Because Through Lives, Thats Why
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: Here it is, the Crossover's you wanted to see. It's time to see what Kaname get's up to in other worlds, In places where she finds a new meaning, new love interests, Family, a new reason to fight as she hangs on her Higurahi Morals. Some of the Crossovers are not final, they may be edited in the actual making of the story. Send me a PM on where/what/When you want to see next!
1. Lucifer Gilbert

Vampire Diaries (Ver. 1) - Lucifer Gilbert

"Who _the_ fuck are you, and why are you standing outside of _my_ house like a pervert while staring at _my_ sister?" a handsome male questioned as he stared coldly down at Stephan Salvatore from the doorway of his home. The eldest Gilbert- unlike his younger brother and adopted sister- had messy black hair pulled back into a low tail at the base of his neck, loose hair framed his strong jaw and high cheekbones. His eye's, while brown, had a noticeable tint of red to them, making his sharp eye's menacing, a straight delicate nose and kissable lips from his mother completed his look. His toned arms and slightly broad shoulders complimented his 6'1'' height, along with his toned body. The twenty year old had to look down slightly to look the Salvatore in the eye, waiting for the _thing_ to tell him what it wanted.

Stephan stared, startled at being caught by a human, before coughing and regaining his bearing. "I-I'm sorry, I'm Stephan Sa-"

"I know who you are."

Stephan paused, staring at the young adult in front of him as he wondered how the male could have known about who he was if he had 'just arrived' in mystic falls. He shifted, "Right, well seeing as I just got here- and I'm fairly sure that news can't travel _that_ quickly- may I ask on how you know who I am mister...?" he trailed off, wanting to see if he has ever met this man before in his long life.

The young adult cocked a brow at Stephan, unimpressed, before opening his mouth. "Lucifer Gilbert- yes, you heard right. _Lucifer_. My parent's had a brief stint with with star's and angel names-, and am the current guardian to my two younger siblings and owner of the property you are standing on." he stated blandly, not at all bothered by his name as this wasn't the first time he has been named Lucifer/Luzifer in his many lives, he had- at one point- actually been the angel Lucifer and had successfully brought Armageddon onto mortals for ruining the earth he so loved. Quite a few times he had been reborn as an angel, one of those times he was the favorite sibling to Lucifer himself, another they were twins which was strange. "I know of you because I know Zach Salvatore. In fact, I am pretty sure that I am the _only_ one who knows more then his name, age, and time he goes to the grill." he mused, wondering what a vampire was doing in town, specifically Stephan _motherfuckin_ ' Salvatore. _Which means Damon must not be far behind, and I'll have to look after everyone a bit more closely with that dumbass around._ Lucifer thought silently. "Well, that and we _were_ dating up until last week, where Zach had suddenly broken off our relationship without warning or explanation. And yes, I am well aware of our _physical_ age difference and that he is- in fact- male, I should know since we did have a rather healthy sexual relationship."

The vampire stared at...Lucifer (Honestly, who names their child after the fallen angel?) and was shocked to learn that Zach had not only been in a relationship, but was also apparently bisexual. _I wonder what Zach's reaction would be if I let him remember his girlfriend and daughter..._ he thought for a moment before snapping out of it and straightening up. "Well, Mr. Gilbert, I came to-"

" **No**." he shot down bluntly.

"..." Stephan stared, " _No_? But, you didn't even-"

"I know exactly why you are here, and the answer is 'No'." Lucifer stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. He looked the young vampire up and down, gathering that he was only around a hundred years old or so. He also noticed that he could smell animal blood on the male, making him internally sigh. _So young and stupid, it may have worked with the cullens (Slightly) but these vampire trying it are just fucking stupid._ He mused. And honestly, what was his luck to end up in another vampire universe? A universe that has his last one as a book, a book that has one Acacia Swan as one of the main characters in a spin off of twilight from her perspective on the events.

It was strange, reading about one of his lives and hearing people debate about her (Him) about how much better, or how much worse, she was to bella and who was their favorite heroine. The fanfiction and Fan-art were hilarious and a bit weird, although he did enjoy the gender bent versions of Acacia.

There were also a few showing him as being a bitch to Bella and how unreasonable he was because Acacia was getting in the way of Bella's and Edwards perfect ' _love_ '. He had rolled his eye's at that, he had always knew that Edward would destroy his sister, he _had_ read the original book before, and was determined to prevent that from happening. Of course, the readers didn't know that since the story was altered in a few area's regarding the billion's of lives lived, along with how she was a werewolf, but still, he was pretty irritated that they would question his love and loyalty to his...'siblings'. Granted, he would never truly consider _anyone_ his _true_ siblings after Kagome and Souta (A few were given the privilege like Madara Uchiha, along with Sasuke and Itachi, Zack Fair, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and Dracule Mihawk to name a few) nor would he ever be attached to any parent as he was to Emiko, but he would still protect them to a point so long as they didn't betray his trust. It didn't matter if his/her new siblings were evil or good (he was the identical twin of Mairon, who later became widely known as _Sauron_ , in Middle Earth and had helped him take over lands and secure allies. Even after he was 'Defeated' he sent him to travel the earth and bide his time until he had his ring back).

Anyway, back on track about the whole vampire world again...

Yeah, well, at least this one had a variety of different supernatural creatures, _although the werewolves seem to_ still _be an endangered species._ _They're going to go extinct when Nik breaks his curse and starts making hybrids._ Lucifer mused- already making plans to save the packs he had under his protection and ensure future generations- he was pleasantly surprised when he found out that the Mikaleson's were still alive and around, and were, in fact, the origins of the vampires of this world. Along with learning that Nik had a cursed put upon him, sealing his hybrid status.

"You came here because you wanted to see Elena, correct?" at Stephan's nod, he hummed. "Yes, well, there's a problem with that with me. You see, Elena has been getting these types of visit's from boy's since middle school, so I know _exactly_ what you want and I will not allow you to taint my sister with your disgusting presence." he commented, looking at his nail's in boredom. "So, this is a warning little vampire-" he ignored the startled choking noise. "Stay away from my family. Do not talk to My aunt, don't even look at my siblings, and stay the hell away from this house. I would like to say that it was nothing personal, as I treat almost everyone like this who try to get too close to my family, but that would be a lie."

"W-What? But I haven't ever done anything to-"

"I'm pretty sure _you_ are the reason that Zack broke up with me, and refuses to see me when I go to try and rekindle our relationship." Lucifer interrupted, glaring at the teen with hate. "And because _you're_ here, _Damon_ will be here as well, so Zach seems to have this stupid notion that him breaking up with me will keep me _safe_ from you two." he snorted. As if these baby vampires could do anything to Lucifer, _him_ , who had been alive for so long and had ample enough power to deal with anything this world threw at him. "Which reminds me, should anything happen to Zach- like say he _suddenly_ found his neck _snapped_ in an _unnatural_ position or the like- I will not hesitate to make you and your pathetic brother suffer." he promised, smirking when the vampire gulped. "You have been warned, now get off of my property." and with that, Lucifer slammed the door shut in Stephan's face.

* * *

Over the course of a month Lucifer has been busy, from council meetings, modifying and strengthening barriers (Making it so no supernatural being would be able to come in unless he _himself_ said so and would throw anyone out that he took the invitation from), helping Liz with the 'Animal' attacks, encountering Damon briefly, dealing with Elena's increasing bossiness and 'better-than-thou' attitude, Stephan, Jeremy's depression (he was able to stop him from resorting to doing drugs), keeping said teen from the town whore (A.K.A Vickie), Bonnie figuring out her witch bloodline and helping Sheila with her, and everything else in Mystic Falls.

When he finally had some time to himself he made his way to the boarding-house, and all but kicked the front door open.

"Lucifer!" Zach stated in shock as said male walked into the living room containing all three Salvatore's. They seemed to be in the middle of something, but he didn't really care, it had been a month since he's had sex and he was not going to wait out Zach's little defiance anymore. The only human quickly shook himself from the shock, cast a panic gaze towards his 'nephews', and tried to get Lucifer away from here. "Lucifer, you can't just-"

"Shut up." Ignoring the two vampires, Lucifer smashed his lips to Zach's in a passionate kiss, wrapping one arm around the others waist to firmly push them together, while the other hand was tangled into the brunettes hair.

The choking from Damon was ignored.

Zach groaned into the kiss when his bottom lip was bitten, making him gasp, before a sinfully skilled tongue was inserted. He was- reluctantly- brought back to his senses when Damon started coughing. He quickly, pulled his head away, gasping for air as he stared down at his younger lover in frustration. "Luci, you can't be here! I told you that we were through and-AGH!" he was interrupted again when he felt his ass being pinched. He sent a bewildered look at him, "Did you just _pinch_ my _ass_?"

"Mhm." Lucifer hummed, a brow raised challengingly at him.

"... _What_." Damon finally said as he stared at the two. Both males turned their heads towards him, one in discomfort while the other in disinterest. Damon looked back and forth between the two, blinking, before a wide grin spread across his face that prompted Zach to groan. "Ohohoho! Uncle Zach, I didn't know you swung for the same team!" he declared, putting his bourbon down and standing up. Zach seem to panic again, and tried to get out of Lucifer's hold and keep his many great uncle from killing the only person who gave him happiness. Damon smiled at the quirked brow given to him by the man he met in passing at the grill.

"Damon..." Stephan warned, but was ignored which made the vampire sigh in frustration. He really didn't need Elena's brother- who already hated him from the start- to have more of a reason to keep him away from said girl.

"Hi there," Damon said as he held out his hand towards the twenty-year old. "I'm Damon Salvatore, Zach's nephew."

All he received was a blank stare.

"Damon, step away from him." Zach warned, still trying to get free from Lucifer's grip. He was sent a sharp smile from the vampire, one that promised pain if Zach dared to order him around again, that made the thirty-year old still in fear.

Lucifer glared. "I know _exactly_ who and what you are, Damon Salvatore, and don't think that just because you are a vampire that I will not hesitate to drive a vervain laced stake through your heart if you ever dare to threaten _my_ Zach again!" he spat furiously.

Damon lost his smile, face contorting into a cold mask with anger in his blue eye's. He took a menacing step forward, prompting Lucifer to push Zach behind him protectively. "I don't think you know exactly who it is you're talking to, Luci." Damon ground out.

Lucifer smirked at him, "I know exactly who you are, young **leech**." he mocked before sending Damon across the room with a small blast of reiki. He gave a jaunty wave at the surprised Damon, who had been impaled by a broken table leg in his side, before taking Zach's hand and leading the man out the door to the Gilbert house for some 'fun'.

"You're a witch?!" Zach gasped.

Lucifer rolled his eye's, "No. It's something that I learned long ago..." he paused in thought before amending, "But I _was_ a _Wizard_ at one point, with the wand, robes, and everything."

* * *

Things happened after that...

Jeremy had been going out with vickie, Elena, Vickie had been turned by Damon, Halloween came and went (Along with vickie), as did other event's, with Fell being threatened by Lucifer for playing with his Aunt's heart, grounding Elena for sneaking out to see Stephan, grounding her again when he found out that they were sleeping together along with staking the Salvatore in the dick for daring to touch his family like that, new history teacher who was actually a vampire hunter moved into town, Elena, a tomb of vampire being opened and unleashing dozens of hungry leeches because of some tramp that his sister was apparently the doppelganger of, Elena, Sheila died, Elena, Damon accidentally killed Jeremy but luckily he was wearing the Gilbert ring, Elena, uncle john, **Elena** , _Elena_ , _ELENA_ _ **, FUCKIN' ELENA**_ etc. etc. etc.

All the while Lucifer was pondering if this life was still worth it or not, and if he should try his luck in another life without a sister with a suicidal tenancy for dating a vampire that's trying to suppress their natural predator nature. Not surprisingly Zach Salvatore did, in fact, die. But he wasn't killed by Damon, he was actually killed by some tomb vampires that kidnapped Stephan and decided to take the human for shit's and giggles.

Needless to say, Damon and Alaric were able to see _exactly_ how dangerous an angry Lucifer could be, and both decided that his name rightly fit him in that moment. They didn't even have to do much and sat back while watching the angry man decimate the vampires for killing his lover, after that it had been easy to get Stephan out- along with retrieving Zach's body- and getting the hell out of dodge. Originally Elena had wanted to come, but Lucifer had denied her request and told her to stay home, the girl was not happy about it and defied her brother and decided she was going.

Lucifer was not amused.

He was so unamused that day because his boyfriend was taken by fucking vampires, Damon wouldn't leave him alone until he helped, Alaric (Who was fairly attractive and Lucifer wasn't sure if he swung for the same team) had latched onto him so he wouldn't be alone with Damon, the council was bothering him, and finally with Elena being a rebellious typical teenager that seemed to think the world revolved around her...

Well, Lucifer was not in the mood to deal with her shit today, so he had knocked Elena out, tied her up, and left her in her room.

Somehow she had gotten free and done _the_ most idiotic thing Lucifer had ever thought of. She had fed the weak vampire, the vampire who _fed on_ _ **animals**_ _for_ _ **decades**_ _and had_ _ **no**_ _control of his blood lust_ , her. **Human**. _**Blood**_.

Then a day came where his little brother, his darling little blood related brother, had come to him for answers for what was happening. And when Lucifer had asked what the hell he meant, telling him he should know since he was there on halloween with the whole Vickie thing, he figured out that Elena had made Damon compel Jeremy to forget what happened. Luci had gouged Damons eye's out for that. He also cut Elena's phone service, cast a barrier around her so Stephan couldn't get within ten feet of her person, and personally made sure that she was on house arrest as punishment.

On the bright side, Zach had left the Boarding house in his name, which made Lucifer smile sadistically when Damon and Stephan couldn't get in.

And now, he had _just_ found out that Elena had been kidnapped from the ball last night, and Lucifer was hard pressed to give a _single_ fuck since the girl had been disobeying him time and time again along with putting herself in danger. Not to mention she seems to have gotten the notion that she could dare to boss _him_ around, as if she knew best and was the current Gilbert head of house. He didn't need to worry as she came back fine the very next day, and the day after that he had gotten a very surprising visit.

* * *

Lucifer quickly made his way downstairs, bare footed with low hanging cargo pants, beads of water running down his shirtless chest as he rubbed his hair dry. "Coming." he called out as he reached the door, resting the towel on his shoulders and opening the door to see who it was. "Yes, can I help-?" he started, only to stop and stared at the familiar face. "...Oh..." he mumbled as a shocked face stared into his own.

"Lukas?" Elijah stated in shock.

Lucifer broke out into a wide fond smile, "'Lijah!" he greeted, stepping out slightly and hugging the original, which was returned. He patted his back twice before moving back and grinning at him, looking him up and down, "Look at you! The suit really suit's you!" he chuckled, "Man, I haven't seen you since...well, since I died!"

Elijah smiled fondly at him, "Yes, it has been...quite some time hasn't it? And thank you, I really like the suit look." his brows furrowed in confusion as he sniffed the air, "You're human?"

"Mhm" _so you think_. He thought as he, in honor of being named after Lucifer again, decided to activate his Angel gene for this life. He was certain that there were no beings in this world that could actually harm an angel.

"But, you look exactly as you did all those years ago?"

"Yeah, pretty sure it has something to do with reincarnation." Lucifer shrugged, "And it's Lucifer now, by the way. Oh, damn, come on in Elijah and make yourself at home." he said, stepping away from the door and inviting the original inside happily. "How's the family by the way? Heard you all became the Original family, but I've only ever heard rumors of you, Niklaus, and Kol so far. Even then it's not much to go on when I wanted to see how you were doing." he noted as he lead his friend to the living room, gesturing for him to take a seat before sitting down himself.

Elijah sighed, running his hand through his hair and decided to tell him everything that had happened so far. From Henrik's death, his mother dying, his father hunting them down, Finn being daggered, the curse, the petrova doppelganger, all the way to today. By the end of it Lucifer had his face in his hands, not knowing what it was about the universe that seemed to hate him.

"...So Niklaus, _my best friend_ , is after my _sister_ because she is needed to break his curse that _your_ bitch of a mother put on him?" he stated more then asked.

Elijah nodded. "Correct."

"And you're telling me...that _you_ are here to _lure_ Nik to Mystic Falls to _kill_ him."

"Yes."

Lucifer stared at him, his face contorting into fury as he stared at the vampire, "And you're trying to kill your _brother_ -your flesh and blood- because...?" he hissed. It may have been eons since he has last been Kaname Higurashi, but the Higurashi way has stayed with him throughout all of his lives. As such, he does not forgive anyone even _thinking_ of killing their own flesh and blood, especially their siblings. His father- Takeshi- had beaten that lesson into his head, it was blasphemy to him when he heard of someone wanting to kill their sibling.

Friends they may be, but learning of what Elijah was planning to do made Lucifer furious beyond reason.

"Because he threw the rest of my family into the ocean." Elijah stated, his fist's clenching and eye's cold as he saw Lucifer's reaction to his plan.

"And yet, you're going to kill your last family member? You're actually willing to be _alone_ , and doing what it is that your bastard of a 'father' has been trying to do for a thousand years?!" he yelled.

The two males stared at one another for a long while. Lucifer daring him to ask him to help in killing klaus, and Elijah thinking on what Lucifer said before sighing and sagging against the couch.

"He won't actually be dead," Elijah muttered as he stared at the floor. "He'll be desiccated until he feed's again. I'll just be locking him away for a few hundred years, a century tops, for him to learn a lesson on daggering us." he stated with a sigh.

Lucifer stared at him for a moment, before nodding and relaxing his shoulders. "Hn, well, so long as you aren't actively trying to kill your brother, then I guess it's fine." he muttered, "Just, do it after the curse is broken, yeah? Because I am fairly certain that there will be no more Petrova doppelgangers after this generation."

"Oh?" Elijah questioned with a brow raised.

"Nh. My sister is being another Tatia and playing with two brothers." he spat, nodding his head in confirmation when Elijah scrunched up his nose. "Mhm, and even worse is that they're _vampire_ brothers, so I'm certain that Elena will end up in being a vampire before she even graduates high school."

"Which means no children to carry on the line." Elijah sighed. "Alright then, after he breaks it."

"Wonderful! Now then, why in the world are you here? At my house I mean."

* * *

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say something about how you **daggered** Elijah?" Lucifer commented as he leaned against the wall of the Gilbert home, startling Damon, Stephan, and Elena.

"L-Lucifer!" Elena stuttered worriedly. She had seen her brother hanging out with the original, and could clearly see that the two were friends, so she had a right to be worried about what her brother would do seeing as Elena and him weren't on very good terms right now. "We can explain-"

"Shut up Elena." Lucifer interrupted with a cold look. "Did you, or did you not dagger Elijah?"

Her silence seemed to be enough of an answer for him. He took a deep, _deep_ , breath and let it go, relaxing his shoulders as he rolled them. "Hn...Right." he nodded, turning on his heel and started to walk towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Elena said worriedly as she followed him.

"I'm going to find Elijah and free him." the man had wondered where the hell Elijah had been, he thought nothing of it the first week because the vampire had told him he would be busy and probably wouldn't have much time to talk to him, let alone hang out. But after that week, and he still heard no word of him, he had gotten suspicious and looked around for him. He suspected that Elena and them had something to do with it, but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, he wanted to believe that his sister wouldn't actively try and get rid of the man she clearly knew was his friend. _Should have known better._ He thought with a scowl.

"WHAT!" Elena and Stephan yelled in panic. Damon, hearing this, sped in front of Lucifer to block his way.

"Lucifer you can't free Elijah, he can't be trusted with Elena's safety!" Stephan argued, coming up to the mans left side.

"Elijah is a man of his word," was retorted, "And you broke your own by daggering him! Now get out of my way, Salvatore, before I make you." Lucifer hissed.

"He's not gonna listen, time for plan B." Damon stated.

"Plan B- _OH MY GOD!_ " Elena started, only to yell as Damon quickly snapped Lucifers neck. Elena quickly followed her brother to the floor, "DAMON! WHAT THE HELL?!" she cried in distress, her eye's darting to his hand and seeing the Gilbert ring. She sighed in relief.

None of the three knew that the ring did not work, Lucifer was supernatural as he had his angels gene active, but seeing as it was active and he could not be killed by such way's, he woke an hour later on the couch to an empty house. He laid there for a time, staring blankly at the ceiling, and took a steadying breath. "...Yeah, Damon Salvatore is a dead vampire walking." he decided.

And with that, Lucifer had gotten up and left for the grill to get something to eat, seeing as his aunt was currently at her collage, and Jeremy was who know's where at the moment he found no reason to eat at the house alone. When he entered, he spotted Alaric at the bar so he went over towards his Aunt's boyfriend (Shame he didn't play for the same team) to find out what Elena and her idiotic vampires were up to. But as he got closer he noticed something wrong with him, a few feet away from the man and he saw what was wrong.

 _Oh, he's here early._ Lucifer thought as he sat down next to Alaric, who hadn't turn to him yet. "So, find out what my idiot of an adopted-sister is doing? Because I have no idea and would like to just ruin her day." he said casually, gaining chuckle from the man.

"Ah, well, their currently trying to figure out a way to-" he started, only to stop mid sentence as he turned towards Lucifer's direction. He choked.

Luci briefly wondered why everyone seemed to choke on their drinks when he was around. "Hn? Yes?" he said mildly, turning his head towards Alaric. He was amused at the wide-eye reaction he was getting from the man.

"L-Lukas?"

"Hello, Niklaus. Been a while." he stated, swiping Nik's drink and taking a sip of it. "Heard you were after my little sister to break your curse, and while I'm curious as to what you are doing in Alaric's body, I'd like to offer my assistance in breaking this curse of yours."

The man was too stunned to talk, but Lucifer could wait, he learned patience long ago while he was the actual Lucifer and was trapped in hell, along with waiting for his brother Lucifer to be free so he could help him.

Damon _really_ shouldn't have stopped him from freeing Elijah then snapping his neck.


	2. Siladhiel

Vampire knight, Kingdom hearts, or a Samurai Champloo crossover is next. which ever one is finished first because i have to re-read Vampire knight and Replay The kingdom hearts series, even then i have to choose where to start, and pick who to pair her with in Samurai Champloo.

* * *

The Hobbit

It had been a little over two thousand years since she had last seen the sky. She was not allowed outside of the kingdom much, which she understood after what had happened to her mother of this life.

After her mother was killed by Orc's, her Father had become paranoid with her and her elder twin Legolas. He trained both his children in the art of war and tactics, more so Legolas then Siladhiel, as he wanted his daughter safe. His daughter that looked so much like his late wife and brought light into the darkening woodland realm. As the woods grew sicker and darker as years passed, so did Thranduil's paranoia about his daughters safety, thus lessening her already short trip's outside to none existent by the time she was five hundred years old.

Siladhiel had her fathers Silver blond hair, along with his bright blue eye's, his cheekbones and ears, yet had her mother's small nose, heart shaped face, lips, and smile. She was gentle and kind, loved her family more then anything, smart and talented with the blade.

When the king had found out his darling daughter could perform Magic, that even he did not know of, he had been ecstatic and worried all the same. What would happen if someone should learn of what she could do? What if they came after her? She had been blessed by the Valar, given the gift of magic that had not been seen since the first age! His daughter was both beautiful and powerful, what if Elrond wanted to marry one of his ruffian son's off to her? No. No, that could not be allowed, no one was good enough for his little girl. So his solution was to keep it secret, decreeing to his people to not tell another soul about what she could do.

Not many outsiders were able to catch a glimps of the princess, hearing tales of the beauty but never seeing. Gandalf had caught her figure as she turned into a corridor once, and he had heard her voice once or twice, but that was all. She had started to wear a veil over herself at all hours, at her fathers insistence, which let her see but not let anyone else see her. It was a silvery white, reached her hips, and has rounded triangle trim. All that was seen were her lips.

He had been conflicted on restraining Siladhiel so much, when Legolas was practically free to do as he wished. Both were trained, yet it was only Legolas he allowed outside into the woods, to join the guards and patrol's, to test his skills against the spiders and intruders. He had feared that his daughter would resent him, and he knew she could take care of herself just as well as Legolas could, but he couldn't loose her.

"Do you resent me, my daughter?" he had asked one day. It was one of the days where his paranoia went irrational and got the best of him since Elrond was coming for a visit. But thats not what promoted it, it was the fact that he was bringing his sons and _Glorfindel_ as well. He had met the Balrog slayer a few times, and he admitted that the man was handsome...perhaps even handsome enough to try and _woo his daughter_.

Thus he had ordered for her to stay by his side for the rest of the week.

They were waiting for Legolas to arrive with their guests, and he dreaded the answer he would receive from Siladhiel.

"...'Resent you', father?" she questioned softly. When he nodded she tilted her head, curious as to what he asked her. "Father, why would I ever resent you?" she questioned.

"For restraining you as I do. For keeping you from the woods when you long to walk among them. I have seen it in your eye's, Siladhiel, you cannot fool your father." he said when he saw her about to deny it. "I see the way you stare at the gates, how you listen in on the tales the sentry's tell their friends, the way you are filled with wistful longing when Legolas brings you small presents from the meadows beyond our land, the longing to know what the sun feels like upon your skin." he frown slightly, watching her body language as he spoke, brows furrowing in sadness. "...I see the same spark for freedom in your eye's as I did your mother's." he turns to her with a regretful expression, "but I keep you locked away from it all, away from the world when I allow your brother to walk it."

It was silent for a while as Thranduil waited, and when Siladhiel gently grasped his hand in her's he looked and saw her smile at him. "It is alright, father. I know you do it out of love, I know you only want me safe so you do not lose me like you did mother." she stated, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I do envy Legolas and the other elves once in a while, but it passes quickly when I know how worried you would be if I ever went out beyond the walls, despite being guarded heavily. I do not want to worry you, not for any reason, especially for something as silly as going out to touch a tree. You are a king, you need your focus on our people, and you already worry enough because of my magic." she took a step forward and hugged her father, "I will always love you, _Ada_ , no matter your decision. You and Legolas may lock me away in the deepest room, away from everything, and I will still love you both."

With that reassurance, the king was able to relax slightly, knowing that his daughter did not hate or resent him. Legolas had no problem with how overprotective their father was with his sister, he himself was very glad to know that Siladhiel was safe.

He was especially grateful for veil she wore at all times, knowing all too well that quite a few males were enchanted by her despite seeing naught but her lips.

Lord Glorfindel was no exception to this, peeving both king and prince to no end.

* * *

Years passed and Siladhiel was content in her home, despite longing for the outside, she made due with her memories of untainted air, blue sky's and the memory of the sun on her skin. She had not found a suitable partner in this life so far, due to her current fathers behavior. She was fine with that, she's had thousands of lover's over her lives, and she remembered each and everyone of them fondly, still loving each one.

Her last lover had been a demigod, a Greek one, and was the son of Poseidon while she herself was the son of Zeus. The gods had been in a fit when they learned that Perseus Jackson and Alastor Heart were in a relationship despite their father's animosity towards one another.

Well, except for Aphrodite, she had been cackling and boasting on how love was so powerful that it brought the sky and sea together.

So the fact that Glorfindel was the only person who she spoke to outside her family, a male who had experienced death and was brought back, made her more then a little interested in the slayer. She admitted that she did find the elf handsome, add to the fact that he was no mere boy and could relate to her old soul more then the rest of the pubescent boy's around her made Siladhiel seek him out herself.

They exchanged letters as often as they could, enjoying the small talks and presents exchanged.

And then one day her father had gone with an army to Erebor, for he had gotten an urgent message that a fire drake had come down from the North, destroying Dale in it's wake to claim the gold.

She had wanted to go, to destroy the beast that made her father pale and lose hold on his illusion, revealing his scarred face for a moment, as memories of fire consumed him while ordering them to be ready. She had been enraged after the messenger left, leaving her dearest father to have a panic attack, clutching his chest in crippling fear.

Yet she held her tongue. Suggesting to go would only make her father fear for her life, so she settled with comforting her father and assuring him that she and Legolas would be staying behind, where it was safe and away from dragon fire.

As she and Legolas waved goodbye as their father left through the gates, Siladhiel was silently casting protective shields from dragon fire among the soldiers. A baby dragon as young as that was no match for her millenniums of experience and practice. Luckily for it, she had mellowed a bit after her first millennium, became more in tune with her...'gentle' (i.e. she cares a little more about innocent lives, not by much, but she was more willing to help people given they gave her a reason that wasn't annoying or stupid, she also now gives a bit of a warning while smiling gently at people before torturing/brutally murdering them) side inherited from Emiko.

Turns out it wasn't necessary as her father had come back not even by the end of the week. He had deemed not wanting to subject his men to the nightmare he himself had at the hands of a drake, thus withdrew his troops and headed home. He had felt slightly guilty, because he had seen Thorin waving at him for help, but pushed it away as his people had already dealt with a drake before, resulting in quite a number of his people returning to the west. Not to mention he had warned the dwarves that this would happen if they kept digging, he had the small hope that they would have listened this time when he reminded them of the beast they released when they dug too deep in Moria.

The relationship between elves and dwarves soured even more after that.

Not that Thranduil was very concerned, he was still holding a grudge against them for never returning the necklace he had commissioned.

Decades past after smauge appeared, life went on with Legolas and her father showering her with flowers and books from the outside. The king stag, her fathers companion since he was but a boy, had even gifted her with a pure white stag of her own. Seeing as she could not go out to ride him, she had taken to riding him around the halls. She sparred with her twin, bonded with her father more, kept an eye on the red haired she-elf her brother seemed interested in, and generally planned out the celebrations.

Until one day, when her people were out and being merry, they were interrupted from what she heard. By dwarves.

A group of them.

She was surprised by this news, by what she knew dwarves never came near Mirkwood. They would go out of their way to take the long way round then go through, even if it was the faster route.

Siladhiel was...curious. She had never encountered or even seen a dwarf form this world yet, and she wondered if they looked and acted the same as some of the ones from her other lives. They were probably vastly different, as the Goblins here did not wear clothes nor manage banks, nor are there any dark elf that wasn't an orc, so she wondered what these dwarfs would be like if she met them.

It was not long after that her brother captured them, bringing Thorin to her father while the rest of the guard put the rest of them in cells. She did not bother to see what her father wanted from the dwarf, 'twas not her business after all, so she sneaked into the dungeon to get a peek at them. She saw the guards shoving twelve dwarves into different cells. Waiting until the coast was cleared, Siladhiel crept up to the cell she saw a dwarf with the main of a lion go into, mentally chuckling at the disappointed noise when one of the guards found a hidden knife on his person.

They all seemed to be trying to break down the doors, making her smirked in amusement as these cells were made from their strongest metal's they had. _Hm, should I wait for them to stop?_ She thought while watching one dwarf bite the bars. _Probably not, this could go on forever._ So with that decided she to go up to the fair haired male, stopping him from headbutting the cell bars in the process. In fact the dwarf had opened his mouth, no doubt to throw an insult her way, but stopped when he got a look at her in bewilderment.

Or rather, at the veil shielding her face from his view.

"Hm, so you are a dwarf." she muttered while kneeling down to get a better look at him. He had two braids hanging from his mustache, a nicely trimmed beard, a few more braids in his hair, blue eyes, laugh lines, and was rather muscular. It had been some time since she had seen facial hair, or any kind of rough-ish trait in any male. Elves were made to be beautiful, more delicate looking so they would never have facial hair, which were a fairly attractive trait for her. "I've never seen your kind before."

"Come to make fun of me have you?" he replied, snapping out of his bewilderment and glaring at her. "you pointy eared bastards must be getting a kick out of this."

She chuckled, "I was not the one about to try and bite my way through a metal bar." at this the dwarf blushed slightly in embarrassment that someone had actually seen that. "no, I am not here to make fun of your situation, I am here to ask you a few questions."

He snarled, "Ah? I should have known, sent here to inter-"

"I care not why you were in my father's woods." she interrupted, holding a hand up in a calming manner. "Twas obvious you were passing through and not planning anything malicious towards my kingdom. No, I am questioning you for my own satisfaction."

He furrowed his brows at her, eyes wary, "And what is it you would ask?"

she leaned forward, an excited grin on her face. "The outside." she breathed dreamily, "I want to know what the outside is like, what's beyond the woods, beyond the gate of my home. I want to know the world you have traveled."

"...What."

She nodded, "Yes! I want to know what is out there. What does the sky look like? The tree's and grass? What of the men folk? What do they look like? Are there many of them? Do they all live in the same village, or are they spread out? How many children are they capable of having? Do they age as fast as I've heard?"

The male slightly gaped at the questions being thrown at him. This was not what he was expecting. He had actually expected the elf to try and swindle an answer out of him by the guise of not wanting to know about their quest. "Well-" he started, only to be rolled over by the questions. The elleth had sat down at some point and was leaning forward to the point where the two almost touched noses.

"And you dwarves! Do you all have beards? Why do they all look different? Do they have meanings? How strong are you? Can you grow very tall? Do little baby dwarfs have beards as well? Are you born with them? Do your females actually have beards? Do you actually spring out of holes from the ground because you don't actually have drawf woman? D-"

"Please stop!" he said frantically. He gave a sigh of relief when she did, he took a deep breath and let it out. This was the first time he had ever encountered such a curious and...sheltered elf before. She seemed to be so sheltered that she had never even seen the sky, let alone a tree- which said a lot seeing as she lived here.

He had no idea how to deal with this.

He had saw Kili talking with a red-haired elf moments before this one had come to him. His brother seemed fine, a little suspicious on how fine he was, but if Kili could do this then he could as well.

"Oh," she said, gaining his attention and seeing her head turned towards the red-haired elf that Kili was talking to earlier. Said elf had froze in her step's, staring wide-eyed at the covered woman, before snapping out of it and bowing lowly at her. "Hm, I did not think the guards would be back so soon. In fact, I know it to be so, which leads me the question as to what leads you down here?"

"N-Nothing my lady. Just doing some rounds is all." she answered, eyes flickering to the dwarf and shifting slightly. "My lady, if I may be so bold, what is it you are doing down here? King Thranduil will nor Prince Legolas will be pleased to learn you are down here without your escort's and guards."

"Nh, you are being very bold Taruiel." she answered while standing up and dusting off her dress. "What I do down here is no business of yours, nor do I appreciate being lied to. You obviously have come down here for another reason. Not for the wines, the festival is not for a few nights, and the listing says that no patrol should happen till a few hours yet..." she mused, tapping a finger to her chin in thought while looking around. "You have come to talk to one of the dwarves as well I presume."

Taruiel bowed her head slightly, as if ashamed to be found out. "Yes, my lady."

Said lady clapped her hands together, "Well then, so long as you do not mention this to father and brother, then I will not say anything as well, yes?"

"O-Of course!"

"good. Now then I think it may actually be time to leave, I am sure father is done with Thorin by now." she mused, then turned towards the silent dwarf. "May I know your name master dwarf?"

"...Fili." he answered after a moment. "And yours?"

She smiled, "Siladhiel." she said with a bow of her head, "Till another day master Fili." and with that the two elves quickly made their way out of the dungeons. Not even a few minutes later the guards came back in with his uncle in tow, apparently having told Thranduil the equivalent to fuck himself.

Well then.

* * *

"Sister! There you are, I've been looking for you all morn'." Legolas said, jogging up to Siladhiel and her Stag ("I think I will name you Shikamaru.", "'Shikamaru'? What an odd name.") lazying about in one of the inner courtyards. He saw her twist her head towards him and smiled brightly, making him relax as he stopped next to her.

"Hello brother." she greeted while petting Shikamru's fur. "I've heard quite a commotion earlier, along with the rumor of dwarves being captured and detained in the dungeons. And not just any dwarves either, but the company of Thorin Oakenshield himself."

He nodded, sighing as he sat next to her. It was the only time he could ever take a break, the only time his father really aloud him to relax, because his sister did not like to see them so serious around her person. She said it felt like they were waiting for something to go wrong, thus making her worried which neither father nor son wanted.

"Aye, 'tis Thorin himself that is here. We found them while on the patrol for spiders, he even had the sword of our kin's of old, saying that lord Elrond had given it to him." he scoffed. "He is obviously lying, the little thief."

Siladhiel stopped, tilting her head in thought at his words. "Is that so." she mumbled. "It is lord Elrond that we speak of, he may have just done that. He does not harbor a great hate for dwarves like our people do. It is a very good possibility that he gave the sword to Thorin in good faith."

Legolas furrowed his brows, knowing what his sister said was all too true when it came to Elrond. The elf lord was the kindest of all three leaders, and less likely to try and manipulate you either subtly or bluntly if at all. But still... "That does not mean that a dwarf has the right to our weapons." he muttered. Glancing over at his twin as she giggled. "Come now sister, take off that veil and let me gaze upon your face. I have not seen it in decades."

"...Very well then." she shrugged, lifting her hands up and pulling back the veil enough to uncover her face, leaving it resting on her head. Her blue eye's sparkling as she stared expectantly back at her brother. "Well, there you have it." she gestured, amused.

"I could convince father that that veil is unnecessary. You do not have to cover your face all the time."

She hummed in agreement, "I know I do not. But it put's father at ease."

He frowned, "Siladhiel, it is alright to be selfish once in a while, you've more then earned it since you ask naught for anything."

"...Really..."

He nodded, "you should try and do something for yourself. Be a little rebellious, sneak out for a few moments, run in the halls, annoy the guards or something!"

"I do not think you are suppose to be encouraging these things." she said with a wry grin.

He smirked, "I'm not. But you have followed father to the letter since we were babes, while I was granted leeway for such things. It is your turn to be a rebellious tween for once!"

"Hmmm..." she mused, her brows furrowing in thought while crossing her arms. "well...I...suppose I could not return the books to their rightful places."

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her 'rebellious' act.

"Yes, and I will not wear my slippers, and leave my sewing supply's out in the open, or eat my carrots, crease the pages of the books, a-and I will not let the servants choose my dress, and instead wear my winter attire with the white fur lord Glorfindel sent me!" She gasped out the last part. Her eye's in shock at what she planned. There has only been a hand full of lives where she rebelled against her parents, she barley remembered them, and the one she did remember was more inclined to violent acts against her father Mikael, for treating her brother Niklaus like utter dirt beneath his feet, and her mother Esther for allowing that thing to harm her children that way. So she really didn't know how to rebel that didn't involve using a sword to try and cut off her parents heads, and Thranduil was not an abusive parent, and what she remembered of Kol's way was sleeping around and killing people for fun. Rebekah went on shopping spree's and made Nik pay a ridiculous amount of money for dress's and such, Elijah just ignored it all and read, Finn didn't really rebel, and Henrik was still a child so his idea of being rebellious was putting things in Rebeka's hair and such...not the most reliable of sources, so she was a little stuck.

Legolas just stared at her. _Well...It's a start._ He thought in amusement. "That's...Good. But I was thinking something...Bigger perhaps." he suggested, chuckling when Siladhiel nodded determinedly. _Ah sister, you are so adorable._ He thought fondly.

* * *

Day's passed after that talk with her brother. She would sneak into the dungeon to talk to Fili anytime she could. There were times she saw a shimmering form of a child sized male walking through the halls and in the dungeon talking to Thorin, it even followed her once when she had made a passing comment to a guard about going to where they were keeping the dwarves things, she had wanted to see the blade that Thorin was gifted. She had raised a brow when no one paid any mind to it, before realizing that no one but her could see him.

How curious.

She had found herself liking Fili as he told her about the outside, along with some of the pranks he and Kili did.

Siladhiel had gotten a warning from Sō'unga that he felt something was coming. He was excited because he had not been used in 2,000 years since she was born here, and her father nor brother knew about the demonic sword that attached itself to her soul. He had encouraged her to pack a bag of supplies and ask for Thorin's sword, which her father gladly gave her as a gift, and when asked why he had answered with:

 **"I have a feeling that you will need it, Kaname. Something is coming, and it will change your situation should you decide to take it."**

She had paused in shock. She had not heard her original name in quite some time, she had not thought herself as the girl with raven haired and black cursed eye's in millennium's. But once out of it, she had decided to take a closer look at the dwarves the next time he went down with Taruiel, what she found was the strings of fate wound around the line of Durin.

A fate of death.

 _Well, that is not going to happen._ She decided with a smirk. She thought it funny that fate was still trying to hide itself from her sight so she wouldn't interfere. She had become fond of the fair dwarf, meaning that she would not allow him to die and fate would just have to deal with it.

It was the night of the starlight festival and Siladhiel had told her father that she did not feel like attending, he had seemed concerned with why, but she quickly said that she felt tired thus letting her be on her way.

"There, that should do it." she muttered as she secured her bag, along with some things she found of the dwarves, onto Shikamaru. She was planning on leaving to prevent Fili's death, and she very well couldn't do that if she was stuck here. "Do you think this is what brother had in mind when he told me to be selfish for once?" she questioned worriedly as she let Shika go into position. He was going to run out the gates when they opened, she was fairly certain that the dwarves were going to try and escape today.

 **"He had seemed displeased when your earlier suggestions of 'Rebellion' and even I thought it was pathetic."** Sō'unga answered.

"Hn...But this will probably hurt father." she mused worriedly. "maybe I should think of something else."

 **"Do you not want to save the dwarf?"**

"Well, yes, I do. He is under my protection, thus meaning fate has no right to try and take whats mine from me."

 **"Then go. Even your lord father has encouraged you to be a little more selfish over the centuries. Would he not be proud that you are finally doing something for yourself?"**

She had to give him that one. Thranduil had been a little worried on how Siladhiel didn't seem to want anything, he had seen how normal daughters always wanted something and put up a fuss over it at least once. So he would ask her if she wanted anything at all. He would give it to her, even if she asked to go outside for once he would let her with a dozen guards, he would be reluctant and only allow a few minutes, but he would do it.

But she never did ask.

He didn't know if that was good, or bad.

"Alright then." she coincided with a shrug leaving to her room to put on her training gear. Her tunic was a bit longer and stopped to her knees in the front and calf at the back, thin chainmail under that which had belonged to her mother, loose sleeves around her forearm, but it was relatively the same as her brother's outfit. She just had metal gauntlets on underneath her sleeves, matching greaves, and a form fitting black leather vest.

While waiting she admitted to herself that Fili was not the main reason she was leaving, it was an excuse to go and slay smauge for causing fear to rise in her father all those years ago. When she had overheard some of the guards talking about the dwarves quest to go and reclaim the mountain, she thought it the perfect opportunity to kill the beast. Her fathers Day of birth was coming up, and what better present then the head of a dragon for him to display in the throne room? _Father will have nothing to fear anymore after this_. She thought while braiding the front of her hair back and secured it so it wouldn't get in the way, showing her forehead and the mark of a miko from the Higurashi clan. Her mark to be exact.

The moment that she heard the gate open she jumped onto Shika and road out of her home for the first time. She ignored the desire to stop and admire the view, she had a dwarf to find after all, and what better way than to follow the guards.

She arrived in time to see disgusting looking creatures attacking the guards and trying to get to the dwarves. She unsheathed Orcist, sent Shika ahead, and cut down the first creatures she saw. The dwarves seemed to be stuck since the gates were closed, thus she fixed that by kicking the lever and opening it for them, letting the barrels they were in float down the river. She followed, jumping over elves and creatures alike to keep up. Taruiel followed her lead, her eye's seemingly fixed on Kili as they ran.

"Siladhiel!" Legolas shouted once he saw her in shock that his sister was outside fighting, causing Fili to follow his gaze and gap.

"Siladhiel?!" he also yelled at seeing her face for the first time.

"Hullo Brother." she greeted Legolas as she kicked, what she was now sure of, an orc down while stabbing another in the heart. "Hullo Fili, you were right about how the sun feels on your skin. It's very pleasant."

"Sister what are you doing outside?!" Legolas yelled in worry as he made his way to her. "It's not safe and I doubt father approved of this!"

She shrugged, "You told me to be more rebellious."

"This is not what I meant!"

"Yes, well I am already outside. so..." she trailed off, jumping from the edge of the river and onto Fili's barrel. She planted her feet firmly on the edge of it on either side of him, balancing them out by moving her body ever so often. "You were the one who encouraged me!"

" _I WAS WRONG! **VERY WRONG.**_ GET BACK OVER HERE!"

"Here you go Fili." she said while taking familiar twin swords out of her belt. "found these in our armory."

"DON'T IGNORE ME SILADHIEL!" Legolas yelled, alerting the guards that, yes, the female who did not wear the standard armor of theirs was- in fact- their princess. "AND _GET AWAY FROM THAT DWARF_!"

Their princess who had never been outside and was fighting orcs...

"BUT I _LIKE_ HIM, HE'S INTERESTING!" She whined. "PLUS HE PROMISED TO SHOW ME INTERESTING SIGHTS!" _Along with how to get inside the mountain so I can slay Smauge._

….Their _princess_...that was _going down river_...with _dwarves_...

Dwarves that were trying to go inside of a dragons resting place...

"LADY SILADHIEL!" the elves yelled frantically. They had to get her back, forget about the stupid dwarves, King Thranduil will have their heads if they don't get her back!

Said lady was grinning at a blushing blond dwarf. _It's time to see what this world has to offer, Sō'unga._


	3. Yuji Kryuu

This took an unusual amount of time to finish, but here ya are!

For those wondering about 'Because Karma, Thats Why' it will take a while to update. I am having a massive brain fart, and writers block...well not really, i'm just having trouble deciding on which way to write the chapter. i know what it's about, it's just on who's P.O.V. is the problem right now...

I am leaning towards Rin for some odd reason.

* * *

Vampire Knight.

When she was born into this new world, she had no desire to open her eye's and face it. She was weary, tired of opening them to see new faces she would have to call her Mother or Father, or open them to the ceiling of an orphanage, or to the cold night sky where she was abandoned. Most of the world she was born into consisted of violence, of protecting her new siblings from a new threat.

Her most peaceful life so far- that is to say, the most normal- when she worked at a hospital with her colleague Dr. House, second was at another hospital she worked on in another life with a male who looked like Elijah Mikaelson (She never could remember his name, she always called him Elijah because of how he looked exactly like him). Well, actually now that she thought about it, there was some pretty weird shit that happened in those lives.

...wait, maybe the life she played Basket ball with Murisakibara was the most normal? Or the volley ball one with her Twin Shouyou was it (Although, she went through that same life twice, with one going to Karasuno with him, while the other he was sent off to Nekoma)...and that baseball one with Mihashi...

…

Ok...maybe she had a few relatively normal lives now that she thought on it, they were just overshadowed by the dangerous ones.

She has been a ninja, pirate, mermaid, centaur, satyr, imp, Fairy, spirit, gods, a country, vampires (Of different kinds), ghoul, witch, wizard, sorceress, sorcerer, devil, demon, deity, angel, dragons, wyverns, a giant, cat's, dogs, geth (That had been fun for a while), Finalist, Magi, Pandora, Pandora's box, Lilith, Eve, Adam at one point, the snake that tempted eve because she was so bored, Oda Nobunaga, Oda Nobunaga's youngest sister, werewolf, hunter, a Monster Hunter, gorgon, siren, Fenrir, Hel, a talking Feline, types of raptors, chimera, Kirin, death, mage, an Archdemon, Hollow, Arrancar, and so much _more_ throughout her lives.

So many names associated with different faces.

Heartache and despair.

She had gone insane once, thousands of years ago for a few lives, trying to find a way to end this curse of hers and finally rest in piece. She accepted her fate after the next hundred of lives, and decided to make the most of it because sometimes, she will be reborn in a world where her family was. Her mother, Kagome, Souta, grandfather, and her father. It was never the same, there were differences in each one. Sometimes her family was royalty, sometimes peasants, sometimes they weren't part of a long line of shrine caretakers. And because of those possibility's, of having a chance to see them again, she had stopped cursing her fate and waited.

Currently she had been reborn into another vampire world (One where they age. _Slowly_...). As Yuji Kryuu the elder sister to twins, Zero and Ichiru respectively. She had long soft white hair and lavender eyes that reminded her of Byakuran (Oh, if he could see her now), soft features that made her look gentle. The lazy eye's didn't make it any better. Her brothers looked more like her than they did their parents, only their eyes were silver and were more cat shaped. She was two years their senior, and she loved teaching them all she knew, especially since she had been reborn into a hunter family (Again). She rammed it into their heads that they are to _never_ betray one another, not for **anything** , be it their parents, a lover, a friend, **nothing**. Because a twins bond is a special kind of bond, and she had promised to protect that bond for as long as she lived.

So, when the night came and a pureblood vampire decided to slaughter her parent's, turn Zero into a vampire, and abduct Ichiru when she was out on a hunt with her teacher she went ballistic.

They were sent to live with an old hunter friend of her teachers who was now in charge of a school, Headmaster somthing-to-do-with-a-walking-stick cross, so he could help Zero with his new vampirism. All the while Yuji had searched and followed any hint's as to the whereabouts of the piece of shite pureblood who took her brother so she could kill her. Consequences be damn because that was her brother, and it was her family that was slaughtered, and her brother that was turned. No one would be able to talk her out of it.

Sadly, unlike herself, Zero had developed a hate for vampires. Especially purebloods like Kaname Kuran.

...And wasn't that strange? To hear her name and having to physically stop herself from reacting to it _becausethatwasn'thernameanymore_.

Yes, she was actually fairly good friends with the pureblood, he was old- not as old as herself- and she couldn't connect with those in her physical age group very well. Kaname had noticed that she was not as young as others think she is, that she wasn't just 'mature for her age', he could very well see the ancient soul inside the young body. Because of that, the two would rather be around each other then their classmates. She would listen to his story's of when he was alive thousands of years ago, about the hardships he went through and how he came to be in this time period in a younger form. He would listen as she told her own story of reincarnation, of how truly old she was along with her favored lives and siblings.

She found out that yuki was his 'sibling' and he was to marry her to keep the kuran line going, and because he loved her.

He found out that she had married a few of her siblings over her lives for the same reasons, thus she understood him and did not judge.

And they both bonded on how far they were willing to go for their siblings.

Kaname had agreed to keep an eye out for any information regarding his fellow pureblood and Ichiru for her, in exchange that she agree to keep yuki safe from harm for him. She became the first committee member to guard the night class gate, to make sure that no day student found out what they were, along with being the correspondent between the two. Her brother became the second, as he didn't trust vampires anywhere near his sister, and after some convincing yuki was last (As Kaname was slightly reluctant on letting her anywhere near those rabid fangirls). The girls didn't seem to listen to yuki, the poor girl was too nice to really be threatening, but it was made up by the healthy fear of death that zero would put into their frail little hearts. Likewise, yuji put that same fear into the vampires when they got too rowdy.

* * *

At the moment she was balancing herself on the wall separating the two class's, keeping an eye on the vampires to make sure they behaved. Especially on that Hanabusa, god (Her) knows how many times she's caught that vampire asking girls their blood types and trying to sneak a bite. Her eye's lazily scrolled over them as she kept an ear out for her brother and Yuki. Checking her watch, she saw it was time to open the gate, making her look towards an awaiting Kaname and give him a nod. Jumping down and landing in front of the gate, she signaled her brother to make the path.

Zero sighed from under his tree, "Right." he muttered as he made his way to the fangirls. "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! MOVE OUT OF THE GODDAMN WAY IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" he yelled out. It made a good amount of girls squeak and move to the sides, but there were stubborn ones who ignored him. He scowled, marching to stand next to Yuji and glared at the girls. "you have five seconds to scatter, or else."

One scoffed, "Or else what?"

"Yeah what are you gonna do? Yell at us some more? Boring!"

He narrowed his eye's, then pointed to his sister. "Or else, Sanno, I'll have my sister go to each and everyone of your room's, confiscate everything you own of that relates to the night class, and burn it."

They gasped.

"Y-You can't do that!" One cried out in horror.

"Actually," Yuji said, her soft voice gaining attention. "I can very well do that. It is in the hand books that 'A Prefect who feel that a Student is behaving sub-par to standards, or he/she feels that the student(s) in question are being too distracted, can inspect their dorm room and remove anything said Prefect thinks is causing the behavior/situation.'" she stated, loud enough for all to hear. And small smirk working it's way up the siblings faces at the paling girls. "Meaning, that if _I_ feel that this little... _ **infatuation**_ with the night class is getting in the way of, lets say yours _grades_ or making you behave _irrationally_ , then I am well within my rights to **burn all of your photo's** and other nick-nacks of the night class."

There was a deafening silence at her words.

She tilted her head innocently, "should you not be moving? I feel _concern_ at your _behavior_ for actively standing in the way of the others class' way."

That quickly had the girls running to the sidelines, just in time for the gates to open, revealing the source of them problem. When lilac met wine red, Kaname gave an amused smile towards yuji, letting her know that they had heard her little threat.

"Hello Kaname-kun." She greeted, ignoring the scowls Ruka was sending her.

He smiled, "Hello Yuji-chan, thank you for your hard work." he stated as they walked towards the school building. He received a chuckle, "will you be joining us this evening?" he questioned, because the prefect sometimes sat in class with the vampires, and he looked forward to those times. He would have someone to keep him company as he already knew what was being taught, he was older then everyone here (Sans Yuji).

"Oh~? Yu is joining us today?" Shiki stated, walking with Rima to Yuji's free side. He grabbed a pocky stick and offered her one, munching on his own. "At least the class wont be so boring today."

"Yeah, you'll be able to keep Shiki awake." Rima added in, bringing out a book to read while walking. Before yuji was able to answer her, she was pulled back from the vampires by a glowering Zero. "Aaaand here's the guard dog. Right on time." she muttered.

"How many times do I need to tell you leeches? Stay. Away. From. My sister!" he snarled, pushing said sister behind him and palming the gun he carried. He reminded them all of a hissing cat, with his hairs on end and hissing at them.

Yuji sighed fondly, peeking around her brother to smile at the night class as zero had grown taller then herself. "I'm sorry Kaname-kun, but I already promised to do whatever brother dearest wished today." she explained, wrapping an arm around Zero's middle, calming the snarling teen down somewhat. She smiled brightly as Zero wrapped a protective arm around her, squishing her into his side, making her snuggle into him. "Maybe next time?" she mumbled.

Shiki and Rima pouted, while Kaname sent a strained smiled at the two siblings. "Of course, next time then." he stated, slightly glaring at Zero in accusation for taking his companion away. "Good night Yuji-chan, Kryuu." He and the rest then turned and headed the rest of the way inside the building.

Zero scoffed, giving one last glare at the doorway, before steering them back towards their patrol route. "Feh, _'Goodnight Yuji-_ chan _'_!" he muttered scathingly under his breath, mocking the pureblood. "He has no right to be so goddamn familiar with you."

Yuji giggled, snuggling more into her brothers side. "Ro-kun, we're friends. It's perfectly appropriate to say my name in such a way, or have you forgotten?"

He frowned down at her, "I still don't see why you're friends with those vampires. All they want is your blood, they'll break your heart one day."

"Nh." she agreed, eye's scanning the area for any day class students lurking about. "Probably, they are fairly inconsiderate when it comes to their human counterparts. But then, I'll always have you, now wont I?" she squeezed her arms, hugging him closer. "My darling little brother. And once I've found Ichi-chan, then we'll be complete, and nothing will tear us apart. Ever. Again."

He smiled at her, relaxing in his sisters presence, before a thought came to him. "The hunter association will try to get rid of me one day, because of my statues of a Level E." he muttered. He felt her tense up at his words, feeling the absolute fury rolling off of her in waves at the thought that someone would try and kill her little brother. They already refused to tell her who it was that took Ichiru, they **_knew_ ** which pureblood it was and refused to do anything about it, saying it was **out of their hands**.

Oh how she loathed the association with all her heart. The fucking cowards. That act of theirs caused them to lose one of their most promising Huntress, along with said Huntress shooting at every member of that damnable guild whenever they crossed her path.

"Over my dead body." she whispered seethingly. She had noticed that her brother was getting worse a few years ago, the stupid tablets could only do so much, and honestly she didn't think they were the greatest of inventions. They were vampires, they were born to drink blood, body's hardwired for it, so she thought it stupid to try and replace their main source of nourishment with vitamins that taste and look like blood, but did not carry the natural nutrition meant for them. She had cornered him at one point when she was younger, and forced her bleeding wrist into his mouth, it was keeping him sane and healthy now. And if she didn't do it, then she would have no doubt that Yuki would try the same thing, which was a no-no since she is a pureblood (Despite it being locked away).

As if she was going to let her brother get addicted to _that_.

* * *

"Valentines Day." Yuji muttered as she watched Yuki and Zero organize the girls into their respected lines. She never understood this holiday, she knew what it was for, but she just thought it was kinda stupid. She didn't understand why confessing today of all days would be more special then any other day. And why chocolates? Not that she didn't like them, milk chocolate was her favorite, but still what about ice-cream? Or cake? Cake is good. And it takes a lot more time and effort to make the cake then it does chocolate, wouldn't something like cake make it more obvious that you like them because you went through the effort? "Tch. They get even more annoying then usual." she muttered while frowning at the loud squealing the girls were making. "Almost time." she sighed, turning towards the night class and taking a deep breath. "Okay Night class, It's that time of year where you will be bombarded with chocolates and what-not! Kaname-san has gone over the rules with you earlier before you left the dorm, but just in case you've conveniently 'forgotten'" i.e. Ignored them, "I'm going to go over it one more time for you! If you're going to bother to get your chocolates then go to the stand with your name on it. Don't want it? Then be kind about it! No biting-" Hanabusa, "No asking blood types-" Hanabusa _again_ , "No using your charm on girls-" _Hanabusaaaaa_ , "No inviting them over for a 'study session', or 'getting to know one another'-" Fucking **Hanabusa** , "And lastly No skipping class as this day is not an excuses to get a bite just because those idiot people are throwing themselves at you!" **_HANABUSA_**.

The majority of the class were actually _looking_ at said vampire. He looked _offended_.

"Thank you miss Kryuu, I'm sure everyone heard and understands the rules, knowing to follow them unless they would like to be punished." Kaname said, a serene smile on his lips, as most of the class _still_ stared at Hanabusa.

He was still in hot shit for trying to take a bite out of a student, and _Yuki_ , a few nights ago.

Seeing them ready, and checking the time, she nodded her head and jumping from the wall to the other side. "Time to open up!" she called, watching as the gate opened and the Night class came out. Some of the vampire did go and collect their chocolates, others ignored their stand and just went right on by. Shiki was dragged to his rather reluctantly, and Hanabusa seemed to be enjoying his fans, while his cousin did not seem to care. Kaname was being polite an accepting all the chocolates he could before leaving.

"Nee-chan?" Zero questioned Yuji when he saw her dig into her pocket. He blinked when he saw a small box of her homemade chocolate brownies, it took a second before he realized that his sister most likely made them for a boy in the Night class. "wait a minute-!" he started, only to be interrupted by his sister throwing it at her target. He watched and felt himself spazzim when he saw Kaname catch it in surprise delight. "NO!" he stated when he saw said vampire smile and kiss the box. "NO! Nonononono _nonononono **nonononooooo!**_ " he latched onto Yuji and steered her away from the crowed.

"Zero?" she questioned.

"O-OI! ZERO-KUN!" Yuki yelled as the mob of girls broke away from their stands, wanting to give their chocolates to the disappearing vampires. "DON'T LEAVE! _HELP ME_!"

"Ah...Zero, Yuki seems to be needing you-"

"NO." he said firmly. "She can take care of it."

" _BACK_! GET _BACK_ I SAY! NO! _DON'T_ DO TH- **WHAT DID I** _ **JUST**_ **SAY?!** "

"...Are you sure? She sounds a bit overwhelmed." she questioned when she heard Yuki's screams. But Zero was having none of that, he would not let her be around vampires, vampires he was sure was using their stupid charm on her, because why else would she be giving out her brownies to them? **Nope**. They were done for the day.

"She's fine Nee-chan."

 _ **"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Yeah, she got this.

* * *

It was one of those night's, when Yuji was lost in her memories, of the lives she had lived and her family. Her first family more specifically. When she was still Higurashi Kaname, elder sister to Souta and Kagome, Heiress to the Higurashi fortune and mother to Higurashi Rin.

She remembered her mother singing her lullaby's, petting her hair as she rested on her lap. The soft warm and comforting voice, the humming, the smell of peaches and sakura. The age lines starting to show on her face when she came back after three years, how much older and weary she felt. The joy in her eye's when she realized her children were all safe for a moment, but more importantly alive and healthy.

She remembered Kagome's small baby hands wrapping around her finger, the bright blue eye's opening for the first time and looking at the world. Her giggles and childish laughter when Souta was born, how happy she was. How much she would follow her around and wanted to be like her, or always coming to her for the littlest of things, be it a paper cut or being scared of the monsters in her closet. Then the woman she became when they met again, how strong she had become as time passed and realizing she no longer needed her elder sister to protect her.

She remembered Souta's first word, and how it brought tears of joy to her mother's eyes. His cheering when they watched soccer together and his favorite team won. The excitement when he was aloud to sit in on one of her training sessions, how he declared that one day, he would be protecting her when he was older. The awe and longing in his eye's when she told him story's of their father, the grin he gave her when she gifted her favored picture of father to him. The realization when she saw just how much he had grown in her absence, seeing him taking an interest in a girl and coming to her for advice.

She remember Grandfather, his lessons and teaching's. The way his face would seem to de-age when he laughed or smiled, when he told her story's of their ancestors or artifacts in the shed, when he remembered Grandmother Kimi and regaled how the two had met and fallen in love. How he would visit his son's grave as often as he could, sitting there and telling him about what had happen so far. When he would be depressed when the anniversary of either his wife's or son's death came, opting to sit with her and her siblings and regale tales of when their father was little. The proud look he sent her way when she first visibly manifested her reiki. How he had seemed to have aged years instead of the three she was gone. How sick he had gotten since she was gone, and knowing that he probably didn't have much time left, the fact he knew and was content to die when the time came. The excitement to be able to see old friends again, along with his beloved wife and son.

Yuji would sit and stare blankly out at the moon, her mind filled with every memory she had that she could remember. Of the Harry Potter in her second run through that universe where she was a girl name Aries Lillian Potter, heiress to the Black fortune and seemingly a dark lady in rising. She could see where they came from, Twins were always meant to be one soul split into two, and only joined together once they were both dead, completing the split soul whole again. She was always the opposite of her twin, she had to be so they would balance out. She just happened to be the dark part in that life with a bit of Light, while her dearest elder brother who was such a gentle soul and loved with all his heart, was her light with a dot of black. Harry, lovely kind and brave Harry had been betrayed by the man he trusted most because he had been unknowingly raised to die a martyr. How he had cried in such _heart break_ that she felt herself going mad in trying to find a way to fix his heart. He decided to give himself up to stop the war for those stupid fucking wizards that didn't deserve his tears! Didn't deserve his Loyalty and love after all they did! She had gone with him, both holding hands until the bitter end, 'Till the end of time itself' they had said. She had made a deal with death to let her brother live, to replace death in that world from it's beginning, having to watch her brother live a life without _her in it_. Of the Hunter she had befriended when she was a Gore Magala, the quest's they went on together and how cheerful he was as they raised up in the ranks. The fierce protectiveness he had of her against other hunters, the story's he would tell her if his childhood and his dream of fighting and defeating a Fatalis. Watching him getting married, having children, and watching over his grandchildren when he past. Watching each generation of hunter do amazing things until she too had passed on.

Madara.

Fili.

Kol.

Will.

Uta.

Dante.

Vergil.

Riku.

Sora.

Fon.

Godric.

Jasper.

Garrett.

Matt.

Masrur.

Zorro.

Ace.

Law.

Ardeth.

Fenris.

John.

Perseus.

Lovers come and gone, children born and taken, brothers/sisters she protected and loved. Always gonegonegone _gone,_ leaving her or having to leave them. Loyal to them to a fault, being betrayed the worst of ways. Dying before them-

(Nono _no_ no **no** please _ **don't**_ cryit's _alright_ you'resafe _safesafe_ _ **safe**_!)

-or living past them-

(Don'tgodon'tgo **don'tgo!** _Please_ don'tleave _ **me**_ **behind**!Please _ **please**_ pleaseIdon'twantto **be** _ **alone**_ **again!** )

….either way it was the same result in the end for her. She could never follow them, she could never reunite with the people she knew. With anyone at all.

( _Letme_ _ **die**_! _L_ etm _ **eDIEl**_ et _m_ ed _ **i**_ eI _ **want**_ to _die_ **Iwa** _ **n**_ **tTo** _ **Di**_ **e** Stop _Stop_ Sto **pstopsTopSt** _ **OpStopSToPstOp-!**_ )

Because in the end, she would wake up again. Taking her first breath in her knew body, seeing the blurr's of the knew parent(s)/Mother/Father/Orphanage/Street Gutter/wherever she ended up. Another piece of herself breaking and resigning to her fate. Waiting to see if, maybe- just _maybe_ \- this would be the _one_. The last life ever. The chance to go to Heaven, or Hell or anywhere in the afterlife!

That she could finally rest.

That is how Kaname found her those night's, and he understood slightly because he too would get lost in memories from so long ago.

So he would sit there, wrap a comforting arm around her, and wait until she came back to herself. He felt sad for her, for this ancient soul inside of the teenage body. He couldn't imagine going through what she had, of dying time after time only to be reborn somewhere else, as someone else and having to readjust to the culture. Having to remake friends, of calling the strangers that made her 'Mother' and 'Father', replacing her last siblings with new ones.

No, he could not understand...

"Kaname..." She murmured as she stared blankly out the window.

"Yes?" he answered.

And he did not want to.

"...I...I don't remember what Father sounded like anymore..."

"..."

"'Gome...I don't...what...was she...?"

The thought of possibly forgetting everyone he had known, or Yuki and Yuji, of Juri and Haruka...

"...I...There was...a...boy...? I...I was suppose to...Marry him...I-Father he..."

Exactly how it was happening to her. She had told him her memories were fading, some were blurred together and she was starting to have difficulty separating them form one another. She would get confused at times on where she was, who certain people were and where others had gone and why weren't they there?

" _Percy...?" she mumbled, looking around in confusion. "Perseus?" she called._

 _Kaname stared at her, "Yuji." he said, she ignored him and called out for that boy again. He pursed his lips, walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was startled and looked at him in question._

" _Kaname, have you seen Perseus anywhere? We have training to do, and we still have to coordinate for Capture the Flag later." she said, going back to looking around the lake._

 _Kaname closed his eye's to compose himself, "Yuji, there is no one here named Perseus." he looked back at her when she tensed._

 _She gave him a bewildered look, "What the hell are you talking about? You and Percy were just talking earlier today! And why are you calling me 'Yuji'? It's Alastor, you're not even close to my name."_

" _...Yuji," Kaname mumbled solemnly, "Look at your reflection." he pointed to the lake. Kaname watched as she gave him a look and walked over to the lake, watched as her body went rigged, as hands came up and touched her face._

" _...Yuji..." he heard her whisper, voice trembling slightly. "R-Right...I-I'm not..." her fists clenched. "P-Percy is...they are all...Everyone...gone..."_

Those incidents were few and far in between, and he was glad for it, but it didn't mean his heart didn't ache every time he had to snap her out of it. To watch the realization that those people she knew, she fought with, loved, raised, were all dead and gone now.

He wished that she would just activate one of her genes, if she did then her memory would become clearer and she would remember enough to make her content. But every time he had suggested it, _begged_ her to, she would deny it. She had found out some lives ago that if she activated a gene, then it would _stay_ active until her next life, and that wasn't an option for this life. She was born to a _hunter_ family, if she had then it was likely that _she_ would be hunted. That didn't concerned her though, she assured him that she could kill any hunter that came her way, no what concerned her was her brothers being _taken_ from her either by parents or her mentor. Even after they were away, parents dead and mentor absent, she kept herself human for Zero. From the moment her brother was turned to a Level-E she had kept her blood the same, because she knew he would someday need blood once those tablets stopped working for him. So long as her blood was human, untainted by _anything_ , then she could feed him and keep him sane.

The only problem was in exchange her memory was starting to suffer.

"It's alright Yuji," he said softly, bringing her onto his lap and hugging her tightly. "you'll remember once you see them again, you just have to wait."

She sagged into him, letting out a weary sigh. "...Kaname..."

"Hm?"

"Kaname...I'm tired..." She whispered, burying her face into his neck while hugging him back fiercely. "So, so, so _tired_." And it was obvious about what she meant. She was tired of everything, of coming back, of _living_. And after a few more moments she would drift off to sleep, leaving Kaname to sit there and hold her, dreading the day she would give up on this life in hopes of it being the last.

The morning after, she would revert back to how she was, as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

The vampire sighed silently as he watched Yuji cuddle her brother from the classroom window. He could see and hear Zero getting flustered as he cuddled her as well, grumbling about how he wasn't a child and she didn't need to worry about him. His eyes glazed slightly as he heard her giggle, _Stop that._ He thought, tearing his eyes away from her and staring in boredom at the board. _She is nothing but a friend, I am going to marry Yuki. Sweet innocent Yuki..._ he mused, trailing off as his gaze went back towards the silverett. Their eye's met, and she smiled and waived at him, making his lip's quirk.

Yes, he was going to marry Yuki. Even if he wasn't he wouldn't marry Yuji, he would not add his face to the long list of heart break when she passed, and inevitably was reborn again...

Even though he long to be selfish and possess her entirely.

* * *

 **Well, as you can see, Kaname is still affected by this, Because I think anyone given long enough, would probably go insane and despair on not being able to truly die. CYA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Kaguya Shiki

Guy's I got a new Laptop and my fingers are over shooting where to go because the key's are smaller!

Next up! Either a Kingdom hearts one or a Beelzebub one, and after that a Hozuki No Reitetsu!

I am also debating one making a part two of the Uchiha Mana one and the KHR one if enough people want it...maybe even the Tokyo Ghoul one as well.

* * *

Flourishing Bones

The first time Kimimaro met his little sister was when he was three, and she a few months old. It had been a usual day, he would train, eat the food the clan brought him, train, think about the outside, train some more, eat again, and meditate. He had lived in this underground cell all his life, locked away because his clan leader feared his ability, and ability that hasn't surfaced in generations.

The Shikotsumyaku.

The ability to manipulate his bones to a frightening degree.

He was meditating when he heard the metal doors to the underground cell's open. It was brushed off as him receiving his meal, he had no sense of time in this place so he wasn't surprised that it was time to eat already. But instead of his expected meal (Fish, rice, a glass of water, and miso soup) he heard the sound of his cell door opening, causing him to open his eye's. _Maybe I'm needed for a battle or an execution?_ He mused. It was the only reason his door was ever opened, even if he was only three he was stronger then most chunin and some jounin because of his Kekkai Genkai. The Kaguya's were the enforcers of the mist since many feared their battle prowess (Never mind the seven swordsmen was suppose to be it, because there wasn't even seven swordsmen anymore). Granted, they haven't been called out in a while, but he thought it was because people had stopped trying to over throw the kage. But instead of the clan head, or branch head, he saw a woman with mahogany hair, green eyes, the Kaguya marks, and pale skin. It was the one who gave birth to him, the one who had all too readily shoved him into this cell when he was a year old because she feared him as well.

"Hello, Shiori-san." he greeted. He didn't really care for the woman, but he was polite all the same. His green eye's traveled from her face to the bundle that was in her arm, it was shifting making his curiosity peak, only to realize it was a baby when a small fist was seen for a brief second. "...A baby?"

He got no answer, Shiori only coolly glanced down at the baby, before putting it down on the floor a few feet in front of him, then leaving his cell with the child still there. She ignored the whimper from it, locking the door, and staring at a bewildered Kimimaro. "Kimimaro meet your... _sister_ " she scrunched her nose up in distaste. "-Shiki. She has shown to have the Shikotsumyaku, and thus naught but another little weapon for the clan to use. She is your responsibility now. Raise her to be a good weapon." and with that, his mother left. The sound of the metal door closing was deafening.

Kimimaro had sat where he was for some time, his thoughts plague with the fact that he wasn't the only one with this Kekkai Genkai, that he wasn't the only one who was thrown away, that their mother had abandoned another of her children to fear. He was snapped out of it when the babe- _his_ sister, he had a _sister_ \- rolled onto her side. He had gotten up to look at her, curious on how she looked. She had the standard Kaguya marks, her hair was a blood red and soft to the touch, her skin pale, the same nose and eye shape, but her eye's. Her eye's are what made him stare long and hard at the girl.

They were purple and had rings...they were...strangely beautiful to look at.

She looked like him- like their father- but she had features of another woman, softer and more feminine. Her jaw, cheekbones, hair and eye's were nothing like Shiori's brown hair, pointed jaw, or green eyes. So they did not have the same mother it seemed.

 _Shiki, it fits._ He thought as he held his little sister. She was so small and fragile looking, and when she smiled at him, patting her small hands on his cheek in affection, Kimimaro knew then that he'd do _anything_ for his sister.

* * *

He became devoted to her more and more over the years, because she _loved_ him, she slept beside him, she _didn't_ fear _him_ , she _needed_ him. He taught her how to walk, to talk, and showed him what he could do with his bones then had her try it. He trained her how to fight, help with her chakra control, and answered her questions to the best of his ability's. He ignored the clan members when they brought food, or clothes for them, he didn't ask what was going on in the world anymore. Why would it matter? He had his sister with him, the only person who mattered, she was his life now.

It turned out that his mother couldn't have anymore children after him, she could not carry to term, thus his father (The clan head) had figured that bringing in some fresh blood into the line would do wonders for the next generation. He had sent out his most trusted minion for a healthy woman with good chakra reserves, he was brought back a red headed woman with rather large chakra reserves for a civilian. She had been living in one of the near by villages, tending to her meager garden, when she was taken by the shinobi. The woman had fought tooth and nail to get free, but once she learned that she was pregnant she ceased trying to escape. Bastard or no, the woman would not risk harming the unborn child for the actions of the man, and when Shiki was born she had high chakra level's, so the woman tried to flee with her. Sadly, just giving birth leaves one weak and the Kaguya were relentless, so she had been slain, but not before giving Shiki a talisman with a seal on it that no one could open nor take from the child.

Kimimaro never said anything, but he knew that this woman had an unusual likeness to the Uzumaki clan he learned about.

"Ki-nii," Shiki said one day as they took a break from training. "Are we ever going to get out?" she questioned from where she was sitting in Kimimaro's lap.

He had thought about her question for a bit, "...Ah. We will. One day I'll take you out and show you everything." he stated, "I'll take you far away from Kiri. Instead we'll go somewhere warm, and have lots of food, and maybe an actual bed and house."

Shiki had stared at him, before a smile broke out and she hugged him. "If Nii-san is there, then it's fine. I only need Nii-san!"

* * *

The first time Shiki was taken outside, he was eight while she five, it was the day their clan was slaughtered. Kimimaro knew that his clan had been driven into a corner, from what he learned when getting his meals the women and babes were dying without medics. People were getting sicker and sicker, stillbirths were becoming common, mothers were dying during the birthing process, minds were degrading and the only reason he and his sister were ok was because they were kept away from everyone else.

Usually Kimimaro would have followed his clan heads orders without hesitation, because he was useful and killing was what he was good at. But, they were attacking the village, with jounin and chunin...

 _Shiki shouldn't have to dirty her hands._ He thought as he stared at the awed face Shiki was making as she looked around. He decided that he would play it safe, instead of going through the front like he had planned, he went around and let Shiki have some experience fighting. He killed as well, but he made sure that his sister was always within his sights. _She's good at this, a natural._ He thought as he watched her slice a head off. He was glad he didn't go the other route, there was a giant chakra signature that way, it felt deceptive and ready to strike at any moment.

Later the two watched as their clans body's were burned in a large pile. Kimimaro clutched Shiki closer to himself, knowing that they were the last of the Kaguya clan. If they found her, they would use her as a breeding mare for future soldiers, or kill her because she was a girl capable of having Kaguya Children and if his guess was correct Uzumaki children as well, neither of the choices were very pleasant to Kimimaro, thus he quickly headed back to the now empty compound and grabbed all the clan scrolls he could, sealing them in an empty one.

Having what he needed he fled Kiri as fast as he could. He only stopped to provide Shiki with food and water, eating some himself as his dear sister would not tolerate him starving himself. She did not approve of him pushing beyond his limits, she worried for him which he was grateful for, but Kimimaro would not stop until they were safe, until they were out of Kiri completely. He was tempted at some point to stop when he caught a glimpse of a beautiful flower growing in the forest, but resisted as he was more concerned on getting Shiki out of this wretched country.

It found them in fire country.

Passing by villages revealed that the purge of Kekkai Genkai users was well known by now, that the Kaguya clan was destroyed despite their faithful service to their kage. How the Yuki and Hozuki clans were also being hunted down, along with any minor blood limit clans. As a country that prided itself on their bloodline clans, the civilians were horrified by the news.

Kimimaro had to steal food and clothes for them, just enough for no one to notice unless they were looking closely at their merchandise. He was able to hitch a ride with a caravan of a traveling clan, the elder was nice enough to provide them with more suitable clothes for the land of fire, their kiri cloths standing out with their unusual design and thickness for the cold. Shiki seemed to enjoy playing with the ferret the old man had, she had her red hair brushed and loose around her head, a clean white kimono with purple lining, a matching cover over her bottom half acting as a skirt, red flowers in various stages of blooming on the hem of her sleeve matching the sash keeping the skirt secured on her person. She didn't bother to wear shoes, she's never had the need of them before. Kimimaro also wore white and red, but with green accents, his own yukata had sparrows around his shoulder in flight, the sash matching the red birds.

They traveled with the group for a year until Kimimaro decided it was time to move on, as much as he liked the group, he was raised to fight, for battle. He had realized while this was the life he had promised his sister, that it didn't sit well with either of them, fighting was in their blood, and they could only do so much when training with each other.

"neh, nii-sama?" Shiki called, she was currently on his shoulders, her tiny fingers running through his hair.

"Nh?"

"Whats wrong with my eyes?"

Her question made Kimimaro stop in his tracks. He had dreaded this question for some time now, the old man had taken one look at Shiki's eyes and immediately told her to keep them hidden, blindfolding her because he had said it would be safer if no one knew about them. Kimimaro had not understood, so he had asked why when his sister went to play with other children. He was told that Shiki had what was known as the Rinnegan, and that only Uzumakis could inherit them other then a child who has Uchiha and Senju blood in them. And seeing as Shiki had red hair, it was fairly obvious that she had Uzumaki blood in her. Kimimaro was warned that people would kill Shiki for her eyes, to stay away from Iwa and Kumo nin for it wasn't a secret that both country's committed bloodline theft quite often. And now with Kiri's latest actions it would be even more dangerous for him to go into water country. The elder had told him that his clan was old, been wanderers since before the Warring states Era, thus they had legends about the Rinnegan, about the Sages fable eyes. They traded with Whirlpool before it was destroyed, was one of the first merchants to trade for Konoha, tales of the Uchiha and Senju clan before they were known as such, how they use to belong to one single clan before the son's of the last head started fighting one another. About the elder sister who became the first Uzumaki, refusing to choose between her beloved brothers and left with a broken heart as her family fell apart.

About Hagoromo himself before the elders clan left the land across the sea, only to come back many generations later when there was civil unrest and the clan split into two groups.

"...Nothing, theres nothing wrong with them." he answered as he started walking again, "But people will want them for themselves if they ever saw them. They would hurt you, or take you away from me, so please don't use them or show them to anyone unless it's absolutely necessary." he stated worriedly. The elder had given her a rather fancy black sash for her eye's, normally no one could see through it, but the Rinnegan was more powerful then ordinary eyes, so she could see just fine.

He felt Shiki shift and nod her head. "I promise Nii-sama."

"good." he stated.

"Where are we going?"

"...well...They say that Konoha values their Kekkai Genkai users, and becoming a Shinobi will ensure a steady income so I can take care of you until you become a ninja. It will take time to get use to the new terrain and weather, but I think Konoha will be our best bet for safety, and if not there then we can try Ame. The weather is close enough to Kiri, and I heard some good things from some citizens from there, about how their leader cares a lot for their village. Granted I've heard the same about the Hokage, and I'm not sure if that's how they all are and ours was just the exception, or its the other way around, but it seems like a plan."

"nh...So, we'll be safe there then?"

"I hope so." because he wasn't sure if he could fight off a whole village. _Let's hope it doesn't come to that._ He thought as The Konoha gates came into view.

* * *

A few years past after that day. Shiki and her brother were granted citizenship, Kimimaro becoming a jounin while Shiki went into the academy. They had found out that Kimimaro had the beginnings of a fatal disease that would slowly kill him over time, luckily Konoha had invented the cure to this during the war, as it was fairly common when shinobi came back from fighting Kiri nin. As such, they ran a few tests on Shiki as well, found that she did not have it, but they gave her a shot for it anyway. Hiruzen also made her eyes an SS-class secret, not even allowing the healers and such to look at them.

With the money Kimimaro made, they were able to afford a decent apartment for the two, Kimimaro would teach her techniques of the Shikotsumyaku, along with chakra control and water walking (For their bones were far more denser, thus they would drown from the sheer weight alone), and meditation to control the bloodlust in her.

The villagers all knew by now on how they were the last of the Kaguya clan, on how their old Mizukage had slaughtered them out of fear along with other clans. A fair few of them were unusually kind because of this, others were scared as they wondered how dangerous the clan was for a Kage to order their demise, but most just treated them neutrally. They were just more ninjas is all.

Kimimaro had put his foot down when, while the siblings were being introduced to the council (Made of civilians and Shinobi alike), it was being discussed on how and who his darling little sister was to marry when of age. Kimimaro had announced that he would leave the village there and then if they tried to do such a thing, because Shiki was his sister, his kin, and they had no right over her in any shape or form. The hokage had agreed with Kimimaro, ashamed of his village on how they were treating the youngest Kaguya. He had forbidden the elders from being anywhere near the two without hiruzen around, putting Anbu he trusted to guard the girl from pushy clansmen who would still try to get a marriage contract despite what he ordered. The council argued (Mostly the civilians) about his decision, didn't he understand? She had a powerful kekkai genkai! Add to the fact her mother was an actual surviving Uzumaki from Whirlpool, it would be crazy not to marry her to continue both lines. For the good of Konoha.

Luckily Hiruzen did not budge and dismissed them all.

* * *

Shiki did not think much of the other children in the Academy, she did not fawn over Sasuke Uchiha like the other girls did. What was the point? What was so amazing? Her brother was far better then him, and one day she would marry him, after all they need to repopulate the clan.

The other children did not like her much, they were curious on why she kept her eye's hidden, a few girls who tried to bully her had tried to snatch it off of her, but they soon learned not to bother her. Her not being born in this village, not even the country, was also a target that other children picked at, but once they saw how brutal she was at hand-to-hand, they left her alone.

Uzumaki Naruto was an...interesting boy, she supposed. She was interested at first because of his last name, it was this lifes mothers last name. He did not have the red hair, but he did have massive chakra reserves, along with the healing factor, although, there was something demonic about him as well (so'unga was interested in that for a bit, before shrugging it off and going back to sleep). She was actually impressed on how no one noticed him, nor found him when he pranked, especially since he wore the most kami awful orange she had ever witnessed.

She did have friends though, Hyuuga Hinata was nice, if not far to shy to be a ninja, and the Hyuuga's were distant (very, VERY, _VERY_ **distant** ) relatives to the Uzumaki's (If the story she heard was right). Nara Shikamaru was also pleasant, as he was very laid back, smart, lazy, but easy to get along with as she was done with classwork earlier then anyone else, thus took naps with him when she could. Akimichi Chouji was nice, he ate a lot but she learned it was because of his clans techniques, thus she made plenty for lunch to shared a big portion with him. It didn't hurt that he (Re)introduced her to the most amazing Mochi she had ever tasted, along with some other dish's.

When the Uchiha-massacre happened, Kimimaro had almost left the village with her, for he had joined the village because he thought it safe for Kekkai Genkai users. Hiruzen had assured them that, no, it was not ordered and that it was because of one Uchiha Itachi going rouge. Her brother did not believe that, neither did she, because no matter how talented one Anbu classed shinobi could not slaughter a whole clan that was filled with Jounin and Chunin ninja by himself. And how did no one notice what was going on? Someone in the compound, a civilian, should have seen a body and raised an alarm.

But they let it go, It wasn't their business after all.

Sasuke had come back a month later, changed as a good amount of his innocence was taken. He seemed to have taken to sitting next to her, she decided that It was possibly because he knew her own clan was slaughtered in front of her. That she was one of the lat survivors of it as well. Shikamaru was slightly disgruntled by this, but thought it was to much work to stay that way and just accepted it.

* * *

It was now the day she would be assigned her team, her black head band tied around her neck for protection. Her neck couldn't be snapped because of her bones, but it could get cut open with enough force. She had taken to wearing bandages around her developing chest, a loose white battle kimono with no sleeves or back for her bones to pop out of, black standard ninja pants, a kunai holster on her right leg, slightly black heeled knee high sandals. Half of her hair was up in a bun, held together with a lotus patterned kanzashi, her front bangs were pinned back to show her clan marking, three lilac and white beads on either side and the back of her hair, and wrists guards to protect her ligaments.

Shiki stared at her reflection, her home was filled to the brim with Fūinjutsu so it was the only place she could uncover her eyes. The necklace around her neck, it turned out to be a storage seal, one that only an Uzumaki could open. When she had opened it the first time, it was when she and her brother still traveled with that traveling clan, she had found that it held the basic to advance Uzumaki Fūinjutsu. There had been a note from her mother, saying that she was passing down her knowledge and making sure that the Uzumaki way would survive. She had read through the basics, feeling warm at the little note's that was in her mothers handwriting explaining the more confusing parts. She had used her knowledge when they moved into their new home, sealing it tight so no one could look, hear, or sneak inside her home. She made storage and explosive seals for Kimimaro, as it was cheaper then buying them. Not to mention her's were better (well, she thought so, and Kimimaro agreed, but he was probably biased).

She may have also been cheating because she was fairly old (in soul), and was a programmer in a coupe of lives, not to mention it was similar to her incantations when she was Kaname. Knowledge is power.

She was disappointed that she didn't get the chakra chains the Uzumaki women were famous for, but she did get the healing factor and a portion of their strength. _Maybe my children will get them?_ She mused, she hoped at least one of her daughters would get it (If she ever got one this life). She took one last look at her Rinnegan's before tying her black ribbon around her eyes, sealing them shut with a seal to make sure it doesn't come off without her consent.

Kimimaro was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of milk and eating a slice of toast. He looked up and smiled at her, "you're getting your team today." he commented.

"...Yeah..." she mused, getting some cereal.

Kimimaro watched her, his fingers tapping the table top. "Exciting. A team of three...with a sensei..." Shiki looked at him, having a feeling where this was going. "...yup. Cell of three...where two of those are boy's, where your sensei may also be a man." he finished, sounding disinterested. Shiki knew better, because the bones under his skin was shifting showing how irritated he was.

 _And there it was._ She thought with a chuckle. "Nii-sama-" she sighed out.

"What if those filthy boy's notice how beautiful you are. They'll try and court you, but that won't happen. Because no boy is going to get the chance since they'll be too busy with a bone sword through their heads." he snarled.

"Nii-sama I do-"

"And your sensei, what if they take advantage of you?" he continued, interrupting her again. "I should petition Hiruzen and get you under my tutelage. Maybe I should threaten Iruka to-" he was stopped by Shiki leaning over and kissing him on the edge of his mouth. Kimimaro blushed and sat rigidly.

"Nii-sama, I will be fine. If they get too handsy then I'll just run them through." she informed him, finishing her breakfast, putting her dish's in the sink and heading towards the door. "I'll tell you how it goes later. Have fun on your mission!" she said and quickly made her way to the academy. In no time at all she arrived and headed towards the classroom. Inside she noticed that Shikamaru was already asleep, Chouji next to him eating a bag of chips she hasn't tried yet, with Hinata next to them. It became apparent as to why they were all sitting at the very corner of the class.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!"

"CAN I SIT NEXT TO YOU?!"

"I'M SITTING NEXT TO HIM!"

"NO! I AM!"

"WHY WOULD HE SIT NEXT TO YOU?!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Shiki was tempted to turn right back around and ignore everything existed. She also had the urge to use her bone bullets or her sword on them, she was fairly sure she was doing the village a favor. _I wonder if I'll get paid._ She mused just as she looked to see how Sasuke was doing. _Ah, he's giving me that look._ She thought as said pre-teen was practically screaming at her with his eyes to sit with him so none of his fans would. She looked at the other occupant, and found it was Naruto, she looked at the headband and was surprised he passed. She sighed silently, tilting her head at the now awake Nara who was watching her, as if walking to her doom. Her body language was accusing him of this happening, he replied with a smirk, the message clear. 'better you then me.'

He was going to pay.

She shoved her way past the screeching girls, making them gap as she jumped over Naruto and took the seat next to (a very relieved) Sasuke.

It was dead silent as the girls tried to comprehend what just happened.

Shiki was content with them being quite. "...Good morning Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san. Such a nice morning, is it not?"

"Eh? Uh, yeah." Naruto said, blinking in surprise since the Kaguya barley spoke to anyone other then her three friends.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"YOU TOOK MY SEAT!" Haruno Sakura yelled, which got the other girls to yell.

Shiki turned her head to the crowed, staring at them for a moment before slamming a kuni in between Sakuras fingers. They shrieked, "If you don't all go and sit down, then I will start shoving very sharp objects into all of your guts. I'm certain I will be doing the village a favor in getting rid of you lot." she then tilted it more towards Yamanaka Ino, and shook her head at the girl. "And to think, you are an Heiress to a clan. Oh how low you have fallen, to act like some pubescent girl when you now were the villages head band around your waist."

Ino looked offended by this, and was ready to retort when Iruka came in, told them to shut up and sit down, before going over the teams.

"Team 7 will be, Uzumaki Naruto, Kaguya Shiki, and Uchiha Sasuke." he announced, sighing in irritation when a few girls objected loudly. "SILENCE! These teams were selected by the Hokage himself. Team 7 is compromised with the top two of the year along with the dead last. It has always been that way, and it will not change, now moving on!" he announced loudly, "Team 8-"

" _Oh thank god I got her._ " Shiki heard Sasuke mutter, his tense shoulders drooping in relief.

"Dammit, I got him." Naruto mumbled.

 _I suddenly have a feeling that things aren't going to be peaceful ever again with this team._ Shiki mused.

* * *

"Aright, and finally the girl." Kakashi, their new sensei, said while pointing at Shiki.

"My name is Kaguya, Shiki. 'Tis a pleasure to meet thee." she started, a small bow towards the higher ranked ninja. "I Love my Nii-sama, Kimimaro, and Like Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata. I hate most of the girls in my class, the council, Shimura Danzo, Kiri, a fair few villagers, Hunter nin, and restricting clothing. My hobbies include practicing Fūinjutsu, training with nii-sama, learning clan techniques from both sides, sleeping, torture, and executing people when I'm needed." she stated nonchalantly, seeming not to notice the looks she received from her two teammates and sensei.

"...I'm sorry, what was those last two?" Kakashi asked blankly.

"Torture and execution." she said dimply.

Naruto shivered and inched away from her.

Sasuke was also disturbed at what she said, but refused to show how much it did.

"Where in the world did you learn that?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Mitarashi Anko has been helping me develop my skills. Before Konoha my clan was charged with enforcing the law's of Kiri, we were the executioners of any rebellions against our Kage." she shrugged, "'Tis what I and Nii-sama was raised to do, to be, a weapon."

"...Right..." he said, deciding to put that in the back of his mind for later. He proceeded to tell them about the fail rate and was not really surprised that Shiki didn't seem concerned about it. Then again when someone had killed since they were little to survive, along with watching your clan get wiped out, there isn't much to be concerned about. Like her eye's for example, and as their jounin sensei he was privy to that bit of information, along with her linage.

* * *

"Ano...aren't you lying?" Shiki asked the next day, she was in-between the boys as he told them the objective of the test.

"Eh? Lying? Whats he lying about?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"About only two being able to pass." she said, tilting her head as her two teammates gave her looks.

"Oh? And how is that a lie?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow.

Shiki look unimpressed, "because Konoha is known for their three genin to one jounin cells. Nii-sama told me all about it, a jounin is assigned three genin to train until all three reach Chunin rank, after that they can decide to stay together or split apart. A jounin can be in a cell of only three with two other jounin, or with two other chunin they are leading on a mission. All four can still be a team, but they will all be equals after reaching chunin rank, so there will be no teacher ans student, but comrades with an elected captain for the mission." she explained.

"YOU LIED!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kakashi. "TRYING TO FAIL US WITHOUT GIVING US A CHANCE!"

"Hn." Sasuke agreed with a glare.

Kakashi sighed, he really should have known Kimimaro would have informed his 'darling' little sister about anything and everything he could. "Well, now that that little tidbit is out. Guess I'll just tell you the objective and see how it goes from there." he huffed, "Alright, the objective is to work as a team to get these bell's, if you don't get them by the end of the time limit then you fail and fall into the Genin-corps. You can use anything you have, so come at me with the intent to kill, alright?"

"GOT IT!" Naruto grinned.

"Right."

"...when you say anything...?" Shiki questioned.

"Anything." Kakashi confirmed. Shiki nodded in understanding, shifting her feet and getting ready. "Aaaaaannnnnnnnndddd-" he said, "Go!"

The three males paused and stared as Shiki lifted her arm, bent it and saw her skin tearing open with the bones peeking out. Naruto paled and even Sasuke blanched as Shiki lifted her hand, grabbed the producing bone and yanked it out in one clean swipe. Turning the bone into a long sharp sword.

He has never seen that happen.

With that distraction Shiki sprang at him, the intent to kill clear in her eyes.

* * *

"how was it?" Kimimaro questioned when Shiki sat down next to him.

"...It was...Fun..." she said while undoing her blindfold. Stretching before relaxing into Kimimaro's side. "Uchiha-san was a little difficult at first, but I managed to straighten him out so we could pass. Uzumaki-kun did not seem to think things through, I had to cut him out a few traps before he wised up. All in all, not a bad team..."

"...But?"

"Kakashi-sensei reads porn publicly."

"What."

* * *

"Uwaaaa~ it's Zabuza of the seven swordsman~" she stated blankly as said swordsman turned from an imprisoned Kakashi to her.

"Hm?"

"Ten-finger Drilling Bullet." she stated throwing her bones at Zabuza, who quickly made a water clone to take the hit. "Oya, oya, oya? Thats a hindrance."

"A Kaguya," Zabuza stated in surprise. "I thought you were all wiped out."

"Nii-sama and I are very much alive." she stated blandly, shrugging off the top of her kimono, bending her neck and grabbed her producing spine. She yanked it out and crouched, "Dance of the Clematis: Vine." she then struck he spine out like a whip. "Naruto-kun, can you please help me get past the clone so I can get Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-san please take care of the client." she asked.

"Eh-Ah, YEAH SURE THING!" Naruto agreed.

"Alright," he said shivering at the spine turned weapon. He will never get use to that.


	5. Kaname In Beelzebub

Aw wut?! ANOTHER UPDATE SO SOON?! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

YES! BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN READING FAR TOO MUCH BEELZEBUB FANFICTION (there is surprisingly little with how popular it is...) AND INSPIRATION HIT! It was between Oga or Hecatos...Oga won out because I love the idiot.

Ok, so, three or four of you have been requesting Lemon/Lime/Smut in some of these crossovers, My question is: Will the rest of you like that as well? or nah? there is some almost smut in here, but not really.

Test drive.

ALSO! ALSOOOOOOOOO! For the second Naruto part (U. Mana), do you want it like, Shippuden, or still as pre-teens? Are you interested in when she was the sister of Madara (Because that will defiantly be incest/smut)? Should I give One-punch man a go or let it lay? DBZ (Fairly tempted to do that one actually...)?

WHO KNOWS! YOU DO!

BUT ENOUGH OF THE TALKS! TO BEEL~!

* * *

Mother of a baby Demon Lord.

Ishiyama High.

No, not Saint Ishiyama High, the delinquent one where all the trouble makers go to.

It was where Kaname went in this life, because she had quite the record of violence (Not to mention the Higurashi Family in this Life were Yakuza, they still owned a shrine, but they were mainly Yakuza), never mind her high grades and such. Not that she cared either way, she was just happy to see her family again. Granted, she didn't have the black eyes in this life (She had her fathers blue), and her hair was slightly curlier, and there was only a handful of scars on her body this time around (like the one on her eyebrow).

She was the Heiress still, and still engaged to the Heir to a Yakuza clan, but it wasn't Kuro. He didn't seem to exist in this world, Sesshomaru did, but he was a CEO of Taisho co. she had never met him, this Sesshomaru grew up in the modern era, he wasn't _her_ lord, thus she had no interest in him.

Sadly, Emiko had died in this life while giving birth to Souta, which resulted in her father in guarding them zealously.

Thus, when it came time to choose her husband, she was engaged to Kanzaki Hajime, the son of a good friend to her father and long time allies to the Higurashi's. They did not have to marry each other, Kaname was given until school ended to find someone she wanted to marry, as did Hajime, but if they found no one they liked (Tolerated) then they were to marry one another.

Hajime did not care who became his wife, so long as they could cook, fight, fairly good looking, and wasn't a weakling or got on his nerves then he was fine. He had no problem marrying Kaname, as she was all those things and more, he could see himself married to the calm girl. Kaname herself also had no problem marrying Hajime, yes he was crude and had an obsession with yogurt, and yes he was...fairly stupid...but- _but_ \- he would become a good yakuza boss (even if she had to beat the knowledge into his goddamn head), he could fight, he listened to her, and generally was brave enough to stand up to her if he thought her wrong (Which was rare, and didn't really happen). She thought he would make a fine husband.

She was two years younger then Hajime, his year mates all knew about her and that she was on friendly terms with him so she wasn't messed with much. Granted not everyone in that school followed the advise, so Kaname had to teach a lot of people some lessons, thus gaining the name "Sorceress of Ishiyama" as she used her magic in this life. Sō'unga couldn't really be used here, as there was no need unless she was eradicating any rivaling clans, and after the first four times people just stopped fighting the Higurashi's, leaving her with naught to do.

Hence activating her magic and seeing if she could invent more spells and such to pass the time. She had made a friend...well two but the second is a perverted idiot, but she put up with them since their fights were amusing. Oga Tatsumi and Furuichi Takayuki, the first a legend as being a rampaging ogre, while the second was known as 'Creepichi'. None of them knew she was Yakuza, nor that she was fairly rich (Aka, part of a still noble family) and would never actually have to work, mostly because they have never gone to her home as Tatsumi just preferred being in his own home, or Takayuki's for free food. And seeing as she wore modest summer dresses with a cream cardigan over it, nothing expensive.

She had figured out some time ago that she is attracted to Tatsumi, but the idiot being- well an _idiot_ , hasn't made a move yet when he is also clearly interested in her. The contract with Hajime is still on, because they actually have to dating and then gained the approval of her father for it to dissolve. She had been trying to find an opening to start dating, but the idiot always seemed to misunderstand her when she would ask him out. It left her frustrated in more way's then one.

She was currently practicing with her naginata (and oh, how sweet it was to hold one of these again) when a grunt came in with her phone. "Ojou-sama, the phone." he said, handing over the phone.

"Ah, thank you." she said, "you are dismissed." she waved off while answering, "Hello?"

[Ah, yo, Kaname!]

"Oh, hello Tatsumi. Whats the reason for this call?" she asked, because he's usually asleep at this hour.

[Something happened today. So come to Furuichi's and I'll tell you all about it.] he stated seriously.

She quirked a brow, "Isn't he going on a date today?"

[do you really care?]

"No, not really." she answered easily, putting away her naginata and heading to her room to get ready. "I'll come over, just let me take a quick shower."

[Hurry.] and with that, he hung up on her. She closed her phone, throwing it onto her bed, and made her way to the bathroom. All the while wondering why she thought she heard a baby in the background.

* * *

Once arrived, she opened Furuichi's door and made her way up to his room. She paused outside his room door, because next to it was a baby with green hair, Tatsumi's coat over it's naked body, and staring at her with awe filled eyes. If that wasn't strange enough, the electrical demonic energy coming off of it certainly gained her attention. She ignored the yelling that was going on inside the room, all of her attention fixed on the demon baby currently staring at her with wonderment.

"Dabu~!" he cooed happily, making grabbing motions with his hands at her.

Her hands twitched.

"Aaah~" he cooed some more, shuffling towards her.

If Kaname had a weakness, then it was her family, and children. And seeing as this child was currently alone and unattended outside of Furuichi's bedroom door...

Well...

 _Adorable._ She thought while snatching the baby up and cuddling him. The baby seemed delighted and squealed in joy, nuzzling into her. Kaname herself was in heaven, she didn't have any children in her last life as she had been a geth, and she was still too young to have children (by modern day standard), and even then she had been trying to convince Hajime to give her a child (which he blushed violently at) with no luck, never mind the fact her father would have a heart attack and skin whoever got her pregnant alive. "Oh, darling little boy, what are you doing out here by yourself?" she mused. Kaname was fairly certain this had to do with one of the two males currently yelling. "Lets find out, and teach them to never do something as stupid as leaving a child unattended, neh?" she suggested, smiling and radiating a promise of pain.

"Dabu!" he agreed excitedly.

Kaname slammed the door open, "Tatsumi, Takayuki, why is there a baby in the middle of the hallway?" she questioned.

Furuichi did a double take in what was in her arms, seeming to go into shock as she made her way onto his bed. Tatsumi just smiled, "Oooh~ Kaname you're finally here!" he stated then gestured to the baby. "This is why I wanted you here." then proceeded to take a seat next to her on the bed and told her what he had told Furuichi.

Kaname raised a brow, "Oya?...he really split in half?" she questioned bemused at what her friend could get into when she wasn't there.

"yeah, I'm grateful you took all that in quite fast." he said with a nod, then pointed at a still shock teen. "he kept interrupting me and saying I was making it up."

"Ah." she nodded, _well a normal person wouldn't believe such a thing no matter what._ She mused.

Tatsumi then looked at Furuichi, pointing at the baby currently in Kaname's arms. "See? There's the baby."

"DA-H!"

"You..." Furuichi stuttered.

"I...?" Tatsumi drawled.

"YOU HAD A BABY WAITING OUTSIDE MY ROOM THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"

"DABU!"

"YOU WOULD HAVE FREAKED IF I SUDDENLY SHOWED YOU!" Tatsumi justified.

Furuichi stared, as if trying to come to terms that this was his friend. He finally fell to the floor, seeming to realize that, yes, Oga Tatsumi was a complete idiot.

"Ok then,-"

" _why did he bring that here?_ "

"-our promise, Furuichi-kun."

" _to my house at that..._ "

"Let's continue with my story." Tatsumi said, completely ignoring the others muttering. "'This surprised the kind hearted young man.'"

"STOP SAYING THAT ALREADY, IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Kaname all the while was ignoring them, making faces at the baby. She chuckled as he seemed to want to be held by Tatsumi, so she handed him over. Half heartedly listening to the tale being spoken, until a different demonic presence came up to the window. She narrowed her eyes at the blond woman wearing a black dress and holding a parasol. "Hmp, attached to you...?" the demon commented, catching the attention of the boy's. "Heh. You seem to be extremely mistaken. There is no way the young master would ever get attached to you." she spat, "Die, sewer man."

"OHGGGYOY!" Furuichi yelped, falling to the floor in shock that some unknown woman was in his room.

Tatsumi just looked annoyed. "The hell? Who do you think you are. And who you calling sewer man?!" he thrust his finger at her, "just where the hell did you come floating in from!? Ditz. Get down from there. Having the nerve of acting like a boss at someone else's house."

she looked amused. "heh."

"Aah?!" he growled.

While this was going on Kaname was looking at her phone, she had gotten a text from Kagome, requesting help on her homework. Seeing as her little sister had asked, and no one seemed to remember she was there, Kaname left. She wasn't needed, and was fairly certain Tatsumi could take on the demon.

She ignored the fact that Furuichi's house exploded once she was a few blocks away, her sister needed her and she would be there for her.

* * *

The next day when Tatsumi didn't show up to school Kaname went over to his house. She paused inside his room when that same female from yesterday was sitting on the floor, the baby in her arms. She narrowed her eyes at her, "And what do you think you're doing in Tatsumi's room demon?" she asked.

"hmp, I do not have to answer-" she started, only to get cut off when Sō'unga was resting on her neck.

"oya? Would you like to repeat that?"

The blonde swallowed, gazing at the demonic sword held within the humans grasp. "I-I am waiting for him to awaken, he has been out since yesterday."

"Hooo~? And what has happened to my Tatsumi that he needs so much rest?" Kaname then learned that the demon was name Hildegard, or mostly known as Hilda and explained everything that happened after Kaname left. She stared at Hilda for a few moment's, before letting Sō'unga fade back into her soul, sitting down next to the wet-nurse. "it seems whenever I leave those two alone, they get into even more trouble then the last."

"Ada~!" Beel chirped in, squirming out of Hilda's hold to get into Kaname's arms.

"Young master?" Hilda gasped, watching as Kaname picked him up and settle the now satisfied baby in her arms. Hilda stared, "...he is...quite taken with you..." she noted, eyes gleaming.

"It would seem so, which is good because I am not letting Tatsumi deal with this alone. He has no experience with children."

"so you will take up being his mother?"

"Of course, after all, I love children." she answered with a smile.

* * *

Two days later found all four occupants in the room, kneeling in front of the Oga family. "-and that is the situation. This child and I will be in your care. I am called Hildegard, I may be a little rough around the edges, but we're counting on you."

Silence.

Kaname smirked, knowing exactly what was going on through everyone's head. _Oh, this will be amusing_. She thought, watching Tatsumi sweat.

"Hey. Wait, wait. What? Asking in like that- theres going to be a misunderstanding..." he said, paling.

"Hm? Is there a problem?"

"A BIG ONE!" he retorted, pointing at his family. "LOOK! ALL OF THEM, WITHOUT EXCEPTION, ARE PETRIFIED AREN'T THEY!?"

"But...I heard this is how things are done in this country..." Hilda trailed off, not at all concerned.

" **WHO TOLD YOU THAT, DAMMIT!** FROM THE VERY BEGINNING THEY'VE GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" he rounded at Kaname, who silent the whole time, and carrying Beel. "AND WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!"

"Nh? And what is there to say?" she said calmly, "she has to stay here with the baby, she is his wet-nurse. And as the father shouldn't you be providing for our child?" as she said this, she didn't notice the growing horror on Tatsumi's parents faces.

"I AM NO THE FATHER- wait what did you just say?" he started, only to freeze at what she just said. "'O-Our' child...?"

"But of course," Hilda said, "Higurashi-san is the mother of the young master."

"After doing 'this' and 'that' to me..." Kaname said, acting shy and putting her hand to her mouth to hide the smirk.

Tatsumi blushed, "'T-This', 'That'...?" he wheezed.

She blushed, "It was my first time, and it was honestly amazing..." she trailed off, enjoying the way Tatsumi's eyes seemed to focus on her wiggling hips.

Tatsumi's father slammed his hands onto the table, " **TATSUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** A bastard like you... _this_ kind of thing, _that_ kind of thing, t-to Kaname-chan no less...!" he growled, "P-Plus...GOING AS FAR AS B-B... **BABY** **MAKING** -" he wheezed here. "THEN ON TOP OF ALL THAT YOU WON'T ACCEPT BEING THE FATHER!?"

"Wa-No, wait! THATS WRONG!"

"WHATS WRONG?!"

"LOOK AT THE KID!"

"NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK, IT'S YOUS ISN'T IT!" IT HAS YOUR EYES!"

" **IT DOES NOT!** "

"Tatsumi look, he has your glare." Kaname snickered.

" **GODDAMNIT KANAME STOP THAT!** "

It went down hill after that.

* * *

"I fucking hate you." Tatsumi sighed as it was just the two of them in his room. His parents wanting to give the couple time to 'work out their differences'. He knew exactly what they were talking about, and part of him was all too eager to fulfill it, while the other didn't want to get beat up for unwanted advances. The two were on his bed, he on the edge with his face in his hands, while Kaname was behind him doing god's know what.

"Oya? Is that so?" she mused.

"now they think we're a couple." he sighed, hearing fabric moving. _What is she doing?_ He wondered.

"So?"

"'So'?" he scoffed, turning around. "Do you really...want...my..." he started, only to freeze and stare at what greeted him.

"...Hm?" Kaname hummed innocently, as if she wasn't just in her red-panties, hair covering her breast and laying on his pillows. Her left hand was playing with her hair, long legs crossed and her other arm behind her head. "Yes, Ta-tsu-mi~?"

He swallowed. "uh...I...you...your clothes...?" he had no idea what was happening.

"Hm? My clothes?" she questioned then looked down at herself as if just realizing she was practically naked. "Oh my, I see what you mean." and with that she slid out of her panties and threw them somewhere in the room. She gave a content sigh, stretching (which was doing nothing for Tatsumi's control), and watched his reaction. His eyes were fully dilated, unashamedly roaming her from top to bottom, stopping at a few choice places before shaking his head and turning his back towards her.

Her response?

Crawling up behind him, slipping her hands under his shirt and running her hands everywhere.

"Kaname." he rasped in warning.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, "Tatsumi~, you know that this, right here is-" her hands went down, until she was fondling him. "an open invitation, neh?"

He growled, quickly getting out of her hold, shoving her into the middle of the bed and crawled on top of her while discarding his shirt. He smashed his lips into her's, hands roaming, as he thought that today wasn't all bad.

* * *

"-And thats what happened." Tatsumi said, finished telling Furuichi what happened. His arm around Kaname's waist as she held Beel.

"...Wa...Wait a second..." Furuichi said, holding up his hand before twitching. "YOU TWO ARE DATING NOW?! WHILE YOU-" he points at Tatsumi, "ARE LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH THAT GOTHIC LOLI-CHAN?!" he yelled, shaking the other by his shoulders. "WHY DO YOU GET THE TWO HOT CHICKS WHILE MY HOUSE IS PARTLY DESTROYED?! WHAT IS THIS _**BULLSHIT**_?!"

"Thats what you're worried about?" Kaname deadpanned as Beel tried to reach a butterfly.

"are you an idiot? This is my life on the line! It's not that carefree a thing at all!"

"Do you sleep together?" Furuichi retorted.

"we went four rounds before I got tired." Kaname answered, "And another this morning," smiling slightly she nuzzled into Tatsumi- who blushed. "It was wonderful~!"

"YOU HAD _SEX_! 'LIFE ON THE LINE' MY PEARLY WHITE **ASS**!"

"oi, oi, oi! Are you serious? Oga's got a kid?" a voice interrupted from behind them, the three teens turned their attention to the voice. Seeing three delinquent's strolling up to them.

"heeeh? Gotta be careful Oga, never know what will happen to it." one said, strolling up to where Kaname sat entertaining Beel. His eyes looking Kaname up and down, and just as he was opening his mouth to say something her foot shot out and hit him in between his legs. He let out a high pitch scream while falling to his knees. He was silenced when that same foot connected with his face, sending him flying far away.

Beel loved it.

"To think you thought thee was worthy enough to get anywhere near my person or son." she sneered. "Thou should learn thy place."

"W-Why you little-!" the other two started, only to seemingly have been blasted away by an invisible force.

Kaname scoffed, "weaklings." she muttered, ignoring the group of big named delinquent's that were arriving, hoping to beat down Tatsumi.

"Aaaah, what a pain." said teen sighed, picking Beel up and putting him on his back. "come on guy's, lets go home." he said while Kaname stood up, he wrapped his arm around her waist again and started walking. Not really paying attention to the 2nd years who were challenging him. He quickly punched them in the stomach, removing them from their way. "alright, let's go~"

they were stopped again by two others, one with a knife while the other had a chainsaw. Annoyed, the two teens took down the brothers with no mercy.

* * *

Kaname woke up to Tatsumi yelling something about judgment day. It was still early so she turned over and went back to sleep.

….or well she tried to, but she kept hearing mutters about Beel not being fed and the end of the world. She sighed, giving up and getting ready for the day, getting Beel's milk from Hilda and while they walked to school Beel had shocked Tatsumi fives times before they finally arrived, only for him to be shocked again. They talked about the dream he had, Kaname didn't really listen as it was fairly ridiculous.

 _Nh?_ She thought as a burly looking demon appeared during the middle of their talking, silently waiting to be noticed. _Oya? He seems to match the description Tatsumi gave me._ She mused

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ahahahahaha~!"

…

…

…

"WHO THE FU-?!" they yelled when they finally noticed them.

She decided that she was leaving, she was not going to get involved with whatever was about to go down. "I shall see you later Tatsumi," she kissed his cheek, gaining a distracted one back. "Be good Beel." she cooed and kissed him as well before leaving.

She met up with Hajime just as he seemed to heel drop one of his subordinates for something or other. "Hm? I wonder what caused this?"

"Shiroyama-san!"

"...you think I'm going to lose to some first year brat?" Hajime said annoyed. Then all of a sudden he three two guys out the window.

"Ufu, Hajime~!" she called out, striding over, kicking someone along the way who stared for far too long at her legs.

"Nh?" he grunted looking behind him, and noticing who it was stopped scowling. "Oh, Kaname, what are ya doin' here?" he asked as she walked with him to his classroom.

"you haven't heard the rumors I take it?" she questioned with a mischievous smile.

He scowled, "Don't got no use for rumors." he answered with a shrug, then looked curiously at her. "Why? Whats on the rumor mill this time?"

she giggled, "I have a son, and am currently Oga Tatsumi's bride." she informed him, seeing him shake his head as he sighed. "What?"

"these damn rumors," he grunted as they arrived and walked inside. "your old man hears this, and he'll go ballistic, then my old man would push me to defend your honor and then shit happens."

"Well, it's not just rumors. I have a son with Oga, his name is Beel and it the most adorable child ever. We're not married or anything, but we did just start dating this week." she informed him, looking at him when he didn't reply and found him staring wide-eyed at her. "...nani? Why are you making that face at me?"

"but you were never pregnant...? I'm sure I would have noticed that!" Hajime said, bewildered because he had just seen her last week, stomach as toned at ever and definitely not pregnant. "And what the fuck? You just started dating the idiot and you already have a kid together?! What is this shit I am hearing?" he demanded.

"Not biologically ours, he was dumped onto him by his real father to raise. And you know how much I love children, so I thought 'why not'?"

"Your pop's is going to kill him." Hajime deadpanned.

"He could certainly try." she shrugged just as the door opened and revealed Tatsumi himself, smiling like an idiot.

"Is Kanzaki-kun heeeeeeeere?" he sand, making the room pause in what they were doing.

Kaname stared blankly at her boyfriend. "...What..."

* * *

" **No**." she said once in Tatsumi's room after school, she had gotten her explanation from the idiot and immediately shot down the idea of shucking Beel onto anyone else. Said baby was on her lap as she rattled his toy. Tatsumi next to her with a pout.

"Eeeeh? Why not~?" he whined, slumping over and hugging her middle while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Because 1) I already claimed Beel as my son you fucker so no, and 2) There is literally no one more fitting of the requirement's but you." she stated bluntly, "Ergo, you're stuck with him."

"I can totally find someone who's more of a bastard then me." Tatsumi muttered sulkily, before grinning and kissing her neck. She stiffened and gave out a sigh as he kept trailing kisses up and down before nipping her, "Hmmm, I'm kinda bored...wanna fool around?" he suggested.

"Stop that, not in front of Beel." she scolded, squirming in his grasp.

"Give him to Hilda." he muttered distractedly.

"Can't she's not here."

"What? Where'd she go?"

"Demon world... _fuu_..to get s-something for B-Beel- Tatsumi!" she yelped when his hand went under her dress. She smack it away, "Stop it! Or else you're not getting any for a week!"

He whined.

* * *

Kaname was having a good weekend, she had completed her morning training, played with Souta, hung out with Kagome, and received a new baby doll black dress from her father, a bracelet Hajime had gotten her long ago, complete with blue flats and ribbons for her hair.

Yes, it was a nice day indoors...

Until that fucking transport demon came out of nowhere and deposited her into an indoor pool in Tatsumi's room, soaking her to the bone. She had stood up in the water, staring blankly at Hilda who was outside the window with her parasol open and enjoying the weather. Tatsumi was awake and arguing with her about Beel, she looked to where he was pointing and saw the water moving from where he was still sleeping peacefully.

 _….No._ she thought as she stared at the 'water'. _This is not what I think it is._ Because surely the demon would know better then to drop her, her, into urine.

"It is blessed urine." Hilda stated proudly, the rest of her voice fading out as a high pitched beep filled her ears.

…

….

…

…..

 _….Urine...?_ she thought frigidly. _I was...dumped into_ _ **urine**_ _...? The new dress_ father _gave me, the ribbons_ Kagome _gave me..._ _ **ruined because of fucking urine!**_ "...You fucking piece of **shit**." she snarled, halting the two who were arguing. "My new dress-! Father had JUST GOTTEN ME THIS DRESS!" she roared, glaring murderously at Hilda.

"!" Hilda shifted, wary on what she would do, and was relieved when attention shifted to a floating Alaindelon.

"Float~ Float~ Float~" he hummed.

Kaname violently grabbed him by the neck a hurled him out the window, destroying parts of houses in her anger. He went flying for two miles before he stopped. She turned to the wet-nurse, still infuriated, making both Tatsumi and Hilda flinch back as Kaname's teeth were in full display, her black hair sticking to her face and neck, while she heaved heavy breaths to try and control her anger. She jabbed a finger at Hilda, "Fix. This. Or you are going next!" she snarled, then rounded Tatsumi. "give me Beel." she said.

Tatsumi had only ever seen her this angry once, and that was because some dumbass had dirtied the bracelet Kagome had made her. The guy was still in a coma. So he knew not to argue with her like this. "Y-Yes dearest." he gulped.

Once she had Beel, she quickly pointed him at Hilda and soaked her from head to toe. "You seemed to be enjoying this, so why not join in, _**neh**_?!"

Later found Tatsumi throwing the last of Beel's urine out of the room, Hilda using a demon tool called 'PeeBeGone' or other, Furuichi getting caught up on what the hell happened, and a showered Kaname in dry clothes that she kept at the top of Tatsumi's closet.

"So...yeah...thats how it is. We're in a race against time." Tatsumi explained with a sigh. And so they started to 'rip their brains out' ("No, wait, Oga thats not how it-", "RIP EM OUT!"), which lead to the solution of diapers.

"STOP." Kaname yelled when Tatsumi went to get up.

"Eh?"

"Diapers are not going to fix this, did you not see how much Beel peed? What the hell is a diaper going to do?" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well what else are we going to do?!" Tatsumi argued.

"The ocean." Kaname said.

"...Ocean?"

"Ocean." she confirmed. He stared before getting the 'Ooooh! I get it now!' face.

* * *

When Beel woke up screaming so loudly in the middle of the night for two three nights straight, Kaname had gone over, put headphones on Beel, plugged it into her Mp3, and cranked up the volume to full blast while playing heavy death metal music. He fell asleep instantly.

"Oh thank you god!" Tatsumi groaned out as he fell back into bed in relief. "you are the best partner and girlfriend I could ever ask for." He muttered.

"Nh..." she hummed snuggling into the sheets, drifting off to sleep before she became aware of Tatsumi cuddling her with a content sigh.


	6. Sawada Tsukiyomi

SO YOU HAVE ASK AND SO SHALL YOU RECEIVE!

Also some of you are requesting the Smut of Madara, so IT SHALL BE DONE!

I have no more to comment on because it IS 1:00AM OVER HERE AND I AM TIRED AF!

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

* * *

KHR – snowstorm mechanics (Part: 2)

Two day's passed since Sawada Tsukiyomi tore up a suspicious flier her mother had shown her, and life was relatively normal for the Sawada's. They went to school, Tsukiyomi breaking and snapping body part's for making fun of her dear brother, class, eating lunch with her student council, class, staying after school for student council duty's as she was the student council president, and sometimes on the way home having a quick spar with Hibari or Ryohei.

She had been friends with the two since childhood, meeting Hibari at the age of five while in the process of strangling a man to death for daring to go after her brother, and Ryohei while at the gym practicing her punches.

Hibari was not fazed by what he saw her doing, understanding as his family _are_ the leading Yakuza in japan, and had actually demanded a fight with her. Tsukiyomi had been training herself since she could walk, knowing all too well that her toddler years were the ideal time for enemy's to strike.

Ryohei had yelled about how extreme she was, because he has never met- let alone thought of- a girl who could box. He had become her official sparring partner at the gym as no one else could keep up with Ryohei, along with the fact that said boy would come back to her regardless of how many times she broke one of his bones.

But, the reason she was so attached to the two was because of their souls.

It was _Aluade_ and _Knuckles_.

Her first family in this world. She would have had to be stupid and brain dead to not see and feel _Giotto's_ soul in her little brother, or _Atsushi's_ in the Yamamoto boy.

They had been reincarnated! For once, she wasn't alone, for once she was able to have someone familiar with her, for once death had decided to be merciful and let her have a chance to reunite her family. Granted, some of their soul's seemed to be missing for some odd reason, not much but enough for her to notice. Not that she particularly cared at the time, she was just ecstatic to know she had some of them back with her.

...Well...that and the fact that Hibari looked like Fon, her dearest husband, may have also played a fact into her giddiness.

So, when on the third day after she went downstairs to find a baby with a yellow pacifier holding a green gun- a real **gun** \- at her brother ( _Giotto_ **Gi** _otto_ _ **G**_ _io_ t _to_ **N** ot _My_ _ **Giotto**_ _NotMyDearest_ _ **Sky**_ ) she acted immediately. Kicking off the wall as she struck out with her leg, sending the gun flying from the baby's grip, shoved her brother behind herself, before moving and punching a hole where the baby had been.

" **What** do you think your doing pointing a **gun** at **my little brother -** yoi." she demanded icily, silver eye's narrowing as she stood protectively in front of a calm Tsunayoshi.

* * *

To say reborn was shocked would be a drastic understatement. Yes, he had gotten files about the Deimos's adopted elder sister, and yes he knew she was good and would have made an excellent boss (He lamented that she wasn't blood related to Primo, so much _potential_...), but he never read anywhere in his reports about how well she could fight.

Or, rather, being _able_ to fight at all.

Honestly, he should have _known_ that Iemitsu's report was fairly old and were from what _he_ _thought_ of his family. Because from Reborn's point of view, there is _nothing_ fragile about his daughter, nor was there anything innocent in her eye's. In fact he could _clearly_ sense she was flame _active_ , and by the look of her eyes she knew _he_ was as well...which meant she probably knew about the mafia.

"Don't even try to move -yoi. Even if you are a sun, I still know how to rip you apart before you can activate your healing factor -yoi!" she snapped when his foot moved, stilling him again. "Did that poor excuse of my brothers _**sperm donor**_ send you?" she spat with venom, not even deeming the man worthy of any family relation towards them. "He probably did seeing as you're both mafioso's and there is no other reason for you to be here- yoi." she commented, easily leading Tsuna towards the kitchen where their mother was located. "Are you here to try and seal Tsunayoshi's flames as well -yoi? Because it will not work, and I will kill you where you stand for trying to harm my family -yoi!"

Reborn cocked a brow, "And who exactly tried to seal his flame?" who would be stupid enough to seal someones flames once they've been activated?

She stared down at him calmly, her stance _seemed_ to be relaxed when she was really ready to strike at any given moment. " **Iemitsu** brought an elderly man with sky flames to our home once when Tsunayoshi was about five or so, he muttered about some ridiculous thing of how Tsunayoshi's flames were too much for one his age-" here she snorted, "Which was absurd -yoi! Tsunayoshi's flames would never hurt him, they are apart of him -yoi! Breaking his wrist was nowhere _near_ what he deserved for trying to do what he did to _my_ brother, he is lucky I did not kill him where he stood -yoi!" she stated cruelly.

Tsuna sighed behind her, he had been quiet through the whole thing, and observed the infant in front of the Sawada siblings. Reborn saw a flash of orange in the boy's eye's, sharpening them and seeming to debate if he was a threat. These kids were _nothing_ like the report.

"Nee-chan," Tsunayoshi muttered, placing his hand on her shoulder and gaining her attention, his eye's _glowing_ with sky flames. "Mama is in the kitchen, so _please_ make sure not to bring the fighting towards there. You wreaked the kitchen last time and it took forever to fix it." he stated with a wry smirk.

She had paused at that, eye's looking from her brother to the kitchen where she could hear Nana humming. "...Hn. If that is _your_ wish." she nodded.

He smiled, "It is." his glowing eye's then turned towards Reborn, the Sky's gaze weighing heavily on the Arcobaleno. "I'd _appreciate_ it if you could **get out of my home**. My sister does not like unknown flames- _ex-bounded_ flames at that- being around my person. Not that I'm worried about some Sun trying to bond with me, I already have a hyperactive one, but I'd rather not have my Rain or Cloud be bothered with you at the moment. Nor have to deal with a territorial Sun trying to get rid of you." he stated, that gentle smile Primo was known for plastered on his face the whole time, while his eye's were dangerous and warning the cursed baby away from _his_ territory.

And with that, Tsukiyomi had rushed him again, forcing Reborn out of the front door as the two went past him and headed towards school.

...

He should strangle Iemitsu when he get's the chance. None of his kids were like he described.

* * *

He couldn't get into the _house_.

 _ **He**_ _couldn't get into the_ _ **house**_!

"...This is harder then I thought." Reborn muttered as he perched outside of the school, watching Tsuna go through the motions. It had been a week. A. _week_. Since he's arrived, and every time he has tried to get invited into the house, Sawada Tsukiyomi was there kicking him out.

Quite viciously might he add.

He would have shot her, she wasn't of Vongola blood so she wasn't exactly needed, but when he had tried the Vindice had actually shown up and warned him off of trying to kill people with her flame type until they consciously involve themselves in their world, along with being fully bonded with their chosen sky. Her flame type?

Fucking Snow flames.

The deadly calmness, the unnatural beauty, the protectiveness, the hints of blue in her eye's- it all screamed snow flames!

HOW DID IEMITSU MISS _THAT_?!

 _ **HOW**_?

Reborn wasn't sure if he should be impressed that Tsuna was able to bond with a snow (Because they were harder to find since they went into hiding), or be irritated because he had bonded to a snow that had a seemingly strong _Sky_ personality (Although he was certain that she had a secondary Sky flame), thus making her ridiculously protective towards those she perceives as hers. And it was just his luck that she was a _Classical_ Snow, because Inverted sun's like himself and Classical Snows like her...Clash most of the time.

He really didn't have much to do, Tsuna had already acquired three other guardians beside his sister. Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyouya, and Yamamoto Takeshi. Classical Sun, Classical Cloud, and Classical Rain respectively.

The kick was that so far, this was looking like Primo's family. They all had an unnerving resemblance to the first Generation. The sister even looked like Primo's right-hand/half-sister, granted Freya was Italian, and had icy blue hair, but relatively the same.

Tsuna had seemed interested in a girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, in the reports before, but once he tried to convince him to confess all he got was a 'no' from the sky.

"You just told me I'd be the head of the most dangerously powerful mafia family, and from what I gather it's dangerous for civilians to get involved, so there's no way I'm putting Kyoko-san in more danger then she already is with being related to Ryohei." he stated with a shrug.

"Not to mention the girl is ill suited for Mafioso life." Tsukiyomi piped in, "The girl is naive, she does not like violence, even going as far as to promise Ryohei- who boxes- never to fight again. Which is idiotic as boxing is violent and he loves it. She also hasn't seemed to grasp that a fair few males in our school are interested in her. Being in the mafia, not to mention a don's wife, would break her. Maybe not straight away, but she would break slowly over time, loosing pieces of who she was. Be it from either loosing a child to rival family's, or constantly having to look over her shoulder. She. Will. Break. Which will lead Ryohei to as well, and then it's just a domino effect from there." she looked irritated at reborn. "If she can't handle her brother fighting middle-schoolers then what the fuck makes you think she can handle the Mafia?" she questioned.

He didn't have an answer to that.

Reborn had called over Gokudera to test the Decimo since he resembled 'G', and the Classical Storm had almost been killed after Tsukiyomi had figured out _what_ exactly was causing those explosions, she had come out of no where like a demon and viciously broke Gokudera's arm in three places before smashing his head into a tree. Yamamoto had arrived not long after, a kendo sword in his grasp as he blindsided the teen. Hibari had been seen watching from an open window on the second floor, tonfas out, with Ryohei watching from a distance, both ready to intervene if necessary. The _only_ reason Gokudera was not dead, was because Tsuna had told his guardians to stop attacking since he wanted to talk to the other, he had asked why Gokudera lied to him about his reason for being here. After a few words between the two, Tsuna liking the storm, Gokudera was taken into the family with Decimo declaring them friends. It was mostly to inform his guardians _not_ to attack the teen _anymore._

With no more threats towards the sky, Hibari and Ryohei went back to what they were originally doing.

Yamamoto was back to smiling, but his eye's were focused on Gokudera, not exactly trusting the Storm (He did just attack Tsuna, valid reason or no), and decided that he would keep an eye on the newest family member. Tsuna was his sky, but he was also Takeshi's first friend who liked him for _himself_ , not for his athletic ability's.

Tsukiyomi openly snarled at the teen, warning him, before calming down and actually looking at him. She had a glint in her eye's and whatever she found made her reevaluate Gokudera.

….It didn't go just as he planned (Far from it), and Gokudera was in the hospital for some time, but he got what he wanted in the end.

Sorta...

Although he had to dodge quite a few attacks from Tsukiyomi, that girl was relentless when it came to protecting her family. Apparently she had interrogated Gokudera while he was in the hospital, and found out that the incident was all set up by reborn himself. Thus an infuriated snow had hunted for him day and night for two weeks until Tsuna told her to knock it off.

Lambo came not long after, he had no idea what Iemitsu was thinking on making the cow-brat the Lighting Guardian, even if he was a Classical Lightning and looked like Lampo. That day, Reborn learned that Tsukiyomi loved children, and happily took Lambo into her home. She had a reminiscing gaze about her when looking at the brat. She would help train with him, showing him how to fight better, how to actually use his weapons instead of just firing them off randomly and hoping for the best.

He was able to _finally_ weasel his way in a day after that when Nana had sent her children out shopping, sending a victorious smirk towards the girl when she arrived back home as Nana had announced his stay. She couldn't kick him out now that Nana acknowledged him, but it did seem to give her more motive to kill him.

She was... _creative_ in her ways of trying to kill him. He had some dangerously close calls (he had no idea you could do that with a banana).

Bianchi arriving and determined to 'kill' Tsuna did not help. In fact Bianchi almost had her arm melted off by her own cooking since Tsukiyomi deflected it right back at her, the teen had been livid at the attempt at Tsuna's life, and had almost successfully chopped the scorpions head clean off her shoulder's. Bianchi now had marginally shorter hair, to her shoulder's now, a large burn mark on her left bicep and was granted a room in the house when Tsuna vouched for her. She _was_ his Storm's elder sister. That and he didn't really feel any killer intent from her.

Bianchi was terrified of the girl now.

Tsuna had to use all of his little brother charm on his snow to get her to stop chucking knives at the other sister.

Reborn had watched as a girl who wanted to hug him had said Tsuna was 'corrupting' him (the thought was laughable), and made to slap him but was instead punched across the face and sent into the wall for her troubles. Tsukiyomi had scowled down at her before leading her brother to school. He had noticed that Tsuna hadn't moved, knowing how his sister was and seemingly resign to what happened. He tried to scold him on how civilian women should never be treated such a way around him, how he should control his sister better, but all he got was a blank look from the sky.

"Just because she's a woman there shouldn't be violence towards her? Even if she threatens harm to my person?" Tsuna had stated, then snorted in amusement. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Not to mention sexist, because if a woman- civilian or no- is going to threaten me then I will defend myself. Nee-sama taught me to never discriminate between sex's, that idiocy could get you killed. A fight is a fight."

Reborn mildly wondered how Tsuna's flames were still so pure when his sister influence a lot of things he does.

He also noticed something interesting about the groups dynamics, it took a while to see, but when he did he was surprised. It seemed like Ryohei was interested in Tsukiyomi.

That was a surprise seeing as he was a Sun and she a Snow. She didn't seem to notice his interest, but then again Ryohei wasn't very good at expressing his apparent love for the girl, not to mention Tsukiyomi's complex has 90% of her attention directed towards her brother's well being. She seemed to like him as well, not as in love, but more then a friend it seemed.

It became apparent when Ryohei was attacked and sent to the hospital with some teeth missing, a watch their only clue. Everything seemed to have frozen the moment Tsukiyomi laid eyes on the Sun, be it rage from someone daring to attack her family, a potential threat to Tsuna, or because she did feels something for the boxer he would never know. Only that she had looked towards Tsuna, as did the rest of his guardians, awaiting for an order.

"They hurt Ryohei." Tsuna stated, standing from his chair next to the hospital bed, his warm eyes bleeding to orange. "they even hurt Kyouya-san's subordinates and other student, but more importantly they hurt our family. They aren't getting away with this!" he said determinedly. Tsuna looked straight at his sister and Takeshi, his right and left hand's, and then to the rest of his family. "We're going. Kyouya-san, do you know where they are based at?"

"Hn, the abandoned theme park in Kokuyo." he informed.

"Is this a turf war?" Gokudera questioned, folding his arms as he stared at Ryohei. "It would make sense if it was only disciplinary members, but then why would they attack Namimori _student's_ specifically? And not even normal students, they attacked anyone who was part of a _club_."

Takeshi furrowed his brows in thought, "Event's? Maybe their sabotaging other schools to win the trophy this year?" he suggested. "The committee is in charge of making sure there are no cheaters from either side, their good at their jobs, and we've been winning for quite a while now. High schools look at the win-lose ratio for potential athletes, its a huge deal if you're trying to get into a good school, so maybe the pressure is getting to some."

"No," Tsukiyomi shook her head. "The only event coming up is for baseball, and none of the players has been targeted -yoi." she walked up to the watch and picked it up, "who ever did this left this on purpose for it to be found, no rival school would do such a thing and get risked being banned from their sport -yoi."

"Their trying to draw someone out then." Tsuna concluded.

"Ah." she agreed. She saw Kyouya staring at the watch, seeming to recognize it. "you've seen it before -yoi?" she questioned, to which he nodded a yes to. She tossed it to him and watched him open it.

"Hn, we've found these same watches on the other victims, all the same model, but watch frozen at a different number." he stated, tossing it back. "It's counting down."

"Counting down?" Gokudera muttered, "A list then?"

"But of what?" Takeshi questioned.

"...Fuuta -yoi!" Tsukiyomi stated, all eyes going to her. "He's been missing for day's now, and I could not find him -yoi. 'Tis not a coincidence that 'Ranking' Fuuta went missing and now we have people being attacked in some order -yoi!" she narrowed her eye's towards where reborn was sitting quietly. "And there's only one type of group who knows about Fuuta's ability's..."

Tsuna clenched his fists. " _Mafioso's_." he spat, his eyes spun to the baby. "You know something that you're not telling us."

* * *

The fight was something to see.

Hibari broke almost every bone in Ken's body, despite being able to channel 'Carnivorous' Animals he was deemed nothing but a disappointing Herbivore that wasted his time. Gokudera strategically using his bombs against MM resulting with burns 40% of her body with a nasty concussion. Tsukiyomi had ripped the arm off of Birds when he threatened Tsuna with the welfare of their mother, freezing the spot over so he didn't bleed out, and beat him to near death for the perverted way he was fantasizing about Nana's screams of pain. TYL Lambo took care of the twins near the house along with I-pin, huffing at how weak they were (And mumbling about how Hibari and Tsuki-Nee-sama was rubbing off on him). Hibari took the fake Mukuro as Tsuna determined that, no he wasn't their target, as payment for having to fight someone as weak at Ken, while at the same time Yamamoto took on Chikusa.

Finally, when they did reach the real Mukuro Tsukiyomi had paused and stared.

Because _that_ was Daemon Spade, or at the very least 70% of his soul, for it seemed he was missing quite a bit.

She was conflicted about this, Daemon was _family_ , Daemon had been one of her best friends as he himself was a _reincarnated_ soul when they first met. It wasn't the level of her soul, but he's been reincarnated _enough_ to know what she went through. And with him back- it would be complete. _They_ would be complete.

But then this was _Daemon_. **Daemon** who betrayed _**Giotto**_ and the family over some fucking _woman_. Daemon who undermined their **sky** , Daemon who planned the Shimon's death, Daemon who drove _**their family apart**_!

Daemon who had ran his scythe through her back while defending Giotto from an enemy attacking them.

It seemed, while in this life, her family did not know who Mukuro was, their souls did as she was subconsciously shielded by everyone, away from Mukuro's curious gaze. Tsuna had fought hard, receiving his (Giotto's) gloves, knowing his soul was screaming about finishing what Daemon and Giotto started decades ago.

* * *

"Kufufu..." Mukuro laughed tiredly, struggling to move his body from the floor and failing. He gave up and laid there, huffing as he stared at the one's who thwarted his plan's. "...It's...strange..." he drawled, his eye's landing on the dirty blonde girl staring intensely at him. The one who was clearly the strongest of the group, yet could not be ranked. "...you...Sawada Tsukiyomi, you seem so...familiar..." he noted, wondering why her eye's flashed in sadness. He blinked slowly, he could feel unconsciousness taking hold of him. There was remorse in him when looking at her, _now why is that?_ He wondered. "We've met before...haven't we...? I-I wonder...where..." then her figure seemed to change into an older version of herself, but with Italian features, blue hair and eye's a little more silver, in dress pants and a bloodied shirt. He wondered if, maybe, she was a reincarnated soul he met in one of his lost memories? There was a good chunk of void where he kept the memory's of past live at, and he was sure she was from there.

" _B-But we're-...y-you...Daemon... **W-Why?** "_

The female voice played in his mind, sounding so heartbroken and betrayed. _Oh_ , he thought as his eyelids closed. _I...betrayed her._

* * *

Tsukiyomi stuck to Tsuna like glue afterwards, refusing to let anyone near him as he slept. Not even his guardians were safe from her wrath, the only one who was allowed near was their mother.

And then came the day they got a letter from Iemitsu, saying he was coming 'Home'. Neither of the siblings were thrilled by the news, not even their mother seemed as thrilled as she had been years ago. They wanted her to divorce that man, they've heard her crying late at night when he left the day after he came back, they had seen how tired she was for the next few days when she tried to act like nothing happened. Their mother deserved more then that thing, so much more for raising two children on her own.

Reborn had to call in Fon to help with training Tsukiyomi. He has never trained a Snow before, and Amanda was not picking up her goddamn phone, so he went with the only other Arcobaleno he knew who had worked with a Snow, he felt a bit bad for dredging up memory's that Fon would surely kick his ass for, but he needed to know how much Tsukiyomi knew. And seeing as she hated every fiber of his being...

Well, he was not going to give her a chance to freeze him.

She was in the forest, not far from where Tsunayoshi was training, awaiting him.

"Hello, I'm Fon, and I was-" that was as far as Fon got before he was engulfed into a desperate hug from he girl. He blinked in surprise, as this was very different from what Reborn told him about her personality. He was expecting a cold shoulder, her glaring at him for being associated with Reborn, but all he got was a shaking girl who was hugging him. "...I-"

"W-Why are you a tiny baby -yoi?" she whispered, her voice cracking at the end.

He had frozen when he heard it. That verbal tic, he only knew one person who had that specific verbal tic. _No_. he thought. "Y...You..."

"Y-You never came back -yoi! I-I thought you w-were dead a-and-"

 _No..._

"I tried- I _tried_ s-so hard t-to keep _**going**_ -"

 _It couldn't be..._

"But y-you and Lichi were _**gone**_ -yoi! A-And I _failed_! I **failed** to k-keep him _**s-safe!**_ I-I-I lost **him** -!" she choked, holding him tighter, slumping to the ground as sob's shook her body. "I-It's **all my fault!** B-Because I didn't eat! Because I was stupid enough t-to-...!"

"...Y-Yun?" he questioned. He could feel the tears going down his cheeks, he could feel his heart stopping because it was _impossible_. So **impossible** that she had been reincarnated with her _memories_ somehow. That _she_ was the snow Guardian for Decimo, that _she_ would be the one Reborn called him in for. But a part of him is screaming for it to be true, for this not to be a horrible sick joke reborn played on him.

"I'm sorry! _I'msorryI'msorry_ _ **I'msorryI'msosorryPleaseforgiveme."**_ she broke, crying her heart out. But he didn't care, because this was Yun. This was his wife! His lovely wife he failed to protect, who he left alone because he was ashamed at what happened to himself, fearing she wouldn't love him if he ever went back home.

He couldn't stop the tears, he didn't want to as he realized he was such a fool for thinking she would never want him. He had tried to calm her down, but it was hard as he couldn't calm down himself, telling her that he had found her body the day he came home. How he found out about the miscarriage and that- **no** , he could _never_ blame her for it, that it was _his_ fault _because he wasn't there_ to protect her, he was an _idiot_ for his doubts and he _loved_ her _no matter what_. Lichi had been ecstatic, cuddling and rubbing against her, not seeming sure what to do first. Tsukiyomi had giggled and held the monkey close to her heart, thanking him for watching over Fon when she couldn't and how much she missed her partner in crime.

After that, she had told him everything about herself, her original body with her original name- Higurashi Kaname- and her curse. About her time with Giotto, and about this newest life of her's and how Giotto and the rest of the Guardians had been reincarnated into the Tenth generation. Then she had asked why he had a curse on him, which lead to him telling her all about how he became the Arcobaleno, and why he never came back right away.

This earned him a slap into a tree.

As it was getting dark she picked him up, Lichi nestled in her long hair, and went home. She had informed her mother that Fon and Lichi would be staying with them, in her room, ignoring Iemitsu's attempts to talk to her. Both ignored the look reborn was sending them, neither wanted to deal with him at the moment. She gave a reassuring look to Tsunayoshi, who had narrowed his eyes at the baby when he saw the red-rimmed eyes of his sister, silently telling him that she would inform him later. Once they reached her room she laid on her bed with him still in her arms in comfortable silence.

"...I Love you, please don't leave me again -yoi." she whispered, on the brink of sleep.

"I love you as well, I will _never_ leave you again." he promised.

* * *

Tsukiyomi impassively watched as the other snow froze, the girls hand stretched out with her chosen rapier as if to run Tsukiyomi through. She was unimpressed, for being Varia the snow was easy to beat. Granted she's used her flame for far longer then those currently here, but still, she had imagined that the snow, Alicia, would have been a tougher fight since she had decided to fight barehanded.

"Disappointing -yoi." she mumbled, strolling up to the other and jerking off the other half of the ring, while simultaneously destroying the frozen body to pieces. "Someone so full of themselves, so concerned with getting her way because she is attractive and caring nothing for the innocent is not needed for Vongola -yoi." she put the pieces together, absently wondering why the rings looked so different from Primo's time (How fucking dare they split their rings!), "This was not Giotto's dream -yoi." she whispered before going back to her group.

* * *

She was dead in the future. The first to die in fact. According to Byakuran she had to go first, no matter what Tsukiyomi _needed_ to die before any other Guardian, because she would ravage and rage through his ranks. Because she cared nothing for her own life, because he had seen her in other universes lose limbs- a lung- and kept going as if it didn't bother her.

He had learned his lesson after the first three universes. Because in each one she was there, always by wither Tsunayoshi's or by his side side in some shape or form. Who ever had her always won unless the other could take her out first. He always tried to find her first, before Tsunayoshi could get his hands on her, he rarely succeeded since they were usually born in different social class', or country's, or time, or age. And even then she did not always look the same, was not always the same gender or even human sometimes.

She was very hard to find.

He was too late in this universe. Killing far too many of his men when she discovered what happened to Tsuna in this timeline, what happened to Fon, and to her family.

"You know, we were biologically brother and sister in my last universe. Twins in fact, and I remembered you telling me everything." he stated as Tsukiyomi jumped through the hole with Gamma. He looked away from Tsuna, gazing at the body his sister inhabited in this universe, "You look so different, but you're still the same. Still loyal to the point it kill's you, it always does." he muttered, sighing at the glare he received and dodging her attack. A large Arctic wolf behind her glowering at him, and he thought it fit her perfectly. Wolves were pack members, protecting what was theirs, they were followers but also leader's depending on if they were an Alpha or Beta. And she could be either. "I wonder if you've told everyone else your secret yet." his eyes trailed to a downed Tsuna, who was watching and seeming to put piece of a puzzle together. "What about you Tsunayoshi-kun~? Do you know you big sister's secret? About why she knew so much about the Mafia, about flames and fighting, when you two have never been out of Namimori? When she had no friends to teach her such things because her whole world revolved around you and there was no need for friends unless you ask her to make some."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, glancing at Tsukiyomi, before getting up and shrugging. "No, and I don't care. I trust Nee-sama, I will always trust her, and if she wanted me to know then she would have told me, she is allowed her own secrets, just like I have mine." he cracked his knuckles, a gesture learned from said sister, "As you said, her world revolves around me, so she would never betray me. Tsukiyomi, please step back, this is my fight." and with that he launched himself at the Albino.

* * *

She was working on some paperwork for the council, Fon and Lichi sipping a cup of tea and occasionally helping out where they could, when the door slammed opened and a busty girl wearing the Simon Middle School uniform. _Ah, so they are here._ She mused, marveling on their likeness to the first Family and mildly wondering what the girl could want as she stomped confidently towards her desk. She slammed a bunch of paperwork in front of her, glaring in challenge.

"..." Tsukiyomi glanced at Fon, who had no idea what was happening, before picking up the stack and scanning through it. As she read her brow slowly rose up, looking at Suzuki Adelhied in irritation for her audacity. "And what, Suzuki Adelhied, is this -yoi?" she questioned coldly.

She girl sniffed, "It's exactly what it looks like, the Liquidation committee will be taking over the school's disciplinary position. We require the use of the Reception room." she demanded, folding her arms and waiting for her papers to be signed.

Tsukiyomi stared at the other girl, putting the stack down and leaning back into her chair. "We already have a committee for that, and that very same room belongs to them, so it looks like you've gathered all these signatures for naught -yoi." she shrugged, waving the stack at the other mockingly.

"This wasn't a request."

Tsukiyomi chuckled, stack still in hand, as she lit her hand's with snow flames, burning the paper black. Flames were still flames after all. She scowled at the others shocked expression, "Listen here Suzuki Adelhied of the Simon Familia, you have no power here -yoi. This is Vongola territory, everything in this town belongs to the Vongola for it was Giotto who founded it, and I will not let you try and muscle your way in and dirty his land." she hissed, her verbal tic becoming nonexistent the angrier she got. "This is not your school, you have no say here for you are nothing but a guest in need of shelter." she threw the remains at her, "And here, we have rules to be followed, put on a longer skirt, take off the hooker heels, wear a bra, and change into the uniform that does not cling to you like a second skin, I know your school has them. You are also not allowed weapon's," she snapped her finger's and Lichi scurried up and around Adelhied, snatching her metal fans and bringing them to Tsukiyomi. "I'll be confiscating them. Now get out of my sight!" she snarled while going back to her paperwork, ignoring the other girl until she left.

"...Are you alright?" Fon questioned.

She sighed, putting her pen down and rubbing her face. "She is up to something -yoi." she muttered, "I saw it in her eye's, that same scheming look I saw in Daemons and ignored -yoi..." she tapped her fingers against her desk in thought. "Oh Cozarto, how far your family has fallen -yoi...I only hope you knew what you were doing when you disappeared and made that stupid deal -yoi." she mumbled, watching the reincarnation of the boss walking with her brother from the window. They were laughing, and for a moment their Tsuna's and Enma's figured disappeared, and instead a picnic between both family's from long ago replaced what she was seeing.

* * *

"Fon? What is it -yoi?" she questioned when her infant husband appeared before her. There was a spark in his eye's as he stared at her.

"The curse, Checker-face is holding a tournament between the Arcobaleno, whoever wins will have the curse lifted." he informed, clenching his fists in anticipation. He smiled at her shocked an hopeful expression, "I...I can have my body back. We could be together publicly again, get remarried and try for another child Tsuki!" he said determinedly, clasping his tiny hands to Tsukiyomi's shaking ones. "I could open up a dojo, that way I'll be around, because I promised- _promised_ \- that I would never leave you again, and I intend to keep it!"

"Y-...You really think...i-it's possible -yoi?" she whispered. She wanted to believe, oh how she wanted this to be true, even if it's just a small chance.

"Yes! So, will you be my Representative for this fight? I will warn you, Reborn is going to ask Tsuna to be his, so you will have to fight them. I was planning to ask Kyouya after you as well, but everyone else will be the enemy." he questioned.

Tsukiyomi clenched her fists, "Of course I will -yoi! Kyouya will just have to fight Tsunayoshi for me, I can take care of the rest -yoi!"

* * *

The Boss watch she wore rang, causing her to leave today's meeting early and meet up Kyouya. The two teens heard footsteps coming their way, turning to see who is was they were to fight first, and she was not surprised to see her fellow guardians. "Hm, Tsunayoshi is not here -yoi?" she questioned, pleased her brother wasn't here as she adjusted Fon on her shoulder, revealing her watch to Ryohei, Takeshi and Gokudera.

"Hmp, I can't wait to bite them to death." Kyouya commented, lifting up his Tonfa's and revealing his watch as well.

"WHAT _THE **FUCK**_!" Gokudera yelled, pointing at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOING AGAINST THE FAMILY?!"

"We're not." Kyouya stated, waiting for the countdown to finish.

"This is an Arcobaleno matter, separate from the rest of the Mafia world, thus even if my lovely brother would have liked me with him he can't do anything as this is not an official Vongola matter -yoi." she stated, just as the timer beeped. "Getting Fon back to the way he was is important to me, Tsunayoshi understands that -yoi!" she yelled before they both rushed towards the three. Kyouya managed to get Ryohei's watch fairly easily, while Tsukiyomi destroyed Gokudera's. They were slowed down as Takeshi used his sparrow and rain flames to escape.

"Hmp." they both huffed, annoyed that Takeshi ran.

"We should see if there are any other teams near by." Fon suggested.


	7. Monkey D Lucina

WOO! ONE PIECE!

DID EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY?!

I GOT SOME FUCKING HOLO! I DON'T EVEN DO MY NAILS, BUT FUCK HOLO IS PRETTY!

I also got pokemon black and white! I named my Snivey Zoro, because why not?

AND I AM SORRY ABOUT NOT HAVING THE MADARA ONE OUT YET! I AM FOR SOME ODD REASON TOO EMBARRASSED/UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT WRITING SMUT- which is strange because i read soooooooooooooooooooo much of it... maybe it's because i don't want to write 'member' to replace...'cock'...

...

...

...

and...as...some can see...i have to take a minute to myself when writing that word...Like by fucking Durin i keep blushing.

Mob Psycho 100, Kaname in Tokyo Ghoul (Pt 2), Samurai Champloo, Arslan, Drifters, or Gangsta is up next. I've written halfway though all of them at the moment...yes thats what took me so long, but plot bunnies...

I think I'm gonna put up a poll on which of the one's mentioned I should put out first (Sans the Madara one...because...weeeell...).

One of you left a request for a 'House' crossover, and I Wanted to clarify if you meant House M.D.?

ALSO! TO THE SUPERNATURAL ONE, HELL YES! Do you have a preference on pairings? or do you just want me to pick?

And I have- surprisingly- never really watched Doctor Who. I've seen sporadic episodes, but that was it.

You guy's also never really clarified on the second half of Uchiha Mana, did you want Shippuden or no...?

TIME TO READ!

* * *

One Piece – caring for a Monkey

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...this is a Devil fruit."

"Hm..."

" _Papa_ sent me a _Devil Fruit._ "

"So it would seem."

"..."

"...Are you just going to _stare_ at it?"

The little girl's teal eye's peered over the black and white apple towards her grandfather. " _Why_ did he send me a fruit?" she questioned instead, her attention flickering towards her baby brother for a moment before looking back at the Admiral. "Do you think it's so I can protect Luffy better?" she mused.

Garp shrugged his shoulders, scratching his beard in thought as he looked at his two grandchildren. The elder who had her long mane of black hair sticking every way, looking so much like his daughter-in-law just as Luffy did, but with her eye's while Luffy had inherited his son's. "Maybe, although I'm not sure what that idiot son of mine thinks is so dangerous around here that he thought you would need a Devil fruit." he squinted and stared at the apple, "A Zoan by the look of it." he hummed for a moment before snapping his fingers and pointing at her with a wide grin. "Maybe this is his acknowledging that you would make a fine Marine!"

The girl deadpanned him.

"Grandfather I don't think that was the reason." she stated dryly, but was ignored as Garp seemed to be in his own world where she was a strong Admiral. "...Why do I even try with this family anymore?" she muttered before looking at Luffy. Who, in turn, was eyeing her Devil fruit in awe. Granted the one year old probably didn't understand what the hell a Devil fruit was, and was probably looking at it because you could eat it, but still he seemed impressed by it. She crouched down and smiled at him. "Well Lu? What do you think? Should I eat it, or save it for you when you're older?" she questioned.

"EAT!" he yelled happily as he clapped his hands.

She raised an amused brow, "You want me to eat it?"

"Eat!" he agreed with the utmost serious expression a baby could have.

She chuckled and nodded, if that was what her brother wanted then she would eat this. Who knows, maybe she'll be something useful and gain a new power to protect her adorable brother? _Turning into an animal, I haven't done that since Harry._ She mused as she took a bite out of it, she grimaced at the taste. She wanted to gag, but she would not waste food, not after almost starving in her last life. So she forced herself to eat it until only the core was left. "God why does it taste so bad?" she muttered.

"Ah, you ate it!" Garp said as he came out of his fantasy. He watched her as she observed her hand's, seeming to wait for something, making him laugh. "You won't discover anything by just looking at your hand! Something will only happen if your life is in danger!" he saw her pale, "TIME TO UP YOUR TRAINING, LUCINA!"

"Wait- WHAT ABOUT LUFFY?!"

"Makino can take care of him."

"Y-You want me to leave my precious little brother to a BARMAID?!"

"She seems like a sweet girl, I'm sure It'll be fine." he stated, Luffy in one arm as he dragged Lucina out of the house. "We'll need all the time we've got before I have to leave again, you need to be strong to reach Admiral."

"WHY DO YOU ASSUME I _WANT_ TO BE A MARINE?!"

"NONESENSE WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU BE WITH A DEVIL FRUIT?"

"A HOUSE WIFE ABLE TO DEFEND HERSELF WITH LOTS OF CHILDREN!"

"YOU'LL MAKE A FINE MARINE WIFE THEN!"

* * *

Luffy was six and Lucina eight when they first met Shanks. The man had stopped by for some supply's and to get away from the grandline for a while. When Luffy had first heard that pirates were in the village, he had run off to go and see them, maybe to even figure out if pirates really were so dangerous that their grandpa's training was truly justified. She knew it was justified, because shanks just happens to be one of the Yonko's she's read about. She had their bounty's on her wall's, along with others, with Gold D. Rogers being at the head. She also had the last known bounty's of the seven warlords, Mihawks may be a little more taken care of then the rest, as she found him to be fairly handsome and reminded her of some of her friends from long ago.

When she had actually talked to the man, she could tell despite his harmless demeanor that he could kill everyone on the island with a twitch of his finger if he wanted. She had been cautious of him, waiting to see if he would harm Luffy, but he didn't and after two months of nothing happening she left it alone. They didn't have friends in the village, mostly because they were the only two children on this side of the island, and adult's don't really humor children. Makino had been the youngest before Lucina was born.

She has had to shock quite a few of the crew members for making fun of her little brother. Friends or no, she would not tolerate anyone being cruel to her brother. She let shanks and Ben get away with it because she knew they never meant it, and talking to them made Luffy happy despite how 'angry' he got for being called an anchor. She didn't mind the pirate, she knew that Luffy looked up to him like a father figure, just as he did to her as a Mother figure. Lucina didn't look at Shank's like that, she knew her father, Dragon, was out at sea's making a difference in the world. She's met him quite a few times when he would sneak back to the island to see her and Luffy as much as he could. Although he could only come whenever her grandfather wasn't here, because Garp didn't want to confront his son when visiting his grandchildren.

 _I wonder if he's able to visit this year?_ She mused, hoping that he could. _It's been two years since his last visit._ "Luffy!" Lucina called out as she walked to the dock's, seeing that shanks was back again from sailing around a bit. She could make out Luffy's figure on the dock's as shanks came down the scaffold. Luffy seemed to be holding something she couldn't see, but whatever it was made shank laugh before abruptly screaming in horror. She had sprinted as Luffy's screaming reached her ear's, "LUFFY!" she yelled.

Shanks had picked him up and bolted inside of his ship, yelling for his doctor.

She arrived just as the door to the inside of the ship shut. "WHAT HAPPENED TO LUFFY?!" she snarled.

Ben sighed as he picked her up and leaned against the railing. "Luffy was trying to prove he was good enough to be a pirate by stabbing himself in the face with a knife." he deadpanned.

Lucina stared at him, because that sounded like something her little brother would do all too easily. "...so that's where the kitchen knife went." was all she could say.

Later found the pirates and two children in Makino's bar, Lucina scolding Luffy about what he did while Shanks watched and pipped in his own scolding now and then while chuckling.

"Mooooooooou~ Nana~!" Luffy whined at his sister, covering his head with his arms as if to block her voice. "I said I'm sorry! Please stooooooooooop!"

"Hmp," she huffed glaring at him. "Fine. But never do something like that again, you hear me Luffy! Promise me!"

"Ok, I promise." he said seriously. He then leaned over and hugged her, "I'm sorry I scared you Nana."

"you better be." she muttered as she hugged him back.

"Awwww isn't that just precious?" Shank's commented slyly. He ducked the fork Lucina chucked at him. "Aw~ come on Luci~ don't be like that!"

"I will shock you!" she stated, making shanks pout.

"Don't you love me?" her answer was a revolted sneer, causing Shank's to gap. "OI! _WHATS WITH THAT FACE?!_ "

Not much was said after that when a group of mountain bandit's came into the bar demanding food. Lucina didn't care, she twitched slightly when the bandit poured the sake onto Shanks head, but she saw that it didn't bother the pirate so she let it go. She raised her brow at the measly bounty the bandit was bragging about, not knowing why he was so proud of it when there was a Yonko in the bar. They left and Shanks laughed it off with his crew, Luffy got mad about it but Shanks waved it off to which Lucina agreed with. After all, there was no need to get riled up those weaker then yourself.

And then Luffy ate a Devil fruit that made him Rubber.

Fan-fuckin'-tastic.

* * *

Lucina was sick when the bandits had come back, she heard about what happened when Luffy came home crying and blaming himself for Shank's lost arm. She had been horrified to learn what had happened, to know that her brother was close to death and _she wasn't there for him._ So, later that week when Shanks was better and her cold was over, she had gone up to the man and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into his stomach.

Shanks grinned down at her, running his remaining hand though her hair. "It's nothing Luci, Luffy's important to me to, so you have nothing to thank me for anyway." he stated.

"Still," she squeezed him tighter. "I-I wasn't there, he could be dead if you didn't arrive when you did. I will never be able to repay you for this."

He laughed, pushing her back slightly so he could crouch to her level. "Just take care of anchor like you've always done. And maybe we'll see you out at sea some day, neh?"

She smiled, "yeah." and with that, the crew bid them farewell and left back towards the grandline after a year of staying in the east blue.

Not even a month later she and Luffy were being dragged through the jungle by their Grandfather, Luffy had declared he was going to be the Pirate King like Roger was. Garp had stared in shock, not knowing where this sudden propaganda of pirates being good came from. When asked Luffy told him all about Shank's, making Garp fume that a Yonko was near his home and 'poisoning' his grandchildren's minds against Marines.

"NONSENSE!" he yelled, grabbing Luffy by the ear and Lucina by the arm and dragging them out of the house. "NO GRANDCHILDREN OF MINE WILL BECOME NO GOOD PIRATES!" he ranted as they went deeper and deeper into the jungle. He had let Lucina go as she wasn't fighting him, focusing on Luffy's struggling, and told them all about where they would be staying for their own good. They arrived at a rundown looking shack in the mountains, making Lucina scowl at the condition and worrying about Luffy getting some type of disease if they lived here for who knows how long.

Lucina ignored the giant woman that was talking to Garp, instead she looked at the boy who appeared out of the jungle with what seemed like a large animal dragging behind him. She watched him pause, looking over them as he sat atop the dead animal. He locked eyes with her, and she took this time to study him. He had black messy hair that reached his chin, dark brown eye's that seemed black, freckles across his nose, tanned skin and scrape and bruises from fighting. He wore an orange tank top, black shorts, and flats with a pipe strapped to his back. She saw that he was also studying her, seeming to size her up before looking at her brother.

 _He looks...Familiar..._ she mused, swearing that she's seen that face before. Her arm shot out and moved Luffy out of the way when the boy spat at them. She snarled at him, gaining Garps attention.

"Oh, there you are Ace!" he said happily, "Lucina, Luffy, this is Ace."

She didn't like him.

* * *

Over the course of the next few day's, Luffy would try and follow Ace through the jungle, making Lucina follow as well to save her brother and to throw tree's and such at Ace when she could. Sadly, after the first few times Luffy had told her to stop, because if she kept doing that then Ace wouldn't want to be friends with them. She didn't understand why he would want to be friends with Ace, but Luffy had a good judge of character, so if he wanted to be friends with the little shit, then Lucina would allow it.

The day she was sure they would finally catch up to Ace, Luffy had asked- _Begged_ \- her to stay behind so he could do this himself.

"What? Why?" she questioned, bewildered as they did almost everything together. Hell they even bathed together. So, Luffy not dragging her along was a shock, why wasn't he taking her with him?

He looked seriously at her, "Because you'll turn him into a girl."

 _How does he even know what_ _ **castration**_ _means?_ She wondered as she stared at Luffy, and actually seeing where he was coming from, especially with how she pointedly sharpened rocks in the other boys view. _Maybe I shouldn't have threatened Ace when Luffy was around._ She mused, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip. "Luffy, it's dangerous in the Jungle, what if Ace-"

"I DON'T CARE!" he interrupted.

…

…

"Luffy he doesn't even _want_ to be your friend."

"He's my friend."

"He said he _refused_."

"I refuse his refusal."

"No- **Luffy thats not how** -"

"And he seems sad! Really _really_ _sad_!"

"Ok, wow. You seem to assume that I _care_ -"

"And **Lonely**."

She paused at that remark, unwanted memories of being alone for century's coming to her mind. Of being surrounded by life, by people, but being avoided because you were too godly to be approached. Of being locked away for the good of the world, or being too dangerous, or being betrayed and sent to the darkest pit they could find. Of being forgotten and waiting for someone to come and speak to her.

Of watching her friends and family die one by one, not being able to stop it and being the only survivor left to live to remember.

She snapped out of it, struggling with her argument as she wouldn't wish that aching all consuming loneliness on anyone. "B-But...you're assuming he... _wants_ your-"

"So I'll be his friend!" he declared, staring at her with conviction. His eye's met her's, " **No one** deserves to be alone."

She fell silent at that, biting her bottom lip before letting him go off alone. She stared at the dirt, thinking on maybe giving Ace a chance before going inside to do some chores, her mind was flashing with far too many unpleasant memories at the moment.

It wasn't until nightfall that Lucina went out to look for her brother, because neither he nor Ace have come back yet. Which meant Ace did something to her little brother and she was going to bash in his head for it. It wasn't long until she found them, Ace was knelt in front of her little brother with another boy nearby.

Her **bloodied** little brother.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** DID YOU DO TO _MY BROTHER?!_ " she snarled out.

Ace had frozen, snapping his head towards Lucina's direction in dread. " _Oh shi-_ " he didn't get to finish as he was tackled to the ground with a yelp.

"ACE!" The blonde boy that was with them yelled.

"NEE-CHAN!" Luffy yelled out ("THATS YOUR _SISTER_?!"), he quickly latched onto Lucina's back. "STOP! LUCI-NEE STOP! ACE AND SABO SAVED ME!" he yelled out in horror when he saw the black Lightening charging in her hand.

She froze, her palm an inch away from the freckled boy's face. "...Ha?" Luffy nodded vigorously, sweat running down his face as he feared for Ace's life. She narrowed his eye's at him, before turning to a horrified Ace (Who would have usually thought such an ability cool, if it wasn't currently directed at his face). She tilted her head to the side in thought, "...Who is 'Sabo'?" she questioned as she turned back to her brother.

Her answer came in the form of a cough, "Ah, that would be me." Sabo had short blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, a top hat with goggles on it and a dirtied and frayed aristocrat outfit. When Lucina looked at him he gave a nervous smile, revealing his missing tooth. "I didn't know Luffy had a sister. Nice to meet you."

He was adorable in her opinion.

"Hn." she grunted, getting off of Ace and setting Luffy down. She observed the two boy's in front of her, "What happened." she demanded Luffy, making her brother tell her all about what had happened that morning, with Sabo and Ace throwing in or correcting a few things. Once he was done Lucina immediately marched over to the two boy's and hugged them. She felt them stiffen in her arms, Ace because he had never seen Lucina affectionate towards any but Luffy, and Sabo because he was sure she was going to kill them for being the indirect cause of Luffy's injury's. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my brother." she then kissed each on the cheek.

Ace's face flushed bright red and spluttered.

Sabo blushed as well, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and down playing his part in rescuing Luffy.

* * *

After that, Lucina had warmed up to the two boy's, anyone who saves her siblings would always be good in her books...that is until they do something **unforgivable** , then they're in deep shit.

She had fun hunting with them, she loved talking with Sabo about books that they've read, fighting with Ace and having more people who would protect her brother.

Ace had asked her about her ability, thus leading to telling them about her Devil Fruit, a Mythical Zoan that let her turn into a Kirin. She had looked it up in the devil fruit book that Garp had given her, they were both confused at the description of it, as it had said that the Kirin model was suppose to be fire based, yet Lucina used lighting. Garp had grunted and squinted at the text, he had vaguely remembered hearing about someone with this fruit years ago, and was sure that the person had used the air for attacks. But then again, he could be wrong, thus shrugged it off and told her that the book didn't seem a hundred percent accurate and to just figure out her lightning on her own.

Lucina, on the other hand, was doubtful, she thought that maybe the fruit was more then it seemed. Her grandfather remembered someone using the air, the book- the most accurate thing on devil fruits- said fire, she used lightning. She could recall that Kirin's in her other lives were not just _one_ element, and wondered if that was influencing the fruit? If so, then she could only use the Lightning mode out of the four it could possibly turn into so far.

Luffy thought it was cool when she turned fully, loving to ride on her back when he could, Ace and Sabo were thinking on how useful her Lightning could be.

And then Garp came back.

The only one who was even _remotely_ happy to see him was Lucina, but that was because he was her grandfather.

"TREE'S! HE'S THROWING FUCKING _TREEEEEEEEEEEEE'S_!" Ace yelled as they ran.

 **"GET BACK HERE AND _FIGHT ME!_ "**

"I THOUGHT MARINES WERE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT US?!" Sabo yelled back.

"THIS IS TRAINING!"

 **"LESS TALKING MORE RUNNING!"** Luffy screamed from Lucina's back.

"Why don't we just punch them back at him?" Lucina suggested as she sidestepped another tree.

 _ **"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!"**_ Ace and Sabo yelled. They received a shrug as she yawned.

"Because this is how it's always been." she answered before looking back at Garp. "Grandpa! Do you have anything from Father for us?"

Garp blinked, his face going blank in thought for a moment, before grinning as he hefted up a boulder. "In fact I do my dear! I'll give it to you after training!" and then he chucked it at them.

She gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Life was looking up for them, Lucina's family had grown, Luffy had friends/brothers, Ace was loved and wanted, and Sabo didn't feel so alone. Ace had shared sake with them, saying that they could become brothers that way (Not that Lucina mind being called a boy) 'officially'.

Then the day came when Sabo was being taken by his birth father. Lucina had not been amused that these people were trying to take away her honorary brother.

And she may have... _slightly_...liked him more then a brother.

She spent a lot of her time with the blonde, she was fairly certain that Sabo the potential to be the one who she would end up with in this life, thus she took exception to the pirates trying to take away what was _**hers**_.

It was the first time the three boy's witnessed just how dangerous Lucina could get when angered. They may have been fully grown men, had weapons, and were pirates, but they were no where _near_ the level of their grandfather. Thus Lucina had eliminated all of them.

Frankly Lucina was disgusted that they had gotten the drop on her and her brothers.

This was an eyeopener for Ace and Luffy, who couldn't even move and save Sabo. The ex-noble had resolved to get stronger as well, to get smarter so he could get out of any situation and not put his brothers through that again.

They trained harder then before, pushing themselves to the limit and even had Garp up the training.

When word reached them of the nobles plan of burning the 'Trash', Sabo had immediately headed out, hoping to stop the unnecessary bloodshed. Ace and Lucina had gone after him, telling Luffy to stay behind, as they tried to stop Sabo. In the end, Sabo had gotten burned on the left half of his face. He was lucky he could still see, but now he had a giant scar. The boy didn't mind, he thought it looked pretty cool, and said it was worth it if it meant saving those people.

There was a small hiccup when Dadan had to explained the bird's and the bee's to the boy's, and tried with Luciana- which failed-, which had the boy's in horror. Then there was the incident when Lucina had first gotten her period-

" _ **BLOOD**_! THERES BLOOD _EVERYWHERE!_ " Sabo screamed in panic.

"Guy's-"

"DOCTOR! _**WE NEED A DOCTOR!**_ " Ace yelled as he scrambled away from their shared bed. "FUCK WHAT DID YOU DO?! _HOW_ ARE YOU- **WHERE** ARE YOU- _**WHAT**_?!"

"Guy's calm-"

" _ **LUCI-NEE YOU CAN'T DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!**_ " Luffy blubbered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS YELLING ABOUT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" Dadan yelled as she slammed the door open. She paused while taking in the scene. Sabo was looking at the bloodied bed in shocked horror, Ace was panicking and biting his bottom lip while shaking Lucina as if it would get her to stop bleeding, while Luffy was all but attached to the girls face crying hysterically. "... _What the fuck?_ " she stated.

Lucina calmly turned to her, ignoring her three brothers. "I got my period." she looked at the boy's briefly, "They don't know how to handle this...please help."

Dadan roared with laughter.

-She didn't laugh long when, after she explained what was happening to their sister, Luffy asked if _boy's_ could get periods. To which, just lead to uncomfortable and frustrating answers, because two of the three boy's were dense as a rock.

Years later, Ace and Sabo set out at the same time when they reached seventeen. Each in their own boat and going their own way. Lucina bought Ace an orange cowboy hat, while Luffy bought Sabo dozens of blank journals. The younger of the four watched as Sabo and Lucina stared at one another, Sabo blushing as he said an awkward goodbye to her. Lucina had just smirked at him, amused at his stuttering, before dragging Sabo's head down and kissing his cheek. Luffy and Ace roared with laughter as Sabo's face flushed a deep red, a squeak escaping his mouth as he straightened back up.

"Write as much as you can, alright~?" Lucina stated, leaning into Sabo's space and giving him a crooked smile.

Sabo gulped, his heart beating erratically, "A-Ah..." he agreed before quickly jumping on his boat, safely out of her reach.

Ace chuckled, going up to her and giving her a hug, "I'll write as much as I can. Make sure our idiot brother doesn't die on us." he whispered. Giving one last squeeze before also getting into his boat. The now 17 year old's left, each promising to be safe under the threat of Lucina going out to find them, until they were out of sight.

* * *

"...It's strange." Luffy commented a few weeks later.

Lucina paused in her swing, the great sword that was her latest present from her father in her hands, before looking at Luffy. "What is?" she questioned.

"It being just the two of us." he said. "It's weird with no Ace or Sabo around."

She had to agree, they had been alone before they met the two boys, but now with being around them practically all day for years...

It was...silent without the other two.

Without hearing Sabo's cheerful laughter as he tried to teach Luffy something.

Aces narcolepsy attacks when eating, only to awaken when Luffy tried to steal some of his food.

The discussion with Sabo about the world, about their dreams, planning a heist or other.

Ace taunting the city guards and his roar when angry.

Sabo's question's about Haki, his humming when thinking, the little noise he makes when he figures something out, the snores.

"But, we'll see them again, right?" she said instead, continuing with her practicing. She saw Luffy grin wide at her answer from the corner of her eye. He jumped and started to punch a tree, practicing his ability's with renewed glee.

"YEAH! And I'll show them how strong I've gotten, and we'll show them how awesome my crew is!"

* * *

When Lucina turned 17, she had promised to come back and join her brothers crew as his first mate, gaining a hug in thanks from Luffy before setting off into the world. She had told her grandfather that she was sailing to see the world, thus Garp had given her a mini snail to keep in contact and check in. After all he didn't want his darling granddaughter to run amok any foul evil little cretin that would surely try and trick her into a marriage now would he?

Lucina traveled for two years, meeting many people in her adventuring, even running into ace and Sabo again.

She had been sailing the second half of the grandline, she was currently on her way back towards the first half, when she saw a giant whale ship. She had remembered that this particular ship belonged to Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate, she specifically remembered Ace saying something about fighting this man to prove his worth...

Or... _something_ like that...

She was curious if they had seen her brother, so she had sailed up to it, securing her boat, before climbing aboard.

Dozens of pirates met her, some had drawn their weapons, and seemed to think of her as an enemy. Before she could ask her question, she was knocked overboard by an excited blur hugging her. She realized that it was Ace by the small glimps she got of him, along with the familiar hat on his head, before they plummeted into the sea.

After being rescued Lucina smashed Ace's head into the deck with her foot, enhanced with haki to make it more painful, a smile on her lips as she stared down at him. "Ace, why the _**fuck**_ did you think it was a good idea to send me into the **ocean**?" she questioned, grinding his head into the floor.

"OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Ace yelled, flailing his arms as he tried to get her off. "SHIT! I'M SORRY! SOFUCKINGSORRYSOPLEASEHAVEMERCY!"

"Maybe I should give you _**The Fist of Love**_?" she mused, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the crew around her. "After all, you seemed to have gotten even more of a dumbass since you've left Luffy and I, Neh?"

He squealed in horror.

That was when a booming laughter interrupted them, making her look towards the giant man laughing his ass off.

She stayed with them for a few months, as they themselves were also going towards the first half of the grandline to check up on something. She had gotten to know the commanders, liking Marco out of all of them, and learned that Ace had eaten a Devil fruit that let him turn into fire.

Ace told her about how he joined Whitebeard, about his adventures so far, and how _happy_ he was.

He learned about what she encountered during her journey, and how she may or may not have caught the interest of Dracule Mihawk after she fought him with Sō'unga. Ace had been furious that someone was interested in _his_ sister, because it was obvious to him that Lucina and Sabo were fucking _meant to be_! This prompted his crew mates to poke fun at his 'Brother-complex', asking Lucina on dates around Ace just to annoy him. Whitebeard was amused as he looked between the two teens, he mused on whether to add the girl to his crew, she'd make a fine daughter and she could rein in Ace, so he decided to ask.

He was disappointed that she was already promised to another crew, but told her she was welcome back anytime. She had left, gifting (forcing) a Den-Den Mushi with Ace to contact her with, leaving Marco to sigh in disappointment...

Along with getting an angry Ace on his ass, as the young adult had figured out that Marco had less then pure thoughts about Lucina.

She had later ran into Sabo. He had grown their two years apart, he was more built and his hair was a bit longer. Lucina had smiled, not giving him time to say hello to her as she walked straight up to him, grabbed his head, and smashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Once apart, Sabo had blinked in a daze as he looked down at her. "...w-well...that's... _one_ way of s-saying 'hello'..." he coughed, his face flaming red as he heard his team crowing behind him.

"Nh..." she hummed, watching him in amusement. She tilted her head to the side, observing his features. She chuckled when Sabo stiffened as she ran her hands down his front, his eye's widening and body shivering in pleasure. "Sa~bo~"

"Y...Yes...?"

"Are you busy?"

"Uh..." he looked behind him towards his team- who were _leering_ at him- before looking back at her. "yeeeees...?" he said hesitantly. His eye's flickered down to her lips.

She smiled coyly at him, humming while trailing her finger in lazy circle along his abdomen. "Oya, oya, oya? Is that _so_? Well alright then, but I expect you to find me later." she sighed, pushing back slightly, "I'm currently staying in that hotel down the road-" she pointed behind her, her eye's staring into Sabo's. "Last room on the second floor, it'll be unlocked for you." and with that, she gave a lingering kiss to the blonde before leaving.

Sabo stared, shifting from foot to foot as he clenched his hands. _Shit..._ he thought, he was fairly turned on, and had the brief thought of leaving the mission to Koala and running after Lucina, but thought better of it.

Later, after a night of catching up (and that's it to the womans dismay) and stealthily stolen kiss's (To his embarrassment), Sabo would wake up and realize _why_ Ace had kept leering at the two of them when they were younger.

And that Lucina may like him.

* * *

 _He's already set sail._ She sighed, it took longer then she thought to get back. _Damn. Well, at least I know he hasn't left to the grandline yet. There's no way he could have gotten far with his shitty navigating skills._ She thought before leaving the island again and searching for her idiotic brother.

She found him a few weeks later, on a floating restaurant shaped like a fish, a dozen pirates in the water.

And mother _fucking_ Dracule Mihawk in his stupid little coffin boat.

"...Goddammit..." she sighed when Dracule looked over towards her. A glint in his eye's as he smirked at her. "What the _hell_ are you doing in this part of the world, Mihawk?" she questioned, slowly taking out Sō'unga as Mihawk drew Yoru from his back. She steered her boat to stop near the restaurant, jumping off of it and walking towards the swordsman.

"I could ask you the same thing, Luci." he said back. He arrived on the big piece of wreckage from the large boat the same time as she did. "Could you, perhaps, reconsidered my offer?"

"No." she deadpaned. "I'm not going to date you because my brothers have not approved of you. I was also born in this sea," she readied Sō'unga, "and am here because I'm my brothers first mate."

"Oho~?" Mihawk drawled, before suddenly swinging Yoru at her. A bang then a shock wave traveled through the area, sending waves that rocked the fish boat, as Lucina blocked it.

The jewel at the end of her sword glowed an ominous red, a gravely chuckle resounded through the air, chilling all those who listened.

The pirates, cooks, and bounty hunters looked on in awe as the two clashed, the fight resulting in many of the enemy pirates being killed from dodged attacks. All the time the two fighters were chatting.

One offering many a nights of pleasure, of sensual touches, exciting fighting, a comfy life, of hours upon hours of nightly fun.

The other blushing at the dirty talk directed towards her, of the heat that spread through her because she hasn't had sex in quite a while, of refusing unless her condition was met (It didn't hurt that Mihawk was her type).

The only reason they had even stopped was because she had threatened to get Garp involved. Mihawk did not want to deal with the 'Hero' after the last time they met, which was disastrous.

Granted he _may_ have been the reason as he was flirting with- along with talking dirty to- the mans _granddaughter in his hearing range_.

He decided to stop, only to get challenged by a green haired swordsman.

During this, Lucina spotted her brother, making her smile and quickly making her way to him. She stretched out her arms, receiving the hug from the rubber boy with joy.

"Luffy!"

"LUCI-NEE!"

Later on the green haired swordsman- who she learned was named Zoro and Luffy's crew member- had been cut down by Mihawk, treated by another of Luffy's crew and some acquaintances of his , had to leave to find a wayward navigator.

She had to give it to her brother, he certainly knew how to find interesting crew members.

Mihawk had said goodbye to her before leaving, making Lucina sigh as she saw some dumbass in golden armor (Why the fuck is he wearing golden armor at fucking sea?) shot something at Mihawk, failed, and decided to attack her brother. Lucina saw the look in her brothers eye's and wisely sat aside, because both he and Ace were the same when they claimed someone as prey.

There was no contest on who won.

 _This fucker has nothing on gramps._ She mentally scoffed when she heard his declaration of him being the strongest. "Did you not just see Mihawk destroy your ship with one swing of Yomi?" she called out, getting everyones attention, "And if not Mihawk then I'm certainly stronger then you. Then there's the four emperors, Reylight, Boa Hancock, Crocodile, Fire fist Ace, Marco the Pheonix, Donquixote Donflamingo, Ivonka, Nico Robin, Moria-"

"SILENCE!" he cut her off, firing a stake towards her.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled, annoyed that he was targeting his sister when _he was right there!_

She raised an unimpressed brow, starting to lift her hand to catch it when a leg clad in black dress pants shot out and kicked it away. She turned her eye's towards a blonde haired man, a curly eyebrow, cigarette in mouth, and somewhat bloodied body that the leg belonged to.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A LADY!"

She sighed.

* * *

Turned out the blonde was her brother new cook, and they were now sailing towards an island that their navigator seemed to have gone to. The blonde seemed surprised that Luffy was her little brother...

She wondered why.

* * *

A strange amount of fishmen were on the island despite them not being in the grandline. They had run into Zoro earlier...

Well...their boat ran into him...but she was pretty sure it counted. _Oh...?_ she mused as the swordsman eyed her, his hand gripping his sword, as he seemed to debate fighting her. She had tilted her head, looking him up and down, briefly licking her lips at the muscle he saw. _Hm...He's good looking._ She thought with a small cat-like grin. That seemed to make him stiffen, which just made her smirk crookedly.

"Hello there, that was a wonderful fight you had with Mihawk." she extended her hand towards him in greeting. "I'm Monkey D. Lucina, First mate, and elder sister to Luffy. Thanks for taking care of him so far for me."

Zoro eyed the hand, before nodding and taking her hand in his. "Roronoa Zoro, Second mate, and you have no idea how hard that was." he introduced himself, letting go and decided to walk next to her. "you're a strong swordswoman."

"We can fight later." she said with a smile, gaining a bloodthirsty grin in return. _Oh yes, defiantly my type._ She thought.

Was it bad that she seemed to gravitated towards bloodthirsty/Dangerous men?

* * *

Punching that rat bastard of a Marine gave her satisfaction.

"Ah~ that felt sooooo goooood~" she sighed, smiling towards a laughing Luffy who had punched him first. "Can you believe this guy's a marine?"

"He's not scary like Gramps." Luffy nodded his head sagely.

"Gramps isn't scary though...?" she said slowly in confusion. She felt mildly offended when _Luffy_ deadpanned her. "What?"

"Y-Y-Y-YOU-!" the rat said, getting back up and pointing his finger at them in fury. "HOW DARE YOU-"

"Shut up!" Lucina snapped, taking out her Den-Den Mushi and turning it on. "I'm reporting you to gramps."

The expression everyone wore when they found out _Garp the Hero_ was her Grandfather- which meant he was _Luffy's_ as well- was **beautiful**.

* * *

"Thats a big ass nose." she stated towards Buggy the clown.

"WHO'S CALLING ME A BIG NOSE?!" Buggy yelled out.

She appeared next to him, glaring, as she un-sheathed Sō'unga. " _ **Me**_." and just as she raised her blade, lightning struck the scaffold they were on. She blinked, before standing back up with Luffy, both brushing off the dirt on their clothes. Lightning didn't affect them seeing as Luffy was rubber, and she was a fucking Kirin. "Shanks never mentioned how annoying his voice was."

* * *

Kicking smoker away from her little brother and her father, Lucina wasted no time in hugging Dragon. "FATHER!" she yelled to be heard over his storm. She smiled when large calloused hands wrapped around her in a hug, she was in heaven being in his arms after so many years. "I missed you Papaaaa~!"

He chuckled, a deep throaty voice spoke next to her ear. "I missed you as well, my little protector." he stayed like that for a few minutes, before letting her go and looking her up and down. "You've grown so much." he muttered with a longing sigh, a ting of regret going through him at not having been there as they grew up.

"It's ok." she said, "you have important business to do."

He sighed once more, noting that she was still wearing ankle skirts and modest shirts. _Thank god._ He thought with relief. He had seen what women were wearing now a days, and he had practically turned psychotic with the thought that his darling daughter was wearing suck clothes. His thoughts turned dark, it wouldn't be long now that some boy would try and date her. _Over my dead body._ He thought with a scowl, digging into his pocket and bringing out a mini den-den mushi. It was connected to his personal one, and the marines couldn't intercept it, he was glad he had held onto this for so long. "Here, keep this on you and contact me if you have anything on your mind, be it for information on an island, Marines, treasures or even..." his jaw clenched at the next word, finding it difficult to spit it out. " _ **Boy's**_." he would have to rinse his mouth out later, "now go on. Luffy seems to have forgotten that we were here." Dragon chuckled, shoving the snail into her hands and pushing her down towards a disappearing Luffy.

She smiled, "Thank you papa..."

Dragon watched her run with a smile, glad that his daughter didn't seem to hate him for leaving the two alone with Garp. He blinked when she stopped, turned and yelled towards him. What she said made his blood freeze, before boiling in rage.

"BY THE WAY, FATHER, I SEEM TO HAVE THREE PROSPECTIVE BOYFRIENDS. JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW!" and then she continued to run.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ He yelled, starting to run after her. **"WHO?!"**

Later on, Sabo found himself with an increased workload and Mihawk couldn't figure out how every single goddamn store he went to ran out of his favorite fucking wine without a trace.

Dragon would think of something for the Second Mate Roronoa Zoro later.


	8. Izumi

Because I got a day off and this was requested long ago! Also, I'm going to work on the second part of Uchiha Mana, and since I didn't get a clear answer about if you wanted it in Shippuden or not, I decided to do a bit of both for the ch.

* * *

You're a _what_ now...?

The sports festival.

Hakutaku had been looking forward to this all year, because it gave him a _legitimate_ reason to be in hell without being kicked out by that bastard oni. _Oh~? Look at all the ladies~!_ The celestial being thought, eyeing a few bent behinds of some working girls. _Lucky~!_ He thought with a chuckle. "Mah~ Mah~! Hurry up Taro-taro~, the ladies aren't going to treat themselves!" he sung, beckoning his assistant to hurry with their medical supply's.

Said human sighed, already dreading all of the complaints from females he would have to endure. _Not to mention Hozuki-sama will probably start something again._

Why did he feel so much more older then he did? Where had his youth gone?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into Hakutaku's back. He blinked, wondering why they had stopped when their booth was just a bit further. "Ano...Hakutaku-sama...?" he started, only to jolt when Hakutaku let out an excited exclamation. "Wha-?"

"And who's this~?" Hakutaku stated, his eye's glittering as a grin worked it's way onto his face.

Momotaro sighed internally, knowing the reason as to why they stopped now. _Which poor girl has to deal with him now?_ He wondered as he followed the medics line of sight. He didn't see anyone who stood out, not until a raven haired demon turned their way. His brows raised, because the demon was indeed beautiful.

Chin length feathery black hair with a tint of blue, cat shaped silver eye's, small nose, nude lips with a small hint of pink in them, red marking under the eye's, long lashes, thin brows, long bangs in a 'V' shaped fashion, and a heart shaped face. The girl seemed to be a few inches smaller then Hakutaku, body lithe and what seemed like a well shaped figure (He couldn't tell as the black and red kimono hid her body well). He also noticed she had four white horns, the two nearest her brows were only an inch long and the size of a small marble, the others were larger, but still no longer then his pinkie.

 _She's really pretty._ He thought, before his brows furrowed in pity as he saw his employer make hast in her direction. _That poor, poor, girl._ He sighed before leaving towards their station. As he set up, his mind wandered back to the girl. _Hm? Actually she seems familiar._ He thought with a blink, wondering where he had seen her before. _Those eye's looked familiar...now that I think about it that Kimono also kinda looks like-_ he paused as an image of Hozuki appeared in his mind.

He froze.

 _ **No...**_

He had to be imagining it. Because he was fairly certain Hozuki didn't have a sister.

But then he felt that murderous aura that _only_ Hozuki could emit. As Momotaro slowly looked towards the announcers box, where Hozuki was stationed, and witnessed the pure **murderous** face he was making that was being directed towards someone.

Lord Enma looked _**terrified**_ sitting next to him.

The people around him were frozen stiff, not daring to move.

Everyone flinched when they heard the unmistakable sound of the megaphone breaking in his grip, along with the in-human snarl that escaped his lips.

 _Please don't be him_ , Momotaro silently begged- _becauethatwashozuki's_ _ **fucking**_ **sister-** as he turned to see what had Hozuki so angry. _Pleaseplease_ _ **pleaseplease**_ _-_ his begging went unanswered as he saw Hakutaku moving his hand down the girls waist.

Said girl seemed to be flustered as she was dragged into the other chest, especially when **Hakutaku sneaked a sly** _ **kiss**_ **on the edge of the girls** _ **mouth**_.

Momotaro frantically started getting out everything he could need for life threatening injury's, because Hozuki had gotten _up_ and started making his way _towards the oblivious medic._

 _This is way too much Karma, even for Hakutaku._

Said celestial beast was enjoying the reactions he was gaining from the girl, while she didn't express much, the blush on her cheeks and shifting of her feet told him enough.

And he always did like a challenge.

 _Kawaii~_ he thought as he watched her jolt when his hand skimmed her rear. "You know, my clinic tent is just over there, maybe I could show you the back room? We've got plenty of time until the event starts~" he suggested. "You're playing right? Maybe you can tell me what event you're in so I can cheer you on~?"

"Ano...I...don't think my brother would like that." she stated softly, her sleeved hand coming up to block the lower half of her face. "And...well...I'm in the in first and last event."

 _Hm~? Her voice is kinda husky._ He noted, it made her sound fairly androgynous, as he starting to lead her towards his booth. "Mah~ Mah~ I'm sure you're brother wouldn't mind. It's a learning experience after all!" _Maybe it get's higher when she moans?_ He mused, fully intending to find out in a bit.

She tilted her head, looking at him in thought before averting her eye's to the left. "Saa~...well, if it's to _learn_...then...my brother _may_ allow it." she mused, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in thought. She didn't seem to notice what this was doing to Hakutaku, who was watching intently, before tilting her head to the side. "He practices medication as well, so he probably will allow it. He has always encouraged me into branching out from my 'Torture Demon' profession..." she stated, "We will need to ask permission first."

 _Gerk_ , he froze. He's never had to deal with a _demonic_ brother before, mostly because he wasn't down here enough to hit on any demoness. _Well, he may back off once he realizes who I am._ He thought with a shrug. After all, he's faced godly brothers, so this shouldn't be a problem. "Hm~ Sure." he agreed, "Then lets ask your brother. Is he here right now?"

"Hn." she nodded, pointing her finger behind them. "He's coming over here right now." she stated, a small happy smile playing it's way onto her face.

 _Cute~!_ he mused, "Wonderful! That makes this easier." he said as he started to turn his head, "So, which one is- _ **BURGH?!"**_

He never finished that sentence as a fist came flying at him, decking him in the cheek, and sent him rolling and skidding quite a ways away from the girl.

"Ah, Onii-sama."

"You _**DISGUSTING**_ PIECE OF TRASH SCUM _DARE_ TO LAY YOUR **FILTHY HANDS** ON IZUMI!" Hozuki snarled darkly. He placed himself in front of her, scowling darkly at the pest, using himself to shield Izumi if necessary. _He almost stole Izumi's first kiss._ Hozuki thought darkly, _No one will kiss Izumi until I give my consent to date_.

"Nii-sama?" the now identified Izumi questioned, not knowing why he had reacted so violently towards the other.

"N-NII-SAMA?!" Hakutaku yelled in horrified shock while holding his bruising cheek. What the hell was this? Since when did this bastard have such a cute little sister?! He pointed at Hozuki in accusation, "SINCE WHEN DOES A PETTY _**BASTARD**_ LIKE YOU HAVE SUCH A CUTE SIBLING?!"

"Tch. So you can still talk?" Hozuki huffed, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to deliver some fatal blows to the other.

"Hooo? Whats wrong? Scared that Izumi-chan will decide to stay with me instead of you?" Hakutaku taunted.

"You-!"

"Nii-sama..." Izumi interrupted, gaining the twos attention. "The event is about to start, and you seemed to have misplaced your megaphone."

Silence...

…

..

….

…

"Fine." Hozuki grumbled, turning around and wrapping a protective arm around Izumi's shoulders and leading them away. He sent one last scathing glare at the other before they left Hakutaku's sight.

"Whats wrong?" Izumi questioned.

"...Just wondering when that lecher changed his preference in bed partners." Hozuki grumbled.

Later found Hakutaku avidly watching the first event, which was a scavenger hunt. He found Izumi besides a young demon with white hair and lazy eyes.

 **[The first game! Scavenger Hunt!]**

He saw her tie up the hem of her kimono, and was slightly disappointed that she was wearing shorts underneath it. _But_ , he thought, tilting his head to the side. _She has some nice legs._ He thought and he could see the smooth skin up to her mid thigh.

 **[READY! GOOOOOOOOOO!]**

And a deafening boom resounded through the area, making the celestial being jump and almost have a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hakutaku yelped, looking to see that the starting signal was a bazooka this year. _Where did that come from?!_

 **[And the anticipated first game begins!]**

Hakutaku sighed, impressed that Izumi didn't seem effected by the blast as the others, as she was currently in the lead.

 **[Oh? Seems like a few athletes fainted from shock due to the starting signal.]** an annoyed click of the tongue was heard. **[Thats not very becoming of a hell warden.]**

Izumi had picked up a piece of paper, stared at it and blinked while tilting her head on thought.

 **[Hooo~? Whats wrong Izumi? Time is wasting.]**

Izumi turned, seeming to look for something, before looking in his direction and walking towards him.

"Hm~? Yes Izumi?" Hakutaku questioned with a smile.

"I need you to come with me, if you will." she said, grabbing his hand and leading him back towards the field.

 **[This year, games will increase the mental capabilities of all athletes. Go ahead. Have fun!]**

"THIS IS NOT FUN!" a little demon with brown hair yelled out.

While Hozuki was having fun embarrassing the newer warden's, Izumi had almost made it to the finish line with Hakutaku.

"Neh, what was yours?" Hakutaku questioned. "something to do with medicine?"

She shook her head, "No." and with that she crossed the line, along with another demon waving a wig.

 **[Oh, while we were chatting, Nasubi-san and Izumi has reached the goal. So, what are the items?]**

Nasubi held up the wig, then the card. "Here!" on it said 'someones wig'.

 **[Flawless pass.]**

Off to the side, an elder employee was despairing about his bad head.

 **[Izumi, and your item?]**

Izumi presented Hakutaku, then showed them her card. 'someone you had naughty thoughts about'.

Hakutaku gawked for a moment, before a sly grin took over and he slid his arm around her waist. "Well, well, well~! So you had some naughty thoughts about me, hm?"

Izumi blushed, shrugging as she looked away. "There was a brief flash of it when you...kissed the side of my mouth..."

The cracking of a megaphone caught their attention, the demonic look Hozuki had on his face sent shivers of fear down Hakutaku's spine.

"HOZUKI! HOZUKI STOP YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT!" Enma screeched.

 **[Hn. Izumi, come over here. NOW.]**

Izumi nodded, giving Hakutaku one last look before heading over.

"...I definitely have a chance." he muttered before heading back to his station.

"Please don't." Momotaro said immediately.

"Hm?"

"Don't go after Hozuki-sama's sister, please. I don't think you would survive."

* * *

As the game progressed, the event's seemed to get more and more ridiculous. Momotaro had no idea what to think of it, while Hakutaku had become bored since Izumi was not in any of the other one's sans the last. He had nothing to do other then plot way to get a date with the attractive girl.

Finally the last of the games came, one where the winners had to save the hostages from a fire-y death.

The ball was released, Nasubi making great headway with Izumi right behind him. Sadly they didn't seem to be able to make it, thus Hozuki had gotten up and bashed the ball away from the would be victims.

He sighed, turning towards Izumi who had stopped besides him. Taking in the smile directed at him, before scoffing and looking at the players, "...I won't save anyone in the actual event tomorrow, got it?"

…

…

"...Ac-...Actual?" a demon muttered blankly.

"...Today was...a rehearsal?" one of the tied up ones muttered in horror.

"I told you all about the mental load earlier on, didn't I." Hozuki stated before leaving with Izumi.

"Hello I-zu-mi~!"

Only to stop at that irritating voice. He immediately shoved Izumi behind him, glaring at Hakutaku. "What do you want **filth**?"

"Eh~? Can't I just come over and give a 'well done' my favorite player?" Hakutaku drawled, winking at Izumi. He dodged the strike from the spiked club aimed at him, making him scowl at the oni.

" _ **Leave**_." Hozuki snarled.

"Hmp. Not until I get an answer from Izumi." He stated, turning to the face peaking out from behind Hozuki. "Neh, Izumi, wanna go out on a date?"

" **No-** "

"Yes."

Hozuki twitched at her answer. "Izumi..." he warned.

"But...Nii-sama this is the first time someone has asked me out, despite knowing we're related." she stated with a frown.

"But of all the people-!" he started, growling, before stopping at the look he was being sent. He 'tch'ed before falling silent.

"Ehhhh?! No one has ever asked you out?!" Hakutaku stated, amazed how no one could have asked out this beauty. "How could no one have asked out such a beautiful girl such as yourself?!"

The two siblings blinked at what he said, the only sound was the distant screams from various hells.

"Hooooo~?" Hozuki hummed, an amused yet irritated smirk gracing his face. His eye's twinkled in glee at what Hakutaku said. _I'm not sure if I should be infuriated or amused by this development._ He mused, because on one hand this piece of shit had just gotten Izumi's hopes up for a date and seemed to like the bastard for some odd reason. And on the other hand...

...well...he was slightly looking forward to seeing the lecher's face.

"...Ano..." Izumi started, stepping out from behind Hozuki. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, brows furrowed in irritation, "I'm a boy."

…

…

…

"...Eh?"

"Tch, let's go otouto. You can hash out the detail of you...date-" he spat out with malice, "later. We have work to finish before heading home."

" **EH**?"

"Hai, nii-sama. Hakutaku, I look forward towards our date." he said with a smile, before leaving with his brother.

Hakutaku was left gaping, his mind trying to process that- yes- he was hitting on a guy this whole time. That he had been mentally undressing him for a few hours...

….and that, for some odd reason, he did not care that Izumi was male.

 _ **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!"**_

* * *

Day's later found him strolling through many of the hells with Izumi, he had no idea what to do. He couldn't have canceled on him, that bastard demon would have just hunted him down and made his life hell. And even then, he found that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would have.

 _He's still pretty cute._ Hakutaku thought, peeking down at the shorter male.

"Neh, do you want to go get some ice-cream." Izumi stated, they were currently in Shugou hell, strolling along and looking at the wares. They stopped in front of an ice-cream vendor, Hakutaku didn't know what to say so he thought this was perfect. His mouth would be busy so he wouldn't have to talk much.

It was the worst thing.

He twitched, his vanilla ice-cream melting in his hand as he was too busy staring at Izumi.

Who had gotten a Popsicle...

 _...Fuck._ Hakutaku thought, watching a pink tongue flick out and run along the side of the icy treat. What made it worse was the sigh of satisfaction the other gave, along with bobbing his head slightly when sucking. _FUCK_. He clenched his hand, destroying the cone and making the ice-cream drop to the floor.

"Ah, your ice-cream." Izumi sighed.

"A-Ah, oops...Held it too tightly." Hakutaku chuckled sheepishly. _At least he stopped._ He thought with a relieved sigh. _So glad I'm wearing loose pants._

"Your hands a mess."

"It's fine, I think I have a handkerchief somewhere..." he trailed off when Izumi took his hand and started to lick his fingers clean.

Hakutaku's mind stalled for a moment.

He's never had sex with a man before, but he was certainly willing to try at the moment.

"Hm~" Izumi hummed, licking his lips. "Maybe I should have gotten Vanilla instead." he mused, before looking up at Hakutaku and blinking. "Hakutaku? Is something wrong?"

"Hm...?" The other hummed distractedly.

"He's probably thinking something disgusting."

Hakutaku choked at the voice.

Izumi, on the other hand, smiled brightly as she turned towards the speaker. "Ah, Nii-sama! What are you doing in Shugou hell?" he questioned.

Hozuki clenched and un-clenched his jaw, "These two have stated an interest of working here in the future." he stated, gesturing towards Nasubi and Karauri behind him. "I came to show them around."

"Ho~? Are you sure you want to work here?" He questioned the two.

Karauri nodded vigorously, "YES!"

Nasubi just shrugged, not caring one way or another.

While they talked, a certain elder brother was in the process of choking a celestial beast.

"GRK!" Hakutaku gurgled, struggling to detach the hand around his throat.

"You despicable **beast**." Hozuki snarled, tightening his grip. "Do you think I didn't see the way you were _ **looking at**_ **my** _ **darling otouto**_? That I didn't see the _**vile**_ thing's going through your mind?!" he hissed.

 _CAN'T BREATH!_ Hakutaku thought desperately, _NEED AIR!_ But he knew that the oni wouldn't stop anytime soon. He flailed slightly, face turning purple as his eye's started to water.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing to Hakutaku?" Izumi questioned, noticing what the two were doing.

"Just showing the scum some torture techniques." Hozuki said blandly, contently watching as Hakutaku started to slow his movements as he started to fall unconscious. _Hurry up and die already!_

Izumi hummed at that, before going up and prying his fingers open, freeing Hakutaku. "Thats all well and good, but you need to continue with your tour, while I still have a date to complete."

"Tch."

Hakutaku was breathing heavily, shakily standing up and using Izumi as a shield. _Scary_. He thought, face pale as he avoided looking towards those murderous eyes. He's never gotten the other that angry at him before, and he's not incline to do it again anytime soon. "You saved me." he said gratefully. _How the hell are these two related?_

Izumi smiled at him, threading their hands together and started to tug him away. "Of course I did, we still have a few more dates to go one afterall."

Despite the hectic first date, Hakutaku had decided that going on a few more didn't hurt. He had started to like the other male, it helped that the other was knowledgeable in medicine and too an interest in his work.

* * *

It wasn't until the third week that he understood how Hozuki and Izumi were related.

"Izumi~!" Hakutaku greeted the other. He had decided to surprise the demon at work today, finding out that Izumi was working part-time in Shugou hell as a favor for Okou.

"Ah, Hakutaku! What are you doing here?" Izumi questioned.

"A surprise date!"

Izumi blinked, before smiling and blushing slightly. "Oya? Really? And where will we be going?"

Hakutaku grinned, "I got us tickets to see that new movie that cam out."

"Hm? Which one?"

"The horror-comedy one."

Izumi chuckled, linking their hands together and started to walk towards the theater. "Isn't it suppose to be a romantic movie for dates?"

"Well, you said you didn't like any of the romantic ones that were out right now..." he shrugged, scratching his cheek.

"So 'Horror-comedy' was your answer?" Izumi chuckled.

Hakutaku gave a sly grin, "well it was either that, ooor..." he leaned down, lips brushing the others pointed ear, and whispered. "we could go back to my place and have some fun~." he emphasized this with with nipping Izumi's ear. He chuckled, feeling the shudder rip through the body next to him, pleased at the reaction he could get.

"Hakutaku-sama~!" a voice called, making the couple stop and look to where it came from.

Izumi's eye's narrowed at the scantly clad demons from Dakki's business, waving Hakutaku over.

"Waaah~ We haven't seen you in a while~!" a black haired beauty with an elaborate kimono stated, "Why don't you come in for a while?" she said, trailing her hand down her body and batting her eye's.

Hakutaku gulped, shifting his feet as he smiled at them. "Ah, no can do, I'm currently on a date."

The girls coo'ed at him, one of them looking towards Izumi critically before dismissing him. "Eeeeh~? But thats so boring, just leave the little one alone and come have fun with us!"

 _Ah...Momotaro_ did _say that this would come back to bite me in the ass._ Hakutaku thought, trying to politely turn them down. He could feel Izumi's grip tightening the longer this went, making the celestial start to sweat.

"Hn." and with that, the pressure on his hand disappeared, along with the hand itself. Hakutaku started to turn around, not wanting Izumi to leave and think that he would fool around with the girls.

Except he barely tilted his head before a while stand was thrown towards the business, electing screams from the workers.

His eye's were wide open, staring at the ruined front of the shop, along with the cowering workers before he felt a malicious presence behind him. _Oh shit._ He thought shakily, turning slowly to see Izumi with a metal club in his grip. ... _Oh._

"How dare you." Izumi stalked closer to the huddling girls.

 _….Ooooh..._

He grabbed the hair of the one who dismissed him, yanking her towards his face while ignoring her pained cry. "How dare you try and take whats mine." he growled.

"I-I'M SORRY!" she yelped, screaming when the club smash into the wall next to her head.

 _….OOOH!_

"You should be sorry, no one touches whats mine!" he smashed her head into the wall harshly, knocking her out. He then turned to the others- who flinched away- and pointed his club at them. "You can tell Dakki, that if any of her workers try to take whats mine again, then Izumi will tear her tail's off of her one by one."

 _….So thats how their related._ He thought blankly. He blinked, not even fighting when Izumi took his hand and started to walk again. Acting like nothing had just happened. "...huh..." was all he could say. _That could be troublesome_ , he mused looking around. He noticed the look they were receiving, the expected fear and wariness were there, admiration and awe were weird but ok...

But what was not ok was those look of lust and attraction directed towards Izumi.

Hakutaku frown at those, a possessive feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He narrowed his eye's, freeing his hand and instead wrapping his arm around the others waist. He may be categorized as 'Celestial', but he was still a demon.

A demon treated as a god.

And neither of those like to share what's theirs. Both were possessive with what they have, and what he currently has is Izumi.

 _Well, I guess we're a good match afterall._ He mused, his eye's flashing a sinister gold as he glared at a particular demon licking his lips.


	9. Siegfried Mikaelson

Vampire Diaries.

It was suppose to be a good day.

He had finished his chores for the day, it was a clear sky with the sun out, Henrik and Rebekah were laughing as they told story's to each other, Kol was studying his magic and teasing Finn about his and Sage's wedding in a month, Elijah had indulged him in play fighting, and finally Siegfried was currently out picking some herbs that she needed.

It quickly derailed once his father and mother had come out.

Mikael had gotten angry, Klaus didn't know why, but something he did apparently infuriated his father. He was defending himself, desperately trying to get his father to stop, he could see the fear in his siblings eyes the longer it went. He would find no help, as Finn and Elijah were trying to shield Henrik and Rebekah from the violence, Kol had already angered their father a day ago and didn't want to make the situation worse, and mother...

Well, Esther was looking away, pretending like her husband was not beating one of her children.

Klaus felt a pang go through his heart, like every time he saw that Esther was ignoring how he was being attacked by Mikael, before he tripped and landed on his back. His sword had flown out of his hand and Mikael had raised his to strike him. He heard the screaming from his family as the sword went down, and Klaus couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to.

And then Mikael was sent flying, away from Klaus, by an invisible force.

He looked left and felt his heart filled with love at the sight of his younger sister standing there. Siegfried was the only one of his siblings who would stand up to Mikael when she thought him in the wrong, she never cared that he was the head of the family, of the threats of disowning her, of the idea that she must marry someone of their fathers choice. The reason being that, like his mother and two brothers, Siegfried was also born with witch powers. But unlike them, hers were far more powerful then their mother and brothers, she also had no problem exposing herself to the village if needed. Which was why their father never disowned her, as the threat of her telling the village about her witch craft hung over his head.

It also did not hurt that she knew her way around a sword, and was not afraid to use it on Mikael.

"Siegfried!" Esther yelled out in disapproval, only to get a sneer of hate thrown back at her.

"And **what** -" she started, turning her golden eyes ( _Such beautiful eye's,_ he thought) towards a downed Mikael. She had walked to stand in front of him, resolved to protect Klaus from their 'Father'."In the name of the Allfather himself, do you _**think you are doing to Niklaus**_?"

Mikael had gotten up by now, eye's furious as he stared at the silver-blonde daughter of his, his hands gripping his sword tightly. His face was reddening as he marched towards her, "GIRL!" He roared, "How dare you-!"

"How dare I? _How_ dare _I_?!" she hissed, holding out her hand and forming a blade of magic. "How dare YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HARM MY BROTHER!" she yelled, swinging her sword at the other, making a clang as they met. She stepped forward, magic whipping wildly around her as she struck again. "FATHER OR NOT, I WILL SLAY YOU WHERE YOU STAND, RIGHT NOW FOR DARING TO TRY AND SLAY _**MY**_ BROTHER OLD MAN!" she struck her foot out, catching his knee and sending him to the ground. "MAYBE I SHOULD RID THE VILLAGE OF YOU RIGHT NOW! IT WOULD DEFINITELY ENSURE MY FAMILY'S SAFETY!"

" _Your_ family?! YOU ARE NOT THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSE!" He roared as he got back up. He grabbed her arm and pulled, making her stagger, before drawing back his fist and punching her in the jaw. She went back a couple of step's, making him swing his sword towards her stomach as she shook her head out.

Only to be stopped as a barrier appeared in front of her.

He growled, looking towards his children and seeing Kol with his hand out. "KOL!" he snarled.

Kol only smirked back at him, fury evident in his eyes, as he stepped forward. He ignored his mother as she called for him to come back, and Klaus wasn't surprised that Kol acted because it was _Siegfried_ who had gotten punched. His little brother made it no secret that he loved Siegfried more then anyone else, as their sister was closes to him out of all their siblings.

"I'm not going to let you harm Sig father." was all he said, standing besides her defiantly.

Klaus looked to the other side of his sister, finding Finn standing next to her as well in a show of support. Finn, like Kol, loved her _most_ out of their family. She was the one who made it so Finn and Sage could marry, threatening to set Mikael aflame if he didn't allow for Finn to be happy. The rest of his sibling also came, showing that they would not back down until Mikael stopped. Elijah had helped him off the floor, supporting him, while Rebekah stood on his other side, clutching his hand in comfort. Yet it was Henrik that broke Mikaels resolve, seeing the utter fear directed towards him from his favorite child he huffed and marched off.

Making sure that they were gone Siegfried turned concerned eye's towards Klaus, quickly going up to him and checking him over.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, "That bastard didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

Niklaus smiled, overjoyed on the attention he was getting from his sister. "Just a few scratches." he murmured, wincing when her fingers brushed against a deep cut on his cheek. He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders when Siegfried raised a pointed eyebrow at him.

"Just a few 'scratches' is it?" she chuckled.

"Trying to act all tough for sister dearest?" Kol teased.

Klaus scoffed. "I don't need to act tough." he muttered as he felt the magic of Siegfried's healing his cut.

"Finn, would you like to help? It could be good practice." she suggested.

"Of course sister." Finn smiled, glad that they seemed to be winding down from earlier. He started to draw out his own magic and started to heal what he could. Unlike his younger siblings, he wasn't very gifted at magic, not to mention he was fairly limited to healing magic. But he was just fine with that, he could fight with his sword and was glad he could help with his magic.

"Thank you." Klaus sighed.

She smiled, "It's fine. It's what family does, is it not?"

* * *

"NIKLAUS!"

Elijah jerked, swinging his head towards the enraged form of his sister running full speed towards the ritual.

"Siegfried! Sister help me!" Niklaus called out, struggling against the restraints. Everything hurt, his mother had put vervain and some wolfsbain into his drink when he wasn't looking, he should have known better. Should have known there was an ulterior motive when she was acting so lovingly towards him. He couldn't believe what his mother was doing to him. He was being punished for _her_ mistakes, she was trying to seal away a part of himself, dooming him _again_ after what she did to them.

It wasn't enough that she turned them all into these monsters, that she forced Siegfried to fight for her own magic to stay with her, making her suffer for day's as nature tried to rip it from her very soul. That Kol was going insane and changing for the worst without the feel of his magic, or Rebekah's mournful howl of never having the children and husband that she dreamed of, that Fin cried once he realized that Sage would die of old age and he would keep on living, that Elijah is breaking because he had killed dozens of innocents in a hungry haze for blood.

What did they ever do to deserve this?

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" She roared, swinging her arm out and commanding her magic to shove Elijah and Mikael away from Niklaus. She skid to a stop, tugging at the restraints, before freeing one if his arms. "It's ok Nikky, It's going to be alright." she stated, her fury growing at the tears in his eye's. "That bitch won't be able to touch you."

"GIRL!"

And then she was slammed into, being thrown across the field with Mikael at her throat. The two were snarling, biting, clawing, tearing- anything to get the upper hand on the other. With another flick of her magic, Mikael was set aflame and sent away from her person. She ignored his screams, instead looking to see where she was and saw Elijah's neck had been snapped. She frowned at that, before seeing that she was closer to the witch then Niklaus. Siegfried lunged at the witch, desperate to stop whatever spell she was casting onto her brother.

But too late.

It was finished, and she could hear the anguished screaming of Niklaus, how apart of him was being sealed away.

And she raged. Howling like a beast as she saw the satisfied smile that flickered across Esther's face, before it was replaced with terror as she saw her death. Siegfried tore her apart, ripping her neck out with her teeth, shoving her arm through bone and muscle to grasp the heart. The witch was nothing but fleshy piece once she was done.

With one last disdainful sneer towards the still burning Mikael, she picked up Elijah, grabbed Klaus, and left with the rest of her family.

* * *

Elijah loved his family, he would do anything to protect them, kill anyone who slighted them.

He loved his sister Rebekah, how she awed and raved about the newest fashion. How she sought someone who would love her as she is, bloody past and all, and not just because she was an original.

He loved Kol, the mischievous glint in his eyes and he bugged everyone. How passionate he could get about magic, his love for teaching it, and how he followed their sister like a puppy to feel magic go through his body again. Even for a bit.

He loved Finn, his gentle smile when the family was at peace. How despite turning into a monster, still strove to keep his humanity, but would gladly embrace the darkness if it meant he could protect them.

He loved Niklaus, that cheeky smile of his when teasing them. How he would sit and draw them all for hours upon hours, or anything that caught his fancy, and beam in delight when complimented.

And lastly, he loved his sister Siegfried, the content aura she had when they were all together. How she would hum and run her delicate fingers through his hair, telling them how much she loved them all, and giving them the love that Esther should have.

He loved them...

So he felt like a disgusting piece of shit when Finn was daggered, not object to Niklaus keeping it in, and having to lie to Siegfried's face about Finn being tired of traveling with the family. Her heartbroken expression was gut wrenching, he felt _vile_ and thought he deserved to be daggered for making her have such an expression.

By his glance at the rest of his siblings, he could tell that they felt the same as him.

He hated lying to her, but what was he suppose to do? Finn had been trying to _kill_ himself lately, despairing as he had killed another innocent in his hunger. She had no idea about it, and _no one_ wanted to tell her. They would rather her think he wanted nothing to do with them, then tell her that Finn wanted to die.

...And...it may also be the fact that they didn't really like having to share her.

Elijah may have been the most humane of the siblings, but even he couldn't deny that he wanted his darling sister's attention for himself. He knew the others felt the same.

She may have been only a year older than Kol, but she had them _all_ wrapped around her finger.

And when they had to dagger Kol, because he was going out of control, they couldn't stand the disappointment she directed at them.

He felt dirty again because he had played on her feelings for all of them, so she would not undagger Kol.

"Alright Elijah, I won't." she had agreed, a tear going down her cheek as she turned to look out of the window.

He had gotten up and left quickly, meeting Klaus and Rebekah outside of the room. He shut the door, and stared them down with heartbreak. "I refuse to do such a thing again." he said before leaving to his room.

And even though he had said it, he would do it again.

Because just like all his siblings, he himself also had a possessive side when it came to her.

Rebekah, despite being all for love, despised _anyone_ who caught Siegfried's attention. She would sniff at them, throw subtle insults, tear down their self esteem and even drive them to suicide. She would then take the chance to console Siegfried and spend the next few day's with her.

Kol, who loved witches and warlocks, would stalk and terrorize them for day's if they were around Siegfried for more then he approved of (i.e. taking her attention away from his person). Sometimes he would even set them up, being perfectly nice to them when she was around, then provoke them to attack when she wasn't. All she would see was someone attacking her little brother, thus getting them killed despite them trying to explain the situation to her, and he would play the victim and milk it for all it was worth.

Niklaus would straight out kill _anyone_ he thought took her attention from him. He would tell her that he was protecting her, that it was his job as an elder brother to make sure that she didn't have such weak friends. All the while he was actually hoarding her attention, isolating her from everyone else. He would then distract her with his paintings, asking for Siegfried to model for him, a pout on his face.

Even Finn had ripped out some arms if it meant getting rid of the competition vying for her attention. The amount of suitors that Siegfried had that she didn't _know_ of were in the hundreds. He would console her when she'd come to him, asking if she was not that attractive as Rebekah has been getting dozens of suitors, while she herself has not.

And it was then, in his room, that Elijah had an epiphany. _That's not normal for a family._

* * *

She was near the window, basking in the morning sun, when it happened.

Siegfried was in her night gown, just awoken from sleep, reading a book when she heard the door to her room open. She didn't bother looking up, only her siblings would dare to come into her room without knocking. She paused in turning the page, hearing that the footsteps stopped behind her.

A beat of silence.

"It's alright." she smiled, feeling the faint shock. She closed her book and set it aside, golden eye's turning towards the outside. "I'll still love you Nikky." she mumbled.

Elijah had come to her late last night, begging her to come with him, to leave and live on their own for a while. But she had refused, stating that they were family and should stick together. She could guess that Niklaus had heard, and his paranoia of being alone was now acting up.

Thus leading him here.

"...Are you sure...?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hn." she hummed, leaning back into her chair as she felt him slip an arm around her shoulder in a half-hug. His head rested on her's, taking in her scent and hair, before the cold bite of a dagger pierced her heart.

"I love you, sister." was the last she heard before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

The moment Elijah and Rebekah had learned that Nik had daggered Siegfried, darling lovely sister, they had raged and threatened the hybrid to undagger her. Because how dare he- how dare he deprive them of her laughter, of her smile and warm voice. But no matter how much they threatened, no matter how they begged, Niklaus did not move in his decision.

He had even so far as to have his witches secure her coffin so no one but he could open it.

* * *

The day Kol had been undaggered, the youngest had immediately gone to blend in with the time, and once clothed he had started to look for Siegfried. When not found, he figured that she was out taking a walk, she always did like to spend time in the trees.

Yet when night fell and she was still not back he knew something was wrong. Kol knew because his siblings were not in a panic, and they had been watching him all day, waiting for a reaction from him.

It wasn't until his eye's landed on Nik- Nik who would always hover around their sister- that he understood.

"What have you done?" Kol started, slowly getting up from his seat.

"Kol-" Niklaus started, only to duck the chair thrown at him.

"What did you DO TO HER!" he snarled. He turned his head towards Elijah and Rebekah, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Elijah sighed, "She was daggered."

Silence.

Kol stared at his three siblings, not _understanding_ what he was just told. He couldn't have heard right, because there was no way that they could have allowed that to happen. Why would they want to dagger Siegfried? _**Siegfried**_! She wasn't a threat to herself like Finn, she doesn't go out of control like he did, she didn't try and leave the family to be with some boy like Rebekah, she didn't even annoy anyone like Elijah did.

So **why** was she **daggered**?!

Kol had snapped, raged at them for what they did when he realized that they were serious. It did not take long for him to be redaggered.

And when awoken again, he had sought out witches to create a dagger that would work on Niklaus. He wanted his elder brother to feel what it was like to be put way for years, to get him out of the way so he could free his sister. Maybe she would leave with him, she couldn't possibly want to stay with Nik after that.

And then Rebekah betrayed him.

* * *

Damon sighed as he watched Bonnie examine one of the coffins, saying that the witches told her that there was a powerful weapon in there that would help them defeat Klaus. And seeing as he was only there as muscle, he had nothing to do. So, he decided to look into each of the coffins, observing the hybrids siblings.

He had just reached the third one when he paused to look it over, it was cleaner then the others, and looked far more expensive. There were gold vines lining it, and seemed to be made of red oak unlike the plain black of the others. _Hm, this one must be the favorite_. He mused, grabbing the lid and tried to lift it.

It didn't budge.

He quirked a brow, his interest rising. _Klaus obviously cares about this one the most if their coffin is locked._ He thought, a smirk forming as plans formed in his mind. "Hey witchy, think you can undo the lock on this one?" he called over.

A pause in voices, before footsteps came up behind him. "...Fancy." Bonnie remarked, looking it over. Her brows furrowed in thought, "...well...I think I could the help of the witches." she stated.

"Great, hop to it then." Damon grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eye's at him, before focusing her power and starting to chant.

A half an hour later and a 'click' was heard. The lid opened slightly with a small creak.

Damon quickly went over and opened it fully, observing the sibling inside. _Another sister,_ he noted. Long dirty blonde hair ran down her front in messy waves and curls sticking in every direction, long lashes brushing her grayed skin, a soft jawline, plump lips, a small straight nose and high cheek bones. What surprised him was- unlike the others- she seemed to be smiling. She was in a nightgown, a well loved book clutched in her hand's, while she was tucked in with a knitted blanket.

 _Oh yeah, I could definitely use her._ He decided. He leaned over and picked her up in his arms, "Little heavier then you look." he muttered.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie questioned.

"Making sure we have leverage." he stated, "close that would you? Can't have it open when Klaus finds this place." he said as he started leaving the house. "Call Stephan to pick up the other coffin."

* * *

Klaus was in agony, his sibling were all un-daggered, and they were trying to leave him. To leave the home he built them now that Mikael was gone for good! He felt bitter tears welling up in his eye's. And worse was Finn, once he learned that they had lied about what happened to him towards Siegfried, he would rage before going and taking her with him.

"Always and forever..." he muttered bitterly.

Elijah narrowed his eye's at him, a tinge of sadness before it was gone. "Yes, it was suppose to be, but you broke that Niklaus." he stated, Rebekah next to him, with Kol and Finn on either side. They were all glaring at him, with the fucking Salvatore's observing from the side with a smirk. "Just one last piece of business before we leave."

"And what is that." Klaus spat.

"Where's Siegfried, Nik?" Rebekah responded. Her fists were clenched, angry that her brother didn't bother to undagger her when he had found her. Angry that he had killed their mother, and learning it from the doppleganger just made it worse. She scoffed at the snarl he sent her, "She isn't just your sister Nik!" she screamed, because she missed her as well. She wanted her elder sister back, she wanted to hear her singing, to be hugged again, to feel her hair be played with.

"We could just go out to find her." Finn suggested.

Niklaus furrowed his brows as he heard his siblings discuss finding Siegfried. Which was...strange...her coffin was in the same room as them. "What are you talking about? Did you all become stupid while in there? I haven't undaggered Siegfried yet." he stated, making the room go quiet.

"...you...haven't?" Elijah hesitantly asked.

Niklaus looked towards him like he was an idiot. "No, of course not! Why would you think I have?"

Kol's brows furrowed in worry, "Nik...Siegfried's coffin is empty." he said slowly. His worry increased at the shock on his brothers face. "Are you telling me that you _didn't_ hide her from us?"

"No! I haven't opened her coffin for over a decade!" Niklaus started, his panic starting to rise.

Silence.

Before Rebekah opened her mouth, "WHO THE HELL COULD HAVE-" she started, only to snap her mouth shut as a thought came to her.

Elijah and Klaus must have thought the same as her, as three heads snapped towards the Salvatore's.

Damon's eyes widened. _Uh-oh_.

"YOU!" Rebekah screeched, lunging at the elder brother in fury.

Klaus snarled, his hybrid feature coming to the surface, as he shook off his wounds in anger. He saw the rest of his family's features shift at the realization that Damon had their sister.

Later found the family dragging two Salvatore's behind them, Stephan with two arms missing, and Damon with a bloodied face and the threat of his brother being killed leading them inside.

"Well? Go on then." Kol said, jerking Stephan's head up. "Hurry up, or your brother will suddenly realize he doesn't want his head."

Damon scowled, growling lowly in his throat as he made his way downstairs. He glanced behind him and saw the two eldest, Finn and Elijah, following him.

"Do you think we would willingly leave her alone with you." Elijah stated.

"Must be idiotic if he thought so brother." Finn commented.

Damon, "And what am I going to do with you all having my brother?" he retorted, going to the end of the cell's and opening it. Inside was the body of Siegfried, carelessly dropped into the corner. Damon saw Finn's jaw clench at the state they found her in, before the other quickly walked in and gently lifted her into his arms.

"It would not be the first time you and your companions have done something... _stupid_." Elijah pointed out, following Finn as they made their way back to the family. He kept pace with his brother, leaning over and checking over his darling sister. He grimaced at the dust that had gathered on her, this was no way to treat her.

"Sig!" Kol called out, throwing Stephan away from his person. He blurred in front of Finn, scowling at her state. "Is she alright? No harm came to her person?"

"She's alright." Elijah assured.

Rebekah came over and scrunched her nose up at the dust, "She's filthy. Come on then, we have to get her home and cleaned up!"

"First things first." Kol said, gripping the dagger and ripping it out of her body. "There we go."

Klaus clapped his hands together, "Right then, time to go." he announced, waiting until his family was out the door and turned to the Salvatore's. "Lovely evening, don't you agree? I had a wonderful time, didn't you? Probably not, what with your missing arms and all, along with the fact that you undaggered my sibling..." his smile dissipated at this, before coming back tauntingly. "No matter, thing of the past really. And before I forget..." he glared at the two, "Don't you ever lay a hand on my sister again. Doppleganger or no, if I have to kill Elena so the message sticks, then I will do so." and with that he smiled one last time before leaving.

…

..

…

"Well...shit." Damon sighed. So much for that plan.

* * *

"A...ball?" Siegfried questioned from her place on the couch. It had been a few day's since she woke up in this time, learning that it had been three hundred years since she was daggered. She held no resentment for Nik, she stilled loved him, but she would admit to being miffed at missing the roaring twenties, along with the world wars.

She was currently leaning against Finn, her journal in hand, as she helped him understand the history of the nine-hundred years he missed.

And oh, when she had learned that her family had lied to her, that Finn had wanted to commit suicide...

The tears that ran down her face was enough to get her siblings to never do such a thing again. They all but tripped over themselves to get her to stop the tears, Kol even going so far as hugging Niklaus to show that there was no hard feelings between them. She only stopped when Finn promised her that he would stop trying to kill himself, making a warriors vow to live.

It wasn't long after that, that Esther had shown herself spouting about wanting to be a family again.

Siegfried knew she was up to something. And even Finn, the obedient son, was wary of his mother. Of the mother who turned him into this in the first place. She could see that her sibling's were also wary of this new found desire of being a family. It was hard to believe, what with their mother never even stepping in to stop Mikael's abuse.

"Yes~!" Rebekah said excitedly. "But can you believe that we only have five days to get a dress?! FIVE DAYS! It's madness I tell you!" she huffed.

Siegfried looked amused, hearing the exasperated sigh from her brothers. "Hn, completely sister." she humored her. Her eye's flickering towards Niklaus, who sat in the couch in front of hers, seeing the amused glint in his eyes. "And I am assuming that you want me to go with you to pick out a dress?"

Rebekah smiled, "yes! We need some girl time! It'll do you no good to hang around our brothers for too long. I mean, just look at Kol!"

Said brother paused in his silent mocking of Rebekah, an indignant look crossing his face. "Excuse me?"

"Or Nik and his stupid face, or Elijah and his reading, and god forbid that you stay with Finn and his boring history books!"

"Hey!" the three brothers objected.

Siegfried laughed.

"Now, now, Rebekah, you aren't the only one who want's to spend time with Siegfried." Elijah said, closing his book.

"Exactly! And what are you going to do? Look at these harlot dresses and try to get Sig into one?" Kol said sarcastically, before the thought ran through the brother's mind.

The though of Siegfried wearing such revealing dress's for all the vermin to see...

"Not happening!"

"Absolutely not."

"It is not appropriate."

"NO!"

Rebekah rolled her eye's. Sometimes she hated how overprotective her family was of her elder sister.

* * *

Damon was in deep shit.

The night of the ball had come, and Elena- despite him telling her not to come- was adamant on meeting Esther. Never mind that all the original's despised him and his brother since the night they were all undaggered.

He had just met Kol, the youngest brother, and was ready to start something with him when an announcement was made. He sighed, watching as the original's gathered on the stairs as a speech was made and a dance was to be held. He was scanning over them, mentally nitpicking what they were wearing, when his eye's locked with gold.

A jolt went through him. The noise around him turned dim.

He had heard about this.

It was so rare, that he didn't think it would happen to him. A mate.

He had thought, long ago, that Katherine was it, because of how much he loved her and how she made him feel. But that...

That had nothing on how his very being was yelling at him to be near this woman. How he felt so complete, and the emptiness inside suddenly went away. The knowledge that this woman, this beautiful woman with golden eye's would never turn on him. Would accept him as he was, would never have him change who he was to love him.

And oh, how she was so beautiful. Dirty blonde hair curled into ringlets, half of it pulled into a bun with a white feather in it. Soft gold eye's accented by lilac eyeshadow, which match the accents in her white floor gown. The bodice formfitting, while the gown itself seemed to be made of feathers that flowed around her.

….and she was an original...

He realized that she was the original she had taken, the one that Klaus had threatened him against ever interacting with again.

 _Shit_. He thought as the dance was starting. He quickly found himself a partner, his eye's never straying from her. Damon was determined to keep her in his sight, switching when needed as he seemed to get closer.

Until finally, Damon had her in his arm's to dance. He could hear the growls coming from the other original's, but he didn't care. All he cared about was talking to this beautiful creature in his arms. "Hello there."

She smiled sadly, "Hello. You've made me wait for some time."

"I apologize. But to be fair, I think you've made me wait too."

And while Damon was enjoying the fact he had found his mate, Siegfried was despairing.

Despairing that her mate was the enemy.

Despairing that he was trying to kill her family.

Accepting that she would be alone for eternity, because she knew that if it came down to it- no matter how much it hurt her- that she would choose her family over him. To kill the man who was her other half in this life, who she waited for over 1,000 years to meet.

 _Because_ , her eye's drifted to her siblings. Seeing them watching out for her, and giving them a reassuring nod back.

 _Always, and forever._


	10. Juri

I was re-watching the new D gray man, and I just bawled like a baby when Kanda and Alma escaped and their last moments together!

And then I was reading the latest chapters for the manga AND IMJUSTSOFUCKINGFUCKEDUPRIGHTNOWONWHATSHAPPENING!

THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A FUCKING CRACK! HOW DID I END UP LIKE THIS?! WHY AM I SO FUCKING DEPRESSING?!

* * *

D .Gray-man

 _...Deja vu?_ She thought muddled, remembering a scenario like this when she was a geth. Her eye's blearily opened, seeing the figure of someone leaning over her. She was in some type of liquid. _What world am I in now, I wonder._ She mused, the last thing she remembered was Nea and her enjoying the sun with Mana by their side. She had heard something, so she looked towards her brother's and-

…

…

…

She paused, the memory seeming to become static after that.

She blinked slowly, she couldn't remember. She's never had that happen, unless the body she now resides in has a damaged brain, or she had a trauma that needed to be forgotten to keep her sane. And the only thing that could traumatize her now, was when-

…

….when someone she **loved** had _**killed**_ her...

 _But...But_ _ **who**_ _-?_ She thought, heart clenching at the knowledge that someone she loved had killed her. It must have been someone in the family, they were the only people she let near her. But she couldn't seem to recall their **faces**! _Why_ couldn't she remember what _Mana_ looked like? What _Nea_ looked like? Or anyone else for that matter?!

"Hey, are you ok?"

She jerked out of her frantic thoughts, blinking at the voice and forgetting that someone was there. She looked up, seeing a young boy staring at her through the liquid. She could make out short hair, Asian features, and a scar running across his nose. He tilted his head In concern, lips pursing, before his hand reached into the water and held it out to her.

"Need help? Here, Take my hand and I'll get you out!" he said, grinning.

She blinked, tilting her head in question as she pointed at him. What was this boy doing here anyway?

He looked confused, seeming to wonder what she was pointing for. He glanced behind him and yelped at the other boy standing there. "Yuu!"

The other boy- Yuu- had shoulder lengthen hair, Asian features, and a small frown on his face as he looked down towards her. He huffed, "I think they want to know your name, Idiot."

The first boy blinked, before chuckling sheepishly as he turned back towards her. "I'm Alma! This is Yuu." he introduced, "They said your name was Juri." he explained as held his hand further into the pool.

She- Juri- mentally hummed, before taking Alma's hand and being pulled up into the cold air. She shivered, curling up as footsteps hurried into the room. She looked at herself, noting that she was in a child's body, looking to be about ten and female. _At least I do not have to go through breast feeding again._ She mentally sighed. Glanced through her long hair as the footsteps came closer, she saw what seemed to be doctors coming towards her, one wrapping a blanket around her childish frame and placing her onto a moving bed.

As they fussed and talked, she noted that the room she was currently in was gigantic. There were dozens of pools like the one she came out of, all glowing eerily in the dim light, along with markings on the walls. Her eye's then landed on the two boy's just outside the crowd of doctors.

Yuu was trying to act disinterested in her appearance, but would glance towards her every once in a while, feet shuffling in restlessness. Alma, on the other hand, was jumping with joy, trying to find a way through the crowed to get to her. Now that she was out of the liquid, she could see that they both had blue eye's, with Yuu's being darker then Alma's, along with black hair. Yuu's had a tint of blue, while Alma's tinted purple.

She, herself, seemed to have light skin like them, and from what she saw of her hair it was just as dark, but with a red tint to it. She was willing to bet that she had a different shade of blue eye's, as well as being Asian this time around. _Although, I must be of mixed blood to have a red tint._ She mused.

They also wore some revealing clothing for children...

 _I pray that I don't have to wear that._ She thought as she was wheeled away. The though that she was in a world where children were born like this momentarily strayed to the front, before she looked at a peculiar wall that had a different design on it, and made her dash that theory before it could come to life.

Unnoticed by everyone else, her eye's had widened seeing the rose cross, a whisper of **hate** at the back of her mind. _The black order._ She thought with a frown. so...she was reborn back into this world. But, the question was, if this was her world, or was this a world that she had never influenced?

This would be a problem.

* * *

 _Ah...So those are scientist's._ _Not doctors._ Juri now dressed (in those revealing clothing sadly) mused, swinging her legs as Renee, a scientist, cut her hair similar to Alma's. Her hair was unruly, something that seemed to have followed from her last body, making the short strands go every which way. The front of her bangs she cut herself, making them part from the left and unevenly cover the right half of her face. She didn't get to do more as Renee had quickly taken the scissors from her, before she- and quoted- 'did more damage to her appearance'.

Yuu had commented on how stupid it was since the only people she would see were the Scientist's and the two of them. He received a glare for his troubles.

"There." Renee sighed, giving up on taming her hair.

"Yay~! Now can we show her around?!" Alma said impatiently, slightly hopping. He received another sigh, before the elder woman nodded her head. Alma cheered, grabbed both Juri's and Yuu's hand and started to drag them along.

"OI! LET ME GO!" Yuu snarled.

"...Where are we going?" Juri questioned. She had long ago realized that- short of maiming the person- people like Alma would not let go, and it was futile to even attempt. _It's just like Road and her dress's, just have to go with the flow._ She mused, a flicker of amusement in her eye's at Yuu's attempt at freedom via biting Alma's arm.

Alma, unaware or just not caring of his fellow Apostle's, just continued to drag them along as he started to excitedly talk about every room they past. "And that's the supply closet, the mops and things to clean with are in that one along with some first aid's because one time Yuu and I had apparently been too rough when fighting at one point and it got out of hand- which totally wouldn't have happened if Yuu had apologized-"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a _crybaby_ it wouldn't have happened!" Yuu snapped.

" -and some of the others got caught up in it, so when we were finally finished there were so many people with bruises and stuff-"

"They shouldn't have gotten in the way then." Yuu growled, still trying to bite of Alma's arm.

"-and the medical ward was a bit too far away-"

"Pansy's."

"-that they decided to just put some first aid box's into all the supply closets around the base." Alma continued, eyebrow twitching in irritation at Yuu's comments. "This is the file room. It's where they keep all the records of us-"

"We can't go in there, so I'm not sure why you're showing her this."

Alma just gave a strained smile. He sighed, taking deep breaths, before continuing and pointed at another door. "The bathroom's, this ones the boy's and that's the girl's-"

 _"Obviously."_

Alma stopped momentarily, rounding on Yuu and glared. "WOULD YOU STOP _NITPICKING_ ME?!"

"WELL THEN FIND SOMETHING **INTERESTING** TO SHOW HER THEN, IDIOT! AND _WHY DID YOU DRAG ME ALONG?!_ " Yuu retorted.

"WE'RE _BONDING_!" Alma yelled back.

"I NEVER AGREED TO IT!"

"I DIDN'T HEAR ANY OBJECTION!"

"DID YOU NOT _**SEE**_ ME TRYING TO _**BITE**_ YOUR ARM OFF?!"

As the two bickered, Juri's eye's drifted to grand doors farther down the hall. Icy blue eye's narrowed, the memory of _**hate**_ and _**disgust**_ intensifying as she grew closer. Arriving in front of it, she could feel a type of purity behind the door's. _Innocence_. Her mind whispered.

It was strange, the faint memory of the substance was there, but her body didn't seem to be reacting to it as strongly as it should have. Assuming this was still her world she was reborn into, then this body she was in should have the genes of Noah dormant in it for her soul to pick it. Because it was the only chance to reunite with family, to be family still. Thus her body should be tensing slightly, at least.

Openly snarling at the most.

 _Unless_ , she speculated while running her hand down the door. Her arm's didn't prickle from innocence's aura that could be felt through the door, heart rate was normal, she didn't feel her eye's changing color and there was no sign of the stigma. _I didn't pick this body._ She would not put it past a god to interfere with where she went again. "Alma, Yuu," She called, hearing them pause in their bickering. "What is this room for?" she questioned.

A strangled choke was her answer, before the two hurried over to her and dragged her away from the door and down the hall.

Blinking, Juri glanced at them and narrowed her eye's at the fear that they tried to hide. Their glances back towards the door made her mentally snarl.

"We'll get to that later~!" Alma said hurriedly, hands slightly shaking as he pushed her along.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yuu whispered ominously.

* * *

Juri stared in sick fascination. She was aware of Yuu trying to valiantly ignore what was happening in front of him, his face twisted into a scowl as he seemed close to hurling. It had been a few day's since she had awoken from that hole in the ground. In that time she had noticed that the two boy's don't get along and only tolerated each other at the moment because she was new (And Edgar had begged them to behave around her. He really didn't want her to be corrupted by them).

Alma was all smiles and energy. Talking as much as he could about anything he learned, and was fairly happy when Juri actually listened to him, unlike Yuu who ignored him. He liked to hug and hold hand's, hearts on his sleeves as he bounced around all day.

Yuu, in contrast, was stoic and calm. He said few words and liked to meditate where he could, seeming to block out anything he deemed unimpressive. He seemed to appreciate how quiet she was, and while she smiled like Alma, her's were smaller gentle one's compared to the blinding one's of Alma's. It was hard to tell what he felt most of the time, but his eye's and actions were expressive enough once you knew what to look for.

"Hm? Whats wrong Riri?" Alma asked, pausing in eating as he tilted his head in question and bringing Juri out of her thoughts.

She continued to stare at him, then towards his food/medicine flooded by mayonnaise. _….I thought Hijikata was one of a kind._ She distantly thought, vividly remembering the Shinsengumi officer drowning **everything** he ate in mayonnaise, having the _audacity_ to accuse something was wrong with you if you didn't like it. "I think I threw up a little in my mouth." she stated blankly.

"Don't look at it." Yuu hissed from besides her, hands clenching on his spoon. He shivered in disgust when he briefly glanced at the abomination Alma was consuming. "Just ignore it. Why do you think I don't eat with him." he grumbled.

"Hey!" Alma yelled in offense. "Don't you disrespect the amazingness of Mayonnaise!" he huffed, pointing his own utensils at the two, thus resulting in a bit of mayo launching at them.

The two slid away from the substance like it was a disease.

"GET THAT _**DISGUSTING**_ CRAP AWAY FROM ME!" Yuu snarled, protecting his food with his arm.

"I've lost my appetite." Juri sighed, mournfully down at her chicken cutlet and medicine. _It's **another** Hijikata._

"MAYONNAISE IS DELICIOUS!" Alma retorted, shoving his bowl towards Yuu's face. "PRAISE THE MAYO YUU! PRAISE IT!"

Yuu viciously smacked the bowl to the floor.

Alma looked scandalized.

Juri snorted in amusement.

Next she new, the two boy's were in an all out brawl with the scientist's trying- and failing- to get them apart.

Juri was content to watch, until Yuu threw a scientist at Alma- who dodged- and hit her instead. As she laid on the floor, with Scientist's and kitchen staff fretting over her, Juri let out a bellowing laugh. She might just like it here with these two after all.

* * *

 _Well, now I definitely know this body doesn't have the genes in them._ She mused, struggling to get off the floor and snarling towards the innocence's in front of her. _It's going to be a long time before this body get's use to my memories._ And the fact that it was going to be even more painful a process once she 'awakens' sucked even more. Since there were no gene's, she had to slowly plant them inside from her soul, so she could actually use her power's and be considered part of the family.

 **[Try again! Up! Get up Juri, Alma, Yuu!]**

She sneered, grudgingly getting up as the crows were watching her. _Fucking innocence's._ She could hear how long it took Yuu and Alma to regenorate as they were rejected time and time again, and she hated how she couldn't do anything. _You'd think I would be a good candidate because of my own holy powers._ Juri quickly wrapped her hands around the innocence's for the hundredth time, snarling as she tried to stop from screaming. It _burned_! It felt like everything was R **ip** _ **p**_ **iNgte** _ **ar**_ **in** _G_ **b** r **e** **aking-**

She screamed as she was rejected _again_ , being flung back a few feet and twisted her body like a snake in pain. Clawing at her chest. Arms, neck, face, anywhere to make _ **it fucking stop!**_

And then there was movement, her arms being restrained, leg's pinned as her blood boiled and muscles tore and repaired.

She blacked out after what felt like eternity, the only thought that crossed her mind was how much she despised The Order. She dreamed of Yuu, Alma, and herself laughing as they played in a field of golden wheat in freedom, of blurred faces with golden eyes and warm voices calling to them as they joined.

When he opened her eye's next, it was to the ceiling in their shared 'room'. Blinking slowly and carefully, she laid there and thought of how she was going to kill these fucking scientist's.

"Riri?"

Juri painfully turned her head to the left, and saw both Alma and Yuu sitting on their cot's. She noted how they were both bandaged, just as how she assumed she was as well, and smiled tiredly. "Hi." She whispered, throat scratchy from the screaming from earlier.

Alma was the first to scramble out of his cot, and make his way towards her in concern. Yuu had just turned around as his was next to her's.

"Are you ok?" Alma questioned as he held her hand tightly.

"...'ired..." she mumbled, "Hurt's..."

"You were out for some time." Yuu commented, curling up as he resting his chin on his knees. "...You took to the innocence's worse then us for some reason, but you also had the highest chance of synchronizing with it as well." he said, frowning at the implication that was there.

Juri sighed, "So they're going to make me go in even more." she stated, because the black order was ruthless. She had no doubt that they will make her go back in even sooner then the boy's, because she had a higher chance at bonding with it. _It's probably my reiki's doing._ She mused.

Alma squeezed her hand tighter, lips pursed as he looked down. "They can't send you back in so soon! You...you almost didn't regenerate!"

"Like they fucking care." Yuu scoffed.

"BUT JURI WILL **_DIE_**!" Alma yelled, shocking the two. Tears gathered in his eye's as his lip's trembled. "I-...I don't want Riri to die..."

It was silent as the two boy's wondered if they would go back to being just the two of them.

Juri pursed her lips, brows setting in determination. "I won't die." She whispered, gaining looks of doubt and hope from her companions. She squeezed Alma's hand and smiled at them. "I can't die. Not if it means leaving you both here to suffer alone. Not if it means I could gain power to protect you." _Not if it means I can see Mana and Nea again._ She mentally added. Because she wanted to see her other halves, the parts of her soul that had split into three beings from her original soul.

Maybe that was why she was still here? Because she was incomplete. It had happened with Harry, who became was the light portion of her soul, and a number of her other twin's.

 _And yet,_ she thought as she looked at the determined faces of Yuu and Alma, _I seem to be getting attached to these two._ It would be difficult if they did become exorcist and she adjusted this body enough to re-awaken into her Noah form. If she wasn't careful, then she would grow to love them, and if they betrayed her when the time came then she didn't know what to do.

She'd probably lose her sanity if she lost both of them.

* * *

Juri huffed and puffed, straining her legs as she and Alma ran with Yuu on his back. It had been week's since that day after testing, week's of Yuu and Alma fighting each other until the day they laughed in their own blood. Week's of pain from trying to bond with the innocence, of scowling and snarling at the scientist's, of slowly getting her memory back piece by piece.

Of slowly falling in _love_ with _both_ of them.

"Alma, shush!" Juri huffed, looking behind herself to check if there was any pursuers. "We don't have long until they find out we took Yuu and sen those stupid crows!"

"Sorry! It's just that...I can't stand the thought of leaving everyone behind! But...but I can't stand the idea of Yuu being disposed of!" Alma huffed, voice cracking as he sniffed. Tears ran down his cheek's as they ran. Juri felt her eye's burn as well, she couldn't believe what the order was doing. "I've only got you guy...We've only just..." He hiccuped, "Just became friend's!"

"It'll be alright!" Juri said, noticing that Yuu was starting to wake up, but his eye's were glazed. "Yuu! Yuu it's going to be ok! We'll escape, and we'll go somewhere the order can't find us!" she assured, helping Alma carry Yuu down the ladder they came across. "Come on Alma, there's no need to cry. Right?"

"Sorry." Alma sniffed, starting to run. He smiled at seeing the edge of where they needed to jump to get into the river. _Just a little more_ , he thought desperately, _a little more and we can be free!_

"ALMA!" Yuri yelled.

And the he felt her shove him. Squawking he turned around and saw that Yuri was pinned to the floor by the need's crows used. "JURI!"

"Run!" She yelled, "Quick before they-"

Alma went down as a second wave of needles impaled him, making him scream and drop Yuu.

"Crows!" Juri snarled.

"Please return, Apostle's." The leader of the three crows intoned.

Alma, growled in frustration, before quickly kicking Yuu off of the edge and into the river.

" _ **ALMA, JURI!**_ " Yuu yelled as he fell.

"If you're lucky, you'll be able to get out." Alma huffed, wincing in pain as the leg he used had one of the needle's going through his calf muscle.

"WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** , 'IF I'M LUCKY'?!"

Alma and Juri smiled, **"RUN!"**

When Yuu was out of sight, Alma and Juri fell unconscious.

* * *

When she next awoke, it was to Alma tearing her out of restraints, "Alma..."

"Come on Juri, we need to get the innocence so we can save Yuu." He whispered hurriedly.

Juri sluggishly looked behind him, to see some of the scientist's were knocked out, and then to Alma's bloodied arms and leg's. She could distantly feel pain run up her arms and leg's, as Alma had to ripped them apart and away from whatever was keeping her there.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Alma apologized, wincing, before throwing her arm around his shoulder and quickly leaving the room.

"We...can't just go through the door. We'll be caught again." Juri pointed out.

Alma paused at that. "Ah...Right." he sighed, before noticing an air went above them. "That could work." and after some cursing, bruising, and tripping they made it inside. "You okay?"

Juri nodded, crawling after Alma as she didn't know the way to where the testing room was. "Lets hurry."

* * *

"...It's gone..." Juri stated, blankly looking down the hole where the innocence should have been.

" ** _Why_ is the innocence's gone?!** " Alma hissed in frustration.

"WHERE ARE YOU, ALMA?! JURI?!"

"Tch. You should hit them harder next time." Juri grumbled.

"How did they get here so fast?" Alma hissed.

"Lets climb down, it's the only way forward." Juri sighed, wrapping her arms and legs and started to slide down the main tube. Above Alma started to make his way down as well, slipping because of the blood. " _ **AUGH**_!" Juri yelped, not at all fond of having Alma's ass on her cheek. "DAMMIT ALMA, MOVE IT!"

"Sorry...I...I slipped..." Alma said sheepishly. They heard footstep's, looking up revealed Edgar.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN THERE?!" He yelled in shock. "Get back here, Alma, Juri! I know that Yuu is precious to you both, but-"

" **NO**!" Alma snarled, "HOW CAN YOU GUY'S UNDERSTAND?!"

Edgar looked hurt at what was yelled, making Alma calm down slightly with a bit of guilt.

"... _You_ aren't the one loosing a friend." Juri whispered, but the scientist heard her and his face crumpled.

"Juri-"

"You're not the one who has to worry about being _**disposed** _ of!" She yelled, tears falling. She then scoffed, "And to think, I was just starting to _like_ you guy's."

"...We're...going to save Yuu." Alma started slowly, glancing down at Juri and nodded. "We can fight, as long as we have innocence..." The two let go, falling down the long tunnel.

* * *

Later found them in a room where there was quite a few innocence.

"There's so many." Juri commented.

"It looks like we're in the innocence shrine." Alma mused as they climbed down from the cylinders. He looked down and saw one of them starting to react the closer he got. "Innocence!"

Suddenly the two were covered in talismans, "Shit." Juri sighed before they were both set alight.

Juri could only hear ringing in her ear's, her body hurting with every movement she made. She could vaguely hear someone talking, but ignored it. There was yelling, a noise of something breaking, before silence. She couldn't see anything as her eye's hadn't regenerated yet, but she knew Alma was still there.

"...Alma?" She questioned aloud. When she received no answer, she started to feel around and find him. After a few pats of the floor, she felt his leg, she quickly pulled herself up besides him, patiently waiting for her eye's to come back. "Alma? Whats wrong? Did you get the innocence?"

"..."

"...?"

"...Yeah..." Alma said quietly, "I got it."

"That's great!" She stated happily, they were so close to being able to rescue Yuu. And her sight was coming back. And though she loathed the innocence, it was the only chance she had at the moment to save her friend, she could keep Alma and Yuu safe from the Vatican with this. She was sure of it. "Can you help me get to one of them?" _Don't worry Yuu, we're almost there!_

"...Sorry." Alma whispered.

The blurry image of Alma started to form as Juri turned her head to him in confusion. "'Sorry'?" She questioned, "What are you-"

Sudden pain bloomed in her chest.

"...Eh?" her now clear vision started to darken, wide eye's staring into tear filled one's. She didn't understand why Alma was crying as he smiled, why he had just impaled her with that thing connected to his body. "A-...Al...ma...?"

She didn't understand.

Alma softly patted her cheek, "It was all a lie..."

She _didn't_ understand!

"But don't worry! Now we can be free!"

 **S** _h_ _ **E**_ dI **D** n _'t_ U **n** d _ **E**_ r _sT_ **A** nd!

She whimpered, feeling the burn of innocence going against the meager Noah gene's she had just implanted into the body.

"We won't have to _fight_ again." his voice cracked, his eye's gaining a glint of insanity. _ **"Never again."** _ He whispered.

 _Why...?_

Juri was thrown away from Alma, slamming into the wall and falling to the floor.

 _Whywhywhywhywhywhy-_

"Don't worry, I'll get the scientist's first!"

 _ **WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY-**_

"And then I'll bring Yuu here and we can all go together!" he said, heading towards the door.

"A-Al-" he struck her in the throat this time, making her choke on her blood.

Alma grinned at her, "It'll be alright! Just sit tight, ok? I'll be back soon!" and with that, he had left.

* * *

She didn't know how long it took for her to regenerate, but she knew time had past. Juri blankly stared ahead of herself, not seeming to be able to cope with the fact that Alma had just...killed her. Why had he done that? They were friends! _Alma...Yuu..._ at the thought of the other boy, who she was trying to **save** Juri snapped out of it. _No, don't break apart. Not yet._ shakily standing up she leaned against the wall. _Yuu...Yuu till need's me..._ Juri made her way to the door. _Something's wrong with Alma,_ she thought. _I..I need to warn Yuu..._ she paused when she saw something. Turning her head to see what caught her attention, her eye's widened.

 _..Oh..._

Because the innocence was connected to a body. She was confused at first, because why were they being forced to synchronize with innocence that had already chosen their wielders? Narrowing her eye's, she determinedly made her way to the records room. She needed to know what was going on in the fucked up organization. It took her some time, enough to fully heal, but she found what she was looking for.

She didn't like it.

 _ **Oh**_. She thought darkly. _Fucking humans._ She tossed the file away from herself, getting up and quickly making her way to the hall. She didn't hear anything for a while, and it was only until she was near the cold room that she heard yelling. Juri ran towards the noise, because it sounded like Yuu.

"YUU!" She yelled, bursting into the room. Only to pause at the bloody mess of bodies she recognized as the scientist's. _Hmp, served them right trying to play god._ She mentally sneered.

"JURI!" Two voices called. She looked up and saw Alma and Yuu facing off against each other. Her heart ached at seeing that.

"JURI! JURI YOU NEED TO-" Yuu started, only to get impaled by Alma. And then Alma had aimed for her again, but she dodged and made her way towards Yuu.

"Yuu!"

"I said to run dumbass!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Yuu!" Juri retorted, grabbing him and rolling to the side to avoid the attack.

"STOP DODGING! WE CAN BE FREE IF WE ALL DIE!" Alma yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

 **"BECAUSE WE WANT TO LIVE!"** They yelled.

 _Because I want to see Nea and Mana again!_ Juri's mind whispered. Because she needed to know why they killed her. Because it had to be out of love, right? Just as Alma was doing right now, he wanted them to be free by killing them.

"ALMA STOP!" Juri begged, before pushing Yuu out of the way of another strike. Instead screaming as it tore through her side. She fell down as a shadow covered her. She looked up and saw Alma ready to behead her, and time moved slower.

A flash of warm twin golden eye's, soft voices, and gentle hug's came to mind. Of a sea of wheat in the setting sun as three children played together. Of a lullaby being sung as she gently ran her finger's through short messy hair.

" _Nell, Mana's going to get better, right?"_

A heartbeat.

" _Neh, neh, will you dance with me Nea?"_

Lub-dub

" _You're going to have to do better then that to get me, Nell."_

Lub-dub

" _Mana's been acting strange latley. Do you think he's ok?"_

Lub-dub

" _Oh, are you feeling better?"_

Lub-dub

" _What's wrong? Mana?"_

Lub-

" _I'm sorry...Nell...Nea..."_

Dub

" _ **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!"**_

A flash of light made all three close their eye's, and then Juri felt something in her hand's. Opening them, she saw the innocence had taken the rough shape of a giant hoop blade, and it had intercepted Alma's strike. She felt bitter about taking it, because it was innocence that brought Yuu and Alma here, that brought them back from their well deserved rest in the afterlife.

She knew better then anyone how that felt.

Yet, she had no choice as Alma rage. So she picked up the weapon and and joined Yuu in fighting off their friend. In cutting him down until he couldn't regenerate, until he stopped screaming and moving.

Until her heart broke and she let out a heart wrenching howl.

But she still had Yuu, who had helped stand her up and dragged another man she never notice out of the accursed place. Walking until they reached outside, and stared into the blue Sky that they wanted to see with Alma.

"...I'm sorry..." Yuu whispered, letting the tears he was holding back fall. His grip tightened around Juri, the only one he had left. "I'm _so_ **sorry** Alma!"

She let him get it out, just as he did for her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, _It's alright._ She told herself, _Yuu is still here...I still have him..._

"...Now what do we do...?" Juri asked hoarsely after her friend had calmed down somewhat, looking around at the scattered ruins. "...We don't even know where we are..." she glanced at her companion, slipping her hand in his and tightening it. When Yuu looked towards her, she smiled at him, "At least...we still have each other...right?"

Yuu sniffed, nodding his head and squeezing back. "Right." he wiped away his tears, "We'll always have each other." he tucked his crude sword through a hold in his tights, before lifting the blind man onto his back and started to walk without letting go of Juri's bloodied hand.

"...Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"...Please don't leave me."

"..."

"..."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Who else would protect you?"

"...'Protect me'?"

"Yeah, as long as we protect each other, then we can stay together...right?"

"Right."

Juri leaned against him, smiling tiredly.

"Together forever?"

Yuu's mouth quirked, resolved to see that woman from his memories, along with protecting his best friend.

" _ **Forever."**_


	11. Uchiha Indra

Because I promised Madara, and do Madara you shall HAVE!

Also, I apologize if the Lemon is not satisfying...I tried...(So much blushing).

It also got unusually dark towards the end...Like how the fuck did it turn out that way?!

* * *

Maniacal Love

"Nii-sama, welcome home~."

Madara turned and looked towards his little sister, Indra. She was the younger twin between the two, they were fraternal twins with her looking more like a female version of their ancestor Indra (well, according to the ancient painting in the Uchiha shrine), thus being named after him despite it being a males name. His father was convinced that this was a sign, that she would turn over the war in their favor since she _obviously_ had the sages love 'for she was blessed with his elder's son looks'.

….yeah.

He himself thought it ridiculous, but said nothing as he opened his arms and caught his jumping sister. "Indra, how have you been? Wheres Izuna?" he questioned as he walked through their village and towards the main house.

"Izu-nii is training some more, he's really stubborn." she pouted, before it slid off her face in concern. "Father is pushing him again." she muttered sullenly.

Madara sighed, he knew exactly why Izuna was being pushed. Indra was a prodigy in every sense of the word, she picked up fighting like a duck in water, she invented her own fighting style, could talk clear sentences by the time she was only a few months old, and Sō'unga had chosen her as his wielder. Compared to her their father thought Izuna sub-par, that he wasn't trying enough even though he was on his way to becoming a great ninja already. "Oi, oi, it's not your fault."

"But...If I wasn't so smart, or a prodigy, Izuna wouldn't have to train so much." she stated, fiddling with her long hair. "He must hate me..."

"He doesn't _hate_ you! He's proud of you, he's always bragging to his friends about you." Madara said, kissing her cheek and comforting her.

"...I don't believe you." she mumbled before staring at him. "Neh. Neh. Nii-sama, where do you keep going every day?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"...Just...out to train by myself." he answered, deciding he wouldn't tell his sister that he was meeting with a boy- _that he was_ _ **certain**_ _was a Senju_ \- by the river nearby. If it was ever found out that she knew and said nothing about it then she would be punished by their father, Madara wouldn't be because he was heir to the clan, Indra was the youngest and last choice to be clan leader. She would be fair game.

"Oh," she hummed, noticing the uncomfortable look on his face and decided not to push it. "Ok. Will you help me practice my healing?" she questioned. She was their only healer who could fight, so she went out into the front lines quite often to heal their people and saving dozens of lives. She was quite good at it. No one knew how she did it, because the medics had tried to copy her techniques with the Sharingan but they couldn't replicate the strange energy she used.

"Sure." he nodded as they arrived at their home. He carried her through the halls and into his room, setting her down then sitting himself while taking off his top. "Do you need me to do anything specific?" he questioned, watching her hands glow green and putting them on one of his bruises he got from fooling around with Hashirama.

She shook her head, eyebrows scrunched in concentration for her task.

Madara remembered the first time he held the twins, it had been hours since his mother had gone into labor, and he and his elder brothers had been waiting outside of the room with their father. His mother had not survived, but the twins had, and he was not surprised at Izuna, his mother seemed only capable on having boy's (Much to her lament). But she, Indra, was.

A girl.

The first girl to be born in the clan head's family in some generations.

After his brothers had held her, and it was his turn, he immediately fell in love with the baby. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Whats her name?" he had questioned, marveling on how small she was.

"Indra."

"After our ancestor?" he received a grunt. "Indra..." he whispered with a smile. "Hello, I'm your brother, Madara."

* * *

Izuna had followed him. They knew about _Hashirama_ , and now he had to lead his father and the twins to him. Madara didn't want to, Hashirama was his only friend, the only person besides his sister that he could be himself with no expectations on his shoulders. But he couldn't defy his father, who knows what could happen if he did? He wouldn't put it past him to use his siblings against him, his father had done it before with Indra when she tried to dumb down her prodigy statues for Izuna.

Madara sighed as he arrived at the river, seeing his friend on the other side looking as nervous as he himself. Throwing a rock with a message at his friend, receiving one back with a warning that he too had been sent by his own clan. He briefly wondered if Hashirama had been followed by a younger sibling as well, before trying to excuse himself and give Hashirama a chance to run.

 _Too late_. He thought as his father and the twins jumped out of the bushes. At the same time, who he recognized from the battle fields, the clan head and his younger son of the Senju also came out. Both sides met blades, spark flying, as the twins double teamed Tobirama.

Hashirama and himself were standing at the side, not knowing what to do as they didn't have any weapons on their person, not to mention they were fairly reluctant to harm one another.

Granted Madara was tempted to rip Tobirama's arm off for daring to scratch Indra's cute little cheeks ( _"that little shit how dare he." he muttered lowly_ ), but he restrained himself (barely).

"Tajima, didn't know you actually had another son." Butsuma noted, his eyes looking over Izuna critically. "Never seen _him_ on the battle field." he said, the implied insult loud and clear to everyone's ears.

"Hmp. Unlike you Senju's, _we_ don't need _everyone_ for a fight." Tajima fired back icily, as if it didn't bother him that his youngest son was old enough to be fighting, yet _wasn't_ unlike his _sister_. Madara saw the irritation from the comment, it was a sore spot that was well known in the upper parts of the clan. His father wouldn't let Izuna in the field until he was at Indra's level, which was a bit much, since the clan is only as strong as it's weakest member. Which Izuna was _not_ , but it seemed that way when compared to Indra, the enemy would see him as a weak point and attack him relentlessly, and seeing as the twins worked _together_ better then anyone, they would also be attacking his sister as well. That could cause them to loose her to death as she was _far_ too willingly to sacrifice herself for Izuna, it would also loose them face as Izuna was male, the _elder_ twin, _and_ was the son of the head yet is was the sister who was more of a threat.

Butsuma picking at how Izuna _hasn't_ fought yet was just rubbing it into his fathers face on how cowardly Tajima seemed for not sending his youngest son to fight when every other clan head has done so by now.

"No, you just seem to send out a _little_ _girl_ instead."

Indra narrowed her eyes, "This same little girl has cut down quite a few of your ' _Elites_ ', grown _men_ if I remember correctly, so what does that say about the quality of Senju stock?" she stated. Her comment had an obvious effect on the two Senju's, along with having Tajima send a proud smirk towards his daughter.

Wasn't long after that, that Madara left with his family once he told them that, no, he wasn't confident that he could beat Hashirama (Not that he wanted to in the first place).

Izuna was sent out not long after. Butsuma's words having an effect on their father as he was determined to prove the Senju wrong, while Madara focused most of his time on training and playing with his siblings when he could.

As he got older and older, he noticed that he had started to have...feelings...for his darling little sister. And he knew for a fact that it wasn't _brotherly_ love he felt towards her. In fact he knew this was what he _should_ have felt for the girl he was to marry, not his sister. He got unbelievably enraged when he heard other men talking about her figure, about who she was going to marry, and how many kids she could carry. He scared off any suitor trying to marry her, on the grounds that they weren't worthy of her hand and just proved it by scaring them away.

The worst was waking up when he was 18, fully aroused and panting, because of a dream he had about _her_.

When a report came back saying how his Fiance, Himeko or other, was killed in battle he didn't react. Mostly because he was relieved that he didn't have to marry her, so he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to get his attention away from Indra. It was also by this time his father was getting frustrated by him chasing away all the men he picked out for Indra, Madara was wondering if Tajima suspected the desire he had for his sister.

Not that he had to worry because the man had fallen ill and died not long after he had started to question his eldest on why no one seemed good enough for Indra, leaving Madara as the new clan head. And the first thing he did was declare to the elders that, no, he was not getting married as he was too busy, and that again, no, his sister would not marry if she did not want to. Which she didn't.

Good.

* * *

The first time he had ever kissed Indra, was after a particularly rough battle with the Senju. She had almost died right in front of him, the other clans had started to single her out since Sō'unga could decimate them with a single swing. That bastard Tobirama had gotten a lucky shot on her when aiming for him. He was fighting Hashirama when she had shoved him out of the way of the water bullet, causing it to tear through her side and sending her flying.

No one had seen him so _infuriated_ as when he watched her skid across the field, hearing Izuna yell out in horror and running towards her stilled body, stopping next to her as he cried while trying to keep her awake. That was a fatal blow, and by the way Izuna kept seeming to scoop his hands towards her body it was obvious _her organs were coming out_ , and he was trying to keep them from coming back out while simultaneously keeping away attackers. Madara had started to sprint towards them when Izuna yelled out in anguish as Indra vomited blood and her eye's closed. It was enough pain that both brothers activated the second stage of the sharingan, Madara had immediately set the field on fire, black flames consuming everything within sight. Izuna had done the same with any that managed to get away and ignored the screaming from the Senju's side. Madara quickly arrived by the twins side, grabbing Indra carefully and instructing Izuna to keep the enemy off of them, before sprinting it to the village.

The clan had been terrified of him that day, knowing better then to go near the main house and bothering the family of three unless it was life threatening. Izuna even had to leave, not able to handle the killer intent Madara was leaking, not to mention he himself was livid that his own twin almost died and he _couldn't do anything to help her_. So he had gone to one of the training fields to take out his frustration, training may have also increased for some of the younger ones that day as well.

"I'm fine." she stated softly, hands intertwined with Madara's. She way laying in her bed, her middle bandaged tightly, seeming paler then she should be and breathing heavily. "You know I can heal myself once I have enough chakra to do so, so there's nothing to worry about Nii-sama." she stated when Madara gave her a look. She smiled, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"...you could have **died**." he muttered, his other hand running through his hair in frustration. If he was just paying _attention_ , then this wouldn't have happened. _If it went just a bit more to the left then she would be-_ he thought, cutting it off and not wanting to think of his sister dying. "Never- and I mean _**NEVER**_ \- do that kind of thing again!" he snarled, his eye's watering as he took a deep breath. "I...I don't know what I'd do if you or Izuna-!" he snapped his mouth shut, scrunching his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"...I can't do that." she whispered, making his snap his eyes to her face. "I'll gladly die if it means you and Izuna will keep living. It's selfish, I know it is because I know it will hurt you two to lose me, but I can't _bear_ the thought of living if it means losing you two. We've already lost our brothers, chichue, and okaa-san. We're all thats left of the main house, I _won't_ lose you." she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek lovingly. "I love you too much to see you die."

He grudgingly admitted to himself that he knew Indra would have said something like that, and that it made him happy that she cared about him so much.

"Nii-sama?" she questioned, making Madara grunt. "Can you stay here with me?"

Madara didn't even have to think twice about it as he stripped out of his armor, setting it aside along with his weapons, before getting under the blanket with her. He wrapped his arms around her, mindful of her injury, and gave a sigh. _She's warm_ , he thought as his mind wandered to unsavory places when he remembered that Indra wasn't wearing anything up top. _Fuck_. He squirmed slightly, his pants starting to feel uncomfortable. _This was_ _ **not**_ _a good idea._ He mused as he glanced down, only to see Indra staring at him. His eye's automatically went to her lips.

They were so soft looking and close...

Just had to move his head down a bit.

"Nii-sama?" she questioned, not seeming to know the effect she was having on Madara.

 _No_. he thought as he stared at her lips, _Noooooo_... His eye's traveled down to her chest, which were only partially covered by the blanket. _Don't you fucking_ _ **dare**_ _Uchiha Madara, not when your sister is vulnerable._ He chastised himself-

Only to say 'Fuck it' when Indra leaned up on her arm's, making the blanket move, and exposing her chest to him. He quickly smashed his lips to her's, idly noting that they were fairly soft, and dragging her close to him. He was satisfied when she kissed back, a whimper let out when he parted her lips with his tongue and tasted every inch of her. The kissing got more intense until she broke away by turning her head, taking a deep breath. This didn't bother Madara as he kissed her cheek, and down her neck to her collarbone.

He stopped when Indra hissed in pain, making him remember that- yes- his sister is currently _injured_ and he was **probably** making it worse for her.

"Sorry." he muttered, kissing her neck one last time before settling back next to her.

"...So that's why you kept running off all of my suitors." she replied instead.

* * *

After that the two would disappear whenever they could to be alone together, kissing, fondling, caressing, sighs of sweet words as their bodies tangled together in pure bliss. One could die any day, so they gravitated around one another until there was no choice but for one to leave.

Indra would drive off any woman trying to catch her brothers eye viciously, Izuna helping sometimes as he didn't not approve of girls throwing themselves at Madara, especially just because he was clan head and wanting bragging right's about marrying him. He was amused on how protective their sweet little sister was about them, chuckling in memory when he himself had gotten married to his lovely wife. She had tried to subtly ruin Kaori, she couldn't do anything outright as his father was still alive then, poisoning her tea, 'Accidentally' having her hand slip when holding sharp objects, throwing insults at anything she could find wrong, leaking killing Intent. She tried _everything_ , but eventually Madara had enough of that and told her to stop, Kaori even admitted to her a few month after the wedding that she had found her attempts at 'Keeping Izuna pure' endearing. His wife had said those incidents helped her become a very good Kounichi and thanked Indra for it (Much to said sisters ire).

Indra only really approved of her when his first son was born (It took a lot of convincing to get his son back from her so he could play with him).

He understood why his sister did what she did when women started to try and trick Madara into marrying them. It had irritated him to no end, having to listen to those girls try and suck up to Indra once they learned that, without her approval, Madara wouldn't even consider them. Some even tried to 'Introduce' their brothers to her.

That gained no favor with Madara, and immediately made him **furious**.

He...had an idea as to _why_ Madara didn't want Indra to marry anyone...

This idea was supported every time he see's them together, every time they disappear for hours and come back with an air of satisfaction, and he didn't know how to _feel_ on this.

On one hand, they were siblings, it was 'wrong' and he should be disgusted by normal standards. He should be scolding his brother and sister, going to tell the clan elders all about this to do something. Disowning them as siblings...

And yet, he...didn't _care_.

Love was Love, and honestly it made them both happy even with the war going on, so who was he to stop them? He may or may not have had a crush on his sister as well, before he was engaged to Kaori. And how could he not have? Who better to be his wife then his other half? The only person who knew him better then himself? Sadly, his father had expected him to marry the woman that was chosen for him, so Izuna ignored his feelings and did his duty.

"Nii-san?" Indra said with a tilt of her head.

"Hm?" he hummed, lazily looking over at her. They were in a meeting with Madara and the villages vanguard, discussing their next plan of attack.

"Tired?" she questioned softly. She looked out of the small window, showing that it was nighttime, then at Madara and everyone else who seemed to be on the verge of sleep.

He chuckled, "Ah." he then stood up from his place, gaining everyone's attention. "It's getting late, and it will do no good to be planning when everyone's about to fall asleep." there were tired agreements, shuffling was heard as people started to head back home. Once it was just the three of them Madara turned to them with a tired smile.

"Let's go to sleep." he stated, heading out the door with the twins following. Izuna watched as Madara wrapped an arm around Indra's waist, pulling her to his side. Izuna smiled wistfully and bitterly, he was content with Kaori, she was far better then the other choices that were lined up for him at the time...

 _But_ , a small voice at the back of his mind whispered. _If you only waited a few more years, then father would have been dead and you could have taken Indra for yourself._ He could have used the war as an excuse to hold off the wedding, like Madara did, but Izuna feared that Tajima would have found out why he stalled for so long.

Sadly it was not to be.

He thought of what could have been, before giving one last look towards his siblings and headed out himself, to his own home.

* * *

It was the night before Indra and Izuna were going to be sent out, Madara was going a different rout to try and cut off Senju allies, thus they would have no idea if how the other would be until after the battle. Because of this, groans and sighs of pleasure could be heard in the clan heads room.

She groaned, raking her nails down his back with a gasp as he curled his knuckles inside of her. She felt him smirk as he kissed around her right breast, frustrating her as he would move away at the last second whenever his mouth was close to the perked bud.

He chuckled, loving the gasps and mewls she spewed. He loved that _he_ was the one causing her to make those sounds, that _he_ was the only one to hear them, to cause her face to flush in rapture. It wasn't long until he got her hissing at him in frustration, making him chuckle for a few moments before obliging her. He deliberately started to faintly brush his finger against her g-spot, making her try and buck up her hip's, but was stopped as his other arm pinned her lower half down. A few more of these and she was whimpering, before she slid her foot towards his cock and massaged it, making him jolt and pause at the sensation.

"You are playing a dangerous game..." he growled.

"what are you talking about Mada-nii?" she countered, an innocent look being sent towards the elder uchiha.

"Impatient." he grunted as he sat up, grabbing her by the hips and sliding her to himself with a smirk. He wrapped her legs around his waist, lined up and quickly thrust inside, hissing as warm enveloped him.

Both groaned at the sensation, sparks going up and down their spines as their hearts picked up some speed.

"Madara~" Indra sighed in a slight daze.

Madara hummed in satisfaction, enjoying the sight of Indra trying to move her hip's for friction. He smirked, gripping her hip's to stop her, widening his lips at the frustrated whine she gave him after some seconds of no success.

"Nii-sama~!" She huffed, eye's meeting his in displeasure.

Madara tilted his head, slightly jerking his hip's, "Yes my dear?" he questioned in amusement.

"Tease!" She growled, trying to move again and gaining the same results. Frowning, she moved one of her hand's down, intent on gaining satisfaction one way or another. She was foiled, when Madara quickly caught her hand with one of his own, his other still holding her still. "MADARA!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Can't have that, now can we?" He mused, capturing both her hand's in his to make sure she didn't try again. He bent over and captured one of the alluring perked buds in his mouth, causing Indra to gasp in satisfaction as he sucked and rolled his tongue over it. He quickly stopped, making her whimper, "Now, if only you told me what you want. Then I could solve this problem you seem to be having."

Indra narrowed her eye's, knowing exactly what he wanted and was not happy. Madara gave a wicked smile towards her, he could see the war in her eye's. She was an Uchiha, and she had her pride, despite how much she wanted to get off.

And he couldn't wait until she broke and begged him to fuck her.

When she was still stubbornly to beg, Madara quirked a brow and gave a hard thrust, making her spasm and gasp. "Well?" He hummed, he could wait, and he was sure she didn't have as much patience as himself.

She bared her teeth at him, but gave in. "Madara hurry up and Fuck me already!"

Madara didn't need to be told twice and abruptly set a brutal pace. The startled but approving moan made him chuckle. Madara was a passionate man, It was a well known fact about him in the clan. Be it fighting, debating, learning or teaching he did it with everything he had. So being passionate during sex was a given, along with being animalistic.

Indra hissed as Madara let go of her hand's and grabbed her left leg, pushing it down towards her torso and letting him go deeper, having him hit that delicious spot more often. Her right hand tangled into black hair and tugged, while her left went to his back and left deep bloodied gouges with her nails, earning a growl of approval from him before he gave a vicious bite to her shoulder.

Madara could feel Indra clenching around him, signaling that she was near her end, and made him mentally preen as he could make her cum so quickly while he was still rearing to go.

"M-Madara! Ah~! S-...So cloooose~!"

She came undone when his roughly thumbed her clit, screaming his name as he vision went white. After coming down from her high, she noticed that Madara was still inside and hard, before he started to slowly thrust again, making spark go through her again.

"I won't be able to see you for a long time," Madara explained to her startled eye's. He grinned down at her with dark eye's, "We won't be done for quite some time, Indra~" he purred, making her shiver in delight.

* * *

Izuna was dead.

His little brother had died because of Senju-fucking-Tobirama.

Oh, how he wanted to shred the little bastard apart, but Indra had broken down in grief and needed him.

And then Hashirama went to him for peace, to build the village they had dreamed of when they were little. And thought Madara wanted to murder Tobirama, he didn't have the energy, and honestly he knew his clan was also tired of the war, of losing child after child.

He also didn't want to risk losing Indra, she was all he had left.

So he had agreed, told his clan the new's, and had them all move to the location on where he agreed to meet Hashirama and officially sign the treaty.

It took month's to build their new home, to make it comfortable and decent enough for his clan. It was hard, as the Senju's didn't trust them and vise versa. Even the clans that were invited to live in the new village didn't trust the Uchiha's, but they didn't say anything as Madara and Indra were still alive and kicking. They had no wish on facing the famed Sō'unga.

Although, surprisingly enough, the Hatake and Nara's had no problem's with them. And since the Nara's had no problem, the Akimichi and Yamanaka had slightly warmed up to them.

Yet, despite those clans, there was still some hostility between Senju and Uchiha.

Which had lead to Madara's worst nightmare.

He, Indra, and some of the clan elder's were meeting with Hashirama, Tobirama, and their elder's to discuss where the new clan's could settle in, along with roughly hashing out a temporary government until they had a solid idea.

And it was during the glares between two of the elder's that Hashirama had an idea.

"Why don't we join our clan's through marriage?"

It went silent at that, Madara raising an eyebrow at his friend along with the elder's, Tobirama pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed, and Indra blinking.

"What." Madara questioned.

"Well, think about it!" Hashirama said, smiling, "It's how most alliances happen between clan's, right? To show that they wouldn't turn on their allies by giving one of their own to the other, so why shouldn't it work between us?"

The elder's of both clans looked thoughtful, discussing among themselves on the pro's and con's of such an idea.

"...As much as it pain's me to say this, it would show the rest of the clan's that this idea could work." Tobirama said painfully, his face scrunching up as he saw Hashirama grinning at him. "If two clan's with a long history of hate for another could put aside their differences and marry, then the idea of actual peace could be attained."

Madara mulled it over in his head, agreeing with the albino. It would also probably help with the hatred directed towards his clan.

"And who, might I ask, would you have in mind to marry?" Indra questioned.

The Senju elder's looked at one another before turning their head's to Tobirama. "Who better to show that peace can be attained then by the clan leader's Uchiha hating brother."

"And Hashirama is already married, so he cannot do it." Another chimed in.

Said younger brother widened his eye's, going rigged at what was being suggested. Him? Married to an _Uchiha_?

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Hashirama chirped, patting his brother on the back. "You do need to get married sooner or later Tobi. And maybe marriage will mellow you out!" and his fate was sealed.

The pained groan from the water user, along with the slump of his shoulder's, confirmed that he would go through with this if it was needed of him.

Madara smirked, enjoying the mans pain, before he though on which single Uchiha woman he could put fourth. "Hmmm...there are many available women in our clan, a list would have to be complied and-"

"You shall marry Indra." one of the Uchiha elder's stated, with the others nodding.

Indra froze, looking towards a stiff Tobirama, before hesitantly glancing at a stilled wide-eyed Madara.

Hashirama paled, also looking towards the silent Uchiha head.

Tobirama shifted slightly, even he knew how much Madara loved his sister and how much it was a bad idea to suggest said beloved sister marry the man who killed her twin. _There goes_ _ **that**_ _idea._ He mentally sighed.

" **WHAT**." Madara hissed, hands clenching tightly as his aura turned murderous.

The elder's sniffed, "It is customary for someone from the main branch to be married to political Allies. The senju has sent one from their own Main house, it is only right that we send Indra."

" _ **No**_." He snarled.

"Nii-sama." Indra called, putting her hand on his shoulder.

 _ **"I will not allow it Indra!"**_ He bellowed in fury.

Indra wasn't affected by his anger, calmly regarding her brother, "Nii-sama, this will help the clan. This will make sure that we do not have to worry about being attacked and going back to war. This is for peace."

Madara scowled, refusing to give in.

"It's alright. I'll be alright." she turned towards Tobirama, and looked him in the eye. "Will you abuse me?" she felt Madara stiffen, his rage growing at the prospect of abuse, but she ignored it. "will you take your hatred of Uchiha out on me if we marry? Scorn any child we would have because of my blood? Will you kill me like you did my brother when I am not looking?"

Tobirama looked appalled, "No! I would not abuse any child of mine, even if the had Uchiha blood running through their veins!"

"And me?" She questioned.

He frowned, "No. If you are to be my wife, then I would treat you as a husband should. I will not raise a hand against you unless attacked, and I will defend you. I may not like you Uchiha's, but I would not hold it against my own family, which you will be."

She looked long and hard, seeing what she wanted and nodded. She disregarded the hissing from Madara, and fully faced the Senju's and bowed, "Then I accept this marriage, and you as my husband to be...Tobirama."

There was a deafening crack and bellow of rage as Madara split the table and marched out of the room. The echoing slam of the door was heard clearly.

Hashirama looked from where his friend had been, towards Indra and frowned at her trembling hand's and glassy eye's.

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut on this?

* * *

Madara was pacing, the anger building and building until Indra had arrived back home. He had quickly cornered her and demanded why she was going through with this.

Didn't she _love_ him?

Didn't she **want** to stay with _him_?

Did she not want to have _**his** _ children?

 **Why was she leaving him?!**

Indra had smiled sadly, cupping his face in her hands and softly kissing him. "Madara, if it got out that there was a chance at peace and you did not take it, then the clan would talk. They would start to question you, to resent you for denying what we are working for. The elder's would start making thing's harder for you. They will make the clan turn against you, and I cannot stand the thought of this clan- that you love so much- vying for your head." she explained softly, moving her hands and tightly hugging him to her. "I love you Madara, I will always love you most no matter what. And because I love you, I cannot stand to lose you. I would go insane if I lost you."

Madara grit his teeth, returning her hug just as fiercely. "And do you think I can stand losing you?! Especially to that bastard that killed Izuna, that almost took you away from me!" he snarled, "You wouldn't be safe!" he couldn't stand the thought of Tobirama kissing her, of touching her and having children with Indra.

"I do not like it, but if it means making your life easier then I will marry him. _**Anything**_ for you, brother."

It was silent as the sibling's basked in each other.

Madara resigned himself, knowing he couldn't change her mind, as his heart started to crack. "...When do they expect you to wed?" he asked lowly.

"...Within the week."

* * *

True to her word's, Madara witnessed as Indra was married to Tobirama, as clan's joyfully congratulated the couple and made talk. He silently seethed at how close the man was to his sister, how men complimented him on his new wife.

"...I...I didn't think your elder's would pick her." Hashirama said from his right, casting regretful glances at his own brother and new sister-in-law.

"...I didn't either." Madara responded, watching as Indra glanced at her new husband.

* * *

Madara was visited by Indra once a week to talk, and as she was faithful, that was all their visit's entailed. There was no more passionate sex, no more kissing or sweet words of love, only the suffocating love they had for one another that would never again be acted on.

He wasn't sure if he could handle it, and wondered if it was better to not see her at all.

And with each visit, Madara witnessed his sister falling more and more in love with Tobirama, little by little. And by Hashirama's ranting, her affection was being returned by the Senju.

He hated it.

 _But_ , he mused sadly as he listened to what Tobirama had done for Indra a few day's ago. Observing her fond smile and the love growing in her eye's. _She is happy._ And he refused to ruin her happiness. Even if it meant he would never be.

As the month's passed, he decided that he himself should get married, if only to assure Indra that he could be happy. Along with distracting himself from the fact that she had become pregnant with their first child.

The crack grew bigger.

* * *

His eye's trailed over the gathered Uchiha's, distractedly answering his kin about his new wife. And while said wife loved him, had been in love with him all her life, he did not love her. She was only convenient, as she would stop the elder's from badgering him about having heir's, and to show Indra that he had moved on (Which he hadn't).

Said sister was currently chatting with his wife and Uzumaki Mito, her stomach swollen with child due within the next full moon. Tobirama was (reluctantly) coming over with Hashirama to congratulate him, the two men still did not like each other, but tolerated the other for Indra.

"Madara!" Hashirama greeted, "Congratulations, she seems like a fine wife! I didn't even know you were seeing anybody."

"I wasn't." he stated.

Hashirama's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh..."

"Marriage of convenience?" Tobirama suggested, gaining a nod. "Yeah, that seems more likely."

"Hm...Well, I'm sure you'll learn to love her with time!" Hashirama shrugged, only to falter when Madara gave him a look that said it wouldn't happen.

"Anata, Nii-sama, Hashirama-nii." Indra greeted as she waddled over, her hands resting over her stomach, and smiled at Madara.

Tobirama was quick to reach her side, steadying her as he rested his hand over her own. "Careful."

Indra huffed, "I know I know. I just came over to speak with Nii-sama."

"You shouldn't be moving so much." the albino grumbled.

"We can leave after I speak with Nii-sama."

"Fine, but only talking to Madara, and then we're done."

Indra smiled, happily turning to Madara and waddled to him. "Congratulations, Nii-sama." she said, giving an awkward hug to him.

Madara's lips twitched, "I will never tire of seeing you waddle." he received a slap for that, making him chuckle. "So, how is the baby?"

"Grumpy, just like their father."

" **Oi**."

* * *

Madara couldn't breath.

He couldn't hear anything, or see anything except for the gruesome sight before him.

He was vaguely aware of Hashirama trying to talk to him, of Tobirama howling in agony, of the clan head's trying to find out what had happened.

But he didn't care...

Because his _world_ was **gone**.

Because his sister, darling _lovely_ _**dearest**_ _**Indra**_ , had been **murdered**.

Her arm's were missing, her once pregnant stomach torn open for the world to see with the baby missing, and instead her eyeless head sat in it's place. The ninja that were suppose to have protected her while she lounged in the field had been slaughtered, the flowers stained red with her blood.

 _ **GonegonegonegonegonegonegoneshewashgonehisworldhislovehiseverythingwasGONE!**_

His heart shattered while his mind snapped.

What was the point of this village?

He had done it for **her** , the only reason he had agreed was to _**keep her safe!**_

There was no use for this village anymore. _Why_ should they be happy and joyful when _**Indra** _ was no longer **living**?! Why should they be kept safe if one of them possibly **killed her?!**

The thing he met, Zetsu, had agreed with him. And even better, he had told him of a plan that would let him be with his brother's again.

With _her_.

And so, he left, seeking out the Kyuubi.

Because he would do **anything** for Indra.


	12. Uchiha Mana part 2

Those that were hoping for the war and reunion with Madara...

Well, thats gonna be a different chapter. It'll be seperate with one half being Mana, and the other where instead of being reincarnated as Mana, she's brought back as Indra during the war.

I'm actually surprised I had enough inspiration to finish this...granted it's a little short because I wasn't that inspired, but hey, better then nothin' huh?

...

...

...Huh...I was going to type something important that you needed to know, but I Forgot what it was...?

Ah well, probably wasn't that important then (I hope).

* * *

Uchiha Mana (Pt. 2)

Mana was sick with fever when the massacre happened.

Her mother had put her to bed, sending Sasuke off to the academy without her, and told her to rest so she could get better.

She was asleep when she felt someone enter her and Sasuke's room, turning her head sluggishly she found it to be Itachi. Mana hadn't seen much of him lately, but she figured it was because of his increase in Anbu activity along with clan meetings. So seeing him when she was sick made her smile, struggling to sit up when he walked over and sat on her bed. "Nii-sama."

"Mana, lay back down." Itachi said softly, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "You're sick." he muttered, covering her with the sheets again.

"I'm fine..." she sighed.

"Hn." he hummed, raising a brow at her as he ran his hand through her hair. His eye's were dark, and Mana could sense he was conflicted about something at the moment.

"Ita-nii? Whats wrong?" she questioned, feeling his hand pause for a moment before resuming. She furrowed her brows, watching him as he seemed to take in every aspect of her face, trying to memorize her. She's seen that before, she had seen it on Madara, when her darling brother was unsure if he would ever see her again during the war.

It was the action of someone who did not think that they would ever see their loved one again.

He didn't answer, instead he stopped petting her and laid next to her. One arm went around her body as he hugged her to himself, listening to the birds outside as the sun set.

The two enjoyed the silence, reveling in the others presence. One knew what he was about to do, that he would not see the little girl in his arms for a long time. The other didn't know what was happening, but felt that this was a goodbye of some sorts, making her snuggle into her brothers chest more.

Finally, Itachi opened his mouth, "Mana, you'll protect Sasuke no matter what, won't you." he stated.

"Hm." she hummed.

"You'll always be by his side, no matter what. You won't let anyone take advantage of you both?"

"Mhm."

"Promise."

"Uhn, I promise Nii-sama." she answered, lifting her head and seeing his sharingan activated. She tilted her head, before smiling and hugging him. "It's ok, Itachi-nii. We'll be fine, I don't know what you're about to do, but I'll always love you. No matter what, ok?" she felt him stiffen, a small shake going through him, before larger arms wrapped around her and held tightly.

"Even if it's something horrendous?" he muttered into her hair.

She just giggled, "Nothing you can do will make me love you less! Because I know you love me too, and it's because of that love that I know you do it." she paused, lifting a hand and blindly stroking Itachi's hair. "Don't cry Nii-sama, let's get some Dango when I'm better, ok?" she said when she felt something wet hit the top of her head.

"Hn..."

"Then after you can help Sasuke and I get better at taijutsu."

"Hn..."

"And you have to help with our homework."

"Hn."

"And once I'm older, we'll get married."

A snort, "Oh? And what about Sasuke, I don't think he'll like that."

"Sasuke can marry the both of us after we get married." she stated seriously, receiving a choked watery laugh.

He quieted down after a few more minutes of laughing, the silence stretching out as the sun disappeared. Finally, after a few more seconds, Itachi unwound Mana's arms from around himself. He got back up, gently tucking her back in and gave a sorrowful smile to her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his sharingan activating and turning to the mangekyou, staring into her eye's.

"Goodbye, Mana..." he whispered as his eye's swirled.

"I love you, nii-sama." She muttered before the genjutsu took hold and she fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of a perfect day with her two brothers.

She would awaken two week's later in the hospital, with Sasuke by her side and crying tears of relief that he wasn't alone, along with being informed that her clan had been massacred.

* * *

The chunin exam, Mana had no doubt that she could pass it. Especially seeing as she had passed it once before when she was Setsuna. She briefly wondered if it was the same as when she took it, before dismissing it and looking at all the other occupants of the test room. Her eye's saw a few familiar faces from the academy, stepping in front of her brother when Sakura and Ino had started making their way towards him.

"Shut you mouths." she stated with a scowl, "This is the Chunin exam, not a day at the market, we're here representing Konoha and you two are making us seem like inexperienced brats." she snapped.

"She's right, the other villages are already sneering at us." Shikamaru added in, gesturing towards said villages.

After that, the group migrated away from the door and started to discuss what the exam might be. Mana had glared at an approaching genin wearing glasses. She saw the Konoha headband, but never recalled seeing him. Granted, she didn't know all of Konoha's military forces, but she knew that sly fake smile. _Izaya's and Madara's were better._ She mused as- the now introduced- Kabuto informed them about his cards. She narrowed her eye's at the information he had, he should not have that. He shouldn't have such detailed information about anyone.

She looked towards the only other person who would see this, seeing Shikamaru frown and nod at her. Knowing she wasn't alone, she slipped her hand under Sasuke's shirt and tapped out her message. Feeling his back muscles flex in affirmation, she put her hands back into her sleeves and kept an eye on Kabuto.

 _It's almost exactly the same._ She mused as she filled out her sheet. _Less strict because it isn't war time anymore, but still relatively the same._ Even the questions were easier. She finished early, leaning back into her chair and glancing at her neighbor.

Sabaku no Gaara.

The Ichibi jinchuriki.

He seems a bit unstable, but other then that and his short height, Mana found him quite attractive. She figured it was because she adored red hair, and the bloodlust she could feel from him may have also played a factor into it.

She did love men/women who weren't afraid of getting dirty.

 _Ah, but my heart belongs to Madara-nii and Tachi-nii._ She mused, glancing over at her twin who seemed to be doing fine, then at Naruto...

Who, obviously, did not get the _actual_ objective of the test.

She silently sighed, before dismissing her worry. He would somehow pull through, either by miracle, sheer dumb luck, or because of both. _It's like Hashirama all over again._ She thought with a small fond smirk, the Senju had the strangest luck, just like Naruto.

* * *

She was right.

* * *

As Mitarashi briefed everyone on what the second test was, Mana mildly noted that- yes- this was _exactly_ like her own chunin exam as Setsuna. _Except this time there is no jounin teams trying to eliminate you while trying to get the other scroll._ She mused, a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time.

Relieved because there was no way her brother and Naruto were ready for that kind of scaring.

Disappointed because...well...It'll be boring.

She nudged Sasuke, making him activate his sharingan so they could memorize the map that Mitarashi showed everyone. She would copy it down on paper for Naruto later when she had the time. "Sō'unga will be so bored." she sighed, petting her partner in apology for not being able to use him.

Sō'unga vibrated in her hand, his jewel flashing red in disgruntlement briefly, before settling down.

Naruto glanced at the sword, "...Isn't that a good thing? We're not trying to kill everyone." he said amused. The blonde had calmed down during their time together, Mana having not tolerated his loud and brash behavior. Once it was clear that she didn't dislike him, and that Sasuke had no problem with him other then his tendency to yell, having no problem with the demon in his stomach Naruto had gone quiet. He had stared at her in shock, demanding to know how she knew about that.

She had quirked a brow, before telling him about Sō'unga housing an ancient being inside of it that turned any living thing it cut into it's servant.

Sasuke had been startled about the demon in Naruto- not having known about it- but shrugged it off.

" _That explains why everyone called you demon, I guess." Sasuke commented._

Mana had then proceeded to beat strategy into Naruto's head, along with improving his Taijutsu, once she figured out that- yes- Naruto was actually smart. Just not _book_ smart.

She also had him tone down the orange, because while she herself liked orange, she would be fucking damned if she let him drown in it. Thus his outfit mostly consistent of black with red and orange accents.

On a side note, his hair had started to get fairly shaggy, reaching his cheekbones now.

 _He kind looks like the fourth._ She blinked, wondering if he was distantly related to Namikaze Minato.

Sasuke snorted, "Not to mention it would give our location away." he pointed out while they signed the papers being passed out.

"And who would be stupid enough to go towards whoever could pull off such an attack?" Mana asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, eyes narrowing, before snapping his fingers. "Gaara."

The Uchiha's paused, before nodding their head as they remembered the vibe Gaara gave off.

"Yes, well, Jinchuriki's don't count." Mana huffed.

"...ooooooh, so _that's_ why the fox wouldn't shut up." Naruto blinked in surprise, turning to observe his fellow Jinchuriki. "I was wondering why he kept muttering about Tanuki's."

Sasuke grimaced, "I'm not sure if I want to fight a Jinchuriki." he mumbled just as their team was called forward to get their scroll.

* * *

Mana stared at their opponent, not at all impressed by the small amount of killer intent directed at her and Sasuke. Such a tiny amount wouldn't do shit to her. _But_ , she thought, looking to her left and seeing Sasuke shaking. _It's affecting my brother._

And that was _not_ ok.

"It seems," she started, gaining a surprised look from the...woman?...across from her. "That I will indeed get to use you, Sō'unga." Mana continued, unsheathing the blade from it's scabbard in one fluid motion. She heard Sō'unga chuckle in glee at being able to fight. "Maybe this exam will be interesting after all."

"...It has been...quite some time since I've last seen that sword." the enemy stated slowly, warily, as they eyed Sō'unga.

"Oya? Is that so?" she mused while getting in a stance. The recognition in the others eyes when he heard her and saw her stance spoke volume on who this was. _Of all the people._

"Yes, she was my prized student. Why, I would have gone so far as to consider her my daughter." he- because she knew who this was- stated with a fond tilt of the lips. "mayhaps you've heard of her? Uchiha Setsuna, as she was the wielder before you." he paused, bringing his hands up, "Such a shame she had died. Yet, I suppose, it was a good thing that she self destructed while out on a clean-up mission instead of inside the village."

Because as he remembered it, it was only a matter of time before his student went mad with grief. The knowledge that her twin, her _world_ , had died for his _teammates_ \- and said teammates having the gall to show their faces in front of her- then the famed Uchiha grief that appeared was to no ones surprise. The blazing **inferno** like anger when she learned that _Hatake Kakashi_ - **the one who always put down her precious Obito** \- had **her brothers** freshly awoken **Sharingan**...

Well, they were still in war, and her anger could be used against their enemy's.

Despite her mind being shattered.

He had been devastated when informed that she died. Then he had been passed over the Hokage position in favor of Minato. He literally had no reason to stay in the village anymore, especially since Tsunade had abandoned them years before, and Jiraya was too consumed in his spy network- then Minato- to even bother to see how he was doing.

Sure, he may have gotten another student in the form of Mitarashi Anko, but she wasn't as talented as Setsuna. So he had immersed himself in his researched and had no problem with experimenting on the girl later, all the while thinking that if he had found a way to avoid death, then his favorite pupil would have lived.

Then there was a blur of movement as Mana swung Sō'unga, a powerful twister in the form of a dragon roared in challenge as it charged at him. He had to dodge as the attack followed him, as if it was sentient enough to know it was suppose to destroy him.

He had a change of plans. He had originally came for Sasuke, because despite having a twin who also had the sharingan, he figured that the village wouldn't allow the last female Uchiha to become a shinobi, in fear that they'd lose the clan. _Yet here she is._ He thought, dodging another attack from Sō'unga along with a water bullet. He briefly played with the thought of marking the girl instead, he wasn't picky about gender, but someone with such a strong will wouldn't be easy to take over. Until an idea came to him.

Two-birds-one-stone.

He quickly tricked the girl, marked Sasuke, said what was needed and left.

After all, if Sasuke went to him for power, and Mana was exactly like Setsuna, then he'd have both of the Uchiha's.

* * *

Week's after the exam and two Uchiha's were making their way to save their teammate from Itachi.

One in utter hatred, his aim to save his friend and kill Itachi.

Another in obsessive love, the thought of reuniting with her brother at the front of her mind.

" **ITACHI** / _ITACHI_ ~!" two voice yelled out at the same time, making the mentioned man pause and look behind him.

Itachi observed his two siblings, the snarling face filled with fury on Sasuke's face contrasting with the unstable filled devotion on Mana's.

Sasuke had barely moved before Mana had thrown herself onto Itachi. Hugging him in a death grip, rubbing her cheek against his as she chanted his name like a mantra. "Imouto." he greeted with a sigh, slightly returning the hug.

"...I thought you killed your entire clan." Kisame commented, staring at the Uchiha female on his partner. He quirked a brow at the scathing look the girl sent him, "What's that look for?"

"Who are _you_ and why are you with _**MY**_ Itachi." She snarled.

He blinked at the possessive tone. "...He's my partner." her look worsened.

"Your partner?" she hissed, clenching her fists when she felt Itachi try and remove her. "He's MINE!"

"Mana..." Itachi sighed in exasperation. This brought back memories of when she met his genin team for the first time.

She pouted, "He _can't_ be your _partner_ Nii-sama! I'm going to marry you, not him! You promised we would!"

Silence.

" _What_." Kisame deadpanned, suddenly realizing that their definition of 'partner' was not the same. He had no idea that Itachi was into incest. _You learn something new everyday._ He thought.

"What..?" Naruto echoed, confused, and vaguely remembering this in their introductions before they were an official team.

" **WHAT**?!" Sasuke snarled. When the _**fuck**_ did this happen?! If Mana was going to marry _ANYONE_ , then it would be him!

Itachi felt a headache coming on.

And then Sasuke attacked him, Naruto- Minato's son his mind whispered- joined in and helped where he could...

….And Mana was mainly focused towards Kisame, who had taken a great interest in Sō'unga. He had remembered his partner asking him questions about the blade ever since their first mission, it seemed the man was fascinated by what he heard about the blade.

Countering was easy, and he was mentally preening in pride in how far his siblings had advanced, and that Sasuke had even made a friend. _He reminds me of Shisui._

And then Mana switched places with Sasuke, taking the Tsukiyomi on herself instead of him.

 _ **Fuck**_.

* * *

Mana blinked, then tilted her head at Sasuke. Her darling twin had gone out to spar (fight) with Naruto on the roof a few hours ago after she had woken up, and had just now come back. He had a determined glint in his eye's, and then had told her about his encounter with the sound four and their offer. She had been skeptical, and while Orochi had been her sensei, a father to her in her last life, she was miffed with him for marking Sasuke. She had also grown fond of Naruto and Kakashi, Mana didn't really want to leave the people she was starting to see as family.

Then Sasuke told her that he would die by the curse mark if he didn't go to Orochimaru to stabilize it.

And like that, she had immediately rushed him to the compound, into their house, and started packing. Like damn she would let her brother die.

* * *

Training with Orochimaru was nostalgic, it had been three years since they had gone rouge. Sasuke seemed content with getting stronger, and she was just happy that Sasuke was alive.

The only problem for her was Kabuto. She hated the medic and it seemed he hated her as well, mostly because she was Orochimaru's newest favorite.

"It's like teaching Setsuna again." He had commented after training one day. "You remind me of her."

Which, granted, wasn't surprising as she _was_ Setsuna...Not that he _knew_...but still.

* * *

It was another day, and Orochimaru and Kabuto had gone out to do something, leaving the twin's to occupy each other to kill time.

Mana was humming, reading a book by torch light while contently basking in the attention Sasuke was giving her. She was sitting in her brother's lap, facing away from him as he nuzzled and nipped her neck. He had been getting impatient waiting for Orochi, she had just stopped him from leaving the base to track down their mentor by offering her body to him.

"Feeling better?" she mumbled, tilting her head to the left, giving him more access.

He hummed in answer, focused on leaving visible marks on her neck. He leaned back and observed his work, satisfied with the visible mark, he rested his head on her shoulder and huffed. "He's late." He grumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oya? Bored of me already?"

He gave her a look, tightening his grip. "As if you could ever get boring." He mumbled.

It wasn't until a good twenty minutes later that the two felt Orochimaru's chakra, along with a strangers coming towards them. When they finally came into the training room, two pairs of sharingans stared at the snake sanin, Sasuke wasn't interested in the stranger, instead making his displeasure known on how they made him wait. Mana- on the other hand- scanned the new teen over, tilting her head at the smell of ink coming off of him. _Fuuinjutsu?_ She mused, as it was the first thing to come to mind when she smelt so much ink coming from one person.

"So, you are Sasuke and Mana." The boy stated, "Naruto has talked quite a bit about you both." that gained some interest from Sasuke. While he had left, he still thought of the blonde as a teammate, he had slightly regretted leaving him behind but he needed to get stronger...

Not to mention he would have died refusing Orochimaru's help because of the mark.

"...Oya?" She mused, eye's narrowing at the name of their teammate. "And how do you know Mini-Minato?"

* * *

She didn't like Karin, not at all, and could tell Sasuke was uncomfortable with the girl flirting with him. She was tempted to chop her head off, they could deal without her sensing ability, and the fighting with Suigetsu was headache inducing.

Two birds one stone.

 _But_ , she mused as she made sure to block Karin from her twin. _She's an Uzumaki. Probably Naruto's only living relative._ And that was reason enough to make sure she lived.

Even if she wanted to rip that perverted face off.

* * *

"ITACHI~~~!" Mana squealed, launching herself at the elder. She ignored the snarl from Sasuke, and focused on her darling brother.

"Mana." Itachi sighed with a wry smile, holding out his arms and catching her. Immediately he could tell something was wrong. "Mana? What is it?"

She leaned back, frowning as she stared into his unfocusing eye's. "Nii-sama, what is wrong with your eye's." she demanded. She felt him stiffen, making her scowl. "Sasuke! I think Itachi is going blind!"

Silence.

"What?" Her twin said in shocked surprise.

"Mana-"

"Shut your fave Itachi." She hissed, she then grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the cave. Sasuke protested, stating that they needed to avenge their clan, only to clam up at the infuriated look Mana was sending him. "Sasuke, if you don't stop trying to kill Nii-sama, then I will never- and I mean NEVER- go near you again."

He paled.

Itachi snorted.

* * *

Mana looked at the masked man from behind the Hokage, face scrunching up in concentrated confusion as she knew that chakra. She tuned out what he was saying, tilting her head as she tried to remember where she had felt this chakra. While she was enraged that someone would dare to use Madara's name, the chakra stopped her.

 _Who is...?_ she trailed off, before the image of a boy with orange goggles came to mind. Making her eye's widen.

"Obito?" She asked in shock.

The figure stiffened very slightly, quickly turning towards her with his sharingan spinning.

She smiled, "Otouto~!" She sang in happiness. And then he was suddenly in front of her, with Tsunade yelling her name as the world twisted.


	13. Umi

Kingdom Hearts

"Sora." a voice called softly. The boy in question hummed sleepily before drifting back to sleep. He stirred slightly when a hand caressed his hair. "Sooora, time to get up."

"Hrmm..."

"He's not going to wake up this way you know." another voice stated with amusement.

"He could, you never know Riku." the first muttered.

"I will eat some of Kairi's horrible cooking if he does wake up this way." Riku deadpanned.

"Sora, if you don't get up then I won't be accountable for what I will do to you." the voice warned, only to be ignored by the boy. A sigh,"Well, alright then."

Next he knew, Sora was flying through the air, and landed in cold water. The shock of it startled him awake, making him flail slightly before swimming to the surface. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Sora yelled as he took a deep breath. He wiped the water from his face and turned to look at the island with a frown, where two older boy's were laughing.

The boy on the right had chin-length silver hair, turquoise eyes, light skin, and a fit frame. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants with fisher pants over them, black gloves, and blue shoes. He was currently laughing up a storm, holding onto his knees to keep up right, a tear trailing down his cheek. The other was a few inches taller then the silverett, he had short wild dark dirty blonde hair, blue eye's a shade lighter then his own, tanned skin, fit, light freckles, and a scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore a black wife-beater tank, grey shorts with white highlights, thick fingerless gloves that reached his bicep, sandals, and goggles perched on his head. He was smiling mischievously at Sora while patting the others back.

Sora whined as he swam back to shore, "Umi, Riku, thats not funny!" he pouted.

"I beg to differ!" Riku chortled.

"You should have woken up when I told you to, little brother." Umi quipped as Sora trudged out of the water. He was met with Sora flinging water onto him in retaliation, making Umi chuckle. "Come now Sora, that raft isn't going to build itself." he stated, amusement clear in his eyes. Sora had seen it in his elder brothers eye's every time the raft was mentioned, like he knew something that he, Riku, and Kairi did not.

Sora had always thought his elder brother was strange, he would see him get wistful at night, seeing Umi stare at the stars in longing. He would do things that he didn't understand, like when they were little and Sora swore he saw a shadow moving with big yellow eyes, and when he told Umi the other had gotten a strange smile. His brother had reassured him it was nothing, that he would go over there and come back fine, proving that it was Sora's imagination. He remembered a flash of light, hearing something exploding, black smoke, before his brother came back with not a scratch on his person.

"Alright, well, what do we have to do today?" Sora questioned as they made their way further into the island. They met up with Kairi, who was organizing their supply's, and split up to gather the things needed for today's quota.

It was while Sora was gathering coconut's that he happened to look down at the beach, what he saw was his shirtless elder brother trudging out of the water with some fish in hand. Sora had felt his face heat up, and he just could not look away. He was only brought out of it when Riku walked up to

Umi and gave the other a quick kiss. Sora quickly turned back to gathering the coconut's, shaking his head from those thoughts. It was a recent development, these thoughts he had of his brother. He found himself wanting to keep other people away from him, not liking that Umi was giving his attention to others. There was a time he had to hold himself back from the sudden urge to punch Riku for kissing the other, even though he knew they were dating and it was perfectly ok to kiss.

What a headache.

 _Maybe this was what Kairi meant when she said I had a brother complex?_ He mused as he made his way through the shack. Then again, he really didn't know _what_ to think about Kairi, she was cool and all, one of his best friends, but he wasn't really sure he could take advice from a girl that got this creepy look when his brother and Riku kissed around her.

Along with the giggle...

And the blush...

And the pictures...

What was it Umi called her? He remembered his brother had taken one look at that face and shuddered, Muttering 'Fangirl' under his breath and tried not to be too affectionate with Riku when around her.

Kairi seemed to have taken that as a challenge, somehow, and started popping up just as things got heated between the two.

Sora thought it was hilarious.

"Oh, did you get the coconuts Sora?" Kairi questioned as Sora arrived. She looked them over when he set them in the supply box, nodding in approval when she shook them. "You got some good ones!" she then looked over his shoulder and smile, "Umi, Riku, are you guy's done?" she called out.

Sora looked behind him, his eye's landing on Umi's arm around Riku's waist, before looking at the amount of fish his brother got. Riku was carrying a fair amount of water along with some cloth. "Yeah, we're done." Umi stated as he put the fish in the cooler, moving some ice on top of them.

"I found this in one of the upper tree-house's we don't really use anymore." Riku said as he handed the water to Umi, and spread out the sheet. He held it up to the other two, poking his head out from the side, "So? Think It'll work?"

"Good find, right?" Umi agreed.

Sora looked over it, tapping his chin in thought as Kairi tilted her head to the side. Then both grinned. " **Perfect**!" They said.

* * *

"You know, honestly speaking," Umi piped up as Kairi took the sheet. "We probably should have gotten the sail first."

"Yeah, it's a pretty vital part, and we would have been screwed if we couldn't find any when we were almost done." Riku agreed as he and Umi sat down and watched Sora and Kairi attach the sail.

"Imagine if you forgot the _rudder_." Umi chuckled.

"Right? I'd be pretty stupid to forget that!" Riku agreed.

"Hahaha!"

"Hahahahaha..."

"Hahaha...?"

"Haha...haaaa..."

"...aaaah...?"

"... **ah**."

It went silent, making the dirty blonde look over at his boyfriend and deadpan at the wide eye's Riku was currently making, facing forward and refusing to look at Umi's face.

He was also sweating...

"... _Goddammit_ Riku. Are you fucking _serious_ right now?"

"I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Riku shouted as he rushed over to the building materials.

"HOW DID YOU EXPECT US TO STEER THIS THING WITHOUT A _RUDDER_?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T DISTRACT ME, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"YOU WERE TOTALLY INTO IT!"

 **"AAAAH~! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"** Kairi exclaimed, catching on about what happened. She excitedly got her notepad out, eagerly waiting for details.

"GODDAMMIT KAIRI, WOULD YOU STOP USING US FOR FANFICTION MATERIAL?!" Umi yelled, disturbed by the redheads flushed cheek's and gleam in her eye's.

Kairi looked _appalled_ by the idea. " **NEVER**! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY RIGHTS LIKE THAT! FREEDOM OF PRESS!"

" **LOUD NOISES!** " Sora yelled.

"I CAN AND WILL IF YOU'RE INVADING OUR PRIVA- wait, what _the fuck_ do you mean freedom of **press**?" Umi started, only to notice what she had said had nothing to do with this.

….unless...

Riku paused, face flaming red as he whipped around and stared at Kairi in shocked dread. "You _didn't_." he whispered in horror.

Umi stared blankly at his friend, praying she didn't. "Kairi..."

Said girl blinked innocently at him. "Yeeees~?"

"...You...didn't publish any of your writings...right?"

The catty smirk she sent the two lover's told them everything.

…

…

…

…

"You sold smut about my brother and Riku." Sora stated dryly. He honestly didn't know why they were so shocked about this. He then turned to the two frozen teen's, a brow quirked. "Huh, so that's why all those girls have been looking at you two."

" **What**?" The two questioned. What girls?

Kairi looked far too smug in their opinion.

* * *

"Umi."

Said teen turned, catching what was thrown at him by Riku. He looked down and saw a paopu fruit. A smile worked it's way onto his face, knowing the story of it and seeing that Riku had already bitten into it. He looked at him, "Oya? Are you sure about this? Because this means we'll be stuck with one another." he teased.

Riku blushed, scratching his cheek as he shrugged. "Well, it looks like I'll just have to suffer huh?" he grinned.

Umi snorted, "I might as well propose while I'm at it." he then took a bite out of the fruit, humming at the sweet taste.

Riku strolled up to Umi, twining their hands together as they started to walk towards their boats. Sora could be seen talking with Kairi, both readying to leave as the sun set, and made the teens pause in thought. "...Remember when we first met?"

Umi chuckled, eating the rest of the fruit. "Yeah. I fucking hated you."

"Hated you too." Riku snorted.

"How could you hate me? I'm fucking adorable!"

"You glared at me any time I went near you!"

"That's because you were a smug little shit and wouldn't stop correcting Sora. You also called me a liar and tried to correct me. It was only when Kairi and my mom confirmed we weren't from this world that you believed us."

"I was eight!" Riku laughed, "And besides, you were new. I didn't know you, and yet you were my best friend's new overprotective brother."

"You kept trying to show off when I was around. It was soooo fucking annoying."

"I was trying to impress you!"

"By being a little shit?"

"NO! I-...I had read a book on how girls found...people like that attractive. And when I asked about how to get someone to notice you, my mom commented on how tugging someones hair is usually how kids show their affection!" He explained, face flushing in embarrassment.

"...I thought you had a crush on Sora." Umi said dryly.

Riku huffed, cheeks reddening. "...Ok...so I _may_ have gone the wrong way if you got that impression." He admitted, "But I was trying to get _you_ to look at me, not Sora. I was already friends with him, and he's like a brother...sooo..."

Umi's brows lifted in surprise. Then his eye's gleamed as he smiled, "Are you telling me that you've liked me since _we've first met_?"

Riku had nodded, "It was love at first sight."

…

…

…

Umi roared with laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Riku squeaked. "I-IT'S NOT FUNNY UMI!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry~!" Umi huffed, suppressing his laughter. He cooed as Riku grumbled and crossed his arms. Chuckling, Umi went over and wrapped Riku in a hug, "Awwww Riku, I'm sorry. But it's just soooo cute of you~!"

"I'm not _cute_." Riku mumbled.

* * *

Umi was laying in his bed, flipping through a manga about a monster child becoming god, when he heard thunder. He turned his head towards the floor room window his bed was up against and saw the storm brewing over the island.

 _We're going to have to rebuild the raft._ He mentally noted with a sigh. "Sora's gonna be crushed." he muttered, turning back to his comic when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Turning back, he saw Sora jumping out his room and running towards the beach. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Umi yelled, quickly tossing his book aside and slipping on some metal-toed boot's, a jacket, googles, and his gloves before jumping out his other window that opened. "SORA!" he yelled over the raging wind, chasing after his brother. "SORA STOP!"

When he reached the beach, Sora had already took off in his boat. Umi cursed before quickly pushing his boat into the water and rowing as fast as he could. "God-motherfuckin'-dammit! Why did you decide to try and save a raft?! WE COULD HAVE BUILT ANOTHER ONE!" he howled over the wind. As he neared the island, he noticed Riku's and Kairi's boat already there, making him grit his teeth in annoyance. "Are you fucking serious?!" He hissed as he hoped out onto the dock's, he quickly made his way inwards, catching a glance of Riku's silver hair on the mini-island. "...The fuck." He muttered, noticing something in the sky. He blinked at the ball of darkness, the echo of Master Eraqus' voice explaining what happened to worlds that fell to darkness in his mind. His eye's widened, before glancing down at the shadows moving towards him. "No..." he whispered, "No, no, no, no, NO!" he yelled, running past the new being's of darkness he didn't recognize. His eye's focused on Sora and Riku.

He would not lose another family.

 _Where the fuck is Kairi?_ He wondered, glancing around him as he neared the two. _Sora first._ He decided as he reached them.

"SORA!"

Said boy jolted, looking behind him at Umi. "UMI!" he yelled in shock, before yelling out in pain as he was smacked In the head. "WHY?!"

"THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Umi roared, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" he then turned to a worryingly calm Riku. "Why the fuck are you here?!"

Riku calmly looked towards his boyfriend, tilting his head to the side, before smiling at him. "Umi, we can leave." he said stated serenely.

Umi furrowed his brows, "...'leave'? Riku, our world is being consumed by darkness! We can't leave!" he said in disbelief. "At the very least, not the way you seemed to have been lead to believe."

"Umi?" Sora questioned in worried confusion.

"Later, Sora." he snapped, "Riku, come on, we need to find Kairi and then we can leave! Together."

Riku regarded him for a moment, before humming and looking back towards the ball of darkness. "...We can go _now_." his eye's narrowing as he glanced back at the brothers. Sora looked freaked out as he clutched Umi's arm. His boyfriend, on the other hand, had started to look horrified with what he was saying, hand's clenching into knuckles.

"What did you _do_?" Umi demanded through grit teeth.

"This could be our only chance."

" _Riku_ -" Umi started off in warning, pushing Sora behind him. His heart clenched when he looked past Riku for a moment, only to see the darkness had swallowed up the mainland.

 **"I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!"** Riku declared. And as that was said, darkness pooled under his feet, slowly rising up to submerge him.

Umi quickly shoved Sora farther away from Riku, before running towards the Silverette who was holding his hand out to them. "RIKU!" just as he grabbed Riku's arm, the darkness surged around him, locking his leg's into place. "SHIT!"

"UMI! RIKU!" Sora yelled, starting to make his way towards the two.

"RUN SORA!"

Sora stopped, "W-What?"

"I said RUN! Go find Kairi, and use this when you do." He said, struggling to get free, before throwing a glass wayfinder at him.

Sora caught it, but took a step forward. "But Umi-!" he stopped at the look being sent. He bit his lip before nodding and quickly went to find Kairi. He promised himself that he would come back to help them both.

Once Umi lost sight of his brother, he turned to a frowning Riku. " _Why_?" he whispered in heartbreak.

"You know as well as I do that we weren't going to get anywhere on a _raft_." he responded softly.

"You killed our island, the islander's, our world...our _parent's_!" Umi said, his eye's watering and blood thumping in his ears.

Riku frowned at that, briefly feeling some guilt before dismissing it. "Since when did _you_ care about any of that?"

"That's not the point Riku!" Umi snarled, going to jerk his hand out of Riku's, but the other quickly held onto it with both hands. "you put SORA IN DANGER!"

"HE'LL BE FINE!" Riku roared back, before calming down and let go of the others hand to cup his face. "We'll _all_ be fine! And we'll find them again. **Together**."

Umi stared into his eye's, before hardening his features and pushing Riku's affection away. "No, **I'll** find them Riku."

Riku's face fell, heart hammering in his chest, "Umi-" he reached out again only to be avoided.

"I _love_ you Riku. I've loved you since we were little." Umi started as the darkness reached their chest's, "I _still_ love you...But I don't _trust_ you. Not anymore. **Not after what you've done.** "

And the last the two lover's saw of each other was cold blue eye's gazing into pained teal, before darkness consumed them.

* * *

Umi awoke slowly, bleary blue eye's blinking to focus and look around.

He didn't recognize his surroundings.

 _What world have I been thrown to?_ He wondered, noticing he was under a lamppost, and slowly getting up. He grimaced at the lingering feeling of darkness that clung to him, _That's annoying._ He huffed. Looking left and right, he found that he was in a courtyard, with a strange mail box next to a set of stairs. Sighing, he headed towards the store right in front of the stairs, opening it, and stepped inside. He found that it was an item shop, it was small with a small display case in the middle, an unlit fireplace besides the door, a ladder going towards the building above and a simple counter.

"Welcome to my shop!" a scratchy voice said.

Umi turned, and gasped at the face that greeted him. "CID?!"

The blonde man narrowed his eye's at him, brows scrunching up in thought. "Do I know you?" he questioned as he scratched the side of his chin.

Umi quickly walked towards the counter, his smile widening. "Cid! It is you! It's me, Umi! My mother and I use to buy from your shop all the time!" he explained, only to get a confused expression. He sighed and held out his hand, a bright light flashed and in his hand appeared a Keyblade. The Guardian Soul.

Cid's eyebrows flew up, recognition appearing in his eyes as he laughed. "UMI YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" he bellowed, coming out from behind his counter and engulfing the teen in a hug. "We thought you and your mother were-" he cut off, frowning at the memory before letting go and stepping back. "Well, when your mother and you never showed up here, we assumed you were gone for good."

"And where is here?" Umi questioned.

"This is Traverse Town, the place for those who lost their world and survived arrive at." he stated, before realizing why Umi was here. "Aw shit, so you've-" Umi nodded his head sadly, "Dammit. And what about...?" he hesitated, only for his face to fall when he saw Umi's expression. " _Fuck_." He whispered sadly, before he clenched his fists and punched his counter. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"Cid..."

"No, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have lost my temper like that..." He grumbled calming down and looked back at the teen. "She was a good woman, your mom, prodigy at magic." He sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Is...Is everyone else here?" He questioned, making Cid smile at the change in topic.

"Yeah. I'll show you." he said as he lead Umi out the door.

* * *

"UMI~!" Yuffie squealed in delight, launching herself at the blonde.

"YUFFIE!" Umi said happily, opening his arms and receiving the hug. "It's been so long! You've really grown!"

"It's wonderful to see you!" Aerith softly chuckled, delighted to see another one of her friend's.

"I'm not even sure why I'm surprised you were still alive and kicking." Squall- 'It's Leon'- sighed, his mouth quirking. He was relieved to see another familiar face, even if it had aged.

Umi shoved Yuffie off, standing up and patting himself down. "As if you could get rid of me Squall."

" _Leon_." The man corrected.

 _"S-Q-U-A-L-L."_ He said pointedly, his eye's roaming around the room and frowned. "Is this it? Is this everyone who escaped Radiant Garden?"

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie are here along with uncle Scrooge." Aerith said.

"Of course that old man is still here." Umi mumbled, much to Yuffie's amusement.

"Merlin's still around too. He lives in a different district then us." The ninja explained.

"There's a dozen more, but thats about it." Leon sighed.

Umi frowned, "What? Thats it? What about Lea and Isa?" he received shakes of their heads. "Sephiroth? Cloud? Zack?"

"Zack didn't land here, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was just on another world." Leon offered uncomfortable.

"And the others?"

"...Umi, you have to understand that Cloud thought you and your mother were dead, and Sephiroth-" Aerith started gently.

"What?" Umi whispered, eyes widening. "What are you-? What happened to my brother?!"

"He went after Sephiroth." Leon stated, making Umi look at him in horrified confusion. "When the darkness was consuming our world, it did something to Sephiroth and he went...insane. He... he killed a lot of people Umi, including the people in your neighborhood. He hurt Tifa real bad, and almost took her heart. Cloud tried to talk to him, but it was no use, the darkness had invaded Seph's mind, Angeal and Genesis told Cloud you and Stella weren't here when he arrived. He thought you were both dead. So he figured he had nothing to lose despite what we told him and went after Sephiroth for revenge."

Umi's heart sunk. "...How long...?"

"It's been years since we've seen him." Yuffie muttered.

"What about...?"

"We have no idea if Vincent is still alive or not, we're hoping he is though."

* * *

When Sora had woken up he was confused about why he was outside. Then it came back, making him jerk up and frantically look around. Seeing nothing familiar, his heart started to sink as dread set in, he couldn't believe it. Was his home really gone?

Kairi had disappeared- literally. He was about to catch her when she became transparent and faded. He had tried to go back to where Umi and Riku were, but he was blown away and ended up facing this giant creature. The same creature from his dream.

And as the last of his Island disappeared- _Ohgodeveryonewsgonegonegonegonegoneumiwasgonerikugone!_ \- he remembered the charm Umi had given him, he pulled it out and willed it to work for him. The last thing he remembered was being covered from head to toe in armor.

 _Where...did Umi get this?_ He wondered as he looked at the gauntlets covering his hand's. _How do I get it off?_ Not that he had to worry as it came off once he thought about it. "Oh" he mumbled as he stared at the charm in his hand. Scratching his head, Sora made his way out of the ally and into a shop to see where he had ended up.

* * *

 _HOLYSHITTHATGUYISSHOOTINGFIREBALLSATME!_

"HOLD STILL!" Leon yelled in frustration.

"ARE YOU _INSANE_?! WHO WOLD HOLD STILL FOR THAT!?" Sora yelled as he dodged another fire ball, "AND WHO THE HELL USES A GIANT SWORD AGAINST A 14 YEAR OLD?"

"SHUT UP AND STAND STILL FOR ME! IT'LL ONLY HURT FOR A SECOND!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT YOU MANIAC!"

And then the man had gotten a good hit on him, which resulted in Sora blacking out again.

* * *

"Kairi, _I swear to god_ , if you're waking me up to read **another** of your RiMi Fanfiction's I will **throw you out of my goddamn window.** " Sora threatened with a groan as he rubbed his head. "No one- and I mean _NO ONE_ \- will be able to find you this time and help you out of _**The Raccoon Pit**_." Blinking his bleary eye's open, he was met with the bewildered eye's of a teenage girl that was definitely _not_ his insane friend. "Oh..."

The girl just stared at him, "...'The Raccoon Pit'?" She questioned.

" _Why_ is no one I ever meet normal?" The man who had knocked him out sighed.

And then they had started to explain what had happened, why Leon- the one who attacked him- was trying to knock him out, summoning the Keyblade, what happened to his home and everyone he knew, and finally if they had seen his brother.

"Well, what does he look like?" Yuffie, the ninja, questioned.

Sora had just started to speak when the room door opened, and in came Umi himself with a bag full of grocery's. "UMI!"

Said teen quickly looked towards him, dropping his bags, and enveloped a leaping Sora in his arms. "SORA!"

* * *

Umi stared down at the...Duck...

A pause.

He glanced at the wand.

….A magical...duck...

 _I don't think I've ever seen that before._ He mused, eye's drifting to the humanoid dog besides the...Wizard duck. He listened as they talked to his brother, as Squall and the rest came to encourage Sora to go with them to find Riku (A pang) and Kairi. His brother had just done a somewhat creepy smile, when the duck turned towards him. He raised a brow, "Hn?"

"You're coming with us, right?" Donald questioned. He wasn't sure if the one they were suppose to be following was Sora, or Umi, as they both had Keyblades.

Umi stared, "Of course I will, I don't trust you or your..." he glanced at Goofy, " _Companion_ with my little brother." he blinked, eye's narrowing at them. "Why aren't you wearing any _pants_?"

"QUACK?!" Donald yelled in affront.

" ** _Umi_**..." Squall warned.

"What? I am legitimately curious!" He defended himself, "Goofy is wearing pants!"

"UMI!"


	14. Lux Lucis Caelum

I'm becoming very tempted to just start making some of these actual story's.

Maybe when I'm farther into Because Karma, That's Why?

Hm. Hm, Hm, Hmmm.

Also, Gotta say, fairly certain I am cursed.

BECAUSE EVERYONE I LOVE IS EITHER EVIL, DIES, OR JUST HAS SUCH SHITTY LUCK (everyone else).

WHY?! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!

Then Again, I Love how fucking Sassy and Sadistic Ardyn is. Like, he is my all time favorite!

 _ **ALSO POSSIBLE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME OR WATCHED THE MOVIE.**_

* * *

Final Fantasy XV

When she first laid eye's on her brother, she had sworn to fuck up fate as much as possible for daring to target one of her siblings.

Noctis was two years younger then her. They both looked so alike they could be twins, and anyone who didn't know them (Anyone outside of the city that is) would mistaken them for twins, and even then it was hard to tell who was the elder as she was the same height at him. The same shade of black/dark blue hair, clear crystal blue eye's, nose, lips, and face structure.

She was named Lux Lucis Caelum, The princess of the Lucis Kingdom.

Commonly known as Lulu by her family and close friends.

Currently the princess has been sent out to the front-line's with the Glaives by the reluctant order of her father. She was dressed in a black form fitting sleeveless tank-top, baggy pants tucked into combat boot's, a hooded coat stopping at her ribs with long sleeves, gauntlets that reached her shoulder's. Like her father she had a silver horn jutting out from the side of her head, while different feathers adorned her waist lengthened hair. Not that she minded, Sō'unga was getting fairly restless, and using him against the enemy was an excellent way to spend her energy and time.

"How much longer Crowe?" Lux questioned, swinging her blade and releasing another attack towards the bigger Daemons. After the first few millenniums spent with her, Sō'unga had learned how to absorb powers he thought useful. One of them being able to shape-shift the weapon he was. He was currently a type type of Glaive she favored a few lives ago, it practically being a giant double sided purple blade with a handle in the middle, and a magical jewel at one end to launch her when needed. "Not that I'm complaining, but Lib seems to be getting fairly annoyed." She commented, then spotted Nyx slashing the throat of a Daemon, "And Nyx looks like he's enjoying himself."

"A few more minutes My Lady!" Crowe answered. The best of the best at magic from the Glaives were currently concentrating on summoning a giant flaming tornado to decimate their enemy's. "Shit!" She cursed, gaining Lux's attention, and worriedly looked towards the downed Glaive next to her. "Might take a bit longer."

"Hn." Lux observed them, noting on how tired they seemed to be getting, having to remind herself that they didn't have her ungodly stamina. Nor did they have the natural Lucii Magic flowing in their blood, thus resorting to borrowing her father's, which resulted in more work to use it. "Right..."

 _[How we doing on time?]_ Nyx questioned over their com-channel.

"Almost, going to have to hang on a little more Hero."

A sigh was heard from him, _[Who told you about that name?]_ he grumbled, making Lux laugh.

"You make it sound like you could hide such a thing from me." She scoffed, sending out another attack towards a charging daemon. "Almost like we haven't known each other since you were assigned to guard me." she spoke, a fake gasp leaving her lips.

Another grumble before Nyx focused back on fighting.

"READY!" Crowe yelled.

"All Glaives, I repeat, All Glaives fall back." Lux commanded, walking towards the railing of the wall and jumping onto it. She stuck Sō'unga into a crevices and focused on her magic, commanding thousands of glowing chain's to come out of her back, and shoot out towards the farthest Glaives that was nearest the attack. She wrapped the chains around them and started pulling them towards safety. _So very useful._ She mused, glancing at the chains she had modeled after the famed Uzumaki clan. Watching the pillar of fire come to life, Lux had the thought that maybe she should have summoned Dante, Vergil and Nero for this. They were daemon hunters afterall, they'd be perfect for this. _Too bad that would raise questions. Should have chosen something other then summoning, like the Rinnegan. That would have been useful._ Although, having her summoning become mixed with the Lucii magic was amazing. She wasn't sure what anyone would gain if she decided to share her magic like her father and brother did, but it would probably be interesting to witness.

She also didn't think her people would appreciate her summoning half-daemons.

"Everyone alright? Anyone hurt?" She questioned, receiving negatives.

"What the fuck is that?!" someone yelled, making her look to where he was pointing. Her brows shot up at the giant Daemon Niflheim was sending in.

She and the Kingsglaives watched as the Daemon was released, as it tore through enemy and allies alike with ease, and headed their direction.

"Huh." she hummed as her comm buzzed, the orders to retreat heard. "It's not that difficult." She muttered, but turned anyways and started to head back.

"NYX!" Crowe yelled, heading towards the Daemon when another Glaive caught her and started to pull her away.

Lux paused at hearing the name, "Nyx, what are you doing?"

 _[Libertus is stuck under some rubble.]_ was his answer.

She sighed, "Please be careful. And do come back, It would be boring without you two at the castle."

A laugh, _[Anything for you Princess.]_

* * *

"Well, don't you seem grumpy today?" Lux questioned in amusement, seeing a disgruntled Noctis coming out of the dining room. She had arrived back earlier that morning, happy to be back with her family.

"Lulu!" The prince said, his earlier frown melting into a loving smile. He quickly jogged towards her, pulling her into a hug with a small laugh at her huff. "I missed you." He commented, looking around and noticing that there was no Glaives hovering around his sister. He blinked, "Where are your Glaives?" he questioned.

It was well known that his sister was loved by the Kingsglaive's, when their father had made an order to have his sister protected 24/7 when she was ten because of what had happened after Tenebrae (despite that she could and did protect herself) he had gathered everyone along with the castle guard and asked who would be willing to sign up for it.

More then half of the Glaives scrambled to sign up, along with the majority of the Guards, bickering on _who_ got what shift. On who she liked more, and obviously they were more qualified for it then the others.

Lux and Regis had been amused to no end, watching the almighty Kingsglaive's act like children on who got first shift with Princess Lux.

Nyx had crowed in victory as he was able to battle his way to the list and sign his name down for the shift, along with taking some of the _other_ more lengthy ones that immediately had others protesting. Nyx had just grinned smugly when the king stated that he had _never said_ they could **only** take _one_ shift, so Nyx's claims were valid in his eye's.

And while everyone had been occupied with Nyx and his sneaky tactics, Cor, Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna had slithered thier name's in for the next best shift, amusement sparkling in their eye's as everyone did a double take on what had just happened.

Thus, more protests.

Which had let _Prompto_ \- who had come in along with Noctis and the others- to go up and put down both his and Gladio's name's for shits and giggles.

Regis had actually gotten a servant to make popcorn so he and his children could watch the happenings.

"Father has the majority of them recuperating from the long fight." she answered with a small smile. "Nyx has been reassigned for the time being as he had disobeyed order's."

"Huh." He hummed, finding it weird that she was actually alone for once. "What's he doing now?"

"Gate duty."

Noctis snorted. "That's gotta suck."

"Mhm." she hummed, "So, do you have anything to do today?"

Noctis thought and nodded his head. "Yeah, some training with Gladio for the morning, and Ignis wanted me for something- probably to test his food again- and then Prompto and I were going to the mall." he listed, "Other then that, no."

"Ah. Alright then." She shrugged, "Maybe tomorrow then?" she said, skipping down the steps towards the front.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and bother Nyx. He's gotta be lonely without me there!" she said dramatically.

"That poor man." Noctis deadpanned.

"OI!"

* * *

She was with her father as the council talked about the recent battle. Since she had been there first hand, Lux had informed them of the daemon's along with their attempt to kill of a good majority of their Glaives, luckily she had erected a barrier to stop the attack's, thus only a few minor injury's.

And then a guard had come in, informing them that Niflheim had sent an envoy.

This made both royals lift a brow at the audacity.

Lux tilted her head at the man who came in, with not a care in the world, and announced himself. She was surprised at how confident the enemy was as they had sent their chancellor, _I don't see why when they failed to kill many._ She mused. Blue eye's blinked at the intense look a man with red-violet hair was giving her.

"Hello there, It is a **pleasure** to meet _you_ Princess." Ardyn stated, taking his hat off and bowing, amber eye's sparkled in interest and mischief. His lips quirked a bit, eye's seeming to roam his eye's up and down her figure, as if to look for something.

Lux gave an amused smile, "Hello to you as well. You are an **interesting**... _man_...I suppose." she stated, noticing the aura around him. She didn't think there was another immortal here.

"What is your purpose here?" Regis demanded, not liking the look he was sending his only daughter.

Ardyn smirked before telling them of the treaty and of the conditions.

One of which was to marry off the royal children to the former royalty of Tenebrae.

* * *

Noctis blinked at the watery eye's Lux was giving him. "Eh? Lulu whats wrong?"

"I believe," Ignis started, laughter in his voice as he spoke. "That Princess Lux is getting so emotional because you getting married Noctis." he stated as they walked the halls towards the entrance.

"What?" The prince giggled. The group started to walk towards the front of the palace, where their ride was waiting to leave. " _Why_? You're getting married yourself!" he sighed with a small frown. His sister had been arranged to Marry Luna's- _his_ fiance- elder brother, Ravus, their wedding was on the same day as the treaty signing, right after it in fact. He would have been more miffed at someone marrying his sister, if she wasn't already deeply in love with the guy.

"Well, _yes_ , but _I_ don't have to travel to a different country to get married. Unlike you." She pouted, "I'm going to miss it since Ravus and I shall be on our honeymoon."

Noctis grimaced, "Ok. _Don't_ want to know _that_."

Gladio smiled at the princess, wagging his brows, "Excited to make some heirs, eh?"

"Gladio! **Dude**!" Noctis scowled.

"Of course. I cannot wait to have children!" she exclaimed, "I'm not sure if I'll become pregnant right away-"

"Oh six." Noctis grumbled, looking green.

"But I _have_ been reading some book's about sex and other such things to prepare myself."

" _ **Urgh-**_ Lulu-!"

"Sex education _is_ important." Ignis nodded, "You should know the _limit's_ of your body after all."

" _IGNIS_!"

" _Why_ are we talking about this?!" Prompto squeaked, face flaming red as he seemed to debate on jumping out of one of the windows.

"BY THE SIX _PLEASE_ SHUT UP!" Noctis yelled when Gladio opened his mouth to speak. He flushed red as they arrived outside, spotting Cor next to the Regalia with a quirked brow in question as to _why_ Noctis was flustered. The young adult just huffed and looked away. "Hey Cor."

"Hello Cor." Lux greeted, gliding down the steps and giving the man a hug.

"Princes Lux, Prince Noctis." He responded. "Nyx should be here within the hour, so until then, you're stuck with me." The two turned when Regis came out, calling for Noctis, and sighed at the irritated look the prince was giving his father.

"It is a little late to be in his rebellious phase, isn't it?" Lux mused.

Cor gave her a look, "A _phase_ is it? The he has been in this phase since he was a child." he muttered, gaining a giggle, before straightening up as Regis and Noctis came down the steps. Both bid Noctis one last goodbye before the prince and his entourage drove off.

* * *

Lux watched the disgruntled face of Libertus and Nyx through the mirror as she was fitted in her wedding dress. She chuckled a they resorted to playing Kings Knight on their phones.

"Hey, Princess, do you know what mission Crowe went on?" Libertus questioned.

"Libertus-" Nyx sighed.

Lux waved her hand at him, making him stop in his lecture. "No, all I know is it has something to do with Lunafreya, and that Father had entrusted Drautos to pick the Glaive he thought best for the mission." she informed, turning when instructed. She glanced at them, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, just-" Libertus started, a frown on his face. "I thought it was strange that they would send _her_ out- one of _your_ guards- when we're so close to the wedding and all that."

Lux frowned at that as well, she had thought it odd that out of everyone, they would pick one of her only able guards. "...Yes...I see what you mean." she then smiled, "It should be fine, she was wearing the bracelet wasn't she?" she questioned, seeing said matching bracelet's on Nyx's and Libertus' arms. Seeing their nod, she shrugged her shoulders, "Then she should be fine. If anything happens to her, then it'll activate and send her to the safest outpost nearest to her location."

And with that, the two men relaxed.

"Hey- wait a minute, why isn't Pelna here?!"

* * *

The day of the signing had come and Lux was with her father, staring out the window at the gathering crowed.

She sighed, checking over her white form fitting wedding dress. It was off the shoulder's, a sweetheart neckline, clothe and jewels around her neck with a small silver chain connecting it to the body. It cinched at the waist, a silver ribbon loosely tied around it, and flowed to the floor with a medium fishtail train. The veil was long and covered her face and most of her upper body, obscuring her features form her future husband.

"I never thought the day I see you in a wedding dress would come." Regis commented.

She smiled, moving her veil aside and showing her smiling face to him. "Neither did I, what with the way you and Noctis treated any man who showed an ounce of interest in me." she said, amusement evident in her tone.

Regis huffed, "I had to make sure they were worthy of your attention!" he defended himself, "A man who cannot even look me in the eye's and tell me their intention is worth your time."

"You are the king. I doubt many want to confront their king." Clarus, who had been silent, pointed out dryly.

"Pah! Cowards, the lot of them!"

She quirked brow, "You came at them with all of you weapons floating about you."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Details."

The doors to their room opened just as Clarus was about to dispute that, making the three look towards the messenger. "My King, a Glaive has come and demanded an audience with you!"

Regis looked bewildered, "Demanded?"

And then Nyx had burst into the room, explaining about the ships they had found and how Lunafreya was missing. Regis had given the command to send out the glaives, turning to his long time friend and discussing what they were to do during the signing.

Nyx, who had been relieved at the given order, had glanced towards his princess and had to double take.

He had not been happy with the announcement of his princess getting married. Granted, being in love with her was probably the reason as to why, but a part of him had been suspicious of Ravus. The boy had been in the hands on Niflheim for twelve years, and harbored a great dislike to his king. He was afraid that- with this new information of Niflheim planning an attack- that Lux would be heartbroken from the betrayal.

He could only hope that Ravus was ignorant on what was happening. Because he could already see the worry setting into her eye's, the beginning of despair at the thought that the man she loved was apart of this.

He would kill him if he was involved.

"Nyx." she called as he started to leave.

He stopped, turning towards her worried frown. "Yes, My princess?"

"Do be careful. We have a traitor within the Glaives." She informed, making everyone pause and look to her in shock.

" _What_?" Nyx asked.

"Are you sure Lux?" Regis demanded.

She nodded "I had moved Luna from her assigned room, to one that was only accessible by a Kingsglaive, to keep her safe until we could bring her to Noctis. Yet, seeing as how she was taken..." She trailed off.

Nyx frowned, "Then it was a Glaive who took her to the fleet. Who knew it was there before anyone of us." he clenched his fist at the thought of a traitor.

"Nyx Ulric," Regis began, his face set in silent fury, "Eliminate any traitors you find, show them that we have no mercy for those who abandoned their Hearth and Home."

"As you wish." Nyx nodded, turning and making his way to the Kingsglaive barracks.

* * *

Lux stared blankly at the Ring of Lucii in her hand.

It had been hours since she and Nyx had escaped the fallen Insomnia. Her father had given the ring to her for safe keeping, transferred Nyx and Libertus out of the Kings service and into the Princess', thus allowing the two to keep their magic to protect her and Luna.

She had learned that quite a few of the Glaives had turned traitor, the bracelets she had given every single Glaive activating in a different way. Transporting the wounded to her the nearest safe house, while burning those who betrayed the throne. Some were able to rip them off quick enough, but most traitors were dead.

Her father had died to give them time to escape, the remaining city and Kings guards aiding where they could. They had ignored the order from Drautos to go to district D, and as they were making their way out towards the city gate she had put on the ring to awaken the old wall when Daemons were being dropped in.

The Lucii were not impressed by her, by conceded to the fact that she was determined to protect the promised king, thus allowing her to awaken the wall.

They had quite the shock when she didn't die.

Luna had broken off from them before halfway to the gate, making her way to the Six gods and try to convince them to help the Future King, the fact that Niflheim was under the impression that the oracle had the ring only made her more determined to leave. It would give them the chance to find Noctis and give him the ring while Luna was gathering the gods.

Lux had suppressed the turmoil of emotion raging inside of her, this wasn't the time to mourn her father, to mourn that the man she loved had betrayed her...

 ** _Had stolen her sight_**.

That her people were scattered...

...If Noctis was alright.

They had arrived been transported to the safe house by the bracelets after a nasty attack on their person, being greeted by the remaining Kingsglaive, along with Crowe and Pelna.

"My father, King Regis, has fallen to give me the chance to escape with the ring." She stated, holding out her hand and showing it to them. "Lunafreya is currently traveling to beseech the Six for help, and to act as a distraction from myself until we find Noctis." she pursed her lips, "You all served my father, thus if you so desire, then you may leave if you wish. Insomnia has fallen, and it will be some time before my brother is ready to amiss an army to take it back. I only ask that if you stay, that you be careful."

She was a sight to see. The princess they loved still in her wedding dress, which was splattered with blood, dirt, and charcoal. A rip was made to the side of the dress, allowing her legs more freedom, heels had been discarded long ago, the veil missing and showing the bloodied bandages around her eyes and disheveled hair. Cut's, bruises, bandages, and dirt covered her skin showing she had been fighting.

Crowe scoffed, coming up to her, and got down on one knee. "Your highness, I will follow you until the end."

Another did the same, "Until the end, Highness!"

One by one the remaining Glaives knelt before her, pledging themselves to her, until they were all waiting for her response.

Libertus joined them, smirking, "Can't get rid of us that easily."

Nyx stood before her, "Prince Noctis may be next in line, but the Glaives stand with you, My Queen."

Lux was flummoxed for a moment, before smiling at them. "I shall not fail you."

* * *

She was in one of the royal cars she kept at the base when the news of Insomnia's fall was reported, along with the announcement that they had killed Noctis.

Nyx- who had been driving- had quickly turned off the station.

But the damage had been done, Lux couldn't cope with the fact that they had gotten her brother, and she broke. She had cried for day's, and the four Glaives let her, knowing she would be better once it was all out. Pelna had given serious discussion on them having the life of the last Luci Royalty in their hands. Crowe hadn't believe that Noctis was dead, but Libertus had pointed out that they hadn't been in contact for day's after he had left. That left them thinking that Noctis was probably the first casualty, as no one knew how long the fleet had been out there.

No one wanted to suggest that, while Lux was excited about her wedding, Noctis had died not far out from the walls.

Glaives had flooded Nyx's new phone with worry about Lux after they heard the news. Lux had assured them herself that she was fine, and to instead focus back on their given tasks, once she hung up she gave a pain filled smile to Nyx. "The enemy waist for no one, so let's go."

* * *

"What do you mean there are no ships?!" Libertus demanded to the man.

Nyx sighed, he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy to get to the city. He eye's the man who had told them, and was currently riling up Libertus, with scrutiny. He didn't like how the man was trying to look at Lux's face. She had spare Kingsglaive clothing in her safe house, for any glaive who was hurt and found themselves transported to one of them. The fact that she had gone so far as to get exact copy's of not only her own, but their uniforms as well, made the Glaives love her more, especially Nyx as he was fond of the ribbons on his own.

She currently had her hood up, covering obscuring her features.

Not that she needed to anymore, as the scar Ravus had given her had spread down to her cheekbones, thus making her look different then Noctis.

"Just as I said, Niflheim closed them off a week ago. They were looking for two people, a girl and boy. Twins I hear." the man- Dino- stated, leaning to the left to Libertus trying to get a good look at Lux. "Heard they also closed the gates leading out of the area too."

Crowe grabbed Libertus' arm, "Thanks for the information." She said while dragging him away. The other made to follow her, but stopped in their tracks Dino spoke up again.

"Should I tell them you stopped by, your highness?"

Nyx had immediately pulled Lux in the middle of the group, summoning his blades, and holding it up to the mans throat.

Dino lifted his hands up in surrender, not at all fazed by the actions.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should not order you to be killed." Lux stated calmly.

"Because I'll be able to tell your brother that you're alive."

Lux gasped, stepping out from the circle she was in, and leveled her face from where she could hear Dino speaking from. "Noctis?" she questioned, lips trembling, "My brother is alive? If this is some trick so you are spared then I will find you and make you beg for death."

Dino gulped, getting a glimps of bandages under her hood, and the sight of scars peaking out from them. "Y-Yeah, he's alive. He went kinda crazy when he heard you were 'dead'. His buddies had to knock him out from making a scene."

"And where is the prince then?" Pelna questioned, a relieved that their future king was alright.

"Dunno, but they come back every once in a while to do some favors for me, bounty's, and to fish sometimes. Don't know when they'll be back, but if you wanna try and catch up to him then I heard they were trying to make their way to Lestallum."

Lux pondered this for a moment, before nodding. "You will not say a word about us to anyone but my brother if you see him?"

"On the threat of death, yeah. And do you mind a Picture? Just to show him that I'm not lying I swear!" he added hastily to the look Nyx was throwing him.

She nodded once, gesturing for Nyx and the rest to gather around. Once the picture was taken she had them heading back to the car.

"Are you sure you can trust him highness?" Nyx questioned.

"He had the chance to tell Niflheim of my brothers whereabouts, yet he did not. And I sensed no lie from him."

And that was that.

* * *

A few hours later, Dino saw Prince Noctis coming up to him and giving what was requested. _Rotten luck._ He thought just as Noctis turned to leave.

"You know your sister was here."

The group froze, before Noctis quickly rounded on him, face a mix of fury and a smidgen of hope. Before he could blink, Noctis had his sword at Dino's throat, the latter starting to get the feeling that he should learn to dodge more.

"Whoa man, Joking around like that about Princess Lux? Not cool." Prompto frowned. He had started to like the guy, but pulling something like this, when they had finally gotten Noctis to calm down, was not alright. It was just a dick move in his opinion.

Even Ignis, the voice of reason, looked fairly peeved at Dino. "Though you a better man then that."

"Sorely tempted to let Noct stab you right now." Gladio commented, crossing his arms and glaring at the jeweler. "You don't pull shit like that about someones sister." he could kinda understand what Noctis was going through, he had a sister himself, and would probably go mad if she had died while he was off having a good time with his friends.

"Now, now, none of that fellas." Dino gulped nervously, "Told her I would-" he squeaked when Noctis growled, shoving his sword forward and nicking the mans neck.

"You better shut your mouth before I rip you goddamn tongue out, and shove it down your throat." Noctis threatened, eye's watering at the memory of calling Cor, and being informed that his father had died to give Lux time to escape. On how he had witnessed Lux trying to shield a badly wounded Nyx from an attack, before being engulfed in flames, which destabilized the building behind them and causing it to fall onto them. Cor couldn't do anything, since Regis was dead the magic he gifted his Kingsglaives and friends disappeared.

Leaving the man to witness the death of the Princess, along with the man that many in the palace knew loved her.

"My sister...is _dead_. And you **taunting** me with such _**lies**_ is pissing me off." Noctis grit out.

"PHONE! PHONE!" Dino yelped, "DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BELIEVE ME WITHOUT PROOF! WE TOOKAPICTURETOGETHER!"

A moment of the group staring at Dino, before Ignis searched the mans pockets and pulled out his phone. Turning it on, he opened the most recent picture and gasped.

Gladio looked at him, "What is it?"

Ignis gawked for a bit, mouth opening and closing, before smiling and showing the three awaiting men Dino's phone.

There, on this very dock they were standing on, was a group picture of Nyx, Crowe, Pelna, Libertus, and Lux. Nyx was to her right, an arm around her shoulder's, Crowe to her left with a small smug smile, Pelna behind Crowe with a wave, and Libertus behind Lux waving to the phone. Lux herself was smiling slightly, as if unsure about taking the picture, but made a small wave in hello.

Noctis let his sword disappear, taking a trembling step to the phone. "L-Lux." he croaked, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed the phone and stared at the state his sister was in. He felt angry at the obvious wounds he saw, wanting to know who had done it and if they were dead yet, before bone melting relief and happiness washed through him. He slowly fell to his knee's, still clutching the phone, and let out a joyful laugh. "Lux! S-She's alive!"

"When was this taken?" Prompto questioned, relieved that a few more people they knew survived.

Dino, rubbing his throat, looked at them. "An hour or two ago? Maybe? She came to find a boat to Altissia. But then I told her how you were alive and heading to Lestallum, so she went to try and catch up."

"We literally _just_ missed her." Ignis pointed out.

Noctis quickly got up, giving his phone back and ran towards the car. Gladio and Prompto quickly following with Ignis thanking Dino for the information.

* * *

Once out of sight, Dino sighed in relief. "That was scary."

" _Indeed_?" a voice said in amusement.

Dino jerked, looking around and found no one.

"Now then, I couldn't help but _overhear_ that you know the whereabouts of the princess, **yes**?"

Dino paused, then slowly looked up and found a man with red-violet hair grinning lazily down at him from the level above. The man quickly jumped over the railing, and landed in front of Dino, caging him in with his arms. His smile grew sinister, making Dino pale.

"I would _**very** _ much like it if you could tell me _where she might be_."

Dino gulped, "W-Who are you? And what do you want with her highness?"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, I am Ardyn Izunia. And what I want? Well, she's _such_ a beautiful woman, now isn't she? Wouldn't you just **love** to see her **corrupted** and _broken_?" he chuckled, grabbing Dino's neck and slamming him into the seat. He leaned in, smile becoming more twisted, **"Now, about that location?"**


	15. Kaname in Drifters

I was thinking about doing a none fighting chapter next. Give you some variety.

I have a Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki one on the works, a Haikyuu (Two different versions), Big Windup, Ouran High school Host club, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, ooooooorrr...

...uh...Well, thats all I can think of the none violent-

AH WAIT THERE'S ALSO 'Kiss Him, Not me!'...And...Tanaka-kun is always listless...

There maybe more...somewhere in my head.

...

...

...Wow...I did not know how many actions manga's I read until I try and List all the none one's I've had...

...

Huh.

Welp, here you go. a Drifter story-

OH WAIT SKIP BEAT-

* * *

Drifters

Kaname gave a slow blink at what she was seeing, making her tilt her head in thought as she remembered dying again. She was confused as to why she wasn't waking up as a babe again, and instead inside of a long hallway filled with different doors lining it.

Looking at herself, she quirked a brow at how she was wearing a mix of her Kingsglaive armor but also seemed to have small aspect of her Miko outfit in it. Instead of the steel toed boots, they had become opened toed sandals and now had the traditional samurai shin guards. Her left gauntlet was covered by a black kimono sleeve, and her right had prayer beads and sutras wrapped around it. A long ribbon of purple silk wrapped around her hips and shoulder's, on the end was the design of a great white dog demon running through the sky. Under the hips ribbon were light but strong leather tassets that went to her mid-thigh.

She frowned at the missing raven feather tasset that use to be there, mostly because Nyx had made it for her, but other then that everything else was there.

Her bangs and fringe seemed to be in the Hime-cut, but it didn't seem to work so well with how curly her hair was. It was the same color as her first life, as was her skin tone (Although tanned from working outside), and she even had some scars from both lives the mix of outfit came from. _At least I don't have the scars Ravus had given me._ She mused, lifting her hand to touch her scar free face and letting it run to her hair, which came into contact with the horn she had as Lux. "I assume I am 'Kaname' once again, just a little different."

"Next."

Kaname turned towards the voice, noticing the desk in the middle of the hallway with a European man reading a news paper.

"Oya? You Almost feel like Truth." She noted in amusement. "But you aren't the gate keeper, but you do have some power over death if you can pull my soul to this place. Then I am here for a reason, yes? If so, just point me to where I need to be and I shall be on my way." she spoke, lips twitching at the smile she received from the being who had put down the paper, and instead started to write something down. A door of stone opened next to her, she could feel it trying to suck her inside, so with a huff she turned to it and stepped inside.

* * *

Kaname stepped out of the door into a field. Glancing behind her confirmed that the door had already disappeared. Grunting she started to walk, wondering why a being had dragged her soul to this place. "What say you Sō'unga?"

Sō'unga made a humming noise in thought, _**Mayhaps they need something eliminated?**_ He pondered. _ **It is the reason why most god's and beings in charge of a realm lead your soul to them.**_

"Valid point." she mumbled, "Or they could be one of the ones who disliked fate and decided to fuck it over."

An hour of walking through the forest brought Kaname to the sight of two elven looking children dragging the corpse of a samurai with them. _And what is this?_ She mused, quickly and quietly making her way to them until she was just behind the three. "And what are you two doing I wonder?" she questioned, making the children 'eep' and almost drop the- apparently not dead- man in the process.

They twisted around to look at her, blinking and gawking as they seemed to try and understand why she was there.

She stared, making them flinch, and had her wondering what color her eye's were for that reaction.

They started to point and talk about the man they were carrying. She recognized the language, and thought it was weird for the common tongue of middle earth to exist here. She knew she was no where near that world.

{I do not know this man,} She started, chuckling at the surprised faces when she spoke their language. {Nor do I know of what a 'Drifter' is, or why you call us both that, but you do seem to be having trouble with carrying him. Would you like some help?} she questioned.

Blinking and coming out of their bewilderment, the two boy's nodded and helped maneuver the samurai's arm over her shoulder. Making sure the man was secured, she started to follow the two to where they were bringing him. Along the way they had started to explain what a 'Drifter' was, why they were leading her and the man to the castle, and how bad it would be if it was found out that they came into contact with Drifters.

{Oya? That is fairly young to be so far out here by yourselves. Are your parents not worried?} she questioned.

{We're old enough to do simple things like this, and it takes time to gather the plants that we need so it's to be expect to take a while.} one shrugged.

{I see.} She muttered, seeing the ruined castle coming up. {Well, there it is. I think it best if I went on alone. You best hurry back before you are discovered, and if you and in need of help then come and fetch me. I will deal with them.} the children smiled and hurried back to where they came.

Sighing, she adjusted the man on her shoulder's and kept walking. A few yards from the structure Kaname heard the telltale sign of a bow being drawn. She paused, gently putting the samurai down on the ground, using her reiki to heal his wounds over so they wouldn't bleed so much, before turning towards the person aiming at her.

{If you go any further towards the castle, I'll kill you!} the boy- he sounded young to her ears- stated.

Her brows furrowed at the horrid accent, along with the clearly Asian clothing he was dressed in, and figured he was not native to the land they were in.

{What have you come here for?!} The boy demanded again.

"I was lead here by two children. They were having trouble carrying this samurai to the castle, which I was informed 'Drifters' like ourselves were to go." She then gave an unimpressed look to him, "Unless I am mistaken?"

The boy seemed shocked, lowering his bow and observed them. "A warrior? You are both from the land of the rising sun?" he questioned.

"Yes." she replied, turning her back to him and kneeling next to the downed man. She put her hands on his chest and slowly started to push the bullets out of him before healing the wounds closed.

* * *

"A Miko?" Oda Nobunaga questioned in shock, Nasu no Yoichi reflecting it as well at what they heard the girl tell them. "You do not dress like one."

The girl smirked, leaning against the wall behind her, hood covering her features and the unconscious samurai laying next to her, then nodded. "I am aware of that. But Miko robes are not the most...protective of wear. My clothing may look weak in the middle, but neither your blades or arrows will pierce it as it had protection spells weaved into it."

Yoichi hummed at that, leaning in and observing the clothing. He got an arrow out and quickly jabbed it at her stomach, eye's widening as his arrow broke on the flimsy looking clothe. "Amazing." he mumbled.

Nobunaga grinned, "That is fascinating! Just think, with such light clothing- more impenetrable then full armor- troops could be swifter, travel longer distances, fit through crevices easier, swim! The enemy wouldn't know what hit them when they would try and cut you down, only to fail and be beheaded themselves!" he cackled.

"What did you say your name was again?" Yoichi questioned, ignoring the cackles and muttering of Nobunaga.

"Higurashi Kaname. Pleasure to meet you." she said, bowing a bit.

Yoichi and Nobunaga blinked at the name, "Oh, a Higurashi is it? That would explain the powers then." Nobunaga commented. He remembered the clan, they were healers and warriors at the same time. It was fairly hard to gain any type of footing in their land.

"...Higurashi...Kaname...?" Yoichi muttered, brows furrowed in thought. He had heard of the clan as well, they helped his own family with their archery on occasion, but he was more focusing on her name. He had heard of a Kaname somewhere before. Tapping his chin in though, he went back to his lessons and the books that his friend, Higurashi Kimi, had shown him. "...Wait..." he mumbled, eyes widening as he remembered the legend the Higurashi's had about a certain warrior woman. His eyes snapped to her, "HIGURASHI KANAME?!" He gasped, gaining the other two's attention.

Nobunaga quirked a brow at him, "Whats with you Yoichi?"

"Do you not know who this is?!" he questioned while pointing at- a silently laughing- Kaname. "That is **Higurashi Kaname**! _The_ warrior Priestess from the _**Asuka Era**_! The Priestess who found the lost Sword of Kusanagi!"

"The one who slayed a thousand enemy's in a single stroke?" Nobunaga questioned in awe.

"It was closer to two-thousand, actually, before the clan thought it was a horrible idea to spread it around. But, yes, I am that same Kaname." she answered. "Also, he is not named 'The sword of Kusanagi' nor 'The sword of Murakumo', I have no idea where they had gotten those names from. He is named Sō'unga."

"...It had been three hundred years since you've passed in my time." Yoichi said blankly.

Nobunaga snorted, "over eight hundred in my own." scratching his beard in thought, "Although, if you really are Higurashi Kaname, then where is the sword?"

Kaname smiled opening her hand as ominous purple smoke formed in it, before disappearing and leaving a Nodachi with a glowing red jewel in its wake.

The two jerked back at the magic they witnessed, before scooting closer to see the famed sword.

"This is Sō'unga. I advise you not to touch him, as you will be possessed and made into his undead slave." she advised when Nobunaga reach out to it. He quickly snatched his hand back and gave her a look. "I find it funny that they deemed him heavenly."

"Why?" Yoichi questioned.

"Because Sō'unga is an ancient evil dragon sealed into the sword."

They had no idea how to react to that. Yoichi decided to go out and hunt for dinner, it would give him time to adjust from what he had learned. Nobunaga just chuckled, running his hand through his hair and wondered how anyone could mistaken the demonic blade for heavenly.

"You would think a god like Susanoo would have noticed." He muttered.

"He wasn't."

He looked at her, "What."

She shrugged, "He was nothing but a powerful priest of the time. But he was raised into god-hood after defeating Orochi."

And then the samurai woke up.

* * *

Shimazu Toyohisa had awoken in a start from the smell of smoke in the air. He, Nobu, Yoichi, and Kaname ("BUT YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR OVER 800 YEARS!", "Do I _look_ even remotely dead to you?") going to the window and spotting the pillar of smoke.

"Smoke is rising." Nobu observed, "It'd from the village of them 'Elves', beyond the forest." He informed the two newcomers.

Toyohisa had not listened anymore, instead racing off to where the battle was being held. Looking to his right had him realize that Kaname had also started to run towards the village, although she had overtaken him.

When he had first set eye's on the woman, he had thought her a harlot with such a tight and revealing top, but then Nobunaga and Yoichi had informed him about who she was. He had not believed them, how could someone from the Asuka Era still be alive today? But then she had shown him Sō'unga and her mark, along with punching him into the ground for daring to call her a harlot. She had even shown him how much stronger her armor was then his own.

He was reluctantly impressed.

And once her hood was down, showing her whole head, he had been shocked. The Shimazu knew of her tale, hell he didn't know of any clan that didn't know who Higurashi Kaname was since her whole clan had based their training on her own, thus making them a feared enemy to have. The books and records had described how she looked, how her eye's were so dark that they let no light escape them, that her hair moved like smoke floating about her head, that the blood red mark on her forehead was like a third eye. There was more, but it had become flowery and he had glossed over it to go straight to her battle records.

He had the brief memory of the women in his clan striving to imitate her. To be as beautiful and strong as she was described to be.

 _I do not think they could have attained that._ He mused, flickering his eye's towards the woman running a bit ahead of himself. And he would admit, she was rather beautiful, if she was covered in the blood of her enemy's he would bet she'd be perfect.

Despite how his uncles, grand-uncles, cousins, grandfather, and father may tease him about never having laid with a woman before, they all knew he had. Quite a few times. He did have an interest in woman, and he did have a desire to have a wife and sons to continue the Shimazu line, it was just...

No woman had ever _caught_ his interest. And when he had tried they all shrieked whenever he would gift them with the head's he had taken when they were courting, or even pale and _faint_ from the blood he was soaked in.

One had even run as if a youkai were on her heels when she had taken a look at him after a particularly bloodied battle.

His uncles had laughed when he questioned why she had run.

 _Women_. He mentally snorted. _So confusing_. "SLOW! YOU'RE SLOW, ODA NOBUNAGA!" Toyohisa smirked, noticing the man slowing down from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong, demon king?"

"SHUT UP!" Nobu snapped, huffing as he tried to keep up with them. "I'm already in my 40's stupid!"

Yoichi had gotten a strange look in his eye's as he turned to the samurai. "Toyohis-dono, your age?"

He gave a wary look back, "...30." he finally said, quirking a brow at the triumphant look being sent his way by the archer. "WHAT'S WITH THAT SMUG VICTORIOUS LOOK?!"

"Hee~hee~!"

"He's completely different from Genji's war records."

Yoichi then turned to Kaname, "And you Kaname-dono?"

Kaname stared blankly ahead, before glancing back at them with furrowed brows, "... _Physically_ , or in actuality?" she questioned.

The three stared at her in confusion, wondering what she meant, and was about to ask when they spotted two elf children running from a man on a horse along with a group trailing behind.

{H-HELP!} They called, eye's seeming to go towards Kaname's figure out of all of them.

Toyohisa watched, transfixed as Kaname's black eye's turned a startling purple, and her aura turned into cold violence. " _ **Disgusting**_. Targeting ones so young, to even try and snuff out the future of the people." She didn't bother to call out her weapon, instead she seemed to have disappeared, before re-appearing on the horse before the man. Wicked gauntlets dug through the mans armor, the sound of flesh, muscle, and bone tearing echoed through the trees. {You are not even _**worthy** _ of my sword.} She jerked her hand out, clenching a beating heart and killing the man.

He would admit, that was amazing, and not to be outdone he unsheathed his nodachi and ran past the children. "Hey there, brats." he greeted as he passed them before cleaving the first man in two. The second was able to stop his strike, yet the unusual looking man before him was trembling. He 'tch'ed, this man was obviously weak, and so he quickly decapitated him. Huffing, he turned back to the children he remembered seeing trying to help him, only to pause at the soft smile Kaname was giving them. He observed how she checked them over, hands glowing with the Reiki she was famed for and healing their injury's.

Then he noticed that she seemed to be conversing with them in that strange language.

"Well at least one of us knows what they are saying." He grumbled. He tilted his head towards Yoichi, hearing a strange noise coming from him, and was bewildered by the tears going down the boy's face while staring at Kaname in despair. "What the hell?"

"Ah, well, Yoichi spent so much time just trying to learn a few words of their language." Nobu chuckled, scratching his chin as he regarded their younger member. "Yet here Kaname is, speaking it fluently, when she has been here for all of a day at most."

Toyohisa stared for a moment, "His _pride_ is hurt?"

Nobu grunted a yes.

Then they were off, Kaname having taken the horse for the children to ride, before continuing their running. He listened as Kaname explained the situation, how the elves were slaves because they were considered lesser beings then humans, and that it was like that for most of the races that weren't human themselves.

He didn't like how such a warrior race was reduced to powerless farmers.

Change needed to happen.

Toyohisa was disgusted with what he assumed was the general of this small platoon. Killing defenseless innocence? _Children_?

No, his head wasn't worthy of getting.

* * *

Toyohisa observed how Kaname narrowed her eye's once she got a look inside the room, she had already been enraged when they learned that the people of this land were denying the gift of children to the elves, and they all had a vague sense of what to expect when they finally found the women...

But that didn't stop the heavy aura of death from spreading like a disease around the castle once Kaname saw the state they were in.

Toyohisa was just as infuriated, ordering the men to be gathered in the courtyard to be executed.

"Shhh, shhh, shh~ It is alright now. They will never touch you again." Kaname stated soothingly,cutting open their shackles with Sō'unga, and having gathered some cloth to cover the naked girls. She patiently waited for the women to react.

A hiccup.

A sob.

Before crying could be heard through the room as they gathered together. Mourning for the years lost, for being violated, for the missed children they couldn't have, for their pride being broken, for the shame of being used for such a vile act, for the women who were beaten to death because they did not submit.

All the while Kaname was in the middle of the group, comforting the younger of the women, calmly letting them release the despair they had to hold in for over 30 years.

Her eye's glowing an ominous lavender.

Once they arrived outside, with the disgusting men backed up into the wall and the women behind the elven men, Toyohisa decided now would be a good as time as many. He ignored the pathetic men pleading, their threatening about some government he cared nothing about, and looked towards his enraged men.

"Toyohisa, Sir! Give us the order to shoot, now!"

"Please let us kill them!"

"Ri-" He started, only to get cut off by Kaname.

" **No**."

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

"But Lady Kaname-!"

" ** _Silence_**!" She growled, emitting that deadly aura. The elves fell silent, and everyone watched as she snatched a bow and quiver of arrows from one of them before walking up to one of the women. "Come here." She commanded softly, holding out her hand to her.

The girl, with long hair, doe green eye's, and a nasty split lip, hesitated slightly before taking Kaname's hand.

 _What is she doing?_ He wondered, hearing Nobu arriving behind him. He watched as she smiled at the girl, positioning her in front of the men and started to carefully instruct her on how to hold the bow. _Ah. I see._ He thought, understanding what she was doing.

"Now, pull back. Yes, good, just like that. It is a little difficult because you do not have the developed muscle to draw the string, but that could be fixed with practice." Kaname stood behind the woman, adjusting her aim to a specific spot. "Let go when you are ready."

"I-..." The girl gulped, trembling at what she was about to do.

"Remember," Kaname said, voice carrying through the silent courtyard. "Remember you are doing this for you. They **deserve** this, do they not? They took you from your _villages_ , your **family** , _**denied**_ you the _children_ you long for. You could have had one- maybe even two or three- children right now, with the _man you love_. You could be in your home with your brother's, sister's, parents and enjoying a _warm meal_ together in the safety of your own home."

The trembling stopped.

"These men deserve execution. But not by the hand of others, _they_ did not have to endure what you did. _They_ were not raped, were not _beaten_ , not starved, were not robbed of the chance to carry a life inside of you. They did not have to live with the shame of your body being nothing but a toy. They do not have to carry the memory's,the scars, inflicted upon you. Did not have to hear the cries and pleas of the other women as they were violated and robbed of their innocence."

The girl was glaring, angry tears welling up in her eyes at the memory of what the monsters did to her. Toyohisa glanced at the other women who were listening, their own expression's darkening, and while he did not think women should be holding weapons (With Kaname as an exception) he would not deny them this. They needed to do this.

"Let _go_." Kaname encouraged.

And with a scream of rage, the girl let go of the arrow, and watched as it met it's mark. Right in the mans crotch.

The man howled with pain, screaming as he fell to the floor.

Kaname smiled gently at her, "See? They cannot hurt you-" She looked towards the rest of them, " _Any_ of you anymore." she turned back to the girl, "You did wonderful. Would you like to try again?"

"Yes!"

Kaname then turned to the other women with a smile, "Would any of you like to take up some archery?" and as one, the women started to walk towards her. They were determined to do this, to get a smidgen of their honor back.

"Give them your bow's and arrows." Toyohisa ordered to the solemn men. They did not fight his orders, instead they had helped their women use the bow's, as quite a few did not have the strength to draw the string back.

One of the enemy men tried to flee, thinking it was his chance as it was the inexperienced women who had the weapons at the moment. He was about to do something about it, but Kaname had quickly snatched one of the bow's from an elf, and in quick succession fired two arrows through the man's kneecaps.

"AUGH!"

"Do not worry about them escaping. I shall make sure they cannot, so take all the time you need, pick your target, there is no rush."

 _Enchanting_. Was all the general could think as he stared at the only warrior woman he would acknowledge.

"It's not hard to see how she was able to make her clan so fierce." Nobu noted wryly. "She probably could have ruled all of the land if she wanted. I am glad to never have been her enemy."

Yoichi- who had arrived some time after Nobu- nodded. "And we haven't even seen her use Sō'unga yet."

"Why did you not pick Kaname for general then?" Toyohisa questioned.

"Because according to records, she is fairly...disinterested when it comes to people she doesn't seem important enough to care about." Nobu said with a sigh.

"It was written that if she didn't like you enough, then she wouldn't bother to protect you like she does to those she likes- like her clan. It was why The Higurashi's were able to exist so long, she focused on them and not anything else."

Toyohisa blinked, "...huh."

* * *

"Oya?" Kaname hummed, looking out from the window as she saw her barrier activate. A red dome appeared around their camp, stopping the blazing flames from harming anyone. Kaname peered at what caused it, and found it to be a woman who was on fire, viciously attacking her barrier in hopes to collapse it. "They are here."

"So they are." Nobu commented, getting up and going to give out orders.

"Time for some fun~" Yoichi cheered.

"Which do you think is the general?" Toyohisa questioned, following Kaname as she jumped out the window and made her way down to the source of fire.

"I've no idea, but I claim the woman who is using fire." She responded.

"...Thats a woman?" Toyohisa said in bewilderment.

Kaname gave him a look.

She arrived in front of the women from behind the barrier, "Let's have some fun, Sō'unga~!"

 **" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaAHAHAHaHAhhaaHAAHAaAAhhaaaAA_!"**

Sō'unga's eerie laugh reached the ears of everyone within ten miles, sending shivers down their spines, before Kaname sent a dragon twister their way.

A maniacal grin stretching her face at the howls of pain and fear.


	16. Mikoshiba Makoto

I forgot how fucking Funny this manga was until I was re-reading it.

Fucking Tanuki's! xD

And, hey, Question! This is for the Gintama fans that have been begging (So fucking sorry).

Who...Exactly do you want to see her paired with first? And do you want her as Kaname (Herself thrust into that world) or reborn into it? I'm re-reading it at the moment to see where it is I want to start from, and to get into the groove.

...

...Also, does Gintama count as action? Hm. Hm. Hm. Hmmmm.

Kinda want to do another none-actiona manga...Maybe Haikyuu or Kuroko No Basket? (Ah, shit. there are so many pairing possibility's for both of them...)

Also, strangly- don't know why- been thinking of doing a Twilight one even though I haven't been reading any Fanfiction's of it lately (Weird, I've actually been reading Harry Potter and DBZ ones...huh...).

AND HEY! I FINALLY FINISHED FFXV...That finaly boss was disappointing actually. The giant turtle was harder.

ENOUGH WITH MY RAMBLING! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun!

Mikoshiba Makoto was the elder twin to Mikoshiba Mikoto. While he had short red hair, she had long pink hair, both had the same eye's (Color a shade darker in her case) and only a 5 cm height difference.

Sometimes she felt that her parents had purposely gave them such similar name's to be funny.

She had not been amused.

Granted, it was her brothers name that got him his first friend, Kashima Yuu.

Or...Well...The _girl_ thought they were friends, but somehow her brother had gotten it in his head that they were _rivals_.

Despite how bad he was compared to the girl.

It was during the summer before they started high school that her brother started playing dating games. He had asked for advise after the first week of frustration, begging her to help him win over one of the girls.

"...How is this suppose to help you talk to girl's again?" she questioned, lazily pressing a button to gift the present to one of the girls while Mikoto watched in awe.

"Well there are different types of girls in real life, right? And this one has a variety to choose from, so what works here should work well enough at school, right?" he reasoned.

Makoto sent her brother a look, ignoring the affection bar going up for the Yandere. "...You... _do_ realize people don't actually act like this...right?"

Mikoto stared at his sister, "Imouto you hate anyone I become friends with."

"That's because you're _my_ brother. **Not** _theirs_."

"Yandere."

"...Well...I'm me."

Months later, Mikoto started to collect figures.

* * *

In the middle of their first year her brother had started to stay over a friend's house. She had been miffed but accepted it after seeing how happy he was, he had gotten more friends then just Kashima, and she was glad he was starting to actually go out some more.

She was curious about his friend(s), but never had a chance to meet them as she was busy with the Kyudo club.

Until she had finally resolved to meet them once second year rolled around, she had met up with Yuu, the girl saying Mikoto needed her for something, and followed her...

She honestly didn't know what she expected, watching a small girl crying into a larger male about _her brother cheating on his boyfriend_ _ **with another man**_.

…

…

…

"...What." she stated, watching her brother deny what they were saying and dragging Kashima in front of him.

"THIS IS WHO I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled, pointing at the others skirt.

The other two looked _relieved_.

"NO- SO YOU THINK I FAVORE MEN?!" Mikoto yelled in disbelief.

 _No- wait! That's just saying you're not cheating on your boyfriend._ She thought in disbelief. _**WHO**_ _ARE YOU DATING AND SINCE_ _ **WHEN**_ _?!_ She mentally screamed.

She needed answers.

"Mi-kun!" She yelled, quickly walking towards him.

Mikoto smiled at seeing her, "Oh! Nee-chan-"

"NEE-CHAN?!" The tall male and short female yelled in disbelief.

"SINCE _WHEN_ WERE YOU GAY?!" She yelled in confusion.

"HA?!"

"WHY DIDN'T _I_ KNOW ABOUT THIS BOYFRIEND OF YOURS UNTIL NOW?!"

"WH-NO! **I'M NOT GAY!** "

* * *

"Hello~ I'm 2G's Kashima Yuu. I'm in the drama club." Yuu introduced herself with a smile.

"Ah, hello, I'm 2B's Mikoshiba Makoto. I am in the Archery club, it is nice to meet Mi-kun's friends." Makoto said, bowing slightly with a soft smile.

"Oh, nice to meet you as well." Sakura and Nozaki said together.

Makoto stood aside with Yuu as her brother discussed something with the small female. Both noticed a girl coming over towards the 'Prince' of the school.

"Kashima-kun~!"

 _"What? Did you change shampoos?"_ Yuu questioned, playing with a lock of the girls hair. Makoto decided it was time to stand next to Mikoto, as this was just the start of the girls who would start to crowd around Yuu.

"Ah, y-yes! Is it...strange?" The other asked, cheeks flushing as she looked away shyly.

 _"No...for a moment I thought a rose fairly had appeared."_

"The person who has the courage to pull off such an array of praise is bestowed the title of prince." Mikoto explained to Sakura with a deadpanned.

Then somehow it turned to the story on how the two had become friends, with Sakura looking with pity towards Mikoto.

"Mako-chan and I became friends through Miko-miko." Yuu explained, gesturing towards the pink haired girl. "We use to do plays together as well, she was pretty good at making sets. Although that was rare since she participated during special events only, and she was pulled from the set team since she was great at acting." She then sighed, "Alas, I've lost my darling Mako-dono to archery." She shrugged with a small pout.

"I also do Judo when requested." Makoto pointed out.

"I thought I told you to drop that name!" Mikoto hissed, embarrassed by the name Yuu had picked up after hearing Makoto say it once.

Yuu then frowned, observing Sakura, "But anyway, I thought I was pretty well known..." she sighed. "I'm a little shocked." She mumbled.

"I-... I'm...Um..." Sakura stuttered as the handsome girl came closer.

"Well, you cannot expect all to know who you are Yuu." Makoto commented, quirking a brow at the reddening face of Sakura. The girl was glancing from Nozaki to Yuu frantically, before quickly settling next to Mikoto.

"...hm...Speaking of which," Yuu started, deciding to forgo on how Sakura didn't know of her. "What is your relationship with each other?"

Makoto blinked, before turning to her brother in question. "Yuu is right. You are all in different class', are you not? So how did you meet?"

Mikoto was trying to think of something, as was Sakura, before Nozaki- in all his blunt glory- spoke.

"It's a relationship in which we do _this_ and _that_ in a one room apartment."

…

…

…

Makoto ignored what was being said as she tried to process what Nozaki had just said.

 _….I...didn't know Miko was into three-ways._ Was her thought. Her smile became a little more menacing at the implications that these two took her brothers viginity.

"KAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAA! YOU-!" A boy ran quickly to where the prince was standing, and quickly kicked her harshly to the ground. "YOU'RE BEING TOO SLOOOOOOOOW!"

"Hello, Hori-san." Makoto greeted, putting her violent thoughts to the back of her mind for the moment.

Hori- who had started to drag Kashima away- stopped at the voice. His face flushed red, and with a gulp, hesitantly looked over his shoulder at the second year. "O-Oh, Hello to you as well...M-Mikoshiba-chan."

She pouted at him, before walking up to him and poked his nose, making him flush further.

"W-What...?"

"Ma-ko-to~!" She insisted. "I told you to call me by my name if I am to call you by your own, Hori-san."

He nodded, coughing into his fist. "Right, sorry...Makoto-chan." he recived a smile that made his heart skip, "E-Excuse me, but Kashima and I need to get to club!" and he started dragging her away again.

"Wait...president! I can walk..." Kashima gurgled as her shirt was choking her.

"AS SOON AS YOU SIT UP YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

* * *

Sakura looked up from her task when Nozaki started to hum. "Hm? What is it, Nozaki-kun?"

Said manga artist tilted his head as he stared down his page, "Well...It's just..."

"What?"

"Ever since I found out about Mikoshiba's twin, I had the idea of adding her as one of the new characters, either as an old friend to Mamiko or an elder sibling that hadn't been introduced. Preferably the latter." He explained.

Sakura tilted her head at him, "That seems like a good idea, it could work since you never elaborated on Mamiko's family."

"Yeah...but..." He muttered, before passing her the page. "well...That was before I...properly met her yesterday." he sighed.

Sakura blinked at him, confused at the impression he was giving off. She couldn't see what he was so reluctant about when it came to Makoto, the girl was beautiful and seemed very gentle. "hmm? What, did she...do...some...thiiiing?" she started, only to trail off when reading through the pages. It introduced Mamiko's elder brother, Hiroshi, when the elder of the two had met Suzuki-kun outside the school gate as he waited for Mamiko.

It started off normal, with Suzuki and Hiroshi seeming to get along, before Mamiko had forgotten one of her work books in class, going to get it, and leaving the two alone. Hiroshi, with his warm and calm smiling face, turned to Suzuki and started to cheerily _**threaten**_ the teen from his darling little sister. Saying how Mamiko was _**his**_ , and Suzuki had no _right_ to even _look_ in her general direction. Hiroshi had backed the teen up into the wall, calmly telling him what he would do to the boy if he **dared** to put his grubby paws on his sister.

Then Mamiko came back, oblivious to her brothers threat as Hiroshi had gone back to leaning against the wall.

Sakura stared, before looking up at a disgruntled Nozaki. "...Yandere..."

He nodded.

"...and...and this is based off of...?"

Nod.

"So she...?"

"She very clearly said she would gut me if I ever touched Mikoshiba inappropriately."

"...Huh." she hummed, feeling conflicted as she had never met an actual yandere before, but this actually proved an obstacle to get over for the couple. She fidgeted, "So...Is there anymore...?"

Nozaki blinked, eyebrows shooting up. "You actually like it?"

"Well, I mean, believe it or not, Yandere boy's are pretty popular." Sakura shrugged, "There's something about their possessive nature that makes them _**unbelievably**_ attractive."

"Wha- wait, so...do you think I should keep him in?"

She smiled warily, "maybe talk it over with Ken-san?"

He did just that the next day.

Hiroshi became a favored character overnight.

* * *

Makoto blinked at the boy lazily sprawled on the park bench. Mikoto had decided to spend the night at Nozaki's home, he had _said_ it was for 'critical advice', but she had seen that dating game he packed along with his game console. He had text her earlier in the morning- around 3AM- to drop off his art bag, and one of the routes to the address went by the park.

It was as she was walking by that she caught the glimps of a boy laying on the bench.

She would have just walked by him, if she didn't hear the growling of the guy's stomach, along with witnessing his rather...pathetic attempt of trying to get up.

It was fairly cute. _Mi-kun is probably still asleep right now._ She mused, checking the time on her phone.

The boy whimpered, head twisting to the side and revealing his silver half-lidded eye's. His hair was short and in an undercut style, his lips tilted slightly downwards into a pout, as he seemed to contemplate on whether or not to just stay and starve.

"Cute." She mumbled, slightly smiling, as she watched him accept his fate. "Not even going to try?" She questioned, walking up to him.

His eye's moved towards her, "...Don't wanna get up..." He started sluggishly. "...I also forgot my wallet, and don't want to go all the way back to eat something."

She laughed, crouching down so they were eye level, "Well, I can't in good conscious let someone starve. I was going to deliver something to my brother, but I'm fairly sure he is still asleep at this hour, so I have some time on my hands if you want something to eat? I'll pay."

The boy seemed to debate her offer, before nodding his head. He stood up, stretching a bit, and picked up the bag next to him before nodding at her to lead.

Makoto lead him to a nearby Takoyaki stand, ordering for them, before they left to find somewhere to sit and eat. "Oh," She gasped with a blink, stopping them in their tracks, before turning to the taller teen. "How rude of me. Hello, I'm Mikoshiba Makoto, it's nice to meet you." She greeted, bowing slightly.

The boy blinked, "Ah. Nozaki Mayu." he mumbled.

Makoto's eyebrows rose at that. "Nozaki? Do you have a brother that goes to Roman Academy?"

"Ah." Mayu confirmed as they arrived back to the park, but this time it was decided that they would sit in the grass. In Mayu's case, laying back to bask in the sun. "My Nii-sama does."

"Oya? So you are younger then?" A nod. "How old are you?"

"15."

Her brows shot up, "...huh. I'm 17." she giggled at how content Mayu seemed as he laid there. Although, she wondered if he didn't want his food anymore as he wasn't eating. "Are you full?"

"No, too much effort." he mumbled, closing his eyes with a sigh.

She hummed, then put aside her food and moved towards Mayu. She lifted his head, shimmed under, then laid it back down on her lap. She smiled at his bewildered look, "My apologies, but that looked fairly uncomfortable." she then picked up his food, and held one of them to his mouth. "Ah~"

Mayu stared at her, before smiling lightly and opened his mouth. "Ah..."

"So, what are you doing out here so early? You don't seem the type to wake up with the sun." She questioned.

"I'm suppose to deliver something for my Nii-sama. He said something about having certain Toners still at the house that he needed..."

"Oh? My brother asked me to get his Art bag. For what, I don't know...I didn't even know he did art..." _Especially since he's kind bad at it._ She mused.

Mayu then opened his mouth again, earning a laugh from Makoto as she fed him. As the day went on, they exchanged phone numbers, deciding to spend some more time together in the future, before heading home.

….They had forgotten all about their brothers.

* * *

It had been a week since Makoto had met Mayu, and while the boy's texting left much to be desired, she was starting to get the hang of understanding him since they talked so much. She was currently walking down the hall, reading Mayu's answer for the movie they wanted to see, when she had just passed Yuu and Sakura.

"Nozaki-kun is...HE'S JUST PAYING BACK SENPAI WITH HIS BODY!"

Makoto stopped, blankly staring at her phone with what she had just heard, before furiously typing.

[Neh, Mayu-kun, Is your brother in some deep debt he's not telling anyone?]

[?] (What? Not that I'm aware of, why?)

[I just heard one of my bothers friends yelling how your brother is paying back a senpai with his body.]

[Don...] (I...Don't know what to say to that.)

[Please help your brother. I will loan you money to pay back whatever debt he has if needed.]

[Parents.] (I'll tell out parents.)

* * *

Makoto had gone to the mall with her brother, as he had wanted to get a new Figure and she had a date with Mayu and decided to meet up in one of the bakery's. Currently, she was trying to help Mikoto decide on which Figure he should get, since Mayu wouldn't arrive until half an hour at least.

"What do you think about this one?" He questioned. He was holding out a girl who was making a heart with her hands, in a cheer leading outfit, and bending forward.

"Don't you already have one of her? But in a maid outfit?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Get someone else then. Have variety." She glanced behind him, reached around, and picked out another girl. This one in armor, a serious expression, and holding a battle axe. "Why not her? She's from that Anime you like, right? I haven't seen any version of her in your room."

Mikoto hummed, taking it from her hands, and examining it.

He suddenly froze, looking to the side.

Makoto also looked, seeing that Nozaki and Sakura were standing there and staring at her brother.

"...Mikoshiba..." Nozaki started, "Can you wear a sailor uniform?"

"What." Makoto deadpanned.

"YOU WERE STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT!?" Sakura yelled.

 _You were specifically thinking about my brother in a salior uniform the whole day so far?_ Makoto thought in shock.

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU? WHAT THE HECK DID YOU COME HERE FOR!? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE HOBBIES LIKE THESE, RIGHT?!" Mikoto yelled, embarrassed, while hugging the figure closer to himself.

"Hm? What are you saying-? I have those too." Nozaki informed, seriously. "Sensual Figures!"

"EEEEEH!?"

[I am learning more about your brother then I care to at the moment...]

"Sensual, you say...you mean...those with swimsuits...?" Mikoto asked.

[Mean?] (What do you mean?)

"No, they have no garments." Nozaki denied.

[Your brother apparently has naked Figures.]

"Actually they have no faces either."

[Nvm. He was just talking about a design doll.]

"ISN'T THAT JUST A DESIGN DOLL?!"

[Bakery] (Thought so. By the way I'm almost to the bakery, a few more minutes depending on the crowd.)

"Nii-sama, I'm heading off now." She informed Mikoto.

"Oh? Alright, have fun and be safe. Remember, use the spray if anyone get's too handsy with you, ok?" He said.

"Alright~" she waved him goodbye and headed off to meet Mayu. She arrived, seeing him through the window and slouching in one of the seats. Going in she headed in his direction and sat across from him, "Hello Mayu."

"Hm."

"I got us tickets to go and see that Martial Arts movie you were eying the other day."

He perked up, eye's sparkling, and quickly stood up. Mayu all but dragged her to the movies, making her laugh.

* * *

"Oya, Oya, Oya?" Makoto hummed, coming out of the school building as it was the end of the day. She spotted her brother, both Nozaki's, and Sakura at the front gate. "Mayu~!" She called, walking towards them.

"Ah, Nee-chan." Mikoto greeted.

"Ohayo, Mikoshiba-san." Sakura said.

"Hello, how do you know my brother?" Nozaki questioned. He was surprised Mayu had friends outside of his club and class'.

She smiled, walking over to the silent teen, brought his head down and kissed his cheek in greeting. She then wrapped the others arm around her waist before looking to the stunned group. "We met some time ago, I offered to pay for his food."

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU DATE?!" Mikoto yelled, face flushing as he pointed between the two.

"For, about, two- maybe three weeks?" She mused, looking up at Mayu- who shrugged- and back at her brother.

"Poor Hori-senpai." Nozaki sighed, vividly remembering Hori freaking out about if Kashima would someday ensnare Makoto as well.

"B...But he's in middle school...?" Sakura stuttered.

Mayu actually raised a brow at that.

"And? Love is love, is it not?"

"Ah."

"I'm...surprised that Mayu is actually dating." Nozaki stated, staring at his little brother like he's never seen him before. "He had said once that dating was too much effort. And he'd only budge if his ideal type was met."

"Oh~ So Mikoshiba-san is his type?" Sakura questioned, looking at the two she silently admitted that they did make a good looking couple. Mayu's dark short hair, tall height, stoic features, and light grey eye's clashing well with Makoto's Long light hair, shorter height, gentle features, and dark red eye's. _Their names even start the same._

"And what, exactly, is his type?!" Mikoto demanded, bewildered that the lazy little brother could be motivated.

Nozaki hummed, tapping his chin in thought, "Well, Someone who is older-"

"She's 17." Mikoto supplied.

"Who can beat him at Judo-"

"Nee-chan made it to nationals before she got bored and quit."

"And can take care of him."

"Nee-chan loves to take care of people she deems as hers."

"But what about financially?!" Sakura gasped.

Mikoto gave a sheepish, but proud, smile. "Nee-chan is a great investor, she actually has millions in her bank account but doesn't like to show it, and even then she makes a killer from her Dojo."

"A DOJO?!" Sakura and Nozaki exclaimed in shock.

"Ah." The redhead agreed, "She's the instructor, and sometimes the government sends in their recruits for training, so she get's paid extra for that as well."

The three absorbed that for a moment, before turning to the couple that was currently in their own little world.

 _SHE'S TOTALLY HIS TYPE._ They thought.

* * *

Sakura's face was burning, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

Mikoto was twitching, face a mix of green and red, hands clenching and un-clenching as he stared blankly at Mayu.

Nozaki was stunned, he was not expecting this.

"...So, are you just going to sit there?" Makoto said, amused despite the situation. She was currently sitting across the three, a shirtless and ruffled Mayu behind her and lazily leaning on her, and only wearing one of her boyfriends shirt.

Silence.

She sighed, rolling her eye's, before slapping Mayu's wandering hands.

He pouted.

Mikoto was making strangling noises.

"Y-You-! T-T-...B-Both-!...A-A-A-A-AND-KYAAAAAAA!" Sakura stuttered, face becoming more read until she squealed and hid her face.

"Why are they embarrassed?" Mayu muttered.

"I have no idea." She mumbled.

Mikoto slammed his hands onto the table, leaning towards the couple, and yelled. "YOU WERE HAVING SEX!"

"GRK." Nozaki coughed.

"Of course we were." Makoto sighed, scratching her neck and getting comfy. "It's one of the things that Mayu get's enthusiastic about, and we both enjoy it so-"

 _"LALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Mikoto suddenly yelled, covering his ears. "I'MNOTLISTENING! IFIDON'THEARABOUTIT, _ **ITDIDN'THAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"**_ **LALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"...Can we go back to what we were doing?" Mayu grumbled, he was nowhere near satisfied, and Mako had just started to ride him when her brother burst into Mayu's room.

"I don't see why not since they obviously forgot what they came here for." she deadpanned, already getting up and heading towards the room.

"NOPE!" Mikoto yelped, quickly jumping up and running out of the house, Sakura quickly following after with a dazed and confused Nozaki being dragged.


	17. Kondou Nadeshiko

I DID IT!

I FINALLY GOT IT OUT!

I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

I'm planning to do two more Gintama one in the future, one where Kaname herself finds herself in the world somehow, and another as a Yato clan member.

The manga is also funnier then I remember it being. :P

* * *

Gintama (Hijikata)

She was setting the table for dinner when her brother slammed the door opened, smiling brightly, and announced loudly that he had found his future wife.

Hazel eyes blinked in surprise at what was said. She set down the kettle of tea, and smiled at him, a bit surprised that a girl seemed have- for once- returned her brothers affection. He wasn't ugly, far from it actually, but he wasn't Handsome, add in his...lack of tack when it comes to socializing, then it wasn't hard to see how women didn't seem interested.

Her brother was just too 'Manly'. Women were looking for Handsome/pretty men who were good at socializing these days. If the Amano never settled, and the shogun weren't such a pansy, then her brother's looks would be exactly what women wanted if the timeline was the same as her own (From what she remembered of the original history...).

"Is that so? That's wonderful, Isao-nii!" she chirped, sitting across from him at the table.

"Yeah. She even said she liked hairy-ass's." He beamed.

She didn't know how to respond to that. _To each their own I guess._ She thought, starting to eat and listening to her brother talk about this girl named Otae. _But_ , she mused taking in the pure happiness her brother was radiating at the knowledge that there was a possibility that someone could actually love him romantically. _I haven't seen him this happy since...well, it's been a long time._

She would have to meet this girl.

Kondou Nadeshiko would not allow some woman to use her brother, in the guise of love, for his position in the Shinsengumi.

She would destroy anyone who made her brother unhappy.

* * *

Over the course of the next few week's her brothers mood drastically improved, coming home and telling her all about Otae each and every day.

So, after one day of her brother coming home and telling her that Otae had been engaged and that he lost a fight over her...

Well, she had intended to go find this bitch, but her brother had persuaded her otherwise. He was still dead set on marrying her, declaring that the bastard wasn't good enough.

"Hn. If that is your wish brother, then I won't seek her out." She said. _But I never said I wouldn't kill her if we ever ran into one another._ She mentally promised.

And who better to know where this girl was then her apparent fiance?

 _It's time to meet the Shinsengumi._ She was sure they could find this man.

The next day Nadeshiko followed her brother to work, giving the excuse of wanting to take care of him because of his injury's. He had blushed, stuttering that it wasn't necessary, but gave in at her pouting.

"It's my job as your younger sister, Nii-sama." she stated, walking behind him as they arrived at the meeting room. "Please do not overdue it."

"Haha, Alright, alright. I promise." Isao chuckled, hearing a slight commotion in the room. "Heya!" He greeted, opening the door. "Oh...It's rare to have such a Climactic meeting." he observed, looking around the full room, before smiling. "Alright then everybody, let's go on another lively city patrol today!" he was met with stares. He blinked, "Hm? What is it?"

One of the men, who was holding a sword at another's throat, sighed.

"Hm?" He mused, tilting his head to the side.

Nadeshiko giggled, catching attention, as she stepped out from behind her brother. "I think they're looking at your swollen cheek."

"Oh? Why? It's not even that noticeable."

"Captain?" The man with the sword questioned. They were all looking at her, "Who is this?"

Isao stared at him, before grinning widely and curling his arm around Nadeshiko's shoulder. "Hijikata, everyone, I'd like to introduce my little sister, Kondou Nadeshiko! Nade-chan, Meet my vice captain Hijikata and the others!"

Silence.

"YOU HAVE A _SISTER_?!"

"YOU'RE RELATED TO THIS BEAUTY?!"

"HOW COME WE'VE NEVER HEARD ABOUT THIS BEFORE?!"

"What the fuck?"

Nadeshiko gave a wry smile at the reactions. She was well aware that she didn't look like her brother, she suspected that he must have taken after one parents, while she took the other.

Her brother had dark brown spiky hair, almond shaped brown eye's, a square jawline, and tanned skin. Nadeshiko had blonde hair that almost reached the ground, Hazel doe eye's, slightly tanned skin, and a heart shaped face.

"Hello, thank you for taking care of my brother." She greeted, bowing a bit to them.

"Nade-chan is here today to take care of me." Isao said in amusement.

She puffed out her cheeks, "Nii-sama, we don't want to aggravate your wounds. And if I leave you be you'll somehow do just that." she huffed.

Isao cooed at her, "Awww~ Yes, yes, yes! I'm sorry Nade~!" he then stared at Hijikata, eye's sharpening, "I'm putting you in charge of her care, Hijikata. If anything happens to her, I'll make you regret it!"

Hijikata grunted, "Nothing will happen to her, Captain."

"I am in your care." She said towards him, smiling softly, and receiving a grunt.

* * *

 _So, this is the fiance?_ She mused, observing as Hijikata 'fought' the silver haired man. She looked him over, his silver hair reminding Nadeshiko of her darling Sesshomaru as it was close in color, and thought the lazy eyes had some charm to it. "Hm...He's cute." she mused.

Isao choked, "WHAT?!"

"Then again...So is mister Hijikata, I wonder if he'd be willing to go on a date?"

Isao seemed to be frothing at the mouth, not able to get out the words he wanted to say about this, while Nadeshiko gave a predatory smirk down at the prone Captain.

Said man shivered, eye's snapping open and going on alert. His head swirled from one direction to the next, trying to figure out who or what was giving him that feeling of dread. _Where?_ He thought, eye's scanning everything and not finding it. Then he paused as his eye's slid past the building his comrades were standing on, and slowly looked towards the group. He blinked when he looked at Nadeshiko, paling at the hungry gaze she was sending him, and silently vowed to keep an eye on the woman.

….

Along with calming down his commander, Kondou looked like he would murder the next person who talked to him.

* * *

"...Nii-sama."

"Hm?" Isao grunted, yawning as he walked into the kitchen.

"The pirate ship 'Harusame' seemed to have blown up." She stated, pointing at the t.v. currently showing footage of the incident.

Isao froze for a second, before running up to the t.v. And gawking at the news. "W-WH-BU-I-!"

She quirked a brow at him, "Nii-san?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CASE! MY RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISE!" he howled, falling to the floor, and slammed his hand down. "M-My caaaaase~! I-I was going to use that raise to g-get you somthiiiiiiiing~!" He whined. His eyes became misty, "I had the perfect thing in mind...you would have looked so pretty in it~!"

She blinked, before smiling softly at him. "There, there, Nii-san." She soothed, rubbing his back in comfort. "It's ok, you don't need to get me anything."

He sniffed, pouting up at her. "But Nade~!"

"No." She shushed, "It's fine. I don't need anything but you. So long as you make sure you come home to me and stay as safe as you can, then everything is fine."

He grunted and frowned. While touched by his sisters words, he wanted to do something nice for her since he lived in headquarters 90% of the time, thus leaving Nade alone for days until he found time to come home. She deserved to be treated like a Hime for putting up with him, for dealing with the stress of the possibility that one day she would get a visit from his subordinates and telling her that he had died on duty.

"Hrm...mmmmm...Hmp..." he huffed and looked at her searchingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she nodded, then clapped and got up. "Now, hurry up, you've lost some time to get ready for work."

"Ah. Alright." He sighed getting up and making his way back to his room. He paused at the hallway, "Neh, Nade? Do you want to come to work with me again?"

She tilted her head, frowning in though, before nodding.

He beamed.

* * *

Nadeshiko had to suppress a giggle that wanted to escape her lips. Her brother had gathered everyone for a meeting to discuss what happened yesterday along with some other things he had found. Yet, when he had told everyone that it had been only two samurais that had taken down the ship, and no one reacting to it, he had ordered Hijikata to 'fix' it.

Which the man had done by pulling out a weapon of some sort and blasting everyone in the room. Her brother had repeated what he said, getting over exaggerated exclamations from everyone else, making Hijikata mad on how unconvincing they were.

"Come now, Hijikata-san, if you keep doing this then Nii-sama will never get done." she chastised.

Hijikata grunted, seeing the truth in her words, before settling back down and allowed her brother to finish what he needed to say. No one was very happy on having to guard a known corrupt official, but it was their job, so off they went.

Isao had assigned Hijikata to look after his sister again, not wanting her around the official, and had them check to make sure everyone was doing their job.

"It is nice to see you again, Hijikata-san." she said as they walked.

"Hm." he hummed, "Nice to see you as well, Kondou-san."

She pouted at him, making him jerk slightly, "None of that 'Kondou-san' business, Hijikata-san. Call me Nadeshiko, or Ko for short if you prefer."

"Thats not really-" he started, only for a dainty hand to cover his mouth.

"No. And no '-san' either, or I shall be very cross with you." she pushed.

Hijikata looked at her, he couldn't just rip her hand off of him, Kondou would kill him for harming his sister. He could just keep calling her Kondou-san, but he had the feeling that would backfire. So with a sigh, he nodded his head , which had Nadeshiko dropping her hand from his mouth. "Ah, Nadeshiko...-chan then." he huffed.

She gave him a beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat. _...Shit._

Later they had arrived at the manor, Hijikata and Nadeshiko were walking around, checking in on everyone when they came upon a sleeping Sougo wearing a sleeping mask with eye's drawn on them.

"Tch, this guy-!" Hijikata grumbled. "You...using some mask to trick people while you're sleeping." he started, pulling out his sword and poking the sleeping teen with it. "Hey, wake up! What do you think you're doing slacking off on guard duty!?"

Sougo grumbled, pulling down his mask and glancing at them. "What do ya want mom? It's sunday. Geez...you're such an airhead."

 **"TODAY IS TUESDAY!"**

Nadeshiko snorted, enjoying the show as the two argued. Then along came her brother, who proceeded to hit both of them in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DONG SCREWING AROUND ON THE JOB!?" he yelled, "ARE YOU A BUNCH OF SCHOOL GIRLS!? FEEL LIKE A SCHOOL TRIP!? YOU BASTARDS WANT A PILLOW FIGHT OR SOMETHING?!"

"Why does school trip equal pillow fight to you in this situation, Isao?" Nadeshiko questioned with a chuckle. Only to scowl as the man they were to protect hit her brother.

"YOU ARE THE NOISIEST ONE HERE! AS IF I'M NOT WORKED UP OVER THIS AS IT IS!" the alien huffed as he turned around. "Bunch of useless monkeys!"

Sougo 'hmph'ed at the retreating back, "Whats with that attitude? We're putting our lives on the line protecting him."

Nadeshiko scowled at the toad, she really didn't like it. "Those with money automatically think people like us are lesser then themselves, doubly so when they are a 'superior' race." she said, watching as her brother ran after their mission.

A minute later the sound of a gunshot rang through the air.

Turning at the unmistakable sound of a bullet hitting flesh, Nadeshiko froze at seeing the pained expression on her brothers face. She quickly ran to his side as he fell to the floor.

"KONDOU-SAN! HANG IN THERE!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"NII-SAMA!" putting her hands on the wound she tried to see if the bullet had hit his heart. She sighed in relief to find, that while it was fairly close, he was in little danger of dying so long as the blood was staunch. "He should be fine as long as we treat him immediately and keep the blood from flowing." one of the men had quickly took over putting pressure on the wound.

"Hmp. Looks like even a monkey can take a bullet."

And while Hijikata was able to stop Sougo from drawing his sword and attacking the client, he wasn't fast enough to stop Nadeshiko from burying her fist in the toads cheek. Her face was murderous as he sent the alien flying through a number of walls.

Everything went silent at what had happened.

Hijikata, Sougo, and the rest of the force gawked at the display of power the frail looking girl had.

" _No one-_ " She hissed, fist covered in purple blood, "And I mean **NO ONE** disrespects my brother!" she snarled. Nadeshiko then quickly shed her Kimono, revealing the skin tight orange tank top and black work out shorts underneath.

Hijikata, snapping out of his daze (Along with tearing his eye's away from her body) quickly walked up to her and grasped her arm before she could do anything else. "What the hell are you-?!"

Nadeshiko ripped her arm from his hold, giving him a vicious grin. "I'm going hunting."

"Wh-" was all Hijikata could get out before Nadeshiko seemed to have disappeared.

He blinked at the dust cloud left behind, along with an indentation of her foot print in the wood.

* * *

Later found everyone in the room Kondou was currently occupying, Yamazaki reading out the information they were able to obtain from the sniper thanks to Nadeshiko's... _persuasion_.

"The perps are a group of Alien expulsion rebels called 'Kaiten Party'. A different organization that Katsura's group, but just as organized, devoted, and violent."

Hijikata sighed, listening as Yamazaki informed him of the drugs found in the toads mansion, he didn't like to protect this corrupt politician, but Kondou was counting on them to protect the ass. Never mind that he may have already failed since his sister had gotten a hit on him, and he explained this to his subordinates.

So, when he stepped out to have a smoke, and he saw both Sougo and Nadeshiko feeding flames that were under a crucified toad he was understandably angry.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GODDAMN IT!"**

"It's fine, it's fine. We won't kill him." Sougo said lazily.

Nadeshiko scoffed, "Speak for yourself."

Sougo sent her a look, "As long as he's safe, then anything goes, right? We can draw the enemies out with this and take them all out." Sougo explained, resting a log against his shoulder. "The best defense is a good offense."

"YOU BASTARDS WON'T GET AWAY WITH TH-MPF!" the toad started, only to get cut off as Nadeshiko viciously shoved a log in it's mouth.

"Oya, oya, oya. So much noise." She muttered, shoving in more.

 **"STOP THAT!"** Hijikata yelled at her.

"No."

After a bit, and with more persuasion from Sougo, Hijikata sighed and held his hands over the fire. "...You know, for some reason, tonight is chilly..." he looked at the blonde woman with them, and gave a small smirk. "Add more firewood, Nadeshiko."

She grinned, "Gladly."

Then the rebels came, they were spouting some shit about betrayal and real samurais, but Hijikata didn't listen as he watched Nadeshiko run full force at the group. Her face conveyed just how much she would enjoy cutting them down.

 _Where the fuck did she get that sword?_ Hijikata wondered as he and Sougo made to join her.

"DAMMIT TOSHI! _WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PROTECTING NADE?!_ "

The two officers jolted and quickly looked behind them, only to see Kondou standing there with a grin. "Damn, you two are quick to get into a fight." he then raised his sword towards the group, "DON'T LET TOSHI AND SOUGO TAKE ALL THE GLORY! PROTECT THAT STUPID FROG! **BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY DON'T YOU** _ **DARE**_ **LET A SINGLE HAIR ON NADE-CHANS HEAD GET HURT!** "

* * *

"Neh, Nii-san?"

"Hm? What is it Nade?"

"What does everyone like to eat? I'm making the food for the Hanami, and I wanted to make sure everyone had something they liked." she explained, already having some of the basic foods prepared.

"Saaa, well..." Isao started, listing off what everyone liked to eat, along with the allergy's of some of them, and with how picky some were with how their food came into contact with something they hated. "-likes the taste of it, but wont actually eat it, so he gives it to Yamazaki who really enjoys the stuff. Aaaaannd...who else...Ah, Toshi will pretty much eat anything so long as there is Mayo in it."

"Oh, I guess I can make some dishes with a bit of Mayo in them." she muse.

"No, Nade you don't understand what I'm saying. Not just a bit of mayo, I mean he has his own bottle of Mayo on his person at all times and uses over half the bottle."

She stared at him.

"...What." she said flatly.

Isao nodded.

She frowned at that, before heading back into the kitchen to make the food.

* * *

Hijikata's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the food in front of him.

There was mayo in it, granted not as much as he wanted, but it was in there. He looked at Nadeshiko, who was sitting next to him, and wondered how she knew about his liking of the food.

"I asked Nii-sama on what everyone liked while cooking." She answered smiling, "I know there's not much Mayo in it, but you shouldn't eat so much of it, it's bad for your health. Not to mention I would feel offended if you couldn't even taste my cooking under all of that mayonnaise." she smiled sharply at him. "You wouldn't want to offend me, would you?"

He gulped, looking towards the downed Otae across from them being attended by Shinpachi. The moment Nadeshiko knew who she was, the girl had shoved her brother out of the way and took his place in the game. She had triumphed with her rock vs Otae's scissors, and while the other was able to put the helmet on, it didn't do much with how much strength was put into the swing. Nadeshiko had also put a stop with the drinking contest, not amused by them trying to use the alcohol she had bought with her own money like that.

"A-Ah, well, if you say so." He said hesitantly. He took a bite, and while not how he usually had it, admitted it was good.

"Taste good?"

"Mh." He nodded, taking another bite.

She watched him for a bit, before smiling at him and nodding her head in affirmation. "I've decided."

"Hm? Decided what?" He questioned, taking a sip of his beer.

Instead of answering him, Nadeshiko turned her head towards her brother, and yelled; "Nii-sama, I'm going to marry Hijikata!"

Said man choked on his food as his face flamed.

Isao became blank.

The rest of the officers either cheered or looked in disbelief at the couple.

 _Well, he may be a bit weird with his food choice, but at least I only have to deal with that in this life._ She mused, slipping her arm around Hijikata's and leaning into him. Chuckling as he stiffened when she quickly kissed his cheek.

* * *

In a dozen lives from now, the then named, Juri sneezed before leaning as far away as she could from Alma. Yuu, sitting besides her, was currently using her as a shield from stray globs of Mayonnaise.

They both felt sick as Alma put even more of the concoction into his medicine.

* * *

Nadeshiko couldn't help but feel like she had just jinxed herself for some odd reason.


	18. Kaname and the Ghoul

Because I said there would be a part 2.

Also, I'm stuck on what I want to do next, but I'll post which ever one I finish first.

Which is either:

Mass Effect

Shaman King

Fullmetal Alchemist

Hunter x Hunter

Lucifer

Hellsing

Mob Psycho 100

One-Punch Man

Supernatural

Expect one of those.

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul, part 2!

The first thing he heard were the sounds of bells.

Uta looked up from his sketch book towards the front door, and wasn't surprised to find Higurashi, Kaname standing in the doorway of his shop. It has been three months since he has met the interesting human, three months that he has been trying to figure out why she smelled so delicious to him. After the first time she came here, she had come back a few days later because she was bored and had naught to do, thus resulting in them having conversations each and every day after her collage courses (That she really didn't need as she knew everything that they taught, but she was bored and it was an option...).

They talked about everything, yet nothing at the same time. The air of knowing was around them, that they both knew the other wasn't exactly 'human' so to speak. Kaname knew Uta was a ghoul, and Uta knew that Kaname was more then just human because of her scent, but they spoke nothing of it. It wasn't needed because they both knew what the other was the second they had met. They came to a silent agreement that they didn't really care.

But they were still curious about the other. Kaname wondered what type Uta was, and the ghoul was still trying to figure out what exactly she was...along with that sword she always carried around.

"Hello Uta." she greeted while closing the door then walking over. "Got another request?"

"Mhm." he hummed, tapping his pencil on the page lightly in thought. His exposed eye's flickering over her. "Kaname, I see you've decided on a dress today...and are those bells in your hair?" he questioned, amused as said bells jingled when she took a step. Uta was use to seeing her wearing baggy pants and a jacket, or long skirts with leggings, so seeing her in a white sundress with orange flower's stitched around the hem, black flats, ribbons with bells in her hair, and showing the skin of her legs was something new.

"Kagome bought them for me," she responded while sitting in 'her' seat next to him. "She said it made me look...cute." she mumbled, looking over his shoulder to see what his latest design was.

"Ah, and the dress?" he said, looking back towards his sketches. He couldn't seem to stop glancing at her legs, and he wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to take a bite out of them or because he wanted to run his hands along them.

"Mother bought it for me, to match with the ribbons." She shrugged, crossing her leg over the other and leaning on the table. "Now then, have you done anything interesting lately?"

"Sadly no, there's been nothing interesting so far." he admitted with a sigh. "So I had one of my clowns make something interesting happen."

"Oh." she mumbled, tilting her head to the side and smirked slightly. "And what happened?"

He smiled, "Well, Rize was crushed by some steel beams a week or two ago while playing with her food. And said food lived by having some of her organs transplanted into him." and wasn't that interesting? He had never thought about such a thing happening, as doctors could always tell a ghoul just from trying to draw blood. When he had heard of this happening, and nothing was said about Rize being a ghoul, he knew that the doctor knowingly implanted those organs into the boy. For what? He did not know, all he knew was that things had gotten a bit excited on how this would affect the ghoul vs. human situation.

Her eye's glinted, "Ah, so it's _that_ boy then?" she questioned, remembering seeing the big scandal involving that doctor. The media is still in an uproar about the whole thing, and her mother had just tittered and said why they couldn't be thankful that he had saved that boy's life. "Kaneki, Ken. With organs from a ghoul now inside of him, how will this affect his diet I wonder?"

"Thats the question isn't it. Those organs can't function with your diets." Uta said, putting down his finished design and twirling to face her. "And seeing as he's never had a reason _not_ to eat regular food, he's going to be fairly panicked I imagine." he grabbed her seat and dragged it to him, before wrapping arms around her and burying his nose into her neck. Humming pleasantly at her divine scent, and wondering if he could get away with a nibble or two from it?

She hummed, wrapping her own arms around him, and getting comfortable. "he's going to have a psychological break down within the week once he figures out what smells so good to him." she muttered, resting her chin on his shoulder and chuckling, knowing exactly what he was thinking about doing.

"So theres a possibility of him going on a killing spree?" he said before nipping her neck. He smirked as the nip caused her to shudder lightly, her hands gripping his shirt a bit tighter.

"Most likely." she confirmed, "Either that, or he will starve himself because he can't deal with eating it." nuzzling Uta's own neck, and biting it in retaliation for that nip.

He chuckled at the feeling. "But then he'll still go on a killing spree, because he'll go mad with hunger, so no matter what he's going to kill people." he noted.

"poor boy." she murmured. Kaname then leaned back, taking Uta's head in her hand, and stared into his red eyes. "He's probably going to die by the doves fairly soon from not being able to control activating his kakugan."

"Nh. He'll live a bit longer if he stays inside before going insane."

"Three weeks, tops."

He smirked, "Four weeks." he countered. "Speaking of those Doves, are they still hounding you about joining them?"

She clicked her tongue, letting his face go and sighing. "Yes. It's gotten worse ever since I took their stupid evaluation test." she had been fairly annoyed with them as they would send someone to her house once a week to try and talk her into their program. Add to the fact that they had tried to confiscate Sō'unga 'for the good of Japan' because he could cut through ghouls despite not being made of those special materials of theirs, well she had not been happy with them. They couldn't take him because she used her family statues that still held weight in Japan, The Higurashi clan this time around was and still is a noble clan that was needed by the government, thus as she was the Heiress of said clan the Government decided to appease her and get those Doves off of her back on that matter.

Sadly they were also leaning towards the suggestion that Kaname join the Doves. But she refused to budge on it, there was literally no benefit in It for her.

Money? Her family was Nobility, she had _plenty_ of money.

Fame? For what? What the _hell_ would she want fame for?

Humanity? Like she cared.

Because its the 'right thing' to do? Depends on how you look at it.

Public opinion? She didn't associate with vermin, so _why_ would their opinions _matter_?

Family protection? _She_ protected her family, and that is enough.

Duty? Ha! She doesn't see _her_ family name on the board of Doves list.

Fuck. _That_. Noise.

"Persistent." Uta stated.

"Annoying." she countered. "Someone had even come to my house asking Mother and Grandfather to arrange a marriage between me and his son." she huffed, miffed as said son had come along with his father and seemed to have charmed her mother.

Uta blinked, "Hmm, and I'm guessing their from a long line of Doves?"

She nodded with a pout, "The Arima clan or something along those lines."

"The one who fought red-eye?" Uta questioned in surprise, gaining a raised brow from Kaname. "Red-eye was a famous ghoul who killed dozens, it took almost all of their top doves to take it down, but it was Arima Kishou who went head to head with it." he informed her, pausing in thought before adding, "It also made his hair go white."

Kaname hummed, "Sounds like a big deal." she muttered, before discarding the thought and leaning towards Uta.

The next they knew, they were lightly nipping at each other, but then lust had quickly taken over the two and things started to get more heated. It wasn't the first time they had slept with one another, and it didn't bother either of them that they weren't the same species. That was mostly due to the fact that no one had caught their eye's before, Kaname was not very attracted to normal human males, she would have to hide any hint of her genes from them thus making her irritated and lead to deaths. Uta couldn't find anyone interesting enough to sate his desires, humans were food and possibility's for fun chaos, other ghouls were predictable and boring.

Thus they both had the brilliant idea to sleep with each other.

Surprisingly, or not if you think about it, Uta was the one who bluntly suggested it.

" _Lets have sex."_

 _Which promptly had Kaname choking on her water._

 _She stared at him, "Excuse me?"_

 _Uta shrugged, lazily leaning against his desk. "I think it would be interesting." he stated. "I've never had sex with a human before. I'm curious to see how you would hold up."_

 _Her eyebrows went up in amusement, "And I've never slept with a ghoul before. And yet you don't see me suggesting we have sex." she pointed out._

" _Is that a no?"_

" _I never said that." she responded, putting her cup down. "I must admit, no one has caught my eye lately..." slowly her eyes looked him over. "And I must say, you are fairly tempting."_

" _And yet?"_

" _And yet, I will not give in that easily." she stated with a smirk, "You're going to have to work for it."_

 _Uta smiled crookedly, "a challenge then?" He always did like chasing his prey._

* * *

"Uta~ come out and pl~ay~!" Kaname sang as she opened the shop door, only to pause at seeing two ghouls inside with him. "Oya? Customers?" she mused, looking over them. One was a girl with short purple hair, a white shirt and black skirt. The other was a boy, black hair, silver eye, eye-patch, teal hoodie. "Hmmm~?" she hummed, staring at the boy as she went towards Uta. "Oya, oya, oya? If it isn't Kaneki, Ken!"

"E-Eh?" Said boy stuttered, eye widening in shock. "How do you..?"

"The news." she stated with a shrug, before looking at the scowling girl. She raised a brow. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uta," The girl started, ignoring Kaname. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hm? What ever do you mean?" Uta said lazily, writing down the measurements in his notebook.'

"Why is there a _**human**_ here?!"

"The human is right here." Kaname deadpaned. She rolled her eye's when she was still ignored. Sighing, Kaname walked behind Uta, observing the ideas he was already sketching out in the side margins. Lazily draping herself over him, she observed the unnerved half-ghoul.

Who seemed to be drooling as he stared at her arm.

"Because Kaname is my..." he trailed off, trying to think of a word that described their relationship. "well...hm...I would say 'Friend' but we're more then that." he mused thoughtfully, tapping his pencil to his chin. "And lovers isn't right either."

Kaname tilted her head, "What about partner in crime?"

"...Maybe..." he nodded slightly before shrugging, "Kaname is Kaname."

Kaname raised a brow, "A category all on my own then?"

"Mhm. I like Kaname being around, Touka, so I'll have her around."

The ghoul now named Touka snarled, her eye's changing and bloodied wings sprouting from her back. She crouched, seemingly getting ready to pounce. "It doesn't _matter_ if you like her or not, she's a _**danger**_ to us!" her legs coiled, fingers flexing, and just when she was about to leap-

" _ **Touka**_."

She stopped cold in her tracks, instinct's screaming at her not to move an inch. Sweat ran down her cheek, she could distantly hear Kaneki choking to breath. Her eye's slowly slid from Kaname's amused face, to Uta's unblinking one. The older Ghoul's eye's were half lidded, the pencil in his hand snapped in half, as he seemed to be deciding how to _eat her._ It was well known that Uta partook in cannibalism when the mood hit him, how he was so powerful that he never had to resort to using his Kagune in a fight.

There was a reason why no ghouls stayed in this district unless they had no choice.

"I believe," Uta started, slowly putting down his things as he stood up from his chair, dislodging Kaname in the process. "That I already made it clear what I thought about Kaname, did I not?" he slowly started walking towards her, each step making the girl sweat a little more. When in front of her, he leaned down and and looked into her eyes. "And because of that, you're going to respect my decision, _right_? You're not going to bother her, or follow her to her home in hope of eliminating her when I'm not around, _**right**_ ~?" he drawled.

Touka gulped, and jerkily nodded.

And just like that, the pressure was gone and Uta was already back in his chair. A petrified Kaneki doing his damnest to not draw attention to himself.

"Good!" he said, happily going back to Kaneki. "And even if you did follow her, I'd doubt you'd be able to do anything."

"E-eh? W-why is that?" Kaneki questioned.

"Because Kaname would just kill her." Uta stated.

Kaname nodded in agreement, "yup."

There was silence for a few seconds as Uta sketched. "Ah..." he mumbled, looking up from his work towards Kaname. "You came here for a reason today didn't you?"

"Hn." Kaname agreed, draping herself over him again and snuggling into his neck. "I'm bored and horny."

A squeak left Kaneki as he flushed a deep red.

Touka flushed as well, but stubbornly glared at the human.

Kaname chuckled, "You're adorable." she said, pointing at Kaneki- who spluttered- before pointing at Touka, "You've already annoyed me." she received a glare.

* * *

Uta had decided to take Kaname to one of the ghoul restaurant's. She had wanted to see what it was like after listening to Uta talk about it. He created a mask for her to wear, a white dog mask with maroon stripes along the cheek area, a purple crescent moon on the forehead, and closed eye holes. Fur was attached and draped down her back, covering up her black hair. When he had presented it to her, she had stared a good long while at it.

" _Do you not like it?"_

" _No,no, no...it's **beautiful**." she said lovingly, taking the mask and caressing the face. "What inspired you to make this?"_

 _Uta watched her, answering as he wondered why she seemed to stare longingly at the mask. "I was on the phone, scrolling through the internet to find some inspiration, when I saw a sight about old story's. One of the well known one's were about some jewel shattering and a group going around collecting the shards to fix it. There was a demon slayer, a monk, a fox kit, two Dog demons, a human child, an imp, a two headed dragon, and finally two miko's." he explained. "It was mentioned that one of the miko's was in love with the elder dog demon, who was a ruler and a general. There wasn't much about them, but the dog demon seemed to fit you somehow."_

 _Kaname fiddled with the mask a bit more, before looking up at him with a smile. "Are you trying to be ironic by giving me a dog demon mask because I'm a miko?"_

 _Uta widened his eye's, amusement evident in them, "Now, why would I do that? I just thought you'd like it since you like dog's." he stated innocently._

" _Mhm. You can't pull off the innocent act, especially since I know what lay's under that face of yours."_

 _She only received a smirk._

He had decided not to ask her about it, and instead gave her some of his clothes, to mask her scent from the other ghouls. He would privately admit to hiding her since he didn't want anyone else smelling her delicious scent.

Uta knew how selfish he could be.

The amusement in Kaname's eyes when she went to go change told him that she knew, but decided to go along with it.

And here they were, waiting for the main attraction to start. There were some snacks being brought around by servers for people while they waited, Uta had snatched a few eyeballs and heart slices. As he was eating, he noticed that Kaname was paying curious attention towards the bloodied treats, making him pause. Tilting his head in thought, he silently offered her a heart piece.

The white dog silently took it, opened the jaws of the mask, and threw the flesh into her awaiting mouth. He was amused at how the jaw moved with her chewing, giving the illusion that the mask itself was eating.

"...Well?" he questioned after she swallowed.

She waved her hand in a so-so way, "It's not good, but it's not bad either." she mused, "Although," she reached over and grabbed another slice and brought it to her mask. "It does have a...unique taste I could get use to after some time." she stated, popping it into her mouth.

He chuckled, "And that is what makes you Kaname."

"Hn." she hummed, listening as how the noise died down and lights dimmed.

Both turned and watched as the center was opened, revealing a room with three occupants seated around a table. The three that were to be today's meal.

Uta observed what was on the menu, noting that the quality of meat seemed to have dropped since last he's been here. There was a rather fat woman in a black dress, a thin man with a camera, and... "Oh?" he hummed, blinking in amusement.

"Kaneki-san?" Kaname muttered, watching the nervous and confused expression that was on the ghouls face. She tilted her head, "I didn't know you practice cannibalism here."

"Neither did I." Uta commented, standing from his seat and offering a hand to her. Once taken he lead her to the railing to get a closer look, "If I had known, I probably would have come back a lot sooner."

The gathered ghouls tittered and worried about trying cannibalism, which meant that this was not normal. The ghoul that had brought in Kaneki was preaching to the crowd about how exotic a ghoul could taste, and as -Foodies? Could they be categorized as such?- it was their duty to taste everything they could...

Or something like that. Neither was paying much attention.

 _Disappointing_. They thought in union, the restaurant just became significantly more boring now that they knew that this cannibalism was a one time thing.

Then, out came the human butcher, screaming about his 'mama'.

"Oya? So this is a human pet?" Kaname muttered, head slightly tilting towards the fat ghoul that was deemed the 'mama'. "Not very intelligent, and I can see why with that as it's 'mother'..."

The man was the first to go.

"Incredible strength for a human." Uta noted.

The fat woman outran the butcher.

"And yet very slow." Kaname sighed, watching as the human became paralyzed. "...I had thought this place was more exciting from your stories." she accused, blandly watching Kaneki avoid the butcher and retaliate.

Uta frowned under his mask, also unhappy with the restaurant. "It was much bloodier and exciting years ago. I distinctively remember ghouls fighting for entertainment before the food arrived, along with a lot more..." he trailed off in thought. "...Maybe that was just my district?" he muttered.

"Hn...well, this has been a waste of both of our time's then." Kaname announced, both turning and heading towards the exit.

"Well, at least we found out that you don't mind eating human flesh." Uta pointed out with a shrug. "Maybe you can try some eyeballs."

"...I will...think about it..." Kaname said, the disgust in her voice evident.

Uta laughed.

* * *

Kaname stared at him.

He blinked, setting down his cup of coffee and looked down at what had been put on the table in front of him.

They were at Anteiku, Kaname having called him out to discus something with him. He would have suggested they go out and do something else (Like sleeping in, as he had been up all night taking care of Clown business), but she had insisted and her voice had an odd tinge to it.

So here they were.

Yoshimura, the owner and an elder ghoul, was behind the counter watching them with a fond smile. Apparently the ghoul was all for Human/Ghoul relationships along with the waiter Nishiki, who- if memory serves correctly- was also in a relationship with a human as well.

Kaneki was looking wistfully at them, no doubt thinking on how he would love to be so open with his friend Hide.

Touka was frowning at them, like every time she saw them together, but said nothing as Uta had made his threat clear to her.

And while he knew none of the machines were on, he could hear a loud noise ringing in his ears as he stared down at the pink stick that was positive.

The ghoul slowly looked back up at Kaname, for once not knowing what to say or to do, he didn't know what was happening.

"I'm pregnant Uta." Kaname clarified bluntly, taking a sip of her coffee.

A cup smashed in the kitchen, making Uta glance over and seeing a shocked Staff...

...Although Yoshimura had frozen in what he was doing and was now staring at them.

"...Oh." was all he could say. "Are you going to keep it?"

She smiled at him, "Of course. This is my child, even if you decide to want nothing to do with it, I will keep it."

"I guess that explains your sudden interest in eating humans." He grunted, a little relieved that Kaname wasn't going to get rid of the child.

"THATS YOUR REACTION?!" Nishiki exclaimed from behind the bar. When the two just stared at him, he clenched his jaw and his brow twitched.

"You were eating people?!" Ken asked instead.

"How wonderful." Yoshimura stated with a smile.

"How else am I suppose to react?" Uta questioned, honestly curious if he should have said something other then Kaname eating people. "Is there a set reaction to this kind of thing?"

"Well," Kaname leaned back into her chair, hand absently tapping her stomach. "Most men usually react very happily- like obnoxiously so- or deny that the child is theirs and calls the woman a slut or something."

He frowned, "But I know I'm the only one you've slept with, and I know half-ghoul's are possible, so the child is mine."

She shrugged, "Men are weird."

"Women are weird." Uta snorted.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE DOVES FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS!?" Nishiki yelled in frustration. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?!"

They shrugged.

Yoshimura came out from behind the bar and went towards the young couple, "I know quite a few things about Half-ghoul children, so I am here to gelp if you two should have any questions." He offered with a smile.

"Thank you." Kaname smiled.

"Neh, Higurashi-san, what about your family. What will you tell them?" Kaneki questioned, worried about the pregnant woman who had helped him control his hunger around Hide. He worried that Kaname's family would sell her out to the CCG for loving a ghoul, and he wasn't sure he could stand by and let that happen.

Kaname tilted her head at that, before glancing at Uta, "Well...it seems it's time for you to meet the family."

Uta stared at her, catching the amusement in her eye's, and cautiously wondered what was in store for him at her home.

* * *

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They were screaming.

But not what he originally thought about.

Emiko- Kaname's mother- was clapping excitedly and jumping up and down, screaming in pure joy.

The Grandfather- Higurashi Hideyoshi- had paled, gawking at the both of them, and screamed in horror that his granddaughter was pregnant.

Kagome- the sister- was wide eye'd and pointing at him, was screaming in emberassment at having to hear that her sister did have sex, and she was now pregnant.

Souta- the brother- was screaming because everyone else was screaming and didn't want to be left out.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"...I was not expecting this." Uta stated blankly.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Kaname snorted, chuckling at Souta's actions, "We've seen things that are far more dangerous as Ghouls."

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Like what?"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"There are more supernatural beings in the world then just us."

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oya, oya, oya? Done are we?" she questioned.

Hideyoshi took another deep breath, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Ah, here we go again." Kaname laughed. She walked up to her family and gave them all hugs, "Well, I just thought you should know!" She yelled over her grandfathers screaming. "Uta and I are going back to Anteiku and learn more about this baby, and I may not be back for a while."

"Have fun dear!" Emiko giggled, "Ooooh~ a baby~! Souta, Kagome, come help me clear out the guest room! We have much to do before the baby get here!" she twirled out of the room and up the stairs. "We need to see if any of the cribs are still good, and to pick out the color of the walls, and shopping for baby clothes, and-" her voice trailed off as she went further upstairs.

Kagome bolted after their mother, after getting over the embarrassment she had become excited about the baby. "WAIT MAMA! LET ME HELP!"

Souta, gave Kaname a hug, gave Uta a friendly smile and wave, before leaving upstairs.

The couple left after that, leaving a still yelling Hideyoshi in the living room.


	19. Nicoleta

It was Hellsing.

* * *

Hellsing

Nicoleta watched as her husband, Vlad Dracula III- Also known as The Impaler – was bound, sealed, and carted off by the famed Van Hellsing. By what she understood, he was cursed to forever serve The Hellsing's until he truly perished, or set free.

Not that she cared.

 _This should teach you a lesson dear husband of mine._ She thought, hypnotic blue eye's drifting towards the woman the men were reassuring. Her eye's flashed red as they stared coldly down at her person, observing the woman her husband had gone after with fever. _Disgusting vermin._ She mentally sneered.

Mina Harker. The daughter of a Lord, with long curled brown hair, doe blue eye's, pale skin, and a soft voice. The whore her Vlad wanted to turn to be another of his 'Brides', as the humans have labeled them. This would mark the fourth woman he had turned since they had died and come back.

Nicoleta had been furious the first time he had turned some wench and declared her his 'wife', when, in truth, he was **already** **married**.

To _her_.

Thankfully he had realized that Nicoleta was _not_ amused by his newest toy, and had gotten rid of her, and instead made it up to her by bringing her the hearts of those he defeated.

And yet, he had done it _again_ a few decades later, with some beautiful little tart who had caught his attention with her dark beauty. She lasted longer then the first, but was slaughtered when she had **dared** to think herself important enough to disrespect Nicoleta within Vlad's hearing range. Her husband had not been pleased with this babe calling his Nicoleta a 'No good wife who's husband sought out a different woman because she was dissatisfying'. He had let Nicoleta kill the fledgling however she wished it, which was destroying her coffin and chaining her to the outside wall to burn.

The third was smarter, which is what led her to be turned, and had respected her station. Unlike the last two, she did not try and disrupt her place besides Vlad. Sadly, she did not agree with the bloodshed, and instead challenged her maker about turning people and such. He had eaten her without hesitation.

It had been so long since then, and she had thought that her darling had stopped doing this.

And then came Mina, who's spitfire personality had piqued his interest at first before it grew to obsession when the girl started to play hard to get. And yet, she had gotten cold feet when the time to be turned drew near, had wanted to run from the man she had lead on.

She would admit to letting her free, Nicoleta was _done_ with how her husband acted with her. She was tired of how he would go out and seek other women when she was _right there_. She hated seeing him giving his attention to these **humans** instead of the wife who had _remained loyal_ and **died** for said loyalty to _**him**_. So she had set Mina free, made sure to lead the hunters towards her Husband and discreetly providing them with the spell's and weapons to bind him. Watching as his eye's widened when the spell's started taking effect, the _recognition_ of where he had seen them, and the frantic swirl of red eye's looking everywhere before landing on her smiling face.

It was _**glorious**_.

 _Now then, what to do._ She thought. She was currently without a husband, and even then she had no desire to be anywhere near him at the moment. _I might as well gather the children and depart these lands_. Head tilting, she grinned as her eye's landed back on Mina.

She would not let the impudent girl go unpunished for daring to flirt with her husband.

"...Now...do they know she had been altered, I wonder."

And, while she wasn't turned, she had been fed enough blood by her bored husband to not be concidered human anymore. Vlad had not even offered to turn her for weeks, he was weary with Nicoleta's reaction, but the intent to turn the woman at some point was clear in his eyes.

She grinned sadistically, eye's glowing red as she set out towards her home and planning the girls downfall.

No one took what was her's.

* * *

It was the 1920's in New York, America where Nicoleta had decided to stay with her children for a decade or two. She had remembered this time period, and remembered the parties that was held every night. It was perfect for feeding as no one remembered much during these times, she could also train her newest 'child' here.

Most of her children were females. Women who were abused, daughters being forced into marriage, girls in slavery, rape victims, orphans, war victims, etc. There were a couple of son's, ones she had liked when they met, or those in need like the females of the group. And while the technical term was 'Fledgling' she considered them all her children as she had given them a new life.

Over the year's, she had fully turned 4 of her children. Three males and one Female. Lukas, Rhea, Oliver, and Yao.

Lukas had been a viking who was betrayed by one of his brother's, as he was suppose to be the leader of their people next. He had been drowning in the raging sea after being stabbed then tossed overboard, his armor, furs, and weapons weighing him down when he saw a mass of inky black hair swimming towards him. Nicoleta had taken a swim after traveling the world with her husband for so long. She had offered him a choice, to die as a human, or to be transformed into a beast of the night and 'live'.

Rhea had come after Nicoleta had punished her husband, she had been captured by slavers and sold to a sickening rich old man. She was starved, beaten, whipped, and raped because the man had been bored. Rhea was sent out to buy food for the evening when she had bumped into Nicoleta. Green had met blue, and she was offered freedom in exchange for being one of the Vampire's 'children'. (Which was also where she gained quite a few more children, as- unlike Vlad- she didn't have restrictions on who she could turn.)

Oliver had been framed for a crime he didn't commit, sentenced to death. He may have been a street rat, but he was an honest one- in his opinion at least. The only reason they were framing him was because the money he stole went towards an orphanage he had friends staying at, and the nobleman that was trying to buy the land was getting frustrated by his interference. He was just about to hang when everything froze in place, and there he saw the most beautiful woman heading towards him. Lukas had been trailing behind her, keeping an eye out for enemy's, as she offered him to be her child.

Yao had been a starving child when he had met her. His family had been murdered, for what reason he didn't know, only that his parents and little sister were gone. He had been taking shelter under the trees when Nicoleta had seen him, she had smiled kindly, picking him up before cradling him to her un-beating heart. She had raised him as her own son, and once he turned 22 he asked to be turned so he could protected her for eternity.

Over the years Lukas and Yao had stayed by her side, helping to care for their brother's and sister's, they loved Nicoleta too much to stray far from her. They snarled at any male that had an ounce of interest in her, Lukas being the eldest of the four remembered Vlad, and he knew that Nicoleta still loved her husband despite his infidelity. Thus, he had resolved to make sure that everyone knew she was off the market. Yao had heard tales of Vlad- and while he wasn't impressed by the vampire- he understood his mother's longing for him. He could hear the love in her voice when she spoke of him, along with the heartache, so he stayed to keep her company, to make her smile.

Rhea and Oliver had gone out to travel, and make their own family's, but still kept in constant contact with Nicoleta.

Currently the two males were with Nicoleta and their newest sibling, Alexis. She was found in a mental hospital being shocked, her dreamy persona was not favored by the girl parent's, and thus brought it upon themselves to have her 'fixed' before presenting her to the man she was suppose to marry.

The brothers had decided to liberate Alexis from there and brought her before Nicoleta. Their mother had frowned at what she was told, and offered Alexis a place in the family. The girl had smiled softly and accepted. It turned out the girl had a gift of 'seeing' things, be it a decade into the future/past, the true nature of someone, or even seeing where someone currently was. She had actually remembered seeing Nicoleta's face when she was little, which was why she had no problem agreeing to become one of her children. After a few night's to adjust to her new un-life, she had requested for her first kill to be her parent's and her bastard of a fiance.

She had a dreamy expression on her bloodied face the whole time.

"...Say that again Rhea?" The ancient said, slowly bringing her glass of blood down on the table.

Rhea, her beautiful greek daughter, scratched the back of her head. "Well...Thats what I heard from Oliver." she shrugged.

Lukas cocked his head, "Do you have a picture?"

A nod before digging into her purse and pulling out it out and handing it to her elder brother. "He doesn't look completely like the portrait, but he looks enough like him, so Ollie thought he was a descendant of Lord Vlad and yourself." she explained, gesturing towards the giant portrait Nicoleta made sure to have within every house she owned. It was before they had died and come back, she was sitting in a chair, smiling, and in her favorite dress he had bought for her. Vlad was behind her standing proud in his armor and wild hair loose, his blue eye's sparkled with life and face scruffy.

Nicoleta, who had been staring fondly at the portrait, took the picture from Lukas and frowned at it. "That is impossible. I was still a virgin when we had perished, we left after the we had wed and then he had to leave within the hour after arriving at the castle for war, so we didn't consummate the marriage. He had no need for an heir at the time, and I was in no hurry to have children so we waited. Vlad was the only one left of his family, as his brother's and father had perished some time ago. And my own parents were killed by him not long after we had wed, and I doubt he would have slept with any of my sister's. He may have been a cheating bastard, but he would never stoop so low as to sleep with anyone from my family."

Rhea blinked in surprise, "He killed your parents?"

"That is what I said, yes."

"...And...you're okay with that...?"

Nicoleta cocked a brow, "Of course. My parents were not fit to raise children. My father was a greedy man, and when he learned that Vlad, _royalty_ , had taken an interest in me he had all but shoved me towards the man. He threatened violence if I didn't marry him, he had kept plotting and planning ways to gain all of my husband's riches and such. He was not a smart man, as once I was married I was loyal to my _husband_ , not my family, and I told my lord about the plot. My mother- on the other hand- never liked me, 'too outspoken and violent to be a lady' she said. She tried to get Vlad's attention towards my much more younger sister, Tatia, who was always her favorite daughter and practically praised the ground she walked on." she snorted here, "Turned the girl into a right menace when she didn't get her way, bitch even tried to pour boiling water on me when she gained nothing but an annoyed sneer from him. Mother had even tried to scar me with a knife to raise Tatia's chances. It didn't work of course, but still, once their deed's were learned their fates were sealed."

"...you sound pleased." Yao noted with a wry smile.

"Their head's were a marvelous gift, they looked rather fetching above the fireplace mantle. A shame I forgot to bring them."

"Wait, thats who those skulls belonged to?" the viking said, shocked.

"Hmm."

"Huh." Rhea blinked, before shaking her head. "Back on topic. Then this vampire isn't related to you, and isn't Lord Vlad...so then, who is it?"

"Now, that is the question." Nicoleta mumbled thoughtfully, before turning to her youngest, "Alexis, do you mind sweetheart?"

Alexis, who had been feeding from a man, lifted her head with a thoughtful frown as she looked towards the picture held out to her. She concentrated, the image of the vampire traveling through the halls and into an office came to mind. Tilting her head, she watched as he stopped in front of a desk with a human occupying it, she lowered her eye's and saw a family crest on it before flickering them up towards the vampire who was staring right at her. She gasped, this was the first time Alexis had been noticed during one of her visions.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little fledgling snooping where she doesn't belong." he gave a wide grin filled with teeth.

"Alucard, who are you speaking to?" the human questioned with a raised brow.

"We seem to have an invisible guest." he chuckled reaching his arm out towards her. "What should I do?"

The mortal frowned, "Alucard-"

And before he could finish, she pulled out and gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Yao questioned as he quickly went to her side.

"I found the vampire. He is working for a human, in England by the accent, and a noble from the crest on the desk."

"And what crest did you see?" Nicoleta asked curiously.

Alexis drew it quickly onto a napkin and handed it over before continuing, "His name was Alucard."

Nicoleta froze in examining the familiar crest. "...'Alucard'...?" She whispered, eyes narrowing in anger. "How dare he." She snarled.

"Mother?" Yao questioned hesitantly.

"That FILTH! Alucard?! IT IS DRACULA SPELLED BACKWARDS!" she slammed her fist into the table, splitting it. "HOW DARE THAT VERMIN USE MY HUSBANDS FAMILY NAME!" she stood up and marched towards the wall, an inky black portal opening for her.

"Mother? Where are you going?" Alexis questioned.

"To rid the world of that heathen! Boy's stay here with your sister, inform the rest of the children that I shall be back within the week!" and with that, she disappeared.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Poor bastard."

* * *

When Nicoleta went to shred the vampire to piece she expected begging, terror, the usual when youngsters bit off more then they could chew.

What she was not expecting to find the vampire at the Hellsing manor (once she remembered where she had seen that crest before) and hear the voice of her husband in the younger version of said male. She had arrived in the office, distantly noting the male behind the desk, through her portal with a malicious aura. Yet there was no mistaking that aura of his.

"Nicoleta." the vampire, her Vlad, uttered in surprise. He relaxed out of his stance, taking in his wife who he hadn't seen since he had been bound and imprisoned. She still had the same blue eye's that he remembered shining through the darkness, the unblemished soft seeming skin, the inky black hair that seemed to float around her as if she was in the water.

"Husband." She stated, lips pursed as she cocked an eyebrow. " _Alucard_?" she questioned dryly.

He grinned, "It seemed appropriate."'

She didn't stick around for very long, especially since the man didn't seem even a bit sorry about that whore Mina.

She did leave him with a photo that contained the image of all of their 'new' children after Lukas, and then commented on visiting him in a decade or two before leaving.

* * *

Nicoleta was smirking at the newspaper, "Hmmm, looks like World War 2 has started." She commented, folding the paper back up and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"Mother?" Lukas questioned when he saw the smile spreading across her face.

Yao, who had been listening to the radio, turned it down to pay attention to what ever his mother was about to say.

"Gather the children," She stated, getting up from the couch and making her way to her room. "We're going to Europe to kill some Nazi's. Maybe Vlad needs some help cleaning up."

"I'll get the children." Yao stated.

"And I'll see if Oliver and Rhea want to join in the fun." Lukas mused, "I think they have some new fledglings that are still in their feeding stage, this could be like a picnic for the family."

* * *

"I want him." Nicoleta stated.

"No." Vlad- who is going by Alucard for some god awful reason- denied immediately.

"But he is so adorable!" She cooed towards the young butler, Walter, who was blushing.

"'m not adorable!" Walter protested.

"Wife of mine, we have plenty of new children already, you do not need another." Vlad said dryly. He had met all of his children, all 100+ of them (Not even including his many 'Grandchildren'), and out of them all only a handful were fully turned by his wife. He had to say she had good judgment on who should become true vampires. Lukas was a given, remembering the child before he was captured, and Rhea made a good draculina from what he had seen. He had reservations about Oliver, but the boy was a charmer and had a sly mind for combat. He reminded Vlad of one of the rare friends he had as a human. Yao...well he did not know what to think of Yao, a boy that was raised from childhood by his wife. He was strong, and a good tactician, but a bit of a pacifist, none of that bloodlust for a good battle that he and the other children had. He let it go, however, because Nicoleta seem especially fond of this child.

There were three other's, but he hadn't gotten the chance to really observe Alice, David, or Rose.

Said vampiress pouted at him, "we can never have _too_ many children." She grumbled.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't turn one of my butler's." Arthur van Hellsing sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. " **Again**."

"Hello sir Arthur." a twenty-five-year old looking Gabriel, said ex-Hellsing-butler, waved from behind Nicoleta.

Arthur groaned.

* * *

"I want it."

"Miss Nicoleta, I really don't think-" Walter started, only to be shushed by the vampire.

"Nope. Alucard isn't here to say no, and there aren't very many werewolves around anymore." She stated, staring straight at the german werewolf.

"...Mother-" Lukas started, only to be shushed as well.

Yao opened his mouth, saw the look she was sending him, "Go for it mother." and decided to change what he was about to say.

Hans twitched at the preditory look he was sent by the woman. His instincts were telling him to run, but his mind was saying he wouldn't escape even if he tried. Instead he got into a ready stance, vaguly wondering if he should just turn to smoke and escape.

The pitying looks the only human in the room was sending him was very telling.

* * *

Alucard stared.

Nicoleta stared defiently back.

Hans blinked.

"Nicoleta-" Alucard started with narrowed eye's towards the wolf.

"No." She denied instantly.

He growled, taking a few steps forward. "Wife of mine, that is a mangy mongrol."

"He has a name." She scowled.

"I will not allow-"

"Oh! _You_ will not _allow_?!" She hissed back, moving towards him in anger. "What say do you have on who it is that _I_ deem as my own?!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT AS YOU ARE _MY_ WIFE!"

"OH SO _**NOW**_ I AM _**YOUR WIFE**_?!"

The two vampires were face to face, eye's glowing red as teeth were bared in silent snarls.

"YOU STILL HOLD ON TO SUCH A PETTY GRUDGE!" he questioned in irritation.

" _ **PETTY?!**_ " She yelled, offended, "IF THE BREECH OF THE SANCTITY OF OUR **MARRIAGE** IS SUCH A PETTY THING, THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE NO PROBLEM IF I TAKE THIS WOLF AS MY _LOVER_!"

Alucard gave a ground breaking roared of anger, throwing himself at the wolf, before Nicoleta rammed into him from the side. The two were hurdeled out of the mansion, hissing, screeching, snarling and the sound of flesh being torn could be heard.

In the room the children sighed.

"We should leave them be, it will take a while before they calmn down." Lukas stated, taking Hans by the arm and leading them all to their own rooms. "Rhea, can you tell Hellsing what is going on?"

"Sure thing brother." the woman agreed, disappearing in a smoke of red.

* * *

It took a week before the anger turned to lust, the couple quickly making way to Vlad's chambers and reconnecting after years apart.

Nicoleta stretched, letting out a satisfyed groan, before snuggling back up to her naked husband. "It seems you've missed me as much as I've missed you." she muttered, kissing Vlad's neck lightly. The arm around her waist tightened, a lazy hum being her answer.

"Still the little vixen I remember." He muttered, a hand coming up to play with a strand of hair. "You've not changed."

She leaned up on her arms, blue eye's running over his features, as she reach up and moved a stray hair from his face. "Hn. I cannot say the same, as you've changed quite a bit...in apperance that is." she crawled up his body until she was face to face with him, "A little girl? Really?"

He grinned at her, "It seemed like an amusing idea at the time." he admitted, "The faces of the enemy when they saw me slaughtering them all was glorious."

"Must have been quite the sight." she mumbled leaning down to kiss him. She nipped his bottom lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth. She moaned when his hands skimmed down her sides, before he turned them over so he was covering her, their lower body's lazily rutting against one another.

Nicoleta was the one who broke the kiss, gently cupping her husbands cheeks and staring into his eye's. "Darling, will you grant me a boon?"

"Oh? And what boon would you ask of me?" he questioned curiously.

Her gently touch suddenly became harsh as she gripped his face stared coldly up at him, making Vlad halt in his movements as he paid attention to what she wanted to say. "Never. And I mean _NEVER_ try and make one of your whore brides again." she hissed, eues flashing red at the thought of him doing this to her again. "I _cannot_ , and **will not** , be able to stand you doing such a thing to me again Vlad. You have driven me to the brink of insanity with that Harker cunt." Her nails cut into his flesh, small trickles of blood running down his face. "I will break if you do this again."

Alucard stared down at the vampiress he had married before they were turned. As a Lord it was not uncommon in that time to have more then one wife, while it was common he had only eye's for Nicoleta and promised her that she would be his only wife. He had no idea what drove him to turn that first woman, only that his instinct's were telling him to, so when he had felt that small pull towards the girl he had thought his instinct's were telling him that the woman was meant to be another wife of his.

He remembered seeing the heartbreak in his wifes eye's, remembered that was the first time he had ever seen her shed a tear.

He had hated it.

Hated that he had caused her pain, and he had tried to fix it, yet she had wanted nothing to do with him. It took him far longer then what he's like to admit that it was the precense of the woman that had her so upset. He had beheaded the girl and givin it to Nicoleta.

Two more times his instinct's had taken over and had him turn women.

Two more times he had witnessed the depression settle into Nicoleta's lovely eye's, each making her become more distant with him.

It wasn't until Harker that he realized his instinct's were trying to make him turn women not for wives, but as a companion for his mate.

Sadly by that time anyone he would turn would be labled another one of his wives by the mortals, and his true wife retreated to focusing all of her attention into taking care of the 'children' and barely glanced his way.

And as he stared down at the woman below him, seeing the madness creeping into her eye's, he silently resolved to try and get his instinct's under control. He leaned down and lightly kissed her, "If that is your wish." he whispered.

* * *

Years later had Alucard staring down at the newest 'Child' he created.

Nicoleta had become quite depressed lately, and he figured having a new child to dot on would cheer her up.

Thus, the police girl.

He hope's that he could explain why he had turned another female before his wife did something... drastic.


	20. Kaname In Nier Automata

This game made me cry far too much.

9S is my favorite.

Hands down.

YOU DON'T DESERVE WHAT YOU GOT! TT ATT

* * *

NieR: Automata

She was five when the Higurashi family witnessed 'The Giant' appear from a distance just outside of Shinjuku. Wide blue eye's watching The Giant and Dragon fighting one another over her fathers shoulder as he ran, ignoring the screaming and panic as people rushed to get away from the area in fear.

In december of the same year, her Father and she listened to the reports of a mysterious disease popping up in Shinjuku that turned people into salt. Kaname had been surprised, she hadn't encountered a such a thing before, and that was saying something with how fucked up some of the worlds she lived in were. They weren't worried as it was a rare occurrence and currently in Shinjuku.

In February of 2004 the number infected by the disease exploded.

In April report came out of some of the infected were going berserk and attacking people. Over the months the disease, named 'White Chlorination Syndrome' or WCS spread to infect the majority of Shinjuku, and after the incident of a famous actor being killed by one of the infected, the city was isolated from the rest of japan.

2008 the wall of Jericho around Shinjuku is destroyed, The Legion- a massive number of beserking white creatures- pour out from behind the wall and slaughter any humans they encounter. A creature with red eye's is seen leading them and the military starts an operation to repel Legion. Kaname and her siblings are confined to the shrine grounds in fear as Shinjuku was not far from where they lived.

WCS which was thought to have stopped in 2005 re-emerges and rapidly spreads. Cases of the disease appearing outside of Tokyo are reported by the news and by the end of the month the whole of the Kantō is infected. In September the government and imperial residence is relocated to a relatively unscathed Kyushu region.

January of 2009 brings an alliance between Japan and America to fight the Legion from spreading.

2010 brings the first record of WSC outside of Japan.

The Legion appears in China along with a very alive 'Red Eye'.

2011 for her impressive and ground breaking work in engineering Higurashi Emiko is sought out by the government to help find a way to more effectively fight The Legion and WSC disease.

Within a few months the facility she worked in was attacked and destroyed by an unknown party.

Kaname and her siblings rejoice over the survival of their mother.

2014, December 1st her mother births Higurashi Daisuke and the household is eager to welcome the newest Higurashi.

2015 brings the announcement of the Gestaltisierung process to the public, which was widely rejected.

In June it also brings the death of Higurashi Hideyoshi by WCS, prompting her father and mother to work together to try and stop the disease.

2016 brings some success to their labor, and while 'Luciferase' only slowed the process of WCS, it encouraged humanity that there was hope. The military promptly relocates the Higurashi's to safety.

It is December 3rd 2017 and Kaname is nineteen, in the three years since her baby brother was born humanity was steadily declining, along with Kagome and Souta falling to the WCS disease.

Leaving only four out of the original seven Higurashi's.

Kaname was currently following her parent's, little Daisuke in her arm's looking ever which way, in one of the 'Bunkers' for selective family's. Various government's around the world had decided to put their important (Un-infected) citizens in a cryogenic sleep in hope to save Humanity.

Because of the big impact her parents research had, they had managed to gain two spots for their remaining children.

She is not ecstatic about her parents not coming with them, but they were needed to stop the Legion and Red Eye, along with curing the disease. And in the event that they failed, that no one in cryo was awoken because humanity was wiped out, then in a few hundred years when it was safe she- along with the remainder of humanity- would wake up and start from there.

They stopped in front of a room, the doors sliding open to reveal the pod specifically built for the two of them. There was fairly big compartment built into it where a change of clothes for herself and Daisuke were stored, along with a few bags of things the toddler needed, a few toy's, disk's of the history of the world, toiletries, and a message her parents have for both of them when they woke up.

"...This is it." Kaname muttered, adjusting the plain white dress provided for her, before looking towards her parents. "Mama, papa, I know you're needed here, and I know you're doing this because of what happened to...them..." she pursed her lips, then looked towards a sleepy Daisuke. "But...I..."

"We know." Takeshi said with a sad smile, "We wish it wasn't like this either, but it is, and we need you to make sure you and your brother are safe." he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Kaname's hair in comfort.

Emiko, with tears going down her cheek, quickly went over and hugged the two. "Be safe, alright? You make sure Dai-kun is eating enough, and to brush your teeth every morning, and to watch out for shady characters, don't let him stay up past ten, and-"

"Emiko." Takeshi interrupted, pulling her back, "It's almost time."

The demon slayer sniffed, nodding as she tried to hold in her sobs as to not disturb Daisuke, "R-Right."

Takeshi gave a kiss to his wife's temple, before giving his own hug to his children, "We love you, Kaname, Daisuke. Protect your brother if we should fail."

Kaname nodded, eye's blurring as she stepped back and headed towards the pod.

Once laid inside with a secure hold on her brother the top closed, the last thing she saw was the crying forms of her parents waving goodbye to her.

* * *

9S and 2B had just left the village of peaceful machines, the leader called Pascal imploring them to go deliver something to the resistance and speak to Anemone and verify that they were not a threat.

9S wasn't very convinced, but they might as well go back and replenish supplies.

They had just came out from another entrance into the city when a transmission from operator 21O.

 _[Unit 9s, this is Operator 21o.]_

"Hm?" He answered as they walked.

 _[We've picked up a powerful signal in your area, the commander want you and unit 2b to go and investigate the cause of the signal.]_

"And what should we do when we find it?" He questioned, waiting for the coordinates to find it on the map.

 _[Retrieve it if you can, if not then destroy it before it becomes a problem.]_

"Roger." He confirmed, looking at the map and seeing that the signal was coming from the building across the small bridge. "Right, we'll be there in a bit."

 _[Be advised, we have detected a large number of machines in the area.]_

"They must have picked up the signal as well." 2B commented.

"Even more reason to go and see what the fuss is about." 9S stated.

The transmission ended there, and the two androids quickly ran towards the bridge, crossing it and finding a dozen machines in front of the entrance.

"9S go and see if you can reach the target first, I'll take care of this." 2B stated, drawing out her sword and quickly gained the majority attention of the machines.

9S nodded and made his way deeper inside, taking out a few stragglers on the way, and looked around for where the signal was originating from.

"Where is it?" He muttered, he stopped in front of an area overgrown with vines and bushes. "Behind...here...?" he grunted, tearing away the vines and making his way through, the sounds of fighting starting to dwindle down as 2B decimated her enemy's. Once the vines were cleared away 9S found himself staring at an elevator door. "Huh, this still has power?" he commented in surprise, he wondered where the power was coming from since the 'Power Plant' he read about was destroyed. _Maybe a generator?_ He then shook off the questions, instead pressing the button for the elevator and waited.

"It's underground then." 2B observed as she came and stood by his side.

"Yeah, seems so." He confirmed, "Explains why it was so strong to begin with."

The went into the lift, and waited as it traveled downwards. 2B was patiently waiting to get to the objective, while 9S seemed anxious to see what was hidden under the Shopping center.

They arrived, and the doors opened to the sight of a flashing red light and multiple automated voices.

 _[Warning. Warning. Power failure Imminent. Activating distress beacon.]_

 _{Warning Pod 324 damaged}_

 _[Warning power failure in Pod 745]_

 _{Pod 564 has stopped responding}_

More of the same type of messages replayed as the two androids walked along the hallway. Rooms were collapsed, destroying whatever was inside, other seemed to have cracked ceilings and letting water in to flood the room, but the rest of the rooms were dark. The darkrooms seemed to have been cut off from the power in an attempt to preserve what was left.

They noticed dark stains littering the hall and some rooms, they didn't know what it was, but thought nothing of it.

Finally they arrived at an undamaged room that still had power, it was also where the signal was located.

"This is it." 9S stated, he reached out towards the keypad next to it and hummed in thought. "This is really old, this place was from the Old world...I wonder what it was for?"

"Can you hack it?" 2B questioned.

"Well...I should be able to, hold on." He said concentrating on the keypad, a few minutes later and the door opened. "There we go."

The two stepped inside and found themselves stopping in their tracks at seeing the pod, the top was glass letting them see the two body's inside.

"I-Is that-?" 9S stuttered in shock.

2B was silent as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Pod 042 and Pod 153 zipped past their androids and quickly circled the the cryo pod.

 _ **[Analysis: The two humans seem to be in a deep sleep.]** _ Pod 042 chimed.

 _{Alert: The power seems to be failing.}_ Pod 153 stated.

 _ **[Analysis: Unit 9S should open the pod before the power fails.]**_

9S, who had been shocked that they had found two humans, quickly made his way over to the pod.

 **"Who are you?"**

He stopped at the gravely sounding voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"What?" 9S questioned.

 **"Who. Are. You?"** it growled out.

"Where...?" 2B muttered, hand resting on her sword.

 _ **[Alert: The voice seems to be coming from the pod.]**_

 _{Analysis: The voice must be an 'Artificial Intelligence' program left behind to protect the pods}_

"An AI?" 9S muttered, before answering the voice. "I'm 9S, and this is my partner 2B, who are you?"

 **"I am Sō'unga, and I have guarded my mistress' pod for thousands of years, slaughtering any Legion that managed to arrive, waiting for the mortals to come and awaken her."** it stated. The two androids witnessed as a purple entity seemed to form and coil protectively around the pod, glowing red eye's staring straight at them from a serpentine head. It seemed to give an angry hiss at them, **"Neither of you are human. So what business does machines have here?"**

"We're not machines!" 9S protested, "We're androids!"

 **"I see no difference, only that you seemed to have adopted a mortal form. You will be eliminated like the ones before."**

"We were specifically built to protect humanity." 2B injected, halting the entity in its tracks. "We are from YoRHa, an organization created by humanity to fight the machines, and put an end to the Alien threat so humans can come home."

Sō'unga seemed to observe them, then nodded it's head and disappeared. **"You may proceed. But heed this, if you should bring harm to either of the humans, then your life is forfeit."**

It went silent, the two waiting to see if it would come back, before confirming that they could get near the pod.

9S made his way over to the keypad on the side and hacked into it, a moment later the glass cover opened. He stared in wonderment, he was created for the sole purpose of protecting humans, yet he had never met one since they were all on the moon.

Yet here were two of them, one female and the other a small male human. She had wavy black hair that reached her chin, there were a few curls here and there, light skin, seemed to be 164cm, and wearing a plane white dress. Resting on her chest was the smaller human male, the same skin tone, short black hair, chubby looking arms and legs, and wearing a plane white shirt and pants.

"It's...so _tiny_." 2B muttered, having come over as 9S was observing them. She furrowed her brows, "Are they suppose to be so small?"

"I'm pretty sure this what 'Babys' are." 9S responded distantly, reaching out one of his gloved hands and hovering over the two. "It's normal for them to be so small..."

The girl stirred.

* * *

Kaname blinked her eye's open, and saw two white haired people hovering over her.

One was a boy, a black blindfold covering his eye's, light skin to match his hair, and wearing black clothes. The girl was almost the same, but wearing a dress and taller then the male.

Daisuke gave a huff in his sleep, prompting Kaname to sit up and check on him. Once satisfied that he was unhurt, she turned he attention to the two...beings in front of her.

"Who are you." She questioned calmly.

"I'm 9S, and this is my partner 2B, we're androids belonging to an organization called YoRHa. We were built to defeat the machines that invaded the earth, and defend humanity." The boy- 9S- explained.

"I need to report this to command." 2B stated, turning around and walking outside of the room.

Kaname hummed at this, before stepping out of the pod, she looked around the room and noted how...stale the air was. She furrowed her brows, she didn't hear anything but alarms when 2B opened her door. There was no sounds of doctors running about to help anyone getting out of cryo, no family's reuniting, and the warnings weren't about attacks from Legion or Red Eye. "Hn." she grunted, before noticing that 9S had taken off his blindfold, revealing blue eyes, and was staring at her in devoted fondness. "Is there something wrong?" she questioned, his eyes seemed to become watery.

"Ah, no- I just-" he said, shaking his head and coughing. He looked back at her, the devoted fondness still present, "I'm just so _happy_."

"Oya?"

"I...I was built for humanity...for _you_ I guess." He stated, his eye's glancing down to Daisuke, "For _both_ of you." he muttered, looking back at her. "But, despite that, despite being built for humanity, I've never met one of you. For years androids have fought and been destroyed to get the earth back for you, to go back to how it use to be during the 'Old World', and yet we've never even seen a glance of an actual human." He explained, making Kaname narrow her eye's as she had an inkling on what was going on.

"So meeting us is...making you happy?" She questioned.

9S smiled widely, he went up to her and hesitantly reached his hand out to her, "Y-Yes...Can I...t-that is if...?"

Kaname smiled softly at him, she found the android cute, and seeing as this was the first time he seemed to actually meet the things he protected for so long- seeing that familiar longing in his eyes- made her comply. She knew just touching her hand wouldn't be enough, so Kaname lifted her hand past his and gently cupped his face. She ignored his startle, instead looking into his widened eye's, "You've fought for so long, 9S. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." she stroked his cheek, smiling sadly at how he seemed to lean into her touch, "You've done so much. Thank you for fighting for us, even if humanity doesn't seem inclined to say so."

2B had come in just then, pausing at the scene she was seeing, but didn't say anything as Kaname seemed fine with what was happening.

After a few more moments of letting 9S get his bearings, Kaname took her hand back, mouth quirking at the disappointed face the boy gave her. "Now, as much as I would like to leave, I need to change my brother and myself." she stated, going towards the pod and kneeling besides it. Kaname found the button to open the compartment that also had a stasis effect. "Here we are." she muttered, she glanced at Daisuke and shifted him so he was in front of her. "Daisuke, time to get up." he stirred slightly, before going back to sleep. She huffed in amusement, "Come on Dai-chan, don't you want something to eat?"

"mmm.." The toddler grumbled, blue eye's blinking open groggily. He yawned, raising a hand to rub at his eyes, "Nee?" he questioned.

She chuckled, "Yes?"

"'unry..." he mumbled with a pout.

"Well, lets get our clothes on, then we'll find something to eat, neh?"

Daisuke scrunched his brows up, glanced down at what he was wearing, then gave her a confused look. He was already wearing clothes?

Kaname snorted, she set her brother down and pulled out his bag, "Don't you want to change into your lion overalls and red shirt?" she questioned, pulling the said clothing out.

Daisuke's face lit up, more awake now that he's seen his favorite overalls. "Yes!" that was when he noticed the two people in the room with them, he suddenly shied away, running to hide behind Kaname's back and peek out at them. "'Ame."

9S blinked at the look he was being sent from the child. He had been enjoying the opportunity to observe an actual Human child, and not just reading about them, and wasn't expecting to be regarded like this. _Then again, it does say in the records that children were naturally weary of strangers._ He mused. "...Hello." he waved, crouching down and giving a friendly smile, only to get a sudden vicious glare from the little human.

"Dai-chan, it's alright." Kaname coo'ed, "This is 9S and 2B, they're here to help."

Daisuke glanced at them, huffed, and buried his face into Kaname's back.

9S seemed very dejected while 2B's mouth quirked in amusement.

* * *

The two androids had arrived back at the resistance camp with Kaname and Daisuke, they had reported to the bunker and were charged with keeping the two safe from harm until told otherwise.

As they made their way to Anemone the chattering camp seemed to grow quiet as everyone saw Kaname and Daisuke. They seemed to want to know who she was, having never seen her or the small being in her arm before.

Anemone greeted them, taking the item and telling them all about their alliance with the forest machines, before noticing Kaname and Daisuke. "What...?" she said, eye's focusing in on the child- who was looking around curiously- before looking towards the two YoRHa soldiers for an explanation.

It was 9S who answered.

"This is Kaname and Daisuke Higurashi...They're humans we found deep underground."

Instant chatter as every android in the camp seemed to look in awe at the two humans. The one next to Anemone was ordered to quickly bring a Popola and Devola over, before the leader greeted the two.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you as well." Kaname greeted with a slight bow, making the android confused. "...It's a greeting."

"Oh, right, I remember reading about that." 9S muttered, "Apparently humans that lived in the 'Asia' part of the Old World bowed in various degrees for specific things." he explained to 2B.

"Depending on how low you bow, depends on if you're being disrespectful or not."

9S and 2B then proceeded to lead the two humans to a storage room that was converted into a small bedroom, the S unit happily sitting besides the older of the two, asking various questions about the Old World.

2B was trying to have a serious conversation with a 3 year old Daisuke, she looked a little out of her depth by the rambling of the toddler, but gave a faint smile.

"Oh, thats right, I found this in the 'Shopping Center'." 9S stated, pulling out a still sealed toothbrush and holding it out to her, "Do you actually use this to brush the bones in your mouth?"

Kaname blinked at him, "What?" she chuckled while taking the toothbrush, "Do you mean teeth?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, because if we didn't then they would get yellow and rot out of our mouth." she stated, cocking her head to the side as she stared at his mouth. "Don't you brush your own teeth?"

9S shrugged, "Not really, we could if we wanted to, but androids don't need maintenance like you humans did. Everything about us is synthetic and made to look like our creators and last." He informed her, untying his blindfold and leaving it in his lap. "Be that as it may, I do like to take baths from time to time, it feels nice."

"Kaname." 2B called a little worried, gaining the others attention. The female android was pointing at down at a wiggly Daisuke, "What is wrong with him? Is he suppose to be doing that?"

Kaname gave a snort, standing up and making her way to her brother, before kneeling down. "Dai-chan? What is it? Need to go potty?" she questioned.

Daisuke nodded, "Pee-pee!" he whined.

"'Potty'?" 2B questioned.

"He needs to go to the bathroom." Kaname clarified, picking up her brother and turned to 9S. "There wouldn't happen to be any working bathrooms around, would there?"

"Uh..." 9S fumbled, checking his map and getting his Pod to initiate a scan of the city, "Maybe...? we could check one of the shower rooms to see if there's a functioning 'Toilet'?" he suggested.

"Lead the way." Kaname nodded, following 9S out of the room with 2B following beind.

9S turned his head slightly to look back at Kaname, "Is he...what is it? Potty trained?"

"Yes."

"Oh...From the records it said that most 3 year olds are still in 'diapers', was that false?" he questioned curiously.

"No, most were still in diapers, but Daisuke is unusually bright and decided that he was a big boy."

Daisuke nodded his head firmly, puffing out his chest, "Not a baby."

"I am fairly sure you are." 2B commented.

Daisuke turned to her, giving a small glare that wasn't very effective, "I'm a big boy! I'm already three!" He argued, holding up three fingers at her and giving her a look that questioned intelligence.

2B just hummed, not convinced, then started argue with him.

The remaining two of the group were very entertained by the argument between an android and a toddler. It kept going even when Daisuke used the- thankfully- working toilet to when they were coming back to the camp. 2B had somehow ended up with the child in her arms, poking holes in his logic, while Daisuke stubbornly held on to his opinion and argued on how she was wrong.

"...you wouldn't happen to be recording this, would you?" Kaname questioned from besides 9S.

 _{Affirmative}_

"Started the moment 2B decided to argue with a child." 9S smirked.

The two were watching 2B and Daisuke sitting in the small patch of grass in the middle of camp, that way every android in the camp could see the 'smaller human' and Kaname, to see what they were doing all of this for.

Although it was mostly because the toddler wanted to look at the flowers, and 2B couldn't deny him.

That was when Kaname heard footsteps coming her way, she turned to see a pair of identical maroon haired androids staring at her with tears running down their cheeks.

* * *

"Sō'unga." Kaname called, eye's narrowing at the Goliath machine rampaging.

 _ **Yes?**_

"Lets get some exorcise, It has been a few thousand years since we've last moved." she commented, her partner appearing in a cloud of purple smoke, "We must make sure we haven't gotten rusty."

 _ **Not to mention they are frightening the little master.**_ He snickered, _**I am surprised you entrusted him to those two.**_

"I see nothing wrong with neither Devola nor Popola. What happened was not _their_ fault, it was the others." She commented.

She released a dragon twister, ignoring the startled shouts of 9S and 2B.


	21. Magna

Toriko

It had been a couple of months since Ichiryu adopted the five children, watching them fight each other for the first few weeks until he forced them to cooperate.

Sometimes, when he is sitting at the head of the table and eating, hearing the laughter, the small arguments, and the sound of a full stomach, he smiles as he remembers a different set of people sitting around him from long ago. _Is this how you felt?_ He wondered, watching his children bicker. _Was this how you felt, Acacia? Froese?_

It had been a long time since he's eaten with family.

Then a grunt had come in and told him that Jirou was here.

"Jirou?" Ichiryu questioned in surprise. The two barely kept in contact these days since it seemed his brother was thinking of retiring from Gourmet Hunting. "Did he say what he wanted?"

The grunt shook his head, "No. All he said was that it was important, and he needed to talk to you about it."

He hummed, intrigued about what Jirou- of all people- could have wanted to talk about. "All right," He stood up, gaining the children's attention. "I'll be right back. Try not to break the table this time, yeah?" he chuckled, pointedly looking at the two most rambunctious of the five.

He left the room, following the grunt to where Jirou was currently waiting. He opened the door to the outside balcony that overlooked the vast meadow of Biscutflowers.

"Ah, there ya are Ichi-boy."

Ichiryu looked to his left and found his younger brother Jirou sitting on one of the patio chairs, a bottle of high quality sake in hand.

"Still drinking I see." Ichiryu commented wryly, walking over to the other and looking him over. He noted that his brother was in one of his bigger forms, not ridiculously giant, but big enough to be his own height. "So, what brings you all the way here?" he commented as he was about to take a seat next to Jirou, until he noticed something curled up against Jirou's side. It was wrapped up in a blanket and seemed to be breathing. "Hm?"

Jirou took a swig of his sake, "This is what I wanted to talk to ya about." he said before turning to his side, "'Ey, time to get up."

Ichiryu watched as- what was apparently a person- move slightly, before a head of familiar colored dark unruly purple hair popped out and stared at him. The child had golden eye's, pointed ears, small rows of horns for brows, and a scar spiraling from her left temple down across her face and continued to the rest of her body if the scar around her neck was anything to go by. "...Jirou." He prompted, because he knew that nose, those cheekbones, that _hair_.

Jirou hummed in agreement, knowing what the other was thinking, "I know. It wasn't hard to confirm. It also seems she half Final."

"Hooo?" Ichiryu hummed, "Then how did you get her then?" he questioned since he didn't smell any blood on him. Final's were a race of humanoid creatures that lived on one of The Eight Kings of the Gourmet World, Sky Deer. They were notorious for their strength, stamina, and regenerative ability's. Pure blooded Final's had Dark Crimson hair, Golden eye's, tanned skin, pointed ears, claws, a Red Tail, and Horns. From what he remembered, the tribe was also very protective of their young 'Pups', so he was confused with how Jirou seemed to have taken one of their young without a fight.

Jirou gave him a look, "She's only half."

And that explained a lot. "They abandoned her then." Ichiryu sighed.

"While the tribe may have abandoned her, Sky Deer didn't."

Ichiryu blinked, "Huh?" his only answer was Jirou pointing towards the forest a top of a mountain that was miles away from them. "Hm?"

"Come on Ichi-boy, do you even remember a forest or even a mountain ever being there?" Jirou teased.

The mountain started to move, Ichiryu's eye's widened as the 'mountain' stood up and revealed a smaller Sky Deer looking towards them. "What?" he muttered in wonder, before his attention was taken by the little girl getting up from Jirou's side and running up to the railing. She yelled and got the deers attention, waving her hand for it to come over.

"Seems the king gave one of it's own rare children to her. I think it didn't like the thought of one of it's own being kicked out, so the fawn is- in a sense- an extension of the Sky Deer itself so the child is still protected." Jirou stated fondly, remembering his own 'parent' protecting and nurturing him. "Maybe Sky Deer was influenced by Guinness."

The two sat and watched as the baby deer and the child interacted, with the young girl petting the others nose and speaking quietly.

"Does he know?" Ichiryu questioned.

"I don't think so." Jirou said, "And while I'd like to think he would take care of her..." he trailed off, with Ichiryu nodding his head solemnly. "Well, anyway, I came to ya because I need someone to take care of her for a while. Secchan asked me to get her a few ingredients from the Gourmet World, and it'll take me a while to gather them all. Secchan also said it was crucial for children her age to socialize with others in her age group, and seein' as to how you got your own brats..." He shrugged.

"Oho, I see where you're going with this. Alright, I'll take care of her until your done." He agreed.

"Make no mistake Ichi-boy, Secchan and I are very much set on officially adopting this girl, so at most she's your 'Niece' that we need you to babysit when we're too busy." Jirou warned playfully. He got a mocking grin as a reply, before Jirou turned towards the child, "Magna!" He called, gesturing for her to come over.

"Magna?" Ichiryu questioned.

"She really liked my Magma Consomme stew." Jirou answered.

While Jirou explained the situation to Magna, Ichiryu only had the one thought as he stared at his youngest brother's daughter. _And here I thought the man was asexual._ He hummed with a nod of the head, _The wonders of the world is vast indeed._

* * *

Jirou carried Magna on his shoulder's, the elder deciding to take Magna on his trip to show her how to collect Puffer Whales.

"Neh, papa?" Magna questioned, gaining a hum in response, "Why does the Puffer Whale only appear in the human world once every ten years?"

"Saaaa~ Well~ It's because Cavern Lagoon is the Ideal place for them to mate in the Human world outside of the deep sea. As for why every ten years...?" He said, taking a sip of rum while knocking a few high level creatures with the other. "Hmm...I imagine that's how long it takes for them to mature until they can mate."

She grunted in interest, "Really?"

"Hm, Thats what I think anyway." Jirou answered, looking down a deep hole. "Honestly, I don't think even the IGO knows why it takes ten years, and who knows if anyone ever will." he then jumped down, snagging a few ingredients he knew would go well with the fish on the way, and landing at the bottom.

Magna took the ingredient's gathered and put them away in the carrying case they brought. "Do you think mama can make soup out of them?"

Jirou chuckled, "Soup? Hmmmm, I don't think thats been done before."

Magna frowned, "Is that a no?"

"Bah, I'm sure mama can do it." Jirou waved off. He smiled as they came to their destination, "And look, here we are." he put down their supplies before taking Magna off his shoulder and setting her on the sand floor.

Magna was in awe at what she was seeing, she looked through her backpack and brought out a camera. "I wish Sora could have come with us. I bet he would have loved it." She commented while taking pictures.

Jirou ruffled her hair, "Saa~ It can't be helped, Sora is too big to be able to fit down here." he then started to shed his coat and made his way to the water, "Mah, anyway, let's go Nacchan. Let's get as many as we can, then mama will teach you how to get out the poison sacks." he said before diving in.

"Ah! Wait papa!" She called, hastily putting away her camera and throwing off her own clothes, leaving her in a one piece lilac swimsuit. She then dove in, ignoring the scenery around her as Jirou had promised to stay for a bit so she could play after they got the Puffer fish, and followed her father.

* * *

"TEPPEI~!" Magna greeted with a wave to her 'Nephew'.

Teppei greeted her back enthusiastically, leaving his parents side and running over to her in excitement. "MAGNA~!"

The two quickly hugged one another.

"Ready to see some amazing sights?" Jirou questioned, waving goodbye to his son and daughter-in-law, amused at how the two children twirled around.

At the mention of the trip the two nodded excitedly.

"Well then, Nacchan?"

She nodded and turned away from them, taking a deep breath and yelled, "SORA~! CAN YOU GIVE US A LIFT?!"

Teppei blinked in confusion, wondering what she was doing, before his eyes widened as the mountain began to move. "EH." he witnessed as the mountain transformed into a giant seventeen legged deer with a forest on its back. "EH?!"

"Ho Ho Ho~! This is your first time seeing Sora, neh, Teppei?" Jirou questioned as the deer moved towards them.

"W-What is...?" the boy questioned as he watched the deer arrive and bend it's head so it was level to them.

"A Sky Deer." Magna answered with a cheeky grin, "Papa say's there's only one other, and it's in the Gourmet World." She stated while reaching up and petting her companion. "Sora's my partner."

It was on that trip, watching the saddened expression on his grandfathers face and remembering the frown on Magna's, that Teppei resolved to be a Saiseiya and save the ingredient's that brought his grandpa joy. To revive the Sky Deer's so Magna didn't look so sad at how few there were.

* * *

"Mama, I'm done! Is this alright?" Magna questioned.

"Hm?" Setsuno hummed, pausing in her stirring and glancing over to Magna's cutting board. The Shy Maiden Tomato she had Magna cutting was a special preparation ingredient, where if you used too much force the it would vanish into thin air. "Oya, oya, let me see." She said and walked over to see how she did. "Oh! You did a fine job, Nana-chan. The only thing is that you cut the slices a bit too big." Setsuno said, picking up one of the slices and observing it.

Magna sighed, "Ah~ is that so?"

Jirou, who was sitting at the counter with a bottle of wine, chuckled as he observed them. "Mah mah, but you've gotten better Nacchan. At least it didn't vanish this time."

"Thats right, you're doing fine dear."

Magna smiled softly, "Really?"

The two nodded at her, making her smile turn to a wide grin, Magna then held up a fist in determination. "OOOOOOH! I'LL GET EVEN BETTER! AND BETTER AND BETTER AND BETTER! UNTIL I CAN PASS YOU, MAMA! AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES, THEN I'LL SERVE YOU THE MOST MOUTHWATERING FOOD YOU'VE EVER TASTED!" she declared.

Setsuno grinned, "You think you can surpass me anytime soon, huh?"

Jirou laughed, "I look forward to it!"

* * *

"TORIKO~! SANNI~! ZEBRA~! COCO~! RIN~!" Magna called, waving from the ship she took to her uncles home. The five children mentioned could be seen from the docks, four of them waving back at her while the last crossed his arms.

"Excited?" Ichiryu questioned next to her.

"Yeah! What kind of training are we doing this time?" she questioned.

He pap, Jirou, had decided to go to Drunken Frenzy Island for a couple of week's before going into the Gourmet World, as one of the requested items from her mama only appeared at a certain time of the year. And seeing as the island was age restricted, along with an ingredient located in near a King, he couldn't bring Magna with him this time. Setsuno had suggested that Magna spend some time with her cousins, as it had been some time since she had seen them.

So, here she was, with her uncle picking her up and her mama swearing to take care of Sora while she was away.

"It's a surprise~!" Ichiryu teased, laughing at her pouting expression.

It quickly went away once they docked, she ran down the ramp and jumped onto a squeaking Coco.

"COCO~!"

"AGH! M-MAGNA-CHAN!" He yelped, face flushing a deep red.

"MAGNA~!" Rin cried out happily. She pulled the other girl off of Coco and hugged her, "YAY~! ANOTHER GIRL! DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT IS BEING SURROUNDED BY BOY'S?! THEY'RE SO ICKIE!"

 _ **"OI!"**_ The aforementioned boys yelled.

"Ano...But...Doesn't Sanni act like a girl?" Magna questioned.

"HEY!" Sanni protested, "'M NOT A _GIRL_!"

Rin and Magna gave him a look, glanced at one another and giggled.

Toriko and Zebra snorted in agreement.

"Alright, Alright," Ichiryu said. "Rin why don't you take Magna to her room so she can unpack?" he then turned to the boy's, "Boy's help me get her luggage."

"Oh? How long are you staying this time?" Toriko questioned her.

Magna shrugged, "Papa is going to be gone for a while, and mama said could stay for as long as papa is gone, or I can come home early if I want."

"Is your dad back in the Gourmet World?" Coco questioned.

Zebra, who was the first to pick up one of her bags, drooled slightly. "Ahhh, all those delicious ingredient's."

Toriko, Coco, and Sanni had also grabbed some bags and started to walk inside when the blue haired boy got an idea. "OH! MAGNA CAN YOU COOK FOR US?!"

"Eeeeeh?" She huffed, her face giving them a disgusted look.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT?!" They yelled, Coco a lot more quieter and wounded looking then the three other boys.

She sniffed, "If I cook for you, then I probably won't be able to eat anything. You guy's say you'd leave me something to eat, but end up eating my share. Every. Single. Time."

"Snooze you lose." Zebra huffed.

" _You_ ain't getting' _anything_." She retorted.

"Can you make som'in to help strengthen m' hair?" Sanni questioned. Magna replied that she would think on it, and the children went inside, bickering about Magna cooking.

Ichiryu was just happy to have the family together.

* * *

Toriko, Komatsu, Coco, and The Gourmet Mafia followed the casino worker to where the VIP players went. As they walked, Toriko looked over and saw that Coco still seemed to be distracted about something. He had been like this since they came here, and he would have asked, but he was distracted by the Gourmet Coins, and then gambling some more.

"Hm?" He hummed, a faint scent of something in the air. Wondering where he's smelled this before he took another sniff, his eyebrows furrowed at the familiarity of it. "Neh, Coco?"

"Hm?" Coco answered.

"you wouldn't happened to have done a fortune telling about this mission...would you?"

Coco was silent, aware of the eye's one him, before nodding his head. "I did."

"Eh?" Komatsu gasped, "You did? What did you see? Is something bad going to happen?" he worried. He sighed in relief when Coco shook his head no, "Oh, thats good. But then...What did you see?"

Coco smiled slightly, "Apparently there's going to be a surprise in store for us. A happy surprise."

"What do you think it is?" Toriko questioned curiously.

"Do you think It has something to do with the Ingredients?" Match questioned hopefully.

Before Coco could answer, they arrived at the VIP area and was greeted by a man dying from poison. They were lead through, with Komatsu learning that people were also considered ingredients, and witnessed many people with debt to the casino participating in life threatening games. It was as they passed a group betting on who could eat their Duranbeast first, that the two kings heard a familiar voice.

"Toriko? Coco?"

The group stopped and looked towards a tall woman heading their way. The woman had Long dark purple hair tied loosely at her shoulders where it was then parted and braided into three tails, her bangs were braided until it joined where the hair tied off. She had golden eye's that had a slit pupil, pointed ears, light skin, a long winding scar that started at her left temple and continued on under her dress, and two small rows of spikes on her shoulders. She wore a blue-green double slit maxi dress, and golden bracelets, arms bands, anklets, and Labret piercing. A necklace made of purple beads and Fangs of different beasts and blue-green platform shoes completed her look.

"MAGNA!" The two kings greeted in surprise.

"Eh?" Komatsu looked at the newcomer in confusion, "Do you know her Toriko-san?"

Match answered, "Magna, also know as 'The Cook' of the Heavenly Kings."

Komatsu stared, "Eh?" he said, his brain trying to catch up as he stared at the woman. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Magna looked at him, "Oya? Who's this?" she questioned in amusement at the face the tiny man was making at her.

"Oh, right." Toriko chuckled, "Magna this is Komatsu, my Combo partner and head Chef of Hotel Gourmet. Komatsu this is the Fifth and Final Heavenly King, Magna."

"Hello." She greeted, sticking out her hand.

Komatsu blushed, and shook her hand, "H-Hello." he stuttered. "I-It's nice to meet you Magna-san." he said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Huh...it feels like I heard that name somewhere before."

Toriko sent him an amused look, "Well considering Magna is in the Top 100 Chefs in the world, I would think so."

"...Ha?"

"Thats right, Congratulations on getting eighth place." Coco said.

"EH."

"Thank you Coco." She smiled.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAGNA! 'HEAVENLY CHEF' MAGNA!" Komatsu screamed in shocked awe. Komatsu didn't seem to be able to form anymore words as his hands flailed and tried to say everything at once.

Magna raised her brows, "Is he ok?"

Toriko waved it off. "It's fine, It's fine. It'll pass in a bit, just gotta wait."

"Huh." she said, then gave a sly grin to Toriko.

" _Why_ are you looking at me like that?"

"I heard that papa had to save _your_ sorry ass from the _Entrance_ of Gourmet World."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Toriko questioned in embarrassment, where could she have gotten that information from? She was no where near the area, and Sanni hadn't mentioned running into her.

"Papa told me." She answered, eye's traveling up and down Coco's suit clad form. _Oya? Handsome._ She mused.

Toriko, who was about to yell again, paused and looked confused. "Your papa told you?" He questioned, "Wait who is...?"

Coco frowned thoughtfully, before snapping his fingers and looking at her in bewilderment. " _Knocking master Jirou?_ "

She nodded.

"Knocking master Jirou is _your_ father?!" Toriko yelled in disbelief.

Magna sent him a look, "Yes. _How_ did you not know about this? Uncle Ichi said I was your cousin." she deadpanned.

"JIROU AND THE OLD MAN ARE RELATED?" The two kings questioned in surprise.

"...really?" She questioned dryly.

Later found the group walking again, with Komatsu asking Magna for an autograph- which she happily gave him. The two Kings informing her about all that she's missed so far, and warning her about the GT robots and Gourmet Corp. Toriko even regaled her of some of his adventures with Komatsu.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Magna?" Coco asked, Match and the other noticing a visible blush one his cheeks with Toriko giving an amused knowing grin.

 _He's blushing?_ Komatsu wondered.

"I just came back from Gourmet World, and I _was_ going to go back and get some more ingredients, but mama and papa told me to go and have fun." she shrugged, "So, I though,t why not go and gamble? I've never done it before, and there are some good ingredients to make some high class rum for papa here."

"You actually went to the Gourmet World?" Match asked in awe.

"It's not that surprising." Coco said, "Magan use to go with her father- that is, with Jirou on hunts a lot. And from what I remember Jirou usually got most of his ingredient's from the Gourmet World."

"Oooh!" The group said in surprise.

She scratched her cheek, "It's...not that impressive?" she muttered, before turning her attention to Komatsu, who seemed surprised. "What _is_ impressive is Komatsu here."

"Eh?" he said, pointing to himself.

"Hn. You brought back the Century Soup in under a year, on nothing more then a literal hand full of soup. It took mama twenty years to get to where she was, and even then she never completed it." Magna smiled softly at him, "You not only outdid mama, but you also brought back the soup that made mama and papa smile."

Komatsu blushed at the compliment, a little honored that someone as talented as Magna would find him amazing. "Wait," he muttered as his hand paused, "Mama? It took your mama...? Is your mama-?!"

She nodded, "My mama, Setsuno!"

Komatsu fainted.

Toriko sighed, shaking his head as he picked Komatsu up and threw him over his shoulder. He should have known this would happen.

Coco looked amused, standing fairly close to Magna, as he watched Toriko roll his eyes.

Match just thought about how he met such an influential person himself.

Magna just hoped the little guy was alright.

* * *

It had been a month since the Casino fiasco, and Magna had decided to come to Drunken Frenzy Island with her papa for some Daughter-Father bonding time. Her mama was currently busy with training her new apprentice, and after the Madam Fish incident ("RIN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR _FACE_?", "LIKE, WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN BY _THAT_ MAGNA?!"), Magna thought it the perfect time to hang with Jirou.

"Yummy~!" She sighed, blissfully soaking in Emerald wine with her papa. "That goes down so smoothly." She mumbled.

Jirou hiccuped, "Some fine alcohol, tha's for sure." he agreed.

"It's be even better with a snack." She muttered, leaning over the side of the Emerald Dragon, "Hm?" She hummed as she spotted something. She jerked upwards, "Papa look! A Fondue Pretzel Tree!"

Jirou looked over as well, and was delighted by the find, "Oho! That should do it."

"I'll get it." Magna volunteered, jumping over the side and landing on her feet. She jogged over to the tree and gathered a large amount, stopping and picking up some chips from the Chip Tree, and jumping back up. "Here we go." She mumbled balancing on the rim of the pool.

"You got quite a lot there." Jirou pointed out as he divided the snacks between them.

She slid back in, and gave him a look, "We're going to be here for a while papa. Don't even try and deny it." she said teasingly.

A few day's later found Jirou having to knock the dragon and see what had gotten it's attention.

Turned out Toriko and Komatsu had arrived.

"Make sure you stay covered by the wine, Nacchan." Jirou stated as the hunter and chef made their way up. "Don't wan' these boy's eyein' your body."

She giggled, "Oh papa, always so protective." she said just as the two men came into view while only wearing towels around their waists. She quirked a brow at seeing how developed Toriko's body became, _Hmmm I wonder how fit Coco has gotten?_ She mused.

"AWESOOOOOME! IT'S AN EMERALD-COLORED WINE BATH!" Toriko exclaimed in delight while Komatsu jumped in.

"Hhehehe, if you bottle it, you can get no less than 5 Million a pop for this wine." Jirou informed them.

"You can get even _more_ if you make the bottle from the Emerald Dragons hide." Magna pipped in.

"Wow, thats a lot of money Magna-san-" Komatsu started, only to cut himself off as he looked at her. "...Eh?"

Toriko also seemed to have just noticed her as well, and stared blankly. "...Magna?"

"Yes?" she asked wryly.

"..."

"..."

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAGNA!"_** The two yelled blushing.

Magna roared with laughter. The two men were acting like girls, flushing a deep red and trying to cover their bodies with their arms while telling her to look away.

After a few more minutes of this, Toriko and Komatsu calmed down and started to enjoy the wine again.

"Jirou-san, do you come to this land island often?" Komatsu questioned.

"Yep." Jirou said, taking another sip from his cup, "A lot of the time I come 8 day's a week."

 _"MORE THEN EVERY DAY!?"_ Komatsu shouted in shock, while Magna snorted into her own cup. "A-Ah and you, Magna-san?"

"A couple of times a month." She shrugged, "I love booze like papa, but it's no fun drinking alone."

"Hmm. Looks like somehow or other, you two are growin' pretty well." Jirou commented, gaining Magna's attention. The two looked at the hunter and chef, and were pretty impressed with how far they have grown for such a short time.

They drank some more, casual talk turning to a drinking contest, which just turned into a drinking party that lasted three days.

* * *

" **Aurgh** what **_the hell?_**!" Magna exclaimed as she covered her nose. Something foul had just spread across the island.

 **"?!"** Jirou jolted, happy smile turning into a frown at the smell invading his nose. "What in th' world?" He huffed, irritated, head turning towards the west. "This is puttin' me off. Are you alright Nacchan?"

Magna nodded, hand still covering her nose and mouth, while sinking into the wine. "What _is_ that papa?"

"Hmmm, it's been a while, but the there's no mistaking this smell." Jirou said, taking a deep breath as he faced where the smell originated from, and blew. His breath cleared the air of the stink for hundreds of miles around the island. "That was a Dodurian Bomb."

"Dodurian Bomb? I thought those were _extinct_?!" Magna hissed, taking a deep lungful of fresh air.

"It was, the last was 300 years ago." Jirou confirmed, "Which means some **_idiot_ ** Seisaya pro'bly revived it on accident."

"We should kick their ass for ruining the fun." She growled.

* * *

Elsewhere Teppei shuddered.


	22. Midoriya Izuru: Hero

Because I fucking Love this manga.

And Bakugou Katsuki.

And Izuku (fucking cute little shit).

I also have a Villain AU version in the works if you wanna see that.

* * *

Hero Academia

She irritated him to no end.

Ever since Bakugou Katsuki could remember people had told him how amazing he was, how talented, how smart and special.

He could talk before the other kids.

Learned to walk early.

He could read before his classmates.

And his quirk was amazing.

And when he saw that Midoriya Izuku, his friend since forever, couldn't do the things he could he began to wonder. Why couldn't _he_ speak clear sentences? Why couldn't _he_ read yet? Why couldn't he fight?

Why? Why? _Why? **Why**?_

Why didn't he have a quirk like the rest of them?

And then it hit him.

 _Oh... I get it. It's because I'm special!_

Everyone was in awe of his quirk, praising him and saying how he would make a powerful hero...

….

…

…..

….All. _Except_. **For**. _**Her**_.

 **HER**.

Midoriya Izuru. The elder twin.

The _one_ person who ignored him since he had first made fun of Deku. She had talked to him when they were little, gave him a small smile that made his heart squeeze, made his blood **burn**. But the _moment_ he made fun of Deku she had ignored his existence.

And he had been fine with that, at first. Who cared? She was just a _girl_ anyway, and girls were stupid. Why else wouldn't she be amazed by what he did, like Deku was even though they were twins?

But then _Deku_ would do something stupid, or _the same thing_ as **he** had done at some point, and she would **praise him**. As if the little shit had hung the moon and stars himself or something. He had been irritated by that, because _nothing_ Deku did was amazing, so he set out to show her what amazingness _really_ looked like.

But...

She stopped speaking to _him_.

Stopped being _around_ his person.

Stopped _looking_ at _him_.

Every time he did something- _every time_ he would show her something **amazing** \- _do_ something amazing around her-! He would get _**nothing**_. Not even a glance in his direction...Instead he watched as she gave everything she had to _Deku_. Watched as she smiled at her twin, having to watch as she gave the affection that should have been _pointed towards him_ directed to that piece of **trash**.

When he had shown the class his discovered quirk, while the teacher's oo'ed and aww'ed, while the children envied him he had looked towards her. Hoping that this would catch her attention, would make her understand that _he_ was worth _her_ attention. He was better then that quirkless loser! Didn't she understand that people like them- **people with powerful quirks** \- should be _together_?! Why didn't she leave Deku, like everyone else did, and instead go to **him**?

And yet she didn't even look up from her coloring book.

Years went by like this, he would do something impressive that people would praise, but when he looked Izuru would only have her attention on something else. He had to resort to picking on Deku just to get a reaction from her, even if it's just a cold glare as she lead her brother away.

Look at me!

 _She had such green **green** eye's..._

Notice me!

 _Her dark green messy hair was so long and he wanted to touch it._

Look at how _better_ I am then everyone else!

 _He wanted to feel how soft those lips were._

Don't you know I'm going to be the best hero?

 _She was so beau-_

NoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMeMoticeMe _NoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMeMoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMe_ _ **NoticeMeNoticeMeMoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMeNoticeMeMoticeMe-!**_

 _ **He had become obsessed with her.**_

* * *

It became worse when guy's started to notice her in middle school.

 _What the fuck are they looking at?!_ He thought, red eye's narrowing in fury at the trio of boy's looking at Izuru's body. She didn't seem to notice, busy as she helped Deku with his notebooks he kept on his person. One of the boy's broke off and made their way towards her, walking confidently, and he knew he was going to try and ask her out. _As if some piece of shit like you deserves to be near her!_ If he remembered correctly, then this guy's quirk was being able to jump long distances.

Not that it would help him.

Ignoring the people he hung around with, he dropped his bag and quickly shortened the distance between him and the piece of trash. The guy never saw his fist coming, exploding it against his jaw.

Deku had jerked his head up, looking bewildered as to why Bakugou's fist was steaming, while Izuru had kept her eye's on the notebook, adding to it in places.

He ignored Deku's questioning look, and instead looked towards the remaining boy's still eying her, and gave a scowl.

It was practically common knowledge in his school that Midoriya Izuru was **off limits** to _everyone_ but himself. That anyone trying to be _more_ then friends would be dealt with by him, and even friendship was only acceptable if you had a _decent_ quirk.

Like hell he was going to let flies be friends with her and drag her down.

* * *

And then, one day, Deku had tried to save him from a villain...

Which meant Izuru did as well.

As the fire whipped around her hair, casting a glow of red on her skin, and making her eye's shine Bakugou Katsuki found himself falling deeper into his obsession. He had her whole attention on _his_ person during the rescue, watching with glee as an acidic aura surrounded her, protecting her body while simultaneously shooting out of her to wrap around his body and pulling him free.

 _Mine_...

* * *

The first day of class had him both irritated and content.

Irritated because fucking Deku was in his class, some guy wearing glass' harping on him about his feet on the desk, and that apparently Deku had a quirk he never knew about.

Content because Izuru was in his class, she was seated right next to him.

* * *

The test ranking was fun, granted he was tied in first with Izuru (Which was expected) who hadn't even used her quirk for the test's, but other then that it was...enlightening.

His classmates had noticed his behavior regarding her, noticed when he snarled and hissed at anyone trying to get close to her, noticed when he would always have her in his line of sight, when he drove those not in his class away from her person.

Noticed how _he_ tried to gain _her_ attention.

Some had teased him for it, jokingly telling Izuru to 'control your husband' when he got angry. He had smirk that first time, smugly thinking that at least _these_ peasants knew that Izuru and him belonged together.

Izuru had not been amused, eye's narrowing before declaring that she would become a villain before marrying Bakugou.

* * *

He grinned.

They had been put into teams, Villains vs Hero, and while he was annoyed to be a _Villain_ (he was a Hero goddammit!), he could make do since he was paired up with Izuru _against_ Deku on the Hero team and some girl.

"I shall stay and guard the bomb," She stated.

Another thing he loved about this, Izuru actually had to speak to him. _Best day ever~_ He mused, agreeing with her and said he would capture the hero's.

"Bakugou-san, if you intentionally try and kill Izuku, or make it so he has lasting damage, then you will have no where to hide." She said, cold eye's staring into red. "I don't know why my brother still likes you, why he still considers you his friend, but he does. And I would hate to make him sad by eliminating you."

He hummed distantly as he looked her over. _That costume is very distracting._ He mused.

Suddenly All Mights voice came over the loud speakers, [Young Midoriya-chan I know you don't like the thought of your brother getting hurt, but protecting him constantly and holding back will not help him in any way. If anything it will cause him to be handicapped and may lead him to getting killed one day.]

Izuru frowned at that, face pensive as Katsuki silently agreed with All Might. _Not to mention it would give us a failing grade._ He thought.

[Do you not want your brother to be the best there is?]

"Of course I do!"

[Do you not believe that that young Izuku could be an outstanding Hero?!]

Now she looked offended, "OF COURSE! WHY-"

[THEN DO NOT HOLD BACK!]

She shut her mouth.

[SHOW YOUR BROTHER THAT YOU BELIEVE IN HIM BY BEING THE BEST VILLAIN YOU CAN BE!]

Katsuki watched Izuru's face go from shock, to thoughtful, then determination. She nodded her head firmly, looked at him with indecision, then sighed. "...It seems...We will need to cooperate more then just telling each other our plans."

[THATS THE SPIRIT!]

Katsuki suddenly looked around in confusion, he could have _sworn_ he just heard the terrified shrieks of Deku. He raised a brow at that, _what the hell?_ He wondered. He knew he was terrifying to the boy, but he's never gotten that reaction from him before. If he listened closely he could hear that float chick trying to calm down Deku.

"ALL MIGHT _**WHY**_?!" Deku's cry rang out through the city. "WHY WOULD YOU ENCOURAGE _**HER? WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO MEEEE?!**_ OF ALL THE THING TO SAY- WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE _ **'BEST VILLAIN'**_?!"

"...The fuck?" he muttered, he was scared of Izuru?

The signal rang out.

Suddenly an aura of death, that made his hairs stand on end and instinct roar to runru _nrurnr **unrunrun-**_ , oozed from behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw the glowing acidic eye's of Izuru looking forward. She lifted her hand and directed her quirk to wrap around the bomb in a bubble, before stepping forward.

"Now then." She stated calmly, holding both arms out, fingers spread wide opened. _ **"Time to crush some Hero's."**_

She sliced her arms down, and with it came the rumbling of the building as it seemed to warp.

[ _DON'T DAMAGE THE BUILDING!_ ] All Might cried out.

Deku's and the girls terrified yells could be heard.

She snorted, "And what do _I_ care for a _building_?" she clenched her fists and a hole opened up in front of them leading to the lower levels. "I'm a _**Villain** _ after all, I care not for the safety of Hero's or Civilians." she gave a sadistic smirk, gesturing for Kastuki to get moving.

Katsuki blinked.

 _Ah_ , he thought while jumping down the hole. _Thats why he was so terrified._

* * *

It had been a few hours since school had ended, and Katsuki was lazing about on his bed as he skimmed through the latest All Might magazine. He was only half paying attention to it, as his mind drifted back to the image of Izuru's chilling smile she had directed at Deku's partner.

It was strangely arousing.

"KATSUKI!"

Said boy huffed, "WHAT?" He yelled back to his mother.

"ONE OF YOUR CLASSMATES IS HERE!"

He clicked his tongue, what the hell did he care?

"KATSUKI!" She called again, "SHE CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO DELIVER THE HOMEWORK YOUR LAZY-ASS FORGOT! SO GET DOWN HERE AND THANK HER!"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING ASK FOR IT SO WHY SHOULD I?!" He yelled, throwing the magazine somewhere in the room while he sat up and glared at the door.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL **SHIT**!" She yelled back, **"I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IF I NEED TO!"**

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKING _**TRY** _ YOU OLD HAG!"

He could faintly hear the other person saying something to his mother, it was muffled as he was upstairs, but it sounded like they were trying to get his mother to stop bothering him. "Good." He mumbled, at least whoever it was had some fucking sense.

"Oh, at least stay for dinner Midoriya-chan! It's the least I can do for going through such a hassle for that good-for-nothing."

Katsuki froze, "...Izuru?" He mumbled in shock. He then quickly jumped out of his bed and ran out the room. He all but jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom, "IZURU'S HERE?!" he questioned loudly. And sure enough, when he reached the bottom step, there was the object of his obsession standing with his mother.

She gave him a nod.

"Katsuki!" His mother said in surprise, blinking at her son's odd behavior. She watched as her son quickly stepped up to the green haired girl and grasped her wrist tightly, then proceeded to drag her up stairs.

"She's staying for dinner." Katsuki stated.

Izuru narrowed her eye's at him, forcefully stopping them a few steps up, "I would need to inform mother."

"I'll call Deku, come on!" Katsuki snarled, jerking her back up the stairs.

Once in the room, Katsuki closed the door behind them before letting go of her wrist. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Deku's house phone that had never gotten around to deleting, and as he waited he watched Izuru look around his room with critical eyes. She decided to go over to his bed and sit on it, not knowing what dirty thoughts that promoted the boy to have.

[Hello?]

Katsuki twitched at Deku's voice, "Deku-"

[KACCHAN?!]

"-Izuru's staying over for dinner." He continued, tempted to tell the fucker to shut the fuck up, but Izuru was watching him like a hawk. If he had, then she would leave no matter what he did.

[Eh? Nee-chan? Ah, hold up let me ask mama.] the noise of Deku putting the phone down and calling for their mother was all he heard.

Katsuki tapped his foot, _I wonder if I could get her to stay afterwards?_ He mused, gaze drifting towards his window. He noticed a few heavy looking clouds in the distance, mind going back towards the weather report he saw earlier. His eye's widened when he remembered a storm would be coming in during dinner hours, making his grin feral. _I fucking love storms._

[Kacchan?]

"Ah?"

[Mom said it was alright, she's also going to call your mom and ask if Izuru could stay the night since she might not get home before the storm hits.]

"Hmp." He hung up and turned to Izuru, who was staring at a photo on his desk. Following her gaze informed him that it was a picture of him and the two Midoryia's from before he had gotten his quirk. He was on the right, Deku in the middle, and Izuru on the left with all three children smiling at the camera. It was the only picture he had of that time, along with the only picture he had of her after they turned four.

After she had ignored his existence.

"Your mom said it was alright." he informed, gaining a hum, and made his way over to sit down next to her.

He honestly had no idea what to do. Oh, how he had fantasized having Izuru in his room, laying in his bed naked, and now that she was here Katsuki was trying to resist the urge kiss her.

And do even more then that.

* * *

He spent dinner ignoring the looks his parents were sending him and talking to Izuru. She was actually talking back, looking at him when he spoke, and he distantly wondered what had happened between school ending and coming to his house that changed her attitude towards him.

And true to the weather report, the storm did hit during dinner. He dragged Izuru back to his room, tossing her a towel so she could shower before bed and let her choose something of his to wear.

Seeing her in one of his shirts and nothing else had Katsuki dying to run his hands up her legs to see if she was even wearing any panties.

* * *

"..."

"..."

The two had come to school side-by-side, and Katsuki would have been overjoyed by this.

Except, when they arrived, there were reporters swarming the front entrance and harassing any student they could reach.

He heard Izuru sigh, before walking forward. He quickly caught up to her, snarling and shoving past every reporter he could.

When they were halfway through, and the throng of reporters somehow grew, Izuru stopped and glanced around. "...Bakugou, did you know you could sue reporters for harassment?" She questioned loudly, making everyone freeze.

He blinked, "...Ha? Really?"

She shrugged, "I've no idea, but..." She started, only for her tone to become threatening as she glared at a few reporters. They flinched away, "I can certainly try. Especially since they're obstructing our way into school, which could be taken to being sabotage. Not to mention they are trying to get information about All Might, who has his own PR that they should go through first before even attempting to get any kind of statement about his career. Then there is the question if they even got permission from all of our parents to talk to us, and then from the school to be able to do this right here." she finished.

It was then that Aizawa arrived, "You are absolutely right Midoriya-chan. Because this side of the street is technically apart of school grounds, and none of the teachers have gotten word about this at all." he stated. He then started to usher all the students inside, "Lets not even mention the fact that some of our students that have to get past this large group of reporters have claustrophobia, thus meaning they're endangering a few of them to severe panic attacks."

While Aizawa dealt with the reporter's, Katsuki was grinning at how vicious Izuru could be.

"Nee-chan!"

His smirk turned to a scowl as Izuku came over.

Izuru's face lightened into a smile, "Ku-chan~ Good morning." she hugged him with a happy sigh.

Izuku beamed, looking between Katsuki and her nervously before smiling. "Did...Did you get along like I asked?"

Katsuki blinked. "Huh?"

"Yes." she said stiffly.

Izuku tilted his head, "Really?" He asked suspiciously, only to smile when she nodded. "Thats great! Did you have fun? I told you giving Kacchan another chance wouldn't be bad!"

Katsuki gawked. Izuru was willing to talk to him again because Deku asked her to give him another chance? He silently walked behind the two, observing the male twin the whole way and being conflicted.

On one hand, he was happy that Izuru was talking to him again. That she was acknowledging that he existed, and that he now had a chance to win her affection.

On the other, however, well...

 _Motherfuckin' Deku._ He thought with a scowl.

* * *

"You saved Izuku." Was the first thing Izuru said to him.

The class was gathered outside of the Disaster training building, the police, hero's, and medics having checked and gathered statements out of everyone after the Villain attack. Katsuki had been leaning against a tree, away from the main group but close enough to take action if anything happened, when his obsession walked to him.

He huffed, neither confirming or denying what she said.

The only reason he even bothered to save Deku was because Izuru would have gone insane and killed everyone.

Even Katsuki wasn't sure if All Might would be able to take her down. Especially when she tore the arm off of that hulking villain despite her arm being partially disintegrated.

Izuru smiled at him, making his heart skip, before the girl was suddenly leaning up to him and kissing the corner of his mouth.

He froze.

"Thank you for protecting him when I wasn't there to, Kacchan." she said softly, her eye's warming as she stared into his own.

"Right..." He mumbled, feeling his face heat up at hearing the nickname after all this time. He scratched at his neck, "I am going to be the number one Hero after all." he grinned. He gulped as she sent another blinding smile his way, before taking his hand in hers and leading him back to the crowd.

"Oya? That will only happen if you can surpass me, Kacchan." She teased, "And to do that, we must make sure you are healthy. Neh?"

Things were looking up.

Even if he did get his ass handed to him by Izuru during the festival.


	23. Midoriya Shiki: Villain

This site is fucking with me, I just know it.

I'm thinking of doing a Magi crossover, but at the same time I'm like, "But I'm father with the DBZ and Fullmetal alchemist one..."

And then I gotta update Because Karma and Crimson love...

Hm..

Hm. Hm. Hmmmmmmmmmm.

* * *

My Hero Academia

She hated Hero's.

" _N-Neh, mama?"_

Hero's...

" _H-Hero's are r-really t-t-too cool."_

 **HeRo's**

" _M-MAybe...M-Me too..."_

 **H** _e_ _ **rO**_ _'s_

" _I c-could become o-one s-s-someday."_

 _ **H**_ e _ **R**_ **O** _'_ S _!_

Midoriya Shiki watched as her mother had run over to her brother and apologized, over and over and over again. Watched as her brother's dreams shattered because their own mother hadn't even tried to assure Izuku that he could become a Hero.

Because she didn't believe he could.

" _YOU CAN!"_

She knew he could, humans could do amazing things when pushed, when motivated. She had been in dozens of universes where a human, born with no power or special talents, could rise to the top if they worked hard enough.

" _Oh, Shiki..."_

Yet, as her mother seemed to have given them pitying looks- given _her_ a chiding one for 'getting Izuku's hopes up'- Shiki had never hated this life's mother so much more then that moment. The hope that had started to shine in her brothers eye's instantly dying at their mothers tone.

Shiki had vowed to help her brother become a hero, despite her distaste of them, because it made him happy.

And as years passed, as Izuku became stronger, Shiki's hate for the profession grew. Seeing his longing for a quirk when they witnessed hero's in action, hearing the bullying because he didn't have one, no one but her defending him-

And yet _they_ would become hero's?!

THEY WOULD LET SOMEONE LIKE **BAKUGOU KATSUKI** BECOME A HERO BECAUSE OF HIS QUIRK, YET _SCORN_ , _BELITTLE, AND DENY_ HER BROTHER FOR NOT HAVING ONE AND DREAMING TO BE A HERO?!

 _I'll make it better,_ she thought while glaring at the group of students who had just been laughing at Izuku. _I'll figure it out, and then Izuku can become a Hero._

She had been conversing with Sō'unga and determined that she could, in theory, give one of her many gene's to Izuku. She just had to figure out how, just had to find the right gene to give to him, and then he'll be happy, he won't have to cry anymore, won't have to lose that precious light in his eye's.

 _So close_ , she thought with a grin, helping Izuku up and giving him his notebook. He smiled at her, scratching his cheek, and took her hand in his own. _Soon._

* * *

"Neh...Nee-chan?" Izuku questioned, pausing in his push-ups.

"Hm?" She hummed, pausing in her one handed, and looked at him.

He furrowed his brows, deep in thought, before speaking. "...Why...Why do you believe I can become a Hero?" he questioned, looking into identical colored eye's. "Even Kaa-san..."

She scowled at the mention of their mother, "Because you have what it takes to be a hero! You have what it takes to be GREAT!" she pushed off from the ground, sitting crossed legged on the floor of their room. "You're smart Izu, you can see things others can't, can take in so much information just from looking at your target."

He flushed, also sitting down across from her, "W-Well I wouldn't-"

"Shh!" she shushed with a frown, "Do you see all of those?" She questioned, pointing towards his many notebooks, filled with information on every hero he had seen. " _You_ did that. You filled those books, created strategy's to combat those hero's, how to improve, what their weakness' were and where they could have the advantages just from looking at them for a few seconds!"

He blinked, glancing at his Hero notes. Was it really _that_ impressive? Couldn't everyone do that if they tried...? "But...that's not even-"

"No!" she interrupted.

"Shi-"

" _No_."

He sighed at her, honestly not thinking much about what he had done.

"Izu, imagine what you could _do_ if you analyzed villains like you do hero's. You could save so many people with that information!" she encouraged, and was satisfied to see the realization settling in, the amount of pride he had.

* * *

It all came to ahead during middle school.

That day was the last straw for her.

She would **_never_ ** forgive Hero's.

Never forgive _**Bakugou Katsuki** _ for his words earlier today.

Never forgive the class that jeered at Izuku for wanting to apply to U.A.

 _ **NEVER FORGIVE ALL MIGHT FOR SNUFFING OUT IZUKU'S LIGHT.**_

They had stayed on the roof for some time, Izuku had not taken the final rejection- _**rejection from his hero**_ \- well. He had shuddered, clenching his fist tight enough that blood dripped out of them, then hysterical laughter started to bubble its way out.

She watched as her brother broke, as he let go of his Hero book, as he curled onto the ground trying to come to terms that _ **All Might himself**_ had told him to quite trying to become a Pro Hero. Shiki would have murdered the man, she could do it so easily with how gravely injured the man was, but Izuku needed her.

"Izu..." she muttered, hugging her twin to herself. His arms quickly wrapped around her, jerking from his laughing. "Izu...it's ok...it's going to be alright. Nee-chan will make It better, neh?"

"Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero, Can't become a Hero-" he mumbled with the occasional giggle.

She hummed, "Yes...But..."

He paused in his mumbling, listening to what she was about to say, hanging on every word. Izuku had always listened and taken every word of his sister's to heart, she was literally the only reason he had kept going everyday. Because Shiki had believed in him, when his mother apologized, when Kacchan stopped being his friend, when his classmates turned their backs on his bullying, when everyone said 'No' Shiki said 'Yes'.

Shiki had said he could be a Hero even without a Quirk, not his mother.

Shiki stood by him when it was revealed he was Quirkless, not Kacchan.

Shiki stood up for him, not his classmates.

Shiki said 'You'll do great things'.

"...But..." he whispered, eye's wide as he looked at the floor.

" _But_...you can be a Villain." She stated.

It went quiet after that, the only noise the distant explosion a few blocks down.

Izuku blinked, processing what she said, before slowly lifting his head so they were eye to eye. He could tell she was being serious, and the more he thought on it...

….The more he liked it.

 _A Villain._ He thought, eyes drifting to his discarded book and remembering what Shiki had told him years ago. He picked it up, and opened up to a random hero page, eye immediately going to where he jotted down potential/definite weakness'. Where the ideal place was to fight each Hero, the other Hero's they couldn't work with and who they worked best with. "...Villain." he whispered.

She smiled at him, putting her hands at each side of his head and turning it so they were face to face again. "Yeah. **Together**. I was going to wait until next week to do this, but after what that-" She couldn't seem to get anything past her teeth as rage filled her. "that _**MAN**_ -" She spat, "did...well..." she shrugged, calming down.

He furrowed his brows at her in question.

"I think...I found a way for you to have a Quirk." she chuckled as his eyes grew wide, nodding her head at the look being sent to her. "I-...I can do it...if you want...and you don't have to become a villain. You can...become a h- _hero_ if thats what you desire." she grimaced.

Izuku blinked, and while excited to the possibility of having a Quirk, it died down at the Hero comment.

Did he want to become a Hero?

Why not? It had been his dream since he was a child, and here his sister was with the solution to become one. _Yet..._ He looked at the clear disgust his sister held for Hero's, _yet..._ His eye's wandered back to the open book on the floor, the wind blew and made the pages turn. They landed on the autograph of All Might, making his eye's widen as his hero's words rang in his mind.

 _Can't become a Hero._

Every word of doubt, of scorn, of belittlement towards his dream came back. Of the sneers and jeers, of the apologizes and pity came to the front of his mind.

His fist clenched.

" _I forgot, there **is** a method that can be really effective if you you want to become a Hero so much."_

He reached out to the book, figures curling around the edges, crumpling the page.

" _Making the leap of faith from the roof...believing with all your might that you will have a Quirk in the next life!"_

The page tore.

 _Thats right,_ he thought eye's narrowing as a grin slithered onto his face. _Kacchan is going to become a_ **H** _e_ _ **R**_ _o._ He mused, letting go of the page and closing the book.

"Izu?" Shiki questioned softly.

He turned towards her, a twisted smile on his face, and giggled. "Lets do it. Villains can be fun too I bet~!"

She smiled.

* * *

The twins disappeared that day, their mother not able to reach them and had called the Bakugou house to see if they knew where her children have gone. Then the police, neighbors, classmates, anyone who could have seen where they gone. She had even pleaded with tracking hero's for help.

Nothing.

Not a single trace could be found anywhere, and after week's of searching with nothing to show for it, Inko had to call off the search.

Hearing about the twins disappearance their class became subdued, the question of 'Did I cause this?', 'Did we take it too far?' crossed their minds, all suddenly _very_ aware of how they treated the younger Midoryia.

One in particular stared at his desk, the brief memory of him telling Deku to commit suicide came to mind before dismissing it. Deku wasn't stupid enough to actually do that.

He _couldn't_ have.

 _He_ didn't do anything.

So _what_ if two of his childhood friends were suddenly gone after he had said that?

So what if their mother had come over and cried while his own comforted her?

...So what if he remembered the empty look Izuku had given the class when no one but Shiki stood up for him...

….It wasn't his problem...

("Kacchan! Kacchan! I loooooove yoooou~!", "Wow! Thats so cool Kacchan!", "Neh-neh! Happy birthday, Kacchan!", "Look, it's all might Kacchan!")

…

…

…

("Kacchan? Are you alright?")

("You're my best friend, Kacchan.")

….

…

…..

He glance at the empty desks, one behind and one in front, where he sat.

...Not his problem at all...

* * *

"Uwaaa~ this one was pretty messy, neh?" Izuku questioned, blinking at his bloodied hands then to the unrecognizable hero on the ground. The only thing that could be made out now, was the hero's signature red goggles a few feet from the fleshy pile.

Shiki hummed in agreement, looking over his shoulder in thought, before smiling. "Yeah, but at least you're getting better at controlling your Quirk." She stated happily.

Shiki had given Izuku her 'Bending' gene, which mutated once it settled in Izuku's body. Originally this gene only allowed- when she had used it- to bend the elements, but for some reason it mutated when he received it, allowing Izuku to bend anything to his will. From a live human to inanimate objects, the only thing was that it took more concentration and the right amount of power/will on certain things. So far, Izuku's favorite thing to bend was blood, he liked the color and thought it looked beautiful when flowing free.

Shiki's own quirk was 'The Four Horsemen'. It allowed her to Embody the power of the chosen Horsemen, and use every aspect that is associated with that horseman, or to push it's effect onto her opponents and watch what happened.

Death, when pushed onto another turned them to dust by aging rapidly. Skin, bone, muscle, memory, and anything else deteriorating with time. Or she could Embody it, which would allow her to control a number of souls to do her bidding, while manifesting a Scythe to reap with.

War pushed could have people go into a murderous spree, becoming lost in their rage not able to define friend from foe. Embodied granted her a Giant broadsword and let her body become indestructible so she could mow down her enemy's.

Famine pushed made her opponents hungry, it was so great that they stopped what they were doing to eat anything they could to sate the desire. Embodied it allowed her to 'consume' energy and gave her a metal staff with scales at the top.

Pestilence pushed had all affected in agony as disease ran rampant, she could even mutate or combine the disease's to create a more effective one. Embodied granted her a giant bow so she could spread disease further, she could mess with the five sense's or even rob them of one.

Shiki had used Famine on this Hero's sidekick. Izuku having the man, bending the blood in his body, watch the gruesome sight of the sidekick eating herself.

"Hmmm~ Which one should we do next?" Izuku questioned, pulling out his Hero book and crossing out this Hero's name.

The twins walked out of the maze of buildings, Shiki cleaning Izuku's hands and tossing the towel, and started to debate on which hero they should target next. Shiki was of the mind to go after 'Heavenly Knight' and his sidekick 'Light', while Izuku humm'ed and haaaw'ed on whether they should do something _besides_ killing Hero's for once.

And It was as they walked down the busy street that they ran into one Todoroki Shoto.

After getting to know the boy, Izuku and Shiki looked at one another, silently debating on what should be done with the duel wielding teen.

After all, it made no sense to them on why Shoto wanted to become a _Hero_. Yes, they could vaguely understand his want to show he could be a _better_ hero without using his fire, but it seemed stupid to limit himself, and honestly they didn't think the boy's father would be mad.

If anything, they think it would be counterproductive since Endeavor would probably boast.

Wouldn't it make more sense for him to become a feared villain while using the power his father was so proud of?

Izuku, who had the final say in this, smiled brightly at his sister before turning to Shoto. "Neh, Shoto, why not become a villain instead?" he questioned with a tilt of his head.

Shoto blinked, frowning lightly at the suggestion, but leaned in. "Why?"

They grinned at him.

* * *

"League of Villains?" Izuku questioned, pausing the fork he raised to his mouth. He blinked acid green eye's at Shoto, "What is that?"

Shoto, giving an indulging smile at his leader, leaned against his chair and sighed. "Mah, well a man with a hand for a mask invited us. He said something about invading U.A. And taking down one of the Hero's, but other then that didn't say anymore. At least, not until we joined. Told him I would inform you about it first and see."

Izuku, or more commonly know as the villain 'Crimson', hummed in thought. He took a bite out of his steak, before clicking his tongue. "...Hmmm~ hmmm~ hmmmmm~!" he hummed and tapped his chin in thought. "By 'we'...?"

"I would assume he meant the group, but he could have just wanted the 'Kaiju'." Shoto shrugged. Because they had quite the following and a number of subordinate's, the group 'Minus' had become powerful over the course of a couple of months, and while it was Shiki who founded the group and Shoto who organized it, it was Izuku who recruited and lead them.

"...Speaking of which, how is Minus going?" Izuku wondered, and looked towards his sister in question.

She smiled, "Well a few of the lower ranks seemed to have found some potential candidate's, our business' are doing very well, and our medical division is almost ready to open." She reached down into her bag and pulled out a few folders, handing the first pile to Izuku and the rest to Shoto. "I've marked the persons I think would be a good fit for our group, and some investments that seemed like a good idea, but I'll leave that to Shoto and yourself."

Izuku quickly scanned some of the files, "Oh, there are some good ones for your Gaia division Shochan." he stated, handing the file over to Shoto to look over, "And some for your own division Nee-chan, but..." He frowned, pointing down at the file, "How does his quirk fit in with your people?"

She grinned, "His 'attraction' quirk can work on emotions, or so I've observed so far. If he's trained well enough, then that 'attraction' quirk could cause devastating chaos."

Shoto looked intrigued by this, leaning over to get a look at the file himself and hummed. "Like, say, an attraction so great that it could cause two hero's become so obsessed with one another that they kill the other out of jealous paranoia?"

She smirked.

Izuku grinned, "Oh, it could go well with your famine as well, I guess he does fit in with the Apocalypses division then."

* * *

The Kaiju.

A trio of Villains that had taken japan by storm.

Hero's were warned to be careful, as a number of them had been killed quite gruesomely with no one knowing what they looked like.

Currently the Kaiju's were waiting for the portal to open.

Izuku was making notes as he leaned into Shiki, he had a black surgical mask with a dark green 'X' on it resting comfortably in place, a white collared dress shirt, a dark green vest over it, black slacks, red shoes, and a loose green neck tie with a comfortable open jacket over it. He had taken off his black gloves as he didn't need them yet, and hummed lowly while taking quick glances at the other Villains.

Shiki wore a form fitting sleeveless black/purple muscle shirt, dark grey cargo pants with hems of the pants being wrapped tightly, bare feet, gauntlets that reached her biceps, a long cloak that were frayed at the ends covering the upper part of her face, and the same mask as her brother but with the 'X' being purple. She was keeping a lookout on the other villains, making sure that they kept their distance from her brother.

Shoto wore a blood red Husaren Waffenrock military jacket, black slacks, boots, a Blood red Brigadier General cap, a black military cape around his shoulder, white gloves, and the same mask as his two friends with a red 'X' but placed over his eye's to hide his distinctive burn mark. He was standing on the other side of Izuku, listening in on conversation around him for interesting information.

Then it was time.

Izuku quickly put away his notebook.

Shiki quietly stepped next to Izuku.

Shoto stood at attention.

They gave a feral grin.

* * *

 _"UWWAAAAAAAAAA~! LOOK SHI~!"_

"Hn? What is it Izu?"

 _"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IIIIIIIIS~!?"_

Bakugou, who had finally made it to where the main villains were, jerked at the familiar voices. _No..._ he thought in shock, eye's running over the villains to find the voices. _It can't be!_

"IT IS~ IT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS~!"

"Oya? They actually let him in?"

"Someone you know?"

Bakugou's eye's landed on the three teens a few feet away from Aizawa's prone form. Specifically to the girl and green haired boy. _Deku?!_ His eye's jerked to the girl, _Shiki?!_ Because even if they had masks on, he recognized that hair. And where Deku goes, so does Shiki.

What were they doing here?

Why were _they_ with the _villains_?!

 _"KACCHAN~!"_ Izuku yelled out in glee.

Kirishima and a few other of his classmates who also came to help gave confused glances towards him. The question as to why one of the villains were waving at him so familiarly on their faces.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE, DEKU, SHIKI?!" Katsuki yelled.

"Do you know them Bakugou?" Kirishima questioned.

He grunted, "They were my classmates in middle school, but then one day they disappeared without a trace." He answered.

Izuku tilted his head to the side, eye's still crinkled into a smile, "Classmates?" He said loudly.

"Hoo~? Now Kacchan, it's not nice to lie~" Shiki droned. She then turned towards the third member of the group, "This is Bakugou Katsuki, the one we told you about."

A brown eye blinked, before he turned his attention to the explosive hero. "Ah, the childhood friend."

Bakugou grit his teeth at the shocked looks he received.

Izuku giggled, "Mhm~! Kacchan was my best friend! We use to do everything together~! Our mom's were even best friends in high school~!"

"I'm surprised, to be honest." Shiki commented, slamming her foot down onto Aizawa's head when he seemed to try and get up. She ignored the yelling from his classmates.

"Oh? What about." The man with the hand masked questioned from behind them.

"That he got in." She answered, "After all, what kind of Hero advises their classmate to commit suicide?"

"Riiiiight?!" Izuku questioned, then clapped his hands together and looked back at him. "AREN'T YOU GLAD KACCHAN?!"

Now that he looked, Bakugou could see that there was something...wrong with him.

"It's fortunate you didn't take his advice." Shoto agreed. "What kind of world would this be without 'Crimson' in it? And everyone knows that without Crimson then 'Apocalypse' won't be there either." he teased.

Bakugou froze.

He knew those names.

Those were S-ranked villains that people were warned about.

How could such feared villains be Deku and Shiki? _Then, he's the last Kaiju?_ He thought, looking towards the duel-haired teen. _That's 'Warden' then._

Suddenly all the knocked out villains screamed in agony.

Some seemed to be rotting away because of a green mist enveloping them, other's were either frozen or on fire, and the rest seemed to be loosing all of their blood as it gathered around deku.

The hero's could only stare in shocked horror as the three villains stepped towards them.

"Maa~ I think we've talked enough, neh?" Shiki drawled. Each step she took release more of the deadly mist.

Shoto agreed, his own steps leaving a trail of fire and ice. "Might as well have fun with them until our target arrives."

Izuku clapped his hands in glee, "Uwa~! DON'T LET US DOWN **H** eR _O_ _ **'s**_!" He yelled as the blood coiled around him like a snake. The ground he stood on warped with each step, "p _ **Lu**_ _S_ U **Lt** _R_ **A** ~!"

The blood moved with the other two surging at them.


End file.
